History Repeats Its Beginning
by bluster
Summary: Two souls battered by the dreadful expression of love come face to face. Coping with their pains together, is it possible for them to find love again, maybe with each other. Time will tell.Nathan and a new girl, oth couples included
1. Past Is Past

Nathan sat on the picnic table at the River Court surrounded by his ball buddies. The group consisted of his best friend Tim Smith and the boys: Vegas Parker, Mike Bowls, and Tyler Jones. The guys he hung out with all his life were now his frequent ball buddies. Senior year was starting in a couple of days so they were trying to relinquish what little time they had left of their summer and the year they were leaving behind. Nathan had just returned from 3 gruelling weeks at High Flyers. He loved the game and the sport that's for sure, but he was glad to be back. It had been a tough summer for Nathan, nix that a tough year to be exact. Lucas the brother he once despised became one of his best friends. His rushed marriage to Haley at the age of 16, and her leaving him only a couple of months after they were united as husband and wife. Don't forget the fact that she came back to Tree Hill and into his life again.

She appeared at his doorstep the day he was leaving for Florida. She stood in front of him with the smile he longed to see for so long, and it was there right in front of him. She had heard he was leaving for High Flyers and came to take care of a recovering Deb while he was away. It was a rush for him to be in front of her again. All their memories flashed before his eyes in just a matter of seconds, but he knew, well... both knew that things were different now. Nathan went off to High Flyers and kept in touch with Haley. They slowly worked out the frustration and pain together as friends, no longer were they binded by matrimony. They had made it official with the divorce papers. Annulment was too much for them. Besides no matter what had happened the past year they still wanted to remember the love that was present and had once lived. He still had so much anger in him, but it was no use, past was past and the present was where he should be. Hopefully, in the future they would look back and remember the happiness instead of the pain. Nathan now understood Haley's decision that he so once regretted. It was solely for the music and not because of the incident with the infamous Chris Keller. Nathan still hated the guy's guts, but he had the satisfaction of knowing that Haley never had that sort of affection towards him. He still loved her no doubt about that, she was after all his first love, but their time had passed and their friendship meant everything to him. Haley was back in New York though, she decided to continue her musical career and was being home schooled...well more like studio schooled. Everyone supported her on her decision because they all knew this was her calling.

Back to family matters, now that the brothers were united as a team, they had every will to bring down their monster of a father, Dan. He had been in a fire at the dealership, but miraculously survived it with no more than a few minor burns. Everyone was still shocked at this unfortunate miracle and still no one knew who committed such. To some that "such" was a godsend but it was only short lived because the bastard was up and running like normal. Still the same arrogant, dick headed, vicious man that everyone had grown to hate.

All that happened in a year. Nathan still couldn't believe it...now a new school year was ahead of him and he was curious to see what lies ahead. However, time will tell of what was to come. Everyone will just have to endure the ride through it.


	2. The New Nathan

"This party is going to be the shit!" Vegas cried out from the pavement on which he lay. "There's going to be plenty of girls, booze, and might I add GIRLS!

"Is that all you think about Vegas?" Nathan commented on his girl-crazed friend.

Nathan used to be the bad boy of Tree Hill. Always surrounded by loads of girls with a forty attached to his right hand. Who could blame him though? He was gorgeous, wealthy, and his charm. Boy! Did that boy have charm. He could get a girl by just looking at her. His charm didn't only stop with the girls. His good looks and status gave him advantages. The captain of the basketball team could get away with anything. However, that time had passed. Nathan had evolved from the egotistical maniac he used to be and into a more humble sort of being. That's where Vegas Parker came in. Since Nathan stepped down from his title, he took it upon himself to replace him. You'd think it would be Tim who would rush to take Nathan's spot seeing as Tim always seemed like the one to do so, but no Vegas did.

"Yo man, just cause you got your heart broken by a chick, don't rag on us for wanting some action. Besides you yourself could use some of that action," the saucily carbon copy of him ejected.

"Yeah, Nate you should go and get some goods..haha you know what I'm saying, cause I for sure am not backing out on this fine opportunity to honk some hooters."

So said the goofy Tim whose comment went unnoticed for the four other boys stared at him disgustedly. A look he knew awfully too well.

"Whatever guys you know you want it," Tim backlashed knocking fists with both Mike and Tyler.

The two boys (Mike and Tyler) were more of the silent followers who went along with whoever's choice seemed best and at that moment Tim's took the cake.

Nathan finally gave up and grinned.

"Come on guys, you know I wouldn't miss this party. It's the last one before we go back to school and with everything that's happened this past year damn right I'm going to want to drink it all away.

Deep down Nathan sort of rejected but it was no use. Parties were his life well used to be.

"Anyways why the sudden gang up on me. I'm pretty sure you all lead crooked lives yourselves?"

All boys fell silent.

Shortly Tim opened up his mouth, "Naw man, as long as I got my porn and my privacy I'm good to go."

'Aww Tim that's gross. Leave your private details in your room man..ugghh." Nathan thought he officially lost his appetite for a week just then.

"Aww man you know what I'm talkin' about, magazine in one hand and on the other a lubed pumpin' machine..oh yeah hahah"

That was it, Tim was officially the horniest guy out there who for sure wasn't afraid to express his belief.

"That's why Tim, the party is the best way to put your hand away for a night and let a girl do it for you"

"Oh man Vegas you're right..Daammmnn..there's goin' to be some fine ass girls tonight, and they're all waitin' for the Timinator to show them some love. Tim started to do a happy dance." Damn guys I got to go home and practice."

"Don't let us stop you," Nathan said with no hesitation, afraid to see what else Tim had conjured up in his mind.

"Arright guys...give the Tim man some props cause I'm outta here...I'll see you guys later," and with that the props were given and Tim was off.

After Tim's departure the boys decided to play a quick game before leaving themselves.

"Yo Nathan, I'll see you tonight. We're goin to have ourselves a very good night man."

"Yeah Vegas, see you there. Yo Mike, Tyler you reaching?"

All three nodded as they turned around and left the River Court leaving Nathan behind.

"Looks like a normal night in Tree Hill," Nathan sighed before taking one quick shot at the basket and leaving himself..


	3. Back to Back

She quietly walked down the street. It was her first time in the small town and she was in a very good mood. Eyeing everything while she passed. Wow was it real quiet. All the houses seemingly huge, very beautiful indeed but she couldn't help but wonder what lied past the windows and the designer curtains. It was so quiet and innocent yet there was an eerie vibe to them. She started to shudder at the thought of it. Quickly she began to think about the main reason she was in Tree Hill and her face lit up again. Continuing with her happy stride she turned the corner to the next street. This side of the street wasn't as quiet as the one she came from. In fact, it was as if she left quiet Tree Hill and entered the noise of Tree Hill. She could hear a boom box blaring Gorillaz Feel Good Inc. She could even feel the ground under her tremor as a result of the sub woofers. What a change in mood she thought but continued on with her motive. As she approached her initial destination, she noticed that the noise was coming from none other than the place she was looking for.

"69 Avenue Lane, this is it," She stood in front of the huge house observing what lay before her, "Wow I never knew he was having a party tonight. Well he never mentioned it to me that is...anyways here goes nothing," glancing at the house once more.

"and I'm off," she whispered as she began to approach the house slowly but surely. She was excited to see him and his reaction with what she was about to tell him.

--------------

Nathan turned his key to lock the front door of the Scott household. He couldn't believe after all his work on emancipating himself from his parents he ended up back under the very roof he wanted to escape from. His relationship with his mother was getting better, at least that was improving nothing he could say for his father however. There was no reconciliation in that department that's for sure. Dan was someone who couldn't be loved or changed. Even with all his near death experiences you'd think the man would have a change of heart but nope he just seemed to get worse. It was just that way.

Nathan walked down the driveway, basketball in hand. He was planning on shooting some hoops before he headed off to the party. He needed to anyway so he went towards the River Court. After playing there for a while he felt like his driveway hoop just didn't cut it anymore.

--------------

She turned the doorknob slowly making sure she wouldn't open it on someone. Once inside she glanced at all the people stirring around. The huge manor was packed with teens dancing, drinking, and making out. It was like any other house party she'd been to except this one was in a place she wasn't too familiar with and people she didn't recognize. She found that odd. After all the months she'd been with him, 6 months to be exact, she never came to visit him in his hometown. He always came to visit her whenever they hung out.

Leaving her thoughts she decided to look for her boyfriend. She was after all there to see him.

"Umm excuse me do you know where Vegas is?" asking the first semi drunk kid that passed by. He answered her by pointing towards the bedrooms upstairs.

Taking his lead she headed up the stairs, it was a bit difficult though. She had to make her way through the maze of teens hovering what little space the winding staircase had to offer. She made it in one piece but she was faced with another problem as she reached the floor above. There were 5 bedrooms on this floor not including the bathrooms or linen closets. She decided her best bet was to go through them all and that's what she did.

--------------

Nathan reached the now deserted River Court, he figured everyone was already at the jam. Oh well, he didn't mind. He was kind of hoping to have the court to himself, but instead of running and doing lay-ups to warm up, he decided to settle himself on the ground. He lay there in the almost dead of night. The sun was almost untraceable as the night sky enveloped it. Nathan didn't feel much like playing tonight. He mostly wanted the silence and the alone time. So many things have been swimming in his mind and even now he wasn't able to put them all in order. So he lay there trying to work out what his head was telling him. All it wanted to do now and he couldn't agree with it more was to just enjoy the faint cries of the crickets and look up at the warm night sky. It was beautiful out tonight. It was like any normal summer night in Tree Hill that would soon change to fall in a couple of weeks. The weather was seemingly humid yet a cool breeze diminished any signs of perspiration forming. In the moment Nathan shut his eyes and listened to his surroundings.

--------------

She had tried four rooms so far and all had teens doing the nasty. She was embarrassed to have walked in on them and disgusted at the situations she caught them in. Moving towards the last door she figured it would be Vegas' for all the rooms she interrupted didn't quite match the room of a 17-year-old boy. It was the last room she hadn't checked and she had a good feeling it was his. Before turning the knob she played in her mind what would be on the other side. She thought he would probably be listening to his ipod trying to escape the madness that was beyond his room, and with that thought she excitedly turned the knob.

"WHAT THE F! #," she yelled after witnessing not what she imagined, but Vegas with some other girl, " Oh I can't believe this shit," was her last words before rushing down the steps with a dishevelled Vegas hot on her trail trying to pull up his pants.

Out of breath from running down the stairs Vegas yelled.

"Jill wait. Stop! Turn around talk to me"

They were now in his driveway.

"What do you want from me Vegas and what the f! # were you doing with that other girl?"

"Ah Jill come on, that was nothing, just some harmless playing."

"It's because I won't do it with you isn't it? God, I'm such a fool for coming here. My girls told me to not trust you, but stupid me what did I do? I gave you a freaking bone and look what you go and do."

"Yo Jill it isn't my fault you don't want to do it with me but I need to get some action too."

"Oh my! You did not just say that to me. What the f! # am I to you? If I wasn't giving you what you wanted then why didn't you dump me, instead of going behind my back and banging other girls? If I'm such a lightweight for not putting out!"

"Yo Jill calm the f! # down. Geez girl get a grip."

"Get a grip? What the hell am I supposed to do? I saw you Vegas with my own eyes. You and that girl and you suspect me to be okay with all that?"

"Yeah, because that's me. If I want girls I'm going to get them whether you like it or not. I'm at the top of my game."

She was furious now and her face showed no exception.

"You know what! I'm not wasting any more of my time here. Take your shitty ass self with your I'm a basketball star and shove it where the sun don't shine. You Tree Hill boys suck!" and with that she was gone. In a furious rage she left as fast as she could without trying to seem like she was running but she had to get off his property fast.


	4. Crash Court Collision

Jill walked around from place to place. It didn't matter where she was headed, just as long as she was nowhere near Avenue Lane. By now she had been walking for half an hour. She however didn't take notice because she was too involved within her own mumble. She looked like some crazed girl talking to herself at a rapid rate walking down the quiet streets of Tree Hill.

Nathan on the River Court pavement was still in his daze until he heard a distant mumbling. Not leaving his spot on the ground he lifted his head to see where the voice was coming from.

"I can't believe he did that to me, I'm such a fool. I could just..." she was suddenly distracted by the figure that had appeared from the pavement and was now staring in her direction, " oh um sorry I never knew someone was here."

Nathan was now face to face with her.

"It's cool. I just heard something so I got up to see what the source was."

It was pitch dark except for the reflection the river gave off but he could see her. She was beautiful. A petite girl but exceptionally tall almost resembling a model's figure but not quite. She was about 5'7'. She was clad in a micro mini jean skirt, a greenish khaki jacket that was now zipped up above her breasts and beige knee high boots. Her apparel hugged her curves exceptionally well but as much as her body was fit he couldn't take his eyes away from hers. In the night sky she had dark eyes. Everyone's eyes looked dark in the night sky, even his baby blues looked pitch black but they mesmerized him. Something about them, he just couldn't pry himself from looking into them.

"Yeah sorry I was just so deep in thought I never noticed you on the ground. Want are you doing down there anyways?"

She was about to slouch down to be on the same level as him but remembered she was in a skirt so she nixed the idea. Besides she didn't even know who he was. She should keep her distance just in case.

"Huh" broken from his moment,"Yeah I was just doing some thinking."

"On the ground?"

She stared at him puzzled.

"Haha yeah it's better that way, I guess," noticing he hadn't seen her before he interjected. It was a small town everyone knew everyone."Hey I don't think I've seen you before. You new here?"

"Yeah umm no I was just here to visit someone."

Looking at her, " I take it didn't go so well from the look on your face."

"Yeah no it didn't go anywhere near as I planned it would but oh well that's life huh."

"Yeah. So what brings you to the River Court?"

"I figured there would be no one here seeing as everyone would be partying on a night like this..." under her breath she mumbled," or getting laid or whatever."

He laughed. He heard her even though she whispered what she said. Nathan had real good hearing," yeah I'm supposed to be heading off to a party myself. I felt like shooting some hoops first, hence my presence here."

"Hmm ok, you're here but the shooting hoops thing...?"

"Yeah when I got here I changed my mind."

"Yeah that happens," she shrugged moving towards the picnic table and finally resting on the tabletop.

Nathan got up and followed sitting adjacent to her on the table.

"You seem like you got slapped in the face by something hard?"

"Hmmm..something like that yeah. I just noticed I spent a perfectly good night in a place I don't belong."

Nathan was confused," What do you mean?"

She let out a sigh and looked at him. He seemed oblivious to her statement.

"I'm not from here, like you said. I'm from Charlotte."

"Oh a city girl," Nathan said abruptly.

She let out a small laugh, "yeah. I came here tonight to visit my boyfriend because it seemed like we hadn't seen each other in awhile. To my surprise it seems like he was pretty fine with not seeing me. Uggh I knew it. "

"Don't beat yourself up about it."

"I hate looking vulnerable. I just, I just still can't believe what had happened tonight. Uggh! Me and my bright ideas. Now it's too late for me to go back to the city and I have to stay here for the night."

"You going to stay at a hotel?"

"Oh umm no I was just planning on staying here till sunrise."

"By yourself? You're going to sleep here?"

He was perplexed.

"Yes for your first question and no I'm not planning on sleeping tonight for your second one. My mind is too stuffed."

He let out a small laugh. This girl had a smart mouth, but it wasn't the usual smart-ass attitude you so often get annoyed of. It was cuter. Well it was to him.

"Was he seeing another girl?"

Those very words made her hot with rage but all she could get out was a simple, "yeah."

"That sucks."

"You're telling me. Why do guys have to be such, such ughh such jerks?"

Nathan thought for a minute. He used to be like that himself but it had been awhile since he acted that way. He had changed into a better person but he knew what she was talking about.

"To tell you the truth..I used to be like that." She shot him a look," but I'm not like that anymore. I didn't like how I was as a person."

"Wow"

"Yeah I know," he laughed.

She giggled a little with his response. He stared at her. Her giggle was cute and her face from the side was, well there were no words to describe. She didn't know he was staring at her because she kept her eyes straight ahead. He was glad though because he would've been so embarrassed if she caught him oggling her. He just watched her dark black hair sway with the light breeze but was taken back by her change in tone.

"Hey! Don't you have a party to go to? It's getting late you know?"

"Uhhh yeah I did but I uhh I'm not going anymore."

She turned to him with a puzzled look. A guy turning down a party. That was just unheard of.

"Why? How come?"

"Because I found something better to do tonight."

"Really? I mean from my short time in this town, it just seems like there's really nothing else to do. What's better than partying with all your jock friends, drinking, and sleeping around with girls?"

"Hanging out here with you."

Jill was speechless. All she could do was look at him dumb founded. Wow! She never expected a response like that, not in her whole life. Why did he say it, he didn't even know her? Was he playing a game on her? Was this a dream because if so it seemed real. All these ran through her mind and Nathan could see that she was at a loss for words. Come on she'd been giving him that look for a good minute now.

So he interjected, "Well umm if it's ok with you, you know."

She nodded still in a daze. She realized she had to knock it off because she probably made a fool of herself by now and he was looking right at her.

"Umm thanks."

He smiled.

"No problem but I think I should thank you."

"Huh?" Why was he saying thank you to her she thought," why?"

"I don't know, for making me laugh I guess."

She made him laugh. She never would have thought such.

"Oh um ok..It's cool." She gave him a sweet smile in return.

"So what's the deal with you and your boy now?"

"It's over that's for sure. You can't forgive someone who cheated on you. That's just wrong."

Nathan laughed, "Funny you said that," and so began his story about Haley and Chris.

She listened contently, offering her own comments and stories into the mix and that's how their night proceeded.


	5. Morning Collision!

Morning was beginning to prevail in Tree Hill, as the sun appeared, slowly brightening up the small town. Everything that had happened in the dark of the night had diminished as a new day took its place. All except the two teens on the River Court table. Nathan and Jill were still in the same spot they were in the night before except Jill was in a more comfortable position. She was now on her stomach lying on the table while Nathan sat beside her, one leg crossed with the other resting on the bench below. After their night together, it seemed like they knew each other, in a mysterious but understanding way. They exposed their hearts to one another, sharing their stories and secrets that not too many people heard about. It wasn't like they offered it out to the world before, but with them alone they felt it was safe enough to spill it.

The sun was half way up. Nathan still in his half Buddha position looked down at the lying girl. She looked better than she did in the dark. Her black hair was indeed black with a reddish hue to it. He was usually attracted to blondes but she seemed to be an exception as well as Haley who had auburn hair. Although, he preferred Haley better with the blonde hair she sported during the summer. Looking at her legs he noticed her skin was tanned, but not a fake bake tan, more natural. Suddenly, catching a glimpse into her eyes, he noticed that the dark eyes he saw the night before were in fact pearl blue. Wow. He never saw that combination before: black hair and blue eyes. Was that even possible seeing as dominant traits and genes in science explained how the two didn't mix, but she had it? Guess science doesn't have all the answers he thought, however he knew she was a mix of something because her eyes said it all. He just didn't know what though.

"Hey it's morning. You ok down there?" he laughed, "Not bored of me yet are you?"

She smiled, "Nope! I just like lying like this."

It was her turn to analyze the boy in front of her. He was a hottie indeed. Examining his dark brown tousled hair, it wasn't long. Thank goodness because long hair gave her the creeps, yet it wasn't short. She liked guys with shaved heads and knew if he were to shave his head, he'd look pretty hot. Moving down to his face structure. It was all good. She smiled inside. What a package this boy was. He had a nice slim build, with a cute smile, and real entrancing crimson blue eyes.

Noticing her approving look Nathan grinned.

"What are you grinning about buddy?" She replied displaying a small grin of her own.

"Nothing, it's just that I feel like I've known you for so long when really we only met last night."

"Yeah, same. I don't think I even got your name?"

Noticing she was right, "It's Nathan."

Slowly getting up from her position and fixing her skirt, "I umm better get going before I miss my train yet again." Her 'yet again' embellished by sarcasm.

She began to walk away before turning around and catching his eyes once more, "It was nice meeting you Nathan. I'll umm see you around... maybe," and with that leaving a smile she left, disappearing down the street.

Nathan stared after her until she was completely out of sight. He was in some sort of trance, still trying to recollect everything that had happened. A couple of minutes later, he himself decided to get up and head for home. He'd been gone all night.


	6. Welcome Mat

**Author's Note- I got my very first review...YAY?lol Thanks Ababy99.**

Nathan was working up a sweat in his driveway while bench pressing double times his weight. It was Sunday and he was working on his ball figure. School was starting the next day which meant ball season was just around the corner. Deep in concentration he didn't notice Tim walking up to him.

"Yo Nate! What's up man?"

"What does it look like?"

"Working on your guns?" Tim said softly treading with caution.

"Tim it's not a trick question and yes I'm working out as you can see. Ball season is coming up and I need to be in top shape."

"Didn't you get enough from High Flyers man?"

"Tim…aww man forget it you don't get it," getting up from his workout, he sat up, "Pass me my water bottle will you."

Handing Nathan the bottle, Tim settled himself on the ground.

"Damn the party was the shit man! Enough girls were there. It was hot! Even the Tim man got some action..ohhhhhh yeah" Tim let out a sinister laugh.

"I feel sorry for those girls man," Lucas laughed as he approached the two boys on the driveway, butting knuckles with Nathan.

"Whatever Lucas ok...girls love the Tim man." The two other boys let out a laugh.

"Yo Nate where were you man. You said you were going to go?" Tim interrupted trying to change the subject and from being humiliated.

"I changed my mind."

"Why man? It was the shit!" Tim lashed out in defense of the party.

"Tim it wasn't that great," Lucas said offering his piece.

"I decided to play ball," under his breath, "and I met a girl."

"What?Yo man did you bang her?" Tim was all excited.

"Aww Tim man come on. It wasn't like that. But she was hot though," letting out a small grin.

"So that's who you were with at the River Court that night. I was bringing Peyton home from the party and on my way home I saw you and a girl sitting on the table. Wow man who was that? She was hot, well from what little I could see at the distance I was from you guys?" Lucas questioned in puzzlement.

"I don't know. I decided to go to the River Court to shoot some hoops. Next thing I know she appears."

"Whoa! Like some crazy porn movie where the girl comes out of nowhere and starts stripping...oh yeah," Tim squealed excitedly.

"uhh Tim no."

All three boys laughed with one another, as always at Tim's expense. The boy couldn't help it that he had a mind of his own.

"It's cool man. You guys just looked so content when I saw you."

"Yeah. It seemed that way. I mean I know I just met her and all but it seemed like I could tell her anything. It was wierd yet not at the same time."

"What's her name?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. I was so caught up in whatever happened, I forgot to get it."

"Nice going man," Tim scoffed.

"I don't even think I'll see her again. She's from Charlotte. She was only here to visit.

"That sucks man."

"It's cool no big deal."

The boys attention was caught suddenly by the red u-haul truck driving passed Nathan's house that disappeared around the corner. It wasn't a normal thing for them. Everyone that lived in Tree Hill was practically born on Tree Hill ground. Everyone knew everyone's history. A small town they were indeed, but unlike many small towns Tree Hill was a tad different in its own way.

"Welcome to Tree Hill." Lucas said softly as the boys watched on.


	7. Tree Hill High

"Dude this year is going to be the best year ever. We're the oldest and soon we'll be out of here…yeah man!"

Tim and Nathan were standing in front of Tree Hill High. It was their first day of senior year and their last year before they went off to post secondary. Nathan was silent as the energetic Tim jumped up and down from mere excitement. Nathan wasn't sure if he was ready to leave high school. It seemed like yesterday he was entering the institution as a helpless boy who was unaware of being a teen. Years passed and that feeling soon disappeared. He loved high school. So many things have happened to him in those short 4 years and he wasn't sure if he was ready to just leave it all within a year.

"Dammmn! Who is that? She's got hot written all over her."

Nathan broke out of his thoughts with Tim's sudden statement. He looked up to see what had Tim all excited and there she was. She was getting out of the passenger side of a silver Mercedes Benz, and getting out of the driver's side was an older looking man. He was tall, dressed in a suit. Together both walked towards the school and were momentarily joined by a couple of teachers. They stopped mid-way to socialize with them.

"Tim that's her! That's the girl from the River Court." Nathan gasped.

"You sure man?"

"Yeah of course."

"Wow! You and Luke weren't kidding when you guys said she was hot because that girl is smokin'!"

Nathan didn't have time to talk back because he was fixated on the small group, but mostly on her, both him and Tim actually. The group began to move, heading towards the entrance of the school. Jill was walking adjacent to the man she came with but was obviously not in the conversation that was surrounding her. She was observing the school and what was in front of her. As she looked up she saw Nathan. She gave him a small smile before looking down again and heading into the building. Both boys decided to head in themselves, the bell was going to ring in a bit.

Once inside, Nathan and Tim went to grab their lockers. Nobody wanted to get stuck with the outdoor ones because everyone knew when it rained; all their belongings were soaked as well as themselves. The ball team never had a hard time getting the locker of their choice though, whatever they wanted they practically got. Nathan and Tim headed towards the third floor where their lockers since freshman year awaited them. Nathan kept watch hoping to spot Jill in the hallways but it was to no avail. She was nowhere to be seen.

The boys got to their lockers and with no surprise it was empty. Nathan took the corner locker, as always. Tim had the one next to him. That's how the two actually met back in freshman year, the very first day at their lockers...

_Two young faces at Tree Hill High. Nathan had already scoped out the corner locker and was racing to get it before someone could snatch it away. He walked quickly yet casually not trying to seem anxious. He got it, the perfect locker. He didn't care if it belonged to a senior who would pummel his ass once he found out he stole his locker. He'd fight back he thought, and probably win too. Nathan at such a young age was already confident. Not something you could say for the tiny little boy that soon parked himself beside Nathan._

_"Yes, finally got one!" a young Tim Smith said excitedly._

_Nathan who was admiring the inside of his empty locker that indeed stayed empty for years to come, closed it halfway to see who was causing such a commotion._

_"Hi..." little Tim said._

_"Hey."_

_"I'm Tim! a.k.a cool guy, a.k.a the Tim meister, a.k.a the Tim man, a.k.a the Timinator, a.k.a..."_

_"I get it," Nathan interrupted him before he continued down a list that seemed to never end, "I'm Nathan."_

_"Cool. Man I'm so excited. New school, new people, loads of HOT girls."_

_Tim was the same Tim. Nathan laughed at the boy. He was entertaining and a little odd but he seemed like an okay kid. Both were suddenly interrupted by the voice of a senior._

_"Yo! That's my locker midget." The large body was giving Tim the death glare. He was a pretty huge guy, tall with big guns for arms. He towered over Tim and Nathan and was not in a very good mood, but all Tim could do was stare back in fear._

_"So. I don't see your name on it which clearly means it's free for the taking," Nathan went in front of Tim, now face to face with the senior. Showing no signs of fear, he looked up at the guy without even blinking._

_The older guy was clearly agitated at the freshman that dared to stand up to him._

_"Well it is so you have three seconds to beat it."_

_"And if I don't?"_

_"Are you challenging me pipsqueak?"_

_"You damn right I am," and with that a brawl started between the two. A freshman and a senior going at it on the third floor, and not to mention on the first day of school. No one really knew who won because teachers immediately separated the two. However, most would agree that Nathan did. He left the older guy with a busted lip, a really bad shiner, and without a locker. On the first day of school Nathan managed to get a warning by the principal, a bruised cheek, and respect from the older grades. After that day Tim was stuck to Nathan like glue, and that's how their friendship began._


	8. Surprise No1

The morning bell had rung sending masses of teens of all ages rushing through the hallways to get to class before the national anthem and morning announcements began. Nathan took his time, as always, besides he knew exactly where he was supposed to go. He and Tim separated at their lockers because Tim had college Math while Nathan had Physics. Walking up to the fourth floor, with no luck he kept watch for her. He entered his class just in time for the beginning of the Star Spangled Banner.

_**'...Oh, say can you see, by the dawn's early light...'**_

Nathan walked into a full class with Mr. Spencer ushering him to his seat. He spotted Lucas and walked to the empty seat beside him. All were standing out of respect for the American tradition.

'...What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?

Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,

O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming?...'

"Hey Luke, what up."

"Nate, you're late."

"I like to call it fashionably late big brother," Nathan smirked.

Lucas let out a small laugh.

_**'...And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,**_

_**Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.**_

_**O say, does that Star-Spangled Banner yet wave**_

_**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?...'**_

Hearing the two boys murmur, Mr. Spencer hushed them.

_**'...On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,**_

_**Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,**_

_**What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,**_

_**As it fitfully blows, now conceals, now discloses?**_

_**Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,**_

_**In full glory reflected now shines on the stream:**_

_**'Tis the Star-Spangled Banner! O long may it wave**_

_**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave...'**_

"You should start paying attention to your education you know."

"Yeah mom, whatever you say."

_**'...And where is that band who so vauntingly swore**_

_**That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion**_

_**A home and a country should leave us no more?...'**_

"I mean it Nate, it's our last year and I want you to graduate with me. Like it should be."

"Don't worry man I got it under control."

_**'...Their blood has wiped out their foul footstep's pollution.**_

_**No refuge could save the hireling and slave**_

_**From the terror of flight, or the gloom of the grave:**_

_**And the Star-Spangled Banner in triumph doth wave**_

_**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave...'**_

"I'm just watching out for you, you know that?"

"I know, I know but like I said man I got it under control."

Mr. Spencer continued the hushing sound towards the two boys.

_**'...Oh! Thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand**_

_**Between their loved homes and the war's desolation!**_

_**Blest with victory and peace, may the heaven-rescued land**_

_**Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation.**_

_**Then conquer we must, for our cause it is just,**_

_**And this be our motto: "In God is our trust."**_

_**And the Star-Spangled Banner forever shall wave**_

_**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!...'**_

As the anthem ended Mr. Spencer allowed the students to take their seats yet pay attention to the first announcement of the year.

: Announcements:..."On behalf of the staff we hope you all had a great summer and now that school is starting we hope you all are ready to get back to work. Tree Hill High would like to welcome the grade nine students as well as new students for its their first official day here at our school. Lets treat them with kindness and..."

Nathan hunched towards Lucas.

"Luke I saw her."

"Saw who?"

"You know, the girl from the River Court."

"What? You serious? Where?"

"Yeah, I saw her today, right before school she came out of a Benz with some old man in a suit."

"You serious?"

"Yeah man, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh sorry, it's just she must be the new principals daughter."

"Huh?"

"Don't you ever listen to the announcements Nate?"

"Uhh not really."

"Okay, well last year Mrs. Teegs retired so a new principal was taking her place."

"Okay?"

"You probably don't remember her because principal's only come once in awhile with the superintendents. The vice-principals are the ones we see daily. They haven't changed."

"Oh crap. That explains the huddle of teachers around them. She's the principals daughter."

"Yuppo jucko"

"Save the sarcasm Luke."

Lucas shrugged in response," Guess you'll be seeing her again after all."

"Yeah I guess," Nathan sighed with the new information.


	9. Hi Jill!

First period ended in success and the boys were back out in the jungle they called the hallway. Nathan and Lucas made their way through the crowd and towards the safety of the fourth floor staircase.

"Damn, the school is packed this year. It's like our school's population just doubled or something which is quite odd seeing as we're a small town and all."

"Nah, the school must've screwed up the student placements and put everyone on the west wing for first period."

Lucas nodded, "What class you got now?"

Looking at his timetable Nathan blurted, " English Lit."

"Aww Mr. Hart" both boys cringed in unison.

"Good luck with that buddy, you might as well bring a pillow now, you're in for a boring ride," Lucas mocked followed by a small push ensued by Nathan.

"What man, I'm just warning you in advance."

"Luke I've had Mr. Hart before, I know what I'm in for."

"Okay, have fun, I got to go meet up with Peyton we have Bio together."

"Cool man. What Happened with your Brooke situation? Is she even back from California?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen or talked to her since her leaving at the beginning of summer. You know when I told her I loved her."

The second bell rang.

"Yeah I know," Nathan shrugged, "Okay I'll see you at lunch, better get to class."

Nathan headed towards the east side of the school with seconds until second period started passing people he knew giving them the usual knuckle butt or the simple nod. Straight ahead was the office and coming out of the office was none other than the new principal. Nathan examined the older authority as he walked passed. He was about 6 feet with a pretty good body structure for an old man, but then again a lot of the older men he's seen including his old man were in pretty good shape. He didn't see much resemblance between the man and his daughter, except for their eye colour, both had the piercing baby blue pigment. The second bell began to ring causing Nathan to rush to class, not wanting to be late twice on the first day even though he was known for his tardiness.

Nathan made it to class a few seconds late, but Mr. Hart was busy talking to another teacher so he managed to slip into a seat before he could be written off as late. As usual all the seats were pretty much taken so he decided to grab a seat by the window. Not that he minded though, he was never much of a front row person. After a couple of minutes the other teacher left and Mr. Hart began to lecture the students on his expectations for the semester. Nathan opened his book bag to grab a notebook. Deb decided to go all out for back to school. Right when Nathan got back from High Flyers, she dragged him to Staples so that he would be prepared for school. She bought the works; binders, pens, notebooks, erasers, pencils, sharpeners, rulers, paper, graph paper, you name it. Nathan let her because she had that proud mom glow all over her and he didn't want to burst her bubble. However, he did have to draw the line when she was about to buy him a technicoloured lunch box, he was 17 not 6. The thought of it made Nathan laugh. Mr. Hart was blabbering useless information that Nathan had already heard time and time again by all the teachers each year, so he decided to doodle in his book. So caught up in his doodling he didn't notice the person who had just stepped into the class.

She walked over to the teacher's desk, talking to him for a bit before facing the class and scanning for an empty seat. As she did so, she noticed him faced down concentrating on the book he was writing in. She walked towards his direction, finally plopping herself in the empty seat beside him.

"Pretty typical don't you think? Hiding all the way at the corner of the class."

Nathan realizing that familiar tone, he looked up. There she was staring back eye-to-eye with him, River Court girl.

He let out a small grin, " I uh was late, these were the only seats left."

She nodded before turning towards the front of the class where Mr. Hart was still lecturing.

Nathan still looking at her, she was in jeans today with a simple orange tank. Her hair was down and she looked ravishing.

"So umm I saw you come with the new principal this morning?"

She turned her body towards him.

"I like to refer to him as dad," she giggled.

"You two don't really look a like."

"Yeah I get that a lot. It seems I look more like my mom which is probably a good thing right?"

Both laughed.

"So you're...?"

"Oh umm I'm half. My dad's Irish and my mom's half Dutch half Filipino. Hence my black hair and blue eyes."

Both smiled.

"That's cool."

"Mmhmm."

"I thought you were only visiting Tree Hill?"

"I was...that night, but umm the reason I was in Tree Hill in the first place was to tell someone I'd be moving here."

"You mean your boyfriend."

"I mean my ex."

Nathan nodded to her response.

"How do you like it here so far?"

"Hmm seeing as my first night here turned out real bad until someone cheered me up and my move which was a day ago. I'd have to say it's not so bad."

Nathan smiled at the words 'someone' knowing she was referring to him, "Yeah what a night that was huh? This is going to sound real dumb of me but I forgot to get your name."

"Yeah I know. I wasn't too keen on giving you my name especially since I only met you that night but umm it's Jill.

Nathan grinned. That's a pretty sexy name for a girl. He liked it 'Jill.'

"Do you remember mine?" he said teasingly.

"Yes in fact I do. How can I forget a name like Nathan? That would just be wrong?"

She caught on to his teasing behaviour and was playing along with him.

Their conversation was cut short though for the lunch bell rang.

Both got up from their seats grabbing their things.

"Lunch time, right?"

"Yup. Did you want to..." before he could invite her to lunch she was already on her way out the door.

"I'll see you later Nathan," with another smile she was gone.

Giving one more glance around the class he thought maybe English Lit won't be boring after all, and with that he left for his locker.


	10. Surprise No2

The hallway was packed. It was filled with clusters of people all huddled in their own little cliques; Jill couldn't help but feel like an outcast. She wondered whether she would fit in to such a small town. She was a very social girl that's for sure, but she had always lived in the city growing up with the same people. Here she was in a new place, not exactly the city and all she knew was one guy. Her face brightened a little when she thought about Nathan. He was real nice seeing as they only met and he seemed pretty cool. She could make him her buddy. She started to take on a more confident stride walking through the hallway approaching her locker. Out of all places, it had to be outside, Great just great she thought. Now when it rained she'd be soaked. You'd think just because she was the principal's daughter she'd get special treatment and have a good locker, well at least one inside. She never took advantage of her father's prestige though. She felt that being wealthy and known shouldn't be the status that defined her. She wanted to be known as Jill, that's it just Jill, the girl next door with a twist. That's what she liked to call it.

----------

Nathan met up with Tim at the lockers. Both travelled to the cafeteria where all the boys were. As always when they got there they had their own table in their own private spot situated close to the window as well as the lunch line. Both boys butted knuckles with the other boys who were already there before them. Today was a special menu made just for back to school; the meal was sloppy Joes and for dessert, triple chocolate layered cake. The school took pride in their cafeteria chefs. It was a bunch of soccer moms who believed in hearty meals for children so they gathered and started the lunch program. None of the students complained, it was like eating at home.

"Oh sweet. I love sloppy Joe's and cake afterwards, sign me up," Tim was eyeing the food as him and Nathan waited in line.

"Tim you're going to get some, calm down."

"Not with this line. It's as long as the hmmmm..." Tim scratched his head.

"I can see?"

"Yeah yeah that's it. Anyways let me use some of my Tim magic to get us to the front." Tim started to butt people in the line causing a lot of angry students to give him the death glare, "Okay move coming through."

Nathan shook his head apologizing to the people Tim ticked off and grabbed Tim's collar, "Dude they were here first so it's proper that you wait your turn, there's enough to go around."

"But Nate, we used to do this all the time, what gives now?"

"I found out it was rude now lets go back to where we were standing."

A sulking Tim was upset, "Fine."

It was not necessary though. Some girls stopped Nathan in the line practically begging him to butt them. He took it nicely but he didn't pay attention to them as he stood in line, however Tim did.

----------

Great it was lunchtime, Jill thought, another thing to rub in my face that I have no friends here. She whipped out her cell phone but put it back reluctantly in her bag. She couldn't call Sheryl now she was in school herself. She missed her friends back in Charlotte. She wished she was back there but what good was wishing, when obviously no miracle would come to her aid. She perused the empty hallways walking by the empty classrooms. She was nearing the cafeteria but made no intentions of going in, finally she passed the doors. Cafeterias were just another place to divide students into their individual groups and she never approved of division anyway. She felt everyone should be in one big multi group. Her and her friends steered clear of their cafeteria. Instead, they'd eat outside under the trees. Deep in her thoughts she continued walking, stopping by once in awhile to look at the various plaques and photos on the school walls. They were filled with sports achievements, basketball in particular. Tree Hill High was known for basketball all around North Carolina. She remembered now, The Ravens beat her school on a number of occasions. She never watched the games though; she had too much things going on in her life that didn't include sitting and watching school games. "MVP- Nathan Scott," she read looking at the plaque with his picture on the top of it. He was in his #23 jersey. He looked hot, she thought and smiled, but was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Jill?"

It wasn't a voice she adored very much that's for sure. In seconds she quickly turned to the person. Her face was filled with shock and anger.

"Shit!" She said under her breath,"Vegas."

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I go here now," She was still in shock but she knew she needed to pull it together and show no fear in front of him, "You go here?"

"Yeah. Jill you live in Charlotte, what are you doing in Tree Hill?"

"My dad is the new principal here so he thought it was a good idea for me to go here."

"Oh. I didn't know. You should have told me."

"I tried remember but you were off with some hooch. What does it matter anyway if I had told you or not? Nothing would've changed."

"Yeah it could've."

She was furious.

"No it wouldn't have. What? Would you have thought twice about sleeping with other girls, because it's too late for that."

"Jill, look I'm sorry for that. I was drunk and I wasn't thinking."

"Don't give me that crap Vegas. You can't use your charm on me anymore. God, I-I was so stupid for falling for your ball player charm."

"Jill listen to me."

At that point there was already a group of on lookers watching the two argue. They were yelling, well Jill was but that was enough to draw the attention of passer-by's even some from the cafeteria.

Nathan, Tim and the crew were sitting at their table wondering why there was a sudden absence of students in the facility. Nathan saw Luke walk into the almost deserted cafeteria.

"Yo Luke. What's going on out there?"

"I don't know man, umm I think there's some sort of fight between two people, a guy and a girl. I came from the opposite direction but I heard yelling."

The ball team was curious now. They never missed a fight and they for sure weren't going to miss this one. All at the same time the boys got up and headed out of the cafeteria and around the corner, Lucas joined them.

"No you listen to me. You and your stupid ass self cheated on me and you act like it's all dandy and now you have the nerve to tell me we should be together?"

"Jill calm down. Let's talk about this somewhere private?"

"No! Why should I calm down? Give me one good reason why? Vegas you can't do that you know? You can't just go around and think you're hot shit and expect people to treat you like a king."

"Jill I miss you."

"Like hell you do. Which is why I caught you with some hoe at that party right? Then you tell me how I have to accept the fact that you're big and all. Puhlease Vegas!"

Nathan was standing alongside Lucas and couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing for that matter. Jill was Vegas' girlfriend, the girl he met at the River Court who was bitching about her boyfriend, which in fact was Vegas.

"Jill let's talk somewhere?"

"Why, because all these people are hearing the real you for the first time? Or maybe I look like a psycho bitch running my mouth in a school where I don't know anybody and it's probably giving me a weird ass first impression towards them? If so I don't care because there is no way I'm going to go somewhere private with you so you can work your ball player charm on me, once again. I fell for it once I'm not going to do it again. I'm done." With that Jill stormed off passed the crowd and down the hallway. Vegas stayed there not bothering to follow her. She seemed pissed enough as it was.

Nathan still in awe, stood there as their debacle had seized. He saw how mad she was and how she stormed off in a huff with pretty much no one to run to or comfort her. He decided to go after her, so with a quick turn he headed towards the nearest staircase in search of her. He didn't have to go far because once he got off the stairs, he saw her walk pass.

"Jill."

She gave him one look then continued walking, completely brushing him off.

Nathan was confused, but he followed, catching up to her, "You umm okay?

"What do you care? You're one of them, MVP," she scoffed then picked up her pace and left the school.

Nathan stood in the hallway. She was mad at him, but why? Because he was a ball player like Vegas? He's not like Vegas, well not like him anymore. He questioned all these things in his mind as he walked back upstairs.


	11. Art Class

All the commotion had died down from the recent fight that happened during lunch. Everyone was in third period and the day seemed to be going at a normal pace. Jill however was still shaken. She wanted to leave school and almost did but she turned back when she remembered she should at least go to all her classes. It was the first day and being the principal's daughter, skipping would just not be good on her part. It wasn't because it was expected of her for she hardly did that, but because she knew that she was smarter than that. She wasn't going to let her anger get the best of her. She sat in the corner of the class, hoping to dodge people who witnessed her back at lunch. She had Art now and it sort of calmed her down a bit. Art was her escape from the world and all the issues it brought with it. The Art teacher was explaining his criteria for the critiques they'd be completing after each project.

Jill tried to listen in order to block what she was thinking but it didn't seem to help.

"You look puzzled? Art isn't so bad and he's a great teacher," the girl beside her informed. She was laid back and seemed friendly enough.

"Oh umm no it's not that."

"It's about the fight you had at lunch huh?"

"Umm yeah, it is. You saw it?"

"Girl the whole school saw it with you yelling like a mad woman," she smiled as she said it.

"Yeah I'm so sorry I was just so mad, I-I..."

"Don't worry about it, you don't you have to apologize. Vegas is a bastard, he deserved what he got."

"I take it you know him really well?"

The girl laughed, "Yeah umm pretty well actually. I went to elementary school with him. Oh umm I'm Peyton by the way," introducing herself.

"I'm Jill."

"You gave everyone a show back there, it was actually hilarious...not at your expense though."

"I blew up when I saw him. I wanted to ring in his scrawny ball player neck."

"Easy girl, you don't like ball players all that well do you?"

"Well Vegas is a ball player and his mentality is all I need to conclude that they pretty much suck."

Peyton laughed, "Yeah sometimes, but there are some who are actually pretty good guys."

"I don't know," she thought about Nathan.

"Well enough depression for a day. So you're new here, right?"

"Yeah, I just moved here a day ago. I don't really know anyone here which is pretty intimidating."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well I did meet one guy but umm..."

"But umm what?"

"He's probably like all the ballers so it doesn't really matter anyway. He came to see if I was okay but I was so mad I punked him off."

"Wow, What's his name?"

"Nathan."

"Nathan? Like as in Nathan Scott?"

"Yup, Nathan Scott, Tree Hill High's most valuable player. You know him?"

"Know him? I dated him."

"You did?"

"Yeah that was awhile ago, but don't worry about Nathan he's not like that. Well I mean he's not like that anymore."

"Yeah he told me about it, him being different than he was before but I just can't trust guys nowadays, look where it's gotten me?"

"I know but don't be angry at him because he's on the basketball team, well more like the captain but like I said not all guys are like that. I don't mean to sound preachy seeing as I just met you but I'm just saying."

"I know, I guess I'm just scared," Jill was laying her head on the desk. She was tired from what happened and what she realized. Peyton was right. She shouldn't have exploded on Nathan, he was just trying to help her and she let her anger take over. She wouldn't be surprised if he ignored her from now on, she'd ignore herself if she could.

"Thanks Peyton."

"No problem, anytime."

Both girls smiled and continued talking to one another throughout the rest of art class.


	12. Summer's New Friendship

It had been a successful first day of school and all the students were ready to head home. Fourth period had just ended and everyone was at his or her lockers. Lucas came out of class a little late and was making his way towards his locker. Peyton was already there waiting for him. Both of their lockers were on the same floor and they decided to walk home together. They had spent a lot of time together during the summer. Lucas was devastated with Brooke's leave as well as her response to his 'I love you" and Peyton was left heartbroken after Jake disappeared once again with Jenny. The two were left by themselves to sulk so they thought it'd be best to sulk with one another, it was less depressing that way.

"Hey."

"Hey, you're late buddy. You owe me a cheese danish."

Lucas cringed, remembering the bet they made earlier.

"Yeah yeah okay."

The two were out of the school now, crossing the street.

"So what a day huh?"

"Yeah, I mean it was pretty normal except for the whole Vegas drama thing."

"I know. She was so angry she blew up on Nathan."

Lucas looked at her with a puzzled look.

"She's in my art class. We talked."

Lucas nodded.

"Yeah she's the girl I told you I saw with Nathan at the River Court after I dropped you off."

Peyton was shocked, "Really, and she's Vegas's girlfriend or ex- girlfriend?"

"What a small world huh?"

"That's for sure."

Trailing off from the subject, "So you talked to Brooke lately?"

"To tell you the truth, the last time I talked to her was when she left for California. She hasn't called me since."

"Oh, what about Jake?"

"Nothing from him either. Umm can we change the subject? I don't really want to be all mopey on a beautiful day like this."

Luke nodded, "Let's go get you your danish."

"Sounds good," Peyton smiled linking arms with Lucas as they headed towards Karen's Cafe.


	13. About Her

The sun was brightly shining down on the small town. The temperature was probably 35 degrees. Thank goodness she didn't decide to wear a sweater today for the humidity was at an all time high. Jill was walking home from school; it wasn't too far away, 10 blocks or so. Her car was still in Charlotte but she didn't mind she loved walking. Besides she was able to observe the town better on foot. The last time she saw the town was at night and everything always looked different in the day. She still couldn't believe she was going to the same school as her bastard of an ex boyfriend and the first person she happened to meet was his friend. This town was indeed small she concluded. She knew she shouldn't be surprised but she couldn't help but think she had the worst luck in the world. She was skidding the pavement with her flip-flops as she walked because she was too lazy to pick up her feet. She was tired, and that was a good enough reason to act slobby. She had a little less than a block more before she reached her street but was in no hurry. The architecture of the houses was so exquisite she couldn't help but stare at them all. They looked eerie yes, but it wasn't behind the walls she was concentrating on, it was the whole exterior structure of the houses. She loved architecture and hoped to graduate university with a masters in it. She had a knack for designing and she was pretty good with tools.

----------

Nathan had driven home from school as always. Dan had bought him a new car for senior year. It was probably a bribe but Nathan took it nonetheless. He put his old beat up civic to rest and kept it in the garage, it had broken down on him when he was driving home from High Flyers. He was sitting in his driveway. His house was air-conditioned but he felt like fresh air would do him some good, plus Dan was home and he didn't exactly want to interact with the fellow. He was glad the teachers never assigned work because he wasn't ready to hit the books. Staring at the street he saw her walking. He knew she saw him for they were looking right at each other. Nathan got up from his stoop and walked towards her, hurrying a little afraid she'd run off again.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She kept walking and Nathan followed by her side. There was an awkward silence between the two for a good minute.

Finally, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"You know, yelling at you and calling you one of them. I was mad at Vegas and I lashed out at you and I shouldn't have. You were only trying to help."

"It's cool."

"No it's not. I can understand if you don't want to speak to me ever again."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I acted like some crazed lunatic in front of you and the whole school."

"So?"

"I'm such an embarrassment."

"No you're not, you were upset and you had every right to express whatever you felt."

"Everyone probably thinks I'm a drama queen."

"Oh well who cares what they think."

He was making a point and she knew she never cared what other people thought before, why start now.

"You know you're right. Let everyone think I'm a drama queen I don't care."

Both laughed. They had reached her house and were standing in front of her driveway. Her house was pretty big but all the houses in the neighbourhood were so it wasn't a big thing.

"Is this your house?" Nathan eyed the house in front of him.

"Yup."

"I don't think I've ever seen it before."

She shrugged her shoulders; "It's new I think. My mom doesn't like old houses."

She turned her key in the keyhole and pushed the door open revealing the inside.

"Uhhh someone totally needs to do an Extreme Makeover: Home Edition on your house," Nathan joked looking around the empty house consisting only of a couple of boxes.

Jill gave him a look.

"Hey we just moved here."

Nathan laughed, "Alright fair enough."

He was standing at the doorway not exactly entering the house.

"Uhh aren't you going to come in?"

"Umm yeah...is your dad..." he was searching the house for the older figure.

"Home? No, he left for Charlotte after school."

Nathan gave her a look of confusion.

"My dad's the principal of three other school's in Charlotte. Since he has an outstanding track record they appointed him Tree Hill High as well. He and my mom will be in Charlotte during the week but on weekends they'll be here."

"Oh okay. Isn't it creepy being all alone in a new place?"

"Now that you brought it up, it is. Nathan how could you?"

He laughed as she punched his shoulder, "What? I'm just saying."

"Well stop you're making me scared," she was whining now.

Still laughing, "Okay okay I'm sorry. I take it back."

"Okay good cause if you didn't I would have made you sleep here tonight."

"I wouldn't mind." Deep inside he was sort of hoping she'd say yes but she just grinned.

"You want something to drink?"

"Yeah if you have seeing as your house is empty your fridge must be too."

"Just to let you know smartass, of course I have food and drinks in my..." she walked over to her fridge and opened it, "Umm on second thought."

Nathan laughed, "You don't have anything in there do you?"

She shook her head and laughed.

"I told you."

"Well don't you feel so proud that you're right?"

"Yes I do," he was pronouncing every word to a tee.

She scoffed playfully and grabbed a pillow from a nearby box and hit him with it.

"Did you just hit me with a pillow?"

Giggling uncontrollably she managed to get out a, "So what if I did?"

"You're lucky you're a girl and that I don't have a pillow too cause there would've been a major pillow fight right now and I would've won."

"Oh yeah?" she giggled still hitting him with the pillow, "I better take advantage of it now then."

Nathan couldn't help but laugh at the girl who was filled with anger earlier at school. She had obviously cooled down and was now in a playful mood. He enjoyed it quite a bit but not as much as he enjoyed the mastermind plan he was thinking up. He was waiting for the right time to strike. Wait wait wait NOW, he grabbed the pillow from her hands and held it up far above his head. He was tall, 6 foot 1 to be exact.

"What are you going to do now? He laughed as she looked up to see the pillow she couldn't reach.

She shrugged, turned around, and began to walk away. Nathan still in his position was left perplexed. Did he get her angry again? What did he do? Suddenly she turned around and smiled, next thing he knew she was charging in his direction and within seconds she tackled him sending both of them plummeting to the hardwood floor. At this point both were laughing uncontrollably on the ground.

"Damn girl, that was one hell of a tackle."

She smiled as she grabbed the pillow from him and placed it under her head. Both were still catching their breath. Finally after a couple of minutes it died down.

"So you're the girl Vegas was going out with?"

"Unfortunately, why?"

"Nothing. He just said you were wild and you guys had mad crazy sex."

Jill was shocked and a bit mad, "What? Oh my god what a dumbass."

"Are you saying you guys didn't?"

"Heck yeah we didn't. I mean there were times he tried but I refused."

"How come?"

"I'm not down with that kind of stuff."

"Are you saying you're still a virgin?"

"Yes I am."

"You saving it for marriage?"

"Yeah, no, I don't know. I just know I'll do it when it's right and if that means waiting until marriage then I guess that's what I'll do."

"That's cool."

"Yeah pretty much. What about you?"

"I was married at the age of sixteen what do you think?"

She laughed.

"Yeah that's a big one. You must've loved her."

"Yeah I did," Nathan fell silent. Everything was cool between him and Haley now but whenever he thought about it he still felt pain.

"It's okay you don't have to say more. You told me the story at the River Court. I understand."

Nathan nodded and pulled himself up off the ground.

"Well I better go. I promised my mom we'd have dinner together."

"Aww a mama's boy."

Nathan smirked, "Yeah just recently. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded.

"Oh and don't forget to lock your doors, you are after all here by yourself," he laughed as he headed for the door.

Jill Scoffed, "Ugghh Nathan!"

"I'm kidding, see you later," and with that he left leaving her behind.

Jill got up from the floor momentarily and decided to eat dinner herself but remembered her fridge was empty.

"I guess I'll have to eat out tonight."

She grabbed her bag and left her house as well.


	14. Girl Behind The Red Door

Lucas and Peyton were at Karen's Cafe. A stressful first week of school was over and relaxing was top priority now. The two had been lounging and eating the free cheese danishes courtesy of Lucas' mom Karen. They had grown very close during the summer. After their falling out back in junior year, their recovery was a bit slow. Lucas had problems with Brooke and his family while Peyton with her family as well as Jake. The two were friends but they never really had a chance to hang out and talk, but the summer changed that, they were like best friends now. They recovered together both mentally and emotionally. You could even say they became each other's rock. It was their ritual every afternoon to come to Karen's Cafe and have her delicious cheese danishes. No one could quite make them the way Karen did. The cheese was always fresh and the pastry soft and moist. To top it all off they had a gigantic root beer float. It was huge, hence the name. So they would share it because there was no way either of the two could have their own and finish it. The two were giggling and acting like 6 year olds when the cafe door opened.

She looked around then spotted the two teens engulfed in laughter at the corner of the cafe sharing a large sofa chair. She made her way towards them.

"I see I wasn't missed during the summer."

Both looked up and couldn't believe their eyes. It was as if someone had slapped them and had given them a bleeding nose but they never noticed it until now. Not a very good description but the shock was in it. The two stared on in disbelief, not sure if she was a hologram or it was her in person. Lucas may have tried to reach out and touch her but no one noticed.

"You two going to keep looking at me like I decided not to wear lip gloss? That's a shocker but not that big a deal."

Peyton finally broke out of her confusion.

"BROOKE!" the blonde jumped off the seat and jumped on her best friend giving her the biggest bear hug.

"Circulation cutting off here P. Sawyer, need some air or I'll pass out."

"Oh my! I can't believe you're back. You're back right? I mean you aren't just here to visit?"

Brooke nodded then shook her head then squealed; "Uh uh they transferred my dad back to Tree Hill. They made him the president owner so there's no way we're leaving anytime soon."

Both girls shrieked.

"Good because there was absolutely no way I was going to let you leave a second time around."

"You won't have to, I'm staying."

The squealing ensued causing Lucas to cover his ears and other customers to look in their direction.

"Whatever Broody, don't act like you don't like our screaming. You know you want to join."

Lucas looked at the two girls and mocked them by throwing his arms around; he then got up and gave Brooke a hug. He still wasn't sure whether things between him and her were cool. She seemed super happy.

"Hey Brooke, glad you're back."

"I'm glad I'm back, besides there can only be one Brooke Davis in Tree Hill and that's me. California was great and I loved shopping there but I missed everyone."

"We missed you," Peyton grabbed Brooke's arm and tightened her grip.

"Calm down I'm not going anywhere."

"Just making sure." Both girls hugged once more.

"I know P. Sawyer but I have more good news."

The two looked on, wondering what could be bigger than her coming back.

"Seeing as no one bought my old house. We're moving back in and I can have my room again."

"That's great Brooke," Lucas smiled.

Brooke nodded, "I'll always be the girl behind the red door."


	15. A Relationship Develops

Nathan was waiting for Jill in front of her class. She had stayed back a bit after the home bell had rung so she could talk to Mrs. Crooks about the grade assessment. She wanted to know how the marks were tallied so she could work out her schedule. That was Jill! She was a perfectionist. She had to know precisely what was expected of her, especially when it came to education.

"So we have 10 projects in all and our first one will be given out next week?"

"Yes Jill like I explained to you 3 times."

"I know Mrs. Crooks and I know you'll probably go through it with the class again next week it's just I want to know in advance of what's to come."

"I understand, you care very much about your grades, but you don't have to worry. I've seen your transcript and you have outstanding grades as well as achievements. You'll do fine dear."

"Thanks Mrs. Crooks, but just to make sure first project is worth 10?"

Mrs. Crooks laughed at the overly determined girl. She hadn't seen a more focused student since Haley James.

"Yes Jill, it is. Now go home and enjoy your weekend. I didn't assign any homework and I'm sure your other classes didn't either."

"Okay Mrs. Crooks but..."

"Go Jill."

"Okay I'm going. Thanks Mrs."

"Alright see you Monday."

Jill left the classroom closing the door softly behind her. She didn't notice Nathan until she turned around.

"Oh Nathan hey what are you doing here?"

"I just came from Coach Whitey's office and I saw you in class still so I thought I'd wait and drive you home."

"Oh okay thanks but you didn't have to."

"It's cool. I like having someone to talk to when I'm driving."

She smiled and he gladly returned one back. They were at his car and he was opening the door for her.

"Thank you."

He went to the other side to open the door for himself but noticed she had unlocked it for him.

"Thanks."

"It's the least I can do." She began to tease him jokingly, "I could get used to this you know, you driving me. It's like I have my own personal chauffeur."

Nathan scoffed and laughed, "How was your day?"

She let out a sigh, "The usual; went to all my classes, had lunch with you, bugged my teachers, refused Vegas back, you know."

Nathan laughed.

"Sounds like fun."

"Mmmm not really. The having lunch with you part was, the rest nah."

Nathan smiled.

"Yeah you getting chased by the bee, that was hilarious."

"Hey!"

"What? It was your idea to eat outside."

"First of all eating outside is cool and second I wasn't being chased by the bee. It went up my skirt."

"The bee scored yeah!" Nathan cheering for the bee.

Jill shot him a look and pushed him, "Ughh perv."

"Hey driving here remember."

"Sorry."

"So you're parents coming in tonight?"

"Umm not this weekend. They're too busy in Charlotte. They'll be here next weekend though."

Nathan nodded as he turned the corner to her street.

"Well here's your place. Hey I just noticed you don't live too far from me, probably a couple of streets away."

"Cool."

"Pretty much."

Both laughed.

"Okay so I'm going to go now," Jill opened the door of the car, "Bye."

"Bye."

Jill walked towards her house. Nathan waited until she got in before he started up his car again, and then headed home.


	16. She Trusts Him

It was Saturday morning and temperatures were at it's all time high in Tree Hill. The weather forecast predicted sun, sun, sun, and more sun. Weather like this wasn't unusual for weekends in Tree Hill. It was early in the morning and the sun had already graced its presence.

Peyton still in bed covered her face with a pillow blocking the suns rays from hitting her. She had gone to bed late the other night because she was working on a new drawing. She had been filled with so many ideas including Brooke's arrival she had to put it on paper. Still tired she hid herself under her sheets. She was awoken suddenly by the sound of steps coming up her staircase. Was it her dad? No, he wasn't home from New Jersey.

"Hey." The figure crept into Peyton's bed pulling the covers over them.

Peyton turned around.

"Brooke."

"Hey best friend, wake up."

"Ughh," Peyton knew she wasn't going to get any more sleep there on, looking at her clock, "Brooke it's 6 in the morning."

"And your point is?"

"Some people are trying to sleep here, ahem a.k.a me."

"Oh come on get your ass out of bed. Everyone is awake by now and you know it."

"But I'm tired."

"So. Come on it's beautiful outside."

Peyton groaned.

"I have the greatest idea."

"What now Brooke."

"We should have a beach day. I'm going to call Lucas and tell him."

Brooke grabbed her phone out of her bag and searched for Lucas' number.

"Hey Broody."

"Hey Brooke, what's up?" Lucas was sitting in his kitchen making himself a sandwich.

"I'm at Peyton's and we think that we should have a beach day."

In the background Peyton groaned, "No Brooke decided."

"Okay whatever I did. Anyways what do you say?"

"I think it's a great idea. I'll call up Nathan and the guys."

"Great. So make it around 3 ish?"

"Sounds good, just let me call up the guys and I'll call you back ok?"

"Okay, bye."

Brooked ended the call and put her phone back in her bag.

"Get up P. Sawyer we need to get ready for the beach."

----------

Lucas picked up his phone and dialled Nathan's number.

"Yo Nate."

"Hey Luke, what's up?"

"What are you doing man?"

"I'm jogging."

"Oh okay. You want to go to the beach later? Brooke's proposing a beach day."

"Brooke's back?"

"Yeah since yesterday."

"Oh. How was it between you two?"

"I don't know. I think we're both passed what happened before summer and are just living with the moment you know." Luke took a nibble at his sandwich.

"That's cool."

"Yeah, so you in?"

"Umm what time?"

"Around 3."

"Sounds good I'm in."

"Cool man, oh bring Jill too."

"Yeah I'll ask her."

Both boys got off the phone and Nathan continued with his run. He had a couple of blocks more to go and he was passing by Jill's house so he decided to stop by.

Jill was still sleeping silently in bed. She wasn't a morning person. It was cause she was so used to sleeping in on weekends.

Nathan reached her house and walked towards her door. He reached into his pockets and grabbed out his set of keys. Picking one out he opened the door. Jill had given Nathan a copy of her house key in case of emergencies and in case she lost hers. She knew she had just met him but she had this feeling he could be trusted. It had only been a week in Tree Hill and he was her closest friend. Once inside Nathan looked around scoping for parents but remembered Jill had told him yesterday that they'd be in Charlotte this weekend. He let out a sigh of relief. Last thing he wanted were angry parents looming over him wondering why an unknown teenage boy was in their house.

Her house was still empty except for 3 or 5 boxes. It was like any other newly built house hardwood floors and white walls. He headed up her stairs and walked towards her room. He saw that she was still sleeping. So he waited until she made at least a small movement till he woke her. She had tossed off her blanket; he could see it on the floor. She must be a messy sleeper, he thought. With her sheets gone he could see her whole body. She was in a white wife beater and striped fuchsia pj shorts.

"Rise and shine sunshine."

A groggy Jill picked her head up from her pillow and groaned, "Didn't I tell you to use the key in case of emergencies?"

"Yeah I never listen," he grinned.

"Mmm remind me to take your key privilege away when I'm wide awake."

"Will do, now get up."

"Why? It's like 6 or 7 in the morning."

"It's 6:30."

"Okay still early. I'm going back to sleep."

"Aww come on get up. Lucas is inviting us to the beach. You can meet the gang."

"What time?"

"Three."

"Three? Nathan it's 6:30 in the morning we have plenty of time."

"Jill get up."

She groaned, "I don't want to."

"Please. I jogged all the way here"

"Ewww you must be sweaty."

"Yeah I am and if you don't get up I'm going to wipe my sweat on you."

"Okay that's gross but you got me up, happy?" She sat up still looking tired.

"Yes I am."

"Okay good just stay away from me, you and your sweaty body," she scrunched her nose.

"Oh yeah?" Nathan was coming close to her.

"No no no Nathan stay away. I mean it. Come any closer and I'll scream."

"We don't want that now do we?" He was laughing as he moved closer then jumped on Jill's bed.

Out of reflex Jill jumped off her bed screaming before Nathan could fall on her.

"Aww Nathan now my bed is filled with your sweat. Remind me to burn my sheets later."

Nathan picked up her pillow and threw it at her.

Giggling she threw it back.

"Okay I'm going to go take a shower. Stay for breakfast?"

"Sure let me just go home to take a shower then..."

"You can take a shower here."

Nathan looked at Jill in confusion. 'Was she asking him to take a shower with her? She did after all say she was going in the shower as well.'

Jill noticing Nathan's bewildered look, "Yeah use my shower and I'll take a shower in my parents bathroom."

"Oh um ok."

"Sound like a plan?"

Nathan nodded, "Sounds like a plan.


	17. Beach Day Fun

Everyone was already at the beach except Nathan and Jill. It was already 4 and the sun was at it's brightest since 1 o'clock. Brooke and Peyton were lying on their tanning chairs bronzing themselves. Fergie, Skills, Tim, and Mouth were scoping out girls in the water. Well, not really Mouth. He and Erica were a couple now but she couldn't make it to the beach. She went to visit her grandparents for the weekend a mile away. Lucas had been going back and forth between the boys and the girls checking up on everyone, as always.

"Brooke I can't believe you forgot to bring the meat and drinks."

"Ughh there was no way I was touching uncooked meat, and besides I brought chips."

"We can't eat chips all day, we need the barbeque."

Lucas walked up to the girls intervening on their argument.

"It's cool don't fight about it. I called Nathan, him and Jill are going to pick up the burgers and hot dogs."

"See best friend don't need to bite my head off, the food is coming."

Peyton stuck her tongue out at Brooke.

"Oh very mature," Brooke scoffed, "So the new girl, she cool?"

"Yeah she actually is."

"Great can't wait to meet her, we need a new face in our plain old crowd," Brooke said staring at the water.

Both Lucas and Peyton shot her a glare before throwing sand at her.

"Hey I'm just kidding," Brooke squealed.

Just then Nathan and Jill showed up bags of food in tow. Nathan carried the meat while Jill carried the buns. She offered to carry the heavy meat but he refused.

"Hey we're here, finally. We would've been here sooner if someone hadn't forgotten to bring the barbeque," Nathan staring in Brooke's direction.

"Ughh it's not my fault, and hello to you too boy toy. You'd think I'd be showered with hugs and kisses seeing as I almost moved away."

"You wish Brooke," Nathan teased.

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Nathan, and then looked over at the girl standing beside him.

"Hey Asian or mixed whatever you are girl."

"Brooke..." Nathan scoffed.

"What? I'm not being racist here. I think it's great that you're?" looking at Jill.

"Half Filipino, half Dutch Irish."

"Yeah that. We need diversity in this small town for crying out loud. Anyways welcome I'm Brooke."

"Hey I'm Jill."

Both girls smiled at each other.

"Oh my gosh I love your eyes," Brooke squealed

"Thanks."

Skills a few feet away hollered at the boys to come play tackle football.

"Yo Nate want to play?" Lucas asked his little brother.

"Yeah in a sec," he looked at Jill, "You want to play tackle football with us?"

"Yeah let me just change out of my clothes."

Nathan nodded.

"Oh great she's one of the boys. Just what we need another tomboy," Brooke commented.

"Brooke..." Nathan shot a look at her.

"Don't worry it's cool," Jill looked at Brooke and winked, "I'll still be able to get a tan while running around, maybe even quicker."

Brooke nodded smiling.

After Jill stripped down to her bikini, her and Nathan went to join the boys leaving Brooke and Peyton alone.

"I think I'm going to like that girl."

Peyton laughed, " Brooke you just met her."

"I know but she seems cool already, not annoying or weird plus she's hot."

Peyton laughed and shook her head.

"Anyways new subject. How was summer without me?"

"Summer without you basically."

"Boring huh?"

Peyton laughed hitting Brooke with her small fan.

"So what's going on with you and Lucas?"

"What's going on with me and Lucas?"

"Yeah, when I saw you at Karen's Cafe you guys seemed really close."

"We are close."

"Oh."

"Oh," Peyton laughed, "Not that kind of close, I mean him and I spent a lot of time together while you were in California. We're close friends is all."

"That's cool, not like I would've had a problem if you two were you know close close."

Peyton smiled at her best friend. Both girls stared at the water.

"So what's up with those two?" Brooke said staring at Nathan and Jill who were playing around with each other.

"Who Nathan and Jill?"

"Yeah."

"Oh they're just friends."

"Really? Looks like something more."

"I don't know. Nathan was the first person she met here."

"Okay well I'm just sensing this vibe between them."

"You sense vibes in everyone."

"I know but don't you see the way he touches her or how they talk to one another?"

Peyton shrugged, "They hang out a lot."

Both girls turned over to expose their backs.

---------

A little over to the left the guys called over Nathan and Jill. They were picking the sides for each team.

"Hey guys this is Jill," Lucas said introducing Jill to them, "And Jill that's Fergie, Skills, Mouth, oh and Tim."

The boys greeted her while Tim scoffed at Lucas, "I want to introduce myself, I'm Tim," he winked at her.

"Skinny girl can you play?" Skills asked.

"Oh she can tackle," Nathan responded for her remembering their tackle moment at her house.

The boys looked at him.

"What?"

Jill laughed, "Yeah I can play, and boy you call me skinny one more time I'll tackle you to the ground." She said teasing Skills.

"Aright ma," Skills laughed then picked the teams.

"Okay team one: Fergie, me, and Nathan, team two: Luke, Mouth, Jill, and Dim."

"Hey," Tim whined, "Can I be on your team I want to tackle her," he was grinning at her.

Jill gave a disgusted look.

"No Tim, the teams have been selected. Now let's play!"

Both teams huddled into their groups planning their plays. After a minute both teams positioned themselves in their spots. Team two had first ball and Mouth was appointed centre man. Lucas was the quarterback and Jill and Tim were the wide receivers/running backs.

"One two hut," Lucas screamed out.

Mouth passed him the ball and Lucas ran back throwing the ball towards Jill. She caught the ball mid air and started running towards the goal. She was on her track team so running was a piece of cake for her. She was running pretty fast but not as fast as Nathan who was right behind her. With one quick leap he jumped on her sending both of them crashing down to the sand with him on top of her.

Jill groaned, "Aww Nathan I almost made it."

"Yeah almost," he laughed.

"Ow my back."

"You okay? I'm sorry."

"I'm just kidding," she giggled, "I'm fine."

Luke called out at the two," Yo Nate get off my wide receiver, we need her alive."

Nathan laughed slowly getting off Jill who still had the football in her arms. He pulled her up soon after.

Both joined the gang and commenced with their game until Brooke started whining.

"Guys I'm hungry, lets eat."

The sweaty group walked back to where Brooke and Peyton sat and started up the grill. Nathan and Jill bought an assortment of meat, from hamburgers, to ribs, to steaks, to hot dogs, all in the beef family. After a game of rock paper scissors Nathan ended up being the cook with Lucas as his assistant. The two were quick cooks for the food was ready in a short period of time and their barbeque was pretty good. Everyone had taken a seat and concentrated on the food in front of them. They were all eating and chatting; it was their way of catching up and letting loose from school stress. The food was gone in a matter of an hour leaving all nine full and satisfied, for the time being that was.

After they had digested all that food everyone ran into the water to play a game of water tag. The girls sat on the boys' shoulders while the others tried to knock them off. Jill on Nathan, Peyton on Lucas, and Brooke on Tim. She wasn't happy with that partner up. The water was not too cold yet it wasn't boiling hot. It was a fun time, all nine teens screaming and laughing, and having a good time. It was as if they were little children again.


	18. Broken Relationships

Dark had set in and practically everyone had left the beach except for the nine of them. They had built a fire and were sitting close to it for warmth. The night had brung a cold breeze with it making the temperature fall to about 25 degrees with a wind chill of about 60 percent. Lucas had brought marshmallows and everyone was making smores. The girls sitting close to one another while the boys were on the other side in their own little clique except for Lucas and Nathan who had gone to the restroom and to Lucas' car for more graham crackers.

"So Jill how do you like Tree Hill so far?" Brooke asked Jill who was sitting on Peyton's other side.

"It's not the city but it's pretty cool. I mean I miss my friends back in Charlotte but you guys are so nice, it makes me feel much better."

"That's good, we're here for you if you need anything. We're your friends now."

Brooke smiled at her and Peyton nodded.

"Thanks guys. You made me feel so at home."

"Don't worry about it, you're cool and plus you're Nathan's friend or maybe more," Brooke trailed off when saying 'maybe more' making Peyton hit her.

"Umm sorry I didn't get what you said last?"

"You and Nathan seem pretty close. Is there you know anything going on between you two?"

Jill laughed, "Who me and Nathan? Oh no we're just friends."

"Are you sure?"

Peyton jumped in, "Don't mind Brooke she likes to be nosy," looking at Brooke, "Don't you Brooke?"

"I'm sorry I don't mean wrong by it, I just wanted to know."

"Oh it's okay, but no nothing's going on between Nathan and I. We're just friends, nothing more," breaking off from her sentence by the cold breeze," Oh my goodness it's so cold."

Jill was rubbing her shoulders while Peyton and Brooke scooched closer to one another. Just then Nathan and Lucas came back.

"Here you go," Nathan came from behind Jill putting his sweater over her as he walked by.

"Thanks," she smiled gently at the tall brunette who smiled back before joining the other guys.

Brooke nudged Peyton, "See told you, what was that?"

"Don't nudge me Brooke and plus you heard her they're just friends. Besides she just came out of a bad relationship with Vegas, Nathan comforted her."

"Vegas?" Brooke yelled slightly then looked over at Jill," You went out with Vegas?"

Jill's eyes grew larger then settled down to a more sad look, "Yeah unfortunately."

"How did that happen, I mean how did you guys meet?"

"We umm met in Charlotte. I was at this jam that I wasn't enjoying very much so I decided to go out for some fresh air and there he was."

"Oh my!"

"Yeah I know. I thought he was this nice sweet guy but little did I know he was just putting on an act. My girls told me to leave him but stupid me stuck around, and now I'm left heartbroken."

"First off, Vegas in no where near nice or sweet, arrogant and a prick yes, not never nice or sweet. And second he broke your heart?"

"Well I broke up with him but the pain he put me through will just stick with me forever and relationships now just seem irrelevant. I don't want to get hurt again, not like that."

"Trust me we know how you feel," Brooke looked at a nodding Peyton.

------------

Over at the boy's side of the fire, they had moved a little father because they wanted to rest on the ramp of the lifeguard station. Mouth had fallen asleep by the girls earlier. Fergie and Skills sat in the lifeguard station playing cards, leaving the other three sitting on the ramp.

"So you and Jill are getting pretty close huh?" Lucas questioned his little brother.

"Yeah man, what's up with you and sexy thang?" Tim included himself as he watched Jill from afar.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? You two have been spending a lot of time together this past week."

"Yeah! You two doing things together? I mean it's cool if you're not cause that means The Timinator can get some of that ass."

"Tim shut up," Nathan scowled.

"What?"

"Dim be quiet."

"Aww you guys are no fun," Tim scoffed before heading up the ramp to join Skills and Fergie.

"A little harsh Nate don't you think?"

"Sorry. It's just he was being an ass."

"Do you like her?" Lucas interrupted him.

"Like who?" Nathan tried to play it off.

"You know who I'm talking about Nate, Jill."

"Nah we're just friends."

"Okay it's just you two seem pretty close?"

"Well we did open up to one another when we met so that about answers your question."

"Nate..."

"No Luke I just came out of a relationship myself well more like a marriage. I'm not ready to get back in there and let my heart dangle on the line."

"It's cool It's cool, I was about to say I'm here for you if you need anything."

"Oh...thanks."

Lucas nodded and both stared at the waves as they hit the shore for a bit.

"She came out of a relationship too."

Lucas looked at Nathan, "With Vegas."

"Yeah and she got hurt like I did. I know how she feels. I've been through it. When Haley and I ended it I didn't want to get into another relationship for the fear of getting shot in the heart again. She feels that way too but..."

"You like her."

"I-I don't know man."

"It's okay. Both of you don't want to get hurt again. To you guys, a relationship means heartbreak and neither of you two are ready to gamble on it. Since hers is more recent she's fresh to all this pain while, you are well not used to it but more accustomed. You like her but you're afraid she may not feel the same way which would lead you back into the pain cycle."

Nathan nodded and grinned, "Since when were you Dr. Phil?"

Lucas laughed, "Nah man, Oprah's where it's at."

Both laughed.

"What should I do?"

"Do you like her a lot?"

"I don't know. I mean I like spending time with her and all which is not what I can say for any other girl besides Haley," Nathan turned to face Lucas, "Dude she gives me this special feeling that I only felt with Haley."

"Wow, that's something."

"I know man, so what?"

"I don't know, I guess play it by ear. Take things slow and figure out how she feels about you too."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah."


	19. Buddy

The boys were interrupted by a yelling Brooke who was waving her arms in the air trying to signal them, "It's cold let's head home."

Lucas and Nathan agreed calling Fergie, Skills, and Tim to vacate the lifeguard booth. All five walked up to the fire grabbing their things. There wasn't really much to clean up other than put out the fire. Fergie woke up Mouth who was fast asleep on the sand. He had fallen asleep talking to Erica on the phone.

"Isn't that so sweet, they talk each other to sleep," Brooke gawked at Mouth and Erica's fairytale relationship.

A groggy Mouth half smiled as he got up and said his goodbyes along with Skills and Fergie. The three left first, leaving the other six behind.

"I don't know about you people but the Tim needs sleep. I'm out peace," he butted knuckles with Nathan and Lucas," looking in Jill's direction," I'll see you at school," and to the other two girls, "Brooke, Peyton." Tim grabbed his belongings and headed towards his car.

"Yeah Tim's right, I could fall asleep here but I won't," Nathan picked up his bag, "You ready to go?" He looked at Jill.

She nodded picking up her bag, "I'll see you girls on Monday," going to the girls to give them hugs, "Nice meeting you too Brooke."

Brooke gladly obliging to the hug, "Don't worry hun, I made a nickname for you. How does model girl sound?"

Jill looked confused," Why model girl?"

"Uhh because you have the perfect model figure, you're hot!"

Nathan, Peyton, especially Lucas nodded and laughed causing Nathan to nudge him a little bit. Luke nodded and laughed.

Peyton gave out a giggle, "That's Brooke for you. Now get going you two before we make you put out and clean up the fire."

"We're going we're going," Nathan butted knuckles with Lucas and quickly grabbed Jill's arm motioning her to hurry before Peyton stood by her words. Soon the two had disappeared into the dark.

"I told you best friend, didn't you see the arm grabbing?"

Peyton shook her head.

Lucas looked baffled, "huh?"

"Boy toy and model girl."

"What about them?"

"Brooke thinks the two have chemistry going on, like something they're not telling us, I don't know she's weird," Peyton went to grab water from the shore with a plastic cup to water down the fire.

"Don't worry Brooke I think so too," Lucas looked at Brooke and smirked.

"Great! At least someone agrees with me," then she called out to Peyton who was a few feet away, "Unlike some people."

"Who knows though? They have that vibe but do both feel it for one another? That's the question, and plus you know the problems regarding him and Haley and her and Vegas."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah I know."

Peyton came back throwing the water on the fire putting it out, "Alright let's go I'm pooped."

The three grabbed whatever they needed to and headed off towards the parking lot.

----------

It was quiet for the first five minutes of the car ride. Nathan was concentrating on the road while Jill stared out the window. She picked up her feet and rested them in front of her on the seat hugging her legs close to her.

"Did you have fun?"

She nodded," Mhmm they're all real nice. Tim was a little freaky but all in all they were great. You're lucky to have such good friends like that, including your brother too."

"Yeah Tim is Tim. Sometimes I forget how great they are but I'm constantly reminded. Hey even Brooke was cool, I mean she can be a bit much at times?"

"No she's cool, she's one of my favourites, both her and Peyton. They remind me of my best friend Sheryl and me, two different girls yet the same."

"That's cool."

She nodded," Nathan?"

"Yeah," he was still concentrating on the road. He was tired but he knew he had to stay focused.

"Will you sleep over tonight?"

Suddenly he was wide-awake. It was probably from the random question she just asked but whatever it was made him unexpectedly awake.

"It's okay if you don't want to, it's just I was going to be alone so I..."

"No it's okay, sure umm let me just pick up a few things from my place first ok?" He looked at her.

She nodded then faced him," Okay." She nestled her head on her right leg.

They were almost at his place, just a street away. He stopped at a stop sign making sure there were no other cars. As he looked on his right side he quickly glanced at her. She had fallen asleep. He didn't want to bug or wake her so he drove slow, trying to not make a lot of noise. As he pulled up his driveway, he parked his car and turned the ignition off slowly. He then locked the door behind him and went into his house. The house was quiet. Nathan figured his mom was in her room and his dad not home yet since his car wasn't in the driveway. He walked up the stairs to his room. He just needed to grab a change of clothes for the next day and his toothbrush, no one likes unhygienic people, especially the people he wanted to impress. Not that he was trying to impress Jill or anything for she seemed to like him the way he was, faults and fumbles.

---------

Back outside, Dan was pulling into the driveway. He smiled to see both Nathan and Deb's cars already there. He took the pride in knowing he bought both of them the cars they drove, even Lucas had a Dan Scott Motors car given as a gift by none other than Dan Scott himself. He got out of his car and went to examine Nathan's. After all it was new and he wanted to make sure Nathan was taking care of it. He walked his way from the back towards the front but stopped as he got to the passenger window. He saw the sleeping girl who looked so peaceful. She's gorgeous he thought and noticed she was wearing Nathan's sweater; smirking Dan headed towards his home and went inside.

A minute or two later Nathan came down the stairs suddenly caught by Dan's voice.

"She's a beauty out there in your car?"

Nathan cringed knowing Dan saw Jill," Hey dad."

"Who is she?"

"A friend."

"A friend, really?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you going son?"

"Out. Tell mom I'll be home tomorrow," and with that Nathan left the house leaving a smirking Dan alone.

----------

Once outside Nathan let out a huge sigh as we walked towards his car. Any confrontation with Dan was always uncomfortable. He hated when Dan asked him questions, especially since he'd do it with this eerie voice that gave him the creeps. A bit infuriated he opened his car door and shut it loudly behind him causing Jill to jump up and open her eyes.

"Huh?" She gasped.

"Sorry."

"Oh that's okay, umm did you get your things?" she was rubbing her eyes in order to see her surroundings.

"Yup clothes and toothbrush, check," he smirked.

"Good cause I wasn't planning on sharing my toothbrush with you," she giggled.

Nathan shook his head and laughed as he started up the car and took off towards her place. Once they were there he grabbed his and her things out of the car.

"Oh no Nathan I got my bag it's okay," she gestured as she put out her arm to take it.

"Don't worry I got, it's not heavy or anything."

"Well there's only sunscreen and my shorts in there."

"Exactly now get your ass in the house, it's cold out here."

Following his orders she opened the door.

"I know it's so cold out tonight," she was taking off her flip flops at the door," Oh by the way thanks for letting me wear your sweater." She was unzipping the zipper to hand it to him.

"No problem, you were freezing. Hey don't take it off, give it to me later, you're only wearing your bikini under there."

"You're right, thanks," zipping back up the shirt; she led him up the stairs to her room.

"Did you want me to sleep in the guest room or something?"

"Don't be dumb Nathan," she walked in her bathroom shutting the door behind her. Minutes later she reappeared, her hair in a messy bun walking towards a box where her clothes were. She unzipped the sweater leaving her only in the bikini. Grabbing shorts she slipped it on. Digging a little deeper she pulled out a tank top and pulled it over her bikini top and with a quick movement of her hands she slid the bikini top off from the side of her top. Nathan watched in amazement.

Turning her head noticing Nathan's eyes on her she picked up the sweater and threw it at him.

"Hey!"

"That's what you get for staring perv," she giggled and climbed on her bed patting the empty side next to her. Nathan followed sitting on the side of the bed where she took off his shirt and lay down beside her. He was wearing his beach shorts and a wife beater.

"Okay nix your house needing an Extreme Makeover, more like Trading Spaces for the entire house," he chuckled causing Jill to hit him.

"What?"

"Don't look at it as a plain house, look at it as a blank canvas. My parents let me decorate the house, I just haven't had the time yet."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah I want to paint it first, you want to help?"

"Sure when?"

"Tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," turning to lie on his back," You know I'm here if you need anything right?"

"I know," she nodded," and thanks for staying the night."

"It's cool."

She turned around suddenly and hugged him then went back to lying on her side," My buddy's so cool," she giggled.

Nathan laughed and nodded even though she couldn't see the nod. He whispered," Yup buddy." He looked over to her, her back was towards him. He had so many thoughts racing through his mind. Did he like her? He didn't want to get hurt again, but she called him buddy. Does she see him as only a buddy? God she looked hot in her bikini today. It was yellow with pink polka dots. She stood out from the other two who wore simple black ones. However, nothing looked hotter than her in his sweater. The over sized garment draping over her tiny frame, he was left speechless. He liked her in his sweater, he liked being around her, he liked talking to her, but he couldn't help but feel it was another Haley situation. He wasn't ready for that, just yet.


	20. Trip To RONA

"Okay so where are we supposed to go?"

Nathan and Jill were at Rona. He had gotten her out of bed early. She didn't fuss too much because painting the house would be a whole day's work and she intended to get the job done all in one.

"Don't tell me you don't know?"

He shrugged, "Last time I was in a home depot warehouse was back when I was eight helping my dad build a soap box derby race car for me."

Jill rolled her eyes and laughed. Nathan had shown enthusiasm in helping her out with everything but sometimes he seemed to be such a lost cookie. However, she laughed it off because he seemed really psyched and she was grateful for his help, quirkiness and all.

"Well mister we are heading towards the paint department, " she pointed to the sign that read section eight, "and I'm pretty sure that's where we'll find everything we're looking for."

Nathan shook his head and grinned, "Thanks, maybe after you can teach me the alphabet and if I'm lucky we'll start on the colour wheel."

"Hmm the colour wheel will have to wait another day, I have a feeling it'll take awhile for you to learn the alphabet," she giggled as she ran off down the aisle with Nathan speeding behind her.

"Oh you think it's funny making me look stupid huh?" He was laughing and tickling her as she laughed her head off.

"Stop Nathan stop I'm going to pee my pants I swear."

He laughed, "Alright we don't want a puddle in aisle 8."

Both acting like a bunch of kids, which they were.

Getting herself together, "Okay back to business, looking for paint."

The two perused the aisle looking at all the assortments of colours as well as brands.

"Whoa there's a section for NBA team colours. What do you say about L.A Lakers yellow for your room, or maybe Toronto Raptors purple?"

Jill's eyes grew wide, "Umm none. Get over here Nathan no one wants to have their rooms painted in those colours ever, well at least not me."

"I'd want my room painted one of those colours, "he put his hands in his pockets and walked over to where she was standing, "What colours are you aiming for?"

She stared up at the selection, "Hmm I don't really know, I mean I have an idea it's just I don't know whether I want to go with it of not."

"What colours were you thinking of for your room?"

"Well I have to think of my room climate, which shouldn't be a problem seeing as it's air conditioned. The amount of light that hits my room, that's pretty good too cause I get plenty of sunlight through the windows and my balcony."

"Whoa its just painting your room not weather watch on the news."

"Nathan you need to consider these things, because it could affect your room a great deal. If you paint a room that gets warm easily a hot colour, it'll be like sleeping in a sauna. Also if you paint a room that gets hardly any light a dark colour then you'll have to make sure you install more light fixtures. If not you'll have one really dark depressing room."

"Wow I never considered it that way. My mom decorated my room and it's just basically plaid wallpaper with wood panelling."

"Well now you know," she smiled at him.

"Yes I do and if you ever decide to become an interior designer I'll be one of your clients," he laughed as he put his arm around her, "Of course since I'm your friend you'll have to do it pro bono."

Jill laughed and pushed Nathan.

"Quit fooling around we need to get this done."

"Okay okay, hmmm what about this colour?" He held up a colour swatch.

"You do know you're showing me the colour puke."

He grimaced his face, "Oh, uhh what about this colour?" He pulled out another swatch.

"Hey I kind of like it, what is it called?"

"Umm," turning the swatch around, "sandy beach."

"That would look good for the living room."

"I was just about to say, hey I'm getting the hang of this, you might have competition if I decide to become an interior designer," he smirked.

Jill laughed, "The majority of male interior designers are homosexual," she looked at him, "I never knew," she giggled.

"Uhh nix that idea, I'll stick to becoming a pro basketball player."

"Good idea, okay I think I've got all the colours I need."

"Let me see," he took a look at her colour choices.

"So the living room is going to be sandy beach, the swatch you picked out. The kitchen is going to be umm this dark greyish one. I want the silverware to sparkle and this grey will do it. For the dining room I chose this lighter grey, cause I'm going to create this stripe pattern with the darker one I'm using for the kitchen. My parent's room is going to be a light yellow, because that's my mom's favourite colour. The guestroom will be this royal purple. I was thinking of painting my room this colour but I thought of something better. Oh and the entertainment room is going to be crimson red.

"Wow that's a lot of colours. What about your room?"

"My room is the most complicated one. It has to match my personality to a tee."

"Okay what's your idea?"

"I want all four walls to look different, it's complicated I don't think you'll understand it."

"Try me."

"Umm okay, so one wall will be striped with fuchsia, pink, orange, and a bit of yellow stripes. The other wall will be a somewhat dark purple with lighter purple polka dots. The other wall will be jagged stripes of green hues. The last wall will be black and my ceiling will be white."

"Wow that's going to be one funky coloured room. I like it."

"I know it's weird but I just felt like doing it. You should check out my room in Charlotte."

"Do I want to know?"

"Maybe not," she laughed, "let's go grab some brushes and rollers."

"Don't forget painting tape for your stripes."

"Good idea, hey you make a good assistant."

Nathan smirked, "I try."

The two headed down the aisle, colour swatches in hand.


	21. What Happens In Summer Stays In Summer

Lucas and Peyton were at Karen's Cafe. Karen was short staffed and had to leave early so she asked Lucas and Peyton to run it while she was away. Deb had been at home the past few weeks taking care of the recovering monster, they all know as Dan.

"I run cash and you can take orders," Peyton was leaning on the front counter.

"Uhh since when were you in charge?"

"Umm since I said so, you got a problem with that spud?"

"Yes if you call me spud one more time," he gave her a phased out grin.

"But spud suits you, spud."

Peyton looked at him with googly eyes.

Lucas laughed then went over to the end of the room taking the orders from the two people that had just come in.

"So you want a BLT on rye with an iced tea, and you want a strawberry cheesecake with just a glass of water?" He waited for the customers reply, "Okay good umm your orders will be done in about 5 minutes, sit tight and mellow out to the music."

Lucas walked over to the counter, "You heard that spud junior we need these orders in 5 minutes."

"Uhh don't look at me, I have to keep watch of the cafe."

"So you're basically going to sit there and watch while I do all the work."

"Yeah pretty much," she sported a huge smile.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" Lucas chuckled as he shook his head.

"Tell you what, you can make the sandwich while I grab the slice of cheesecake and bring us back a slice too."

"I like the sound of that."

"I knew you would," the phone rang, "I'll get it, Umm hello Karen's Cafe?"

"Peyton?"

"Hey best friend, what's up?"

"Umm what are you doing at Karen's?"

"Oh I'm helping Lucas run the cafe because Karen had to step out for a bit, you want to come and help us? We could use the extra help, for a ball player Lucas is pretty slow," Peyton giggled.

Lucas hearing her from the kitchen, "Hey I heard that."

"Uhh no it's okay. I was just bored but not bored enough to work so I'll pass. Where's model girl and boy toy?"

"Umm I think they're painting her house today."

"Hmm interesting, they're renovating together."

"Brooke you're weird."

"Yeah I know but what fun would I be if I wasn't."

"That's true."

"Well okay so I'm going to let you go. I'll just call up Bevin to come with me to the mall."

"All right Brooke, I'll call you later," both girls said their byes and hung up the phones.

Lucas walked out of the kitchen, plates in both arms, "Who was that?"

Peyton followed him to the customers as she held their drinks, "Brooke."

"Oh."

"Yeah, umm do you think we should tell her what happened back..."?

Lucas shook his head," Not now, maybe it's best if we just keep it to ourselves you know, for now."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, you're right."


	22. Colour Me Bad

"Jill you can't carry 4 cans of paint, they're too heavy."

"Oh Yeah? Watch me," the slim girl grabbed four buckets, two in each hand and started walking towards her door, "See."

Nathan laughed and grabbed the other four lugging them into her home, "I have to say this is a lot of paint."

"Yeah I know four hundred dollars worth."

"Whoa! That's okay though right since your parents paid for it?"

"Umm actually I paid for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean I had money so I used it."

"That's cool."

She nodded, "Listen I'm going to just go up and change into something more dirty to paint in okay?"

"Yeah okay."

"Are you wearing what you're wearing?"

"Yeah pretty much, well I'll just take off my shirt."

"Cool okay I'll be back," Jill ran up the stairs leaving Nathan in her living room.

Momentarily she came back down in a simple baby tee and jean shorts. Nathan stared at her. She was wearing raggedy clothes yet he found her look quite intriguing.

"Uhh Nate you ready?"

"Umm yeah."

"Good because you fazed out for a good three minutes, you okay?"

"Me? Yeah I'm cool, umm let's start painting."

Jill giggled, "Okay let's start on the living room."

The two decided to take on separate walls. It wasn't complicating since they were painting the room one colour as opposed to the other rooms they had yet to tackle. They chatted as they worked and Nathan even attempted to sing.

"Oh my goodness! That was the worst version of Maroon 5's She Will Be Loved."

"Hey it wasn't that bad."

"Nathan if there was an award show for the worst singer you'd win a freaking Oscar."

"Very funny let's hear you sing."

"Now if I did that then I'd steal your award from you," she giggled.

"Are you that bad?"

"Sweetie I'm so bad it hurts."

Nathan laughed, "Okay I'll take your word for it, I don't think I want to HEAR your word for it."

"Funny man aren't you? Don't forget your award now."

"Yeah can't forget about that."

"Umm Nathan?"

"Yeah?" As he painted the wall he wondered why her tone changed. It was more concerned. What was on her mind?

"You know what I haven't had in a long time well actually never had?"

"Umm what?"

"A paint fight," at that moment she was standing behind Nathan.

"Are you proposing a challenge?" Nathan turned around to find Jill before him, but before either could reply she took her roller and rolled it from his face and down to his chest. Nathan was striped in sandy beach beige.

"Oh it is so on," He bent down and grabbed a handful of paint from the paint palette and chucked it at Jill's shirt.

"Nathan my old shirt you bastard," She laughed and rolled paint over him once more.

The two ran around the living room splashing paint at one another. Good thing they lined the floor with plastic, if not there would've been a sandy beach floor as well.


	23. What She Does Best

"I'm glad you're back Brooke."

"Me too Bevin."

"Thanks for calling me up to shop with you."

Both girls were scanning the aisles of Hollister. The regular thing they do when shopping, scan and spot is what they'd call it.

"Hey why wouldn't I?"

"Well you know, you and Peyton are best friends so you're always stuck together like glue," picking up a shirt from the rack, "last time you asked me to shop with you was back when you and Peyton were obsessing over Luke."

"Oh."

"Well you know it's not like it bugs me or anything, I respect that you two are like best friends and all. I was just wondering if you two were fighting again cause like you know I'm here with you."

"Bevin I called you because I missed you and I wanted to hang out with you. Me and Pey are fine, actually better than fine."

"Oh okay that's good, let's shop then!" Bevin made a squealing sound.

"That sounds darn good to me."

Brooke doddled a bit behind Bevin. She wasn't with Peyton today because she was with Lucas. Those two had been spending an enormous amount of time together. Practically the only time she spent talking to her best friend was at the beach when Luke was either cooking, talking to the boys, or playing football. Other than that she hadn't spent time with her. Brooke understood that the two had gotten close over the summer. Come on they were the only two left in Tree Hill, they were bound to find one another somehow. Why did it feel weird? Yeah she missed her best friend but she's used to Peyton going off and doing her own thing for a bit. They were the kind of best friends that didn't have to spend each passing day together. Was it because she was with Lucas? Brooke did leave him hanging when he expressed his feelings last summer. She had felt the same for him but she didn't want to get hurt again. However as the summer passed she got over the feelings, well she thought she did. No Luke was just her friend now and nothing more. Then why was she disturbed?

"Uhh Brooke?"

Breaking out of her thoughts, "Hmm yeah?"

"You want to go to Abercrombie now?"

"Do you even have to ask? Let's go!"

She put on her straight face and hid away her most personal thoughts and secrets. That's what Brooke did best.


	24. Thank You

After a long days work of painting the two painters lay on the floor admiring their work.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, well I mean it has to be with all the work we put into it."

"I know, what time is it now?"

"Umm," checking his watch, "eleven on the dot."

"Oh my gosh," she giggled, "we spent more than twelve hours painting."

"Yeah I know, I'm feeling the pain in my arms as we speak."

"Aww Nathan I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"Well I shouldn't have dragged you into it, I should've just finished it on my own."

"Hey it's cool don't worry about it. I liked helping you paint."

"Thank you."

"I think I've heard you say that about a million times since we've met."

"I know but I mean it. You've been so nice to me with everything. You're pretty much my only close friend here well not counting Brooke and Peyton now but you're the coolest person I've met," She said teasingly.

"It's cause I'm cool."

"Oh yes we all know you're Mr. Cool."

Nathan nodded and laughed.

"Oh my gosh," looking down at her clothes as well as Nathan's," We look like we ran through the rainbow."

Nathan laughed, "I know it's all over."

"Oh it's in your hair too," she began picking at his hair.

"Yours too."

"Well it's all thanks to you for throwing it on me."

"Hey you started it."

"But you just had to finish it didn't you?"

"Of course," he smirked as Jill put her hand over his face.

"Let's get cleaned up."

"Sounds good, if I went home like this my mom would think I was Mr. Sprinkles."

Jill laughed," well you sort of do."

The two, arms around one another's shoulders walked up the stairs to the bathrooms.


	25. Motherly Love

**Author's Note: Yay! Since my lastsubmit I've gotten a couple of reviews, and come on it's always great to get reviews lol anyways thanks brathanfan, the anticipation for Jill and Nathan's relationship is getting to me too lol.**

**To LivingintheOCsucks my story so far is about Nathan andJill's relationship and I'm kind of liking it the way it is but I have a set ending in mind so it may end up as a Naley one or a Nill(Nathan/Jill) lol, you'll just have to stick with it and see. I'm a die hard Naley fan as well but I guess time will tell! P**

After Nathan cleaned up at Jill's he finally decided to go home. If he had a choice he would've stayed the night but since he had already done that the night before he thought it be best to go to his own house. He didn't want to overstay his welcome even though he was sure to her he didn't, but just to take extra precaution he kept distance. He had been over her place for the past week and she'd only been there for that amount of time. Her place was just too comfy and had that sort of welcoming feel plus being around her was good enough reason. Nonetheless he took off to his dreary home where his no good of a father and loving mother would be.

"Nathan you're home?" A smiling Deb came rushing extending out her arms for a hug that was happily received by Nathan, "Mmm you smell like Victoria's Secret lotion."

"Yeah that was the only lotion available, I kind of like the smell though, love spell."

"It is a very pretty scent, even for a masculine boy like you," she giggled.

"Mom I'm still manly, I just smell prettier."

"That's great honey. Umm you didn't come home last night, I asked your father but you know him."

"Yeah I told him to tell you I'd be home the next morning."

"But you didn't."

"Yeah I know."

"Nate you're my baby boy, my only boy and as much as I value your freedom for exploring I'm still your mother and I think I deserve the right to know where you are."

Nathan looked away.

Deb sighed," Listen honey, I know I haven't been the best mother to you in a while and to you I'm probably pushing my mom limit seeing as you and I have just started anew but I care about you and I worry," she put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry for being too pushy."

He turned to face her," I know mom," he hugged her tight, "I guess I'm not used to you keeping an eye on me since it hasn't been that way for as long as I can remember."

"I know Nate but I want to change that. I want you to be able to tell me things, to be comfortable enough around me to share your thoughts."

"It's not that easy."

"I know but I'm willing to wait."

Nathan sighed," I wasn't off sleeping with girls mom."

"No I know sweetie, you're better than that."

"I was just hanging out with a friend."

"Peyton?"

The two moved into the kitchen resting on the stools that surrounded the island.

"You don't know her she's new. Her name is Jill."

"That's a very nice name."

"That's what I thought too when she told me."

"Is she beautiful?"

"Yeah, she's gorgeous and smart and just...just great."

"Sounds like you like her?"

Nathan shrugged, "Nah."

"Nathan Daniel Scott," she folded her arms, "I'm you're mother and I may not be around a lot but I am enough to know when you're lying."

Nathan laughed," Mom it's nothing."

"Spill it boy."

"Okay I don't know really. I'm confused I guess."

"Because you don't want what happened to you and Haley to happen again."

He nodded, "pretty much."

"Well tough sweetie," Nathan looked at her confused, "I know you're still recovering from a broken heart, after all you did get married but you can't shy yourself from that feeling again."

"I'm not I.."

"Nathan you can't be afraid. If you get hurt you climb back into it, because sooner or later you'll have to face it."

"I know."

"I know you still love Haley. It's normal she's your first love but in life there will be a lot of loves and you'll either get hurt by all of them or you'll cause the hurting. Life isn't fair, come on take a look at me."

Just then Dan came waltzing into the kitchen, "What, a family meeting without me?"

"Yes and you weren't invited."

Dan made a hissing sound, "It's always nice to get a sneer from my wife after a long day at work," looking at Nathan, "Oh Nate you should reconsider working at the dealership again, me, you, and Luke would make a great team."

Nathan shrugged, "Maybe."

"Think about it son," he grabbed an apple and headed out onto the patio.

Deb shook her head, "What a jackass," then quickly changing the subject, "So tell me more about this girl, do you want something to eat?"

"Umm no thanks we ordered pizza but umm Jill? I don't really know what to say besides she's really great and fun to be with."

"That's nice, you should bring her here one time," looking out the window at Dan, "better yet bring her to the cafe I'd love to meet her."

Nathan noticed Deb's stare at Dan, "He saw her already."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I came home to get some of my things I left her in the car sleeping and dad saw her when he was coming in."

"Thank goodness she was sleeping, we wouldn't want her encountering the rafts of Dan."

"Yeah I bet," Nathan suddenly yawned, "Anyways I'm going to go up to my room. We painted all day and I'm ready to go to sleep."

He went over to Deb and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Night mom."

"Goodnight sweetie, see you in the morning," and with that Nathan went up to his room.


	26. Girl Time

Jill was at her locker putting away her Calculus book. The timetables were switched around. So instead of having English Lit with Nathan before lunch she had Calculus. Second period was switched with fourth period meaning she saw Nathan at the end of the day. She didn't mind it though seeing as they went home together so it all worked out well.

Jill closed her locker and made her way down the hall, suddenly stopped by two cheery girls rushing her way.

"Hey!" The two girls yelped out loud.

"Don't tell me you just came from outside?" Brooke gave her a disgusted look.

"Yeah I actually did."

"That means you have a locker outside poor you," Brooke and Peyton put their arms around her giving her sad puppy faces.

"Okay you two are starting to freak me out, what's going on?"

"Well model girl Peyton has just informed me that you've been spending lunch with Nathan the whole of last week."

"Yeah?"

"And sweetie we decided that today is going to be different. Instead of you eating with Nathan, you're coming with us."

Peyton looked around, "Where is Nathan?"

Jill shrugged, "I usually meet him downstairs."

Brooke interrupted, "Well change of plans. You spend too much time with boys you need to get acquainted with the girls of Tree Hill."

"You do bud, too much Nathan is a bad thing."

"It is?"

"Well it isn't if you're doing things," Brooke let out a devious grin, "but since you're not, yeah you two need space."

"Umm I think he's waiting for me?"

"Don't worry I've got it all figured out. Broody to the rescue. He'll eat with him," grabbing Jill's arm, "now let's go."

"Umm okay," she let out a sigh then a smile, "let's go."

The three girls squealed and took off down the hallway.


	27. Lunch Date

"Dude you look like ass."

"Yeah thanks man."

Nathan and Tim were at their lockers.

"What did you do last night? Have sex? Please tell me you did?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but no I didn't. For your information I was painting."

Tim gave him a disgusted look, "Eww man get a professional for that."

Nathan shook his head," Tim why do that when you can paint it yourself?"

"I don't know man, I just know you'll never catch me with a small paintbrush in my hand."

"Dude they make bigger brushes too."

Tim shrugged.

Soon after Lucas appeared coming from the boy's bathroom. He noticed Nathan's tired look, "Yo man what happened to you?"

Tim laughed, "Told you you look like ass."

"Worse than ass, man haven't you heard of the word sleep?"

Nathan looked at the two boys, "I got home late okay."

"Doing what?"

Before Nathan could answer Tim beat him to it. Nathan didn't care cause he was too busy feeling sleepy.

"He was painting."

"Whoa man that took all day?"

"We did paint the whole house."

"You painted a whole house?"

"Yeah."

"No wait," Lucas just couldn't seem to take it all in," you picked up a paint roller and painted an entire house?"

"I just said yeah."

"Sorry man it's just last time I saw you paint was that time you went psycho and painted your apartment wall pink and I have to say it was a really bad paint job."

"Well I did," Nathan was agitated.

"That's cool no hating," he put up his arms apologetically.

"Yeah," Tim laughed, "he's the new Debbie Travis. Hey Nate want to decorate my house for me?" Tim was doing a prissy dance around the two boys.

"Dude shut up and knock that off you look stupid."

"It's just funny man but whatever do what you want I'll see you guys later," Tim walked towards the cafeteria, "See ya Luke, you too Debbie," he let out one big chuckle.

"What a dick," Nathan grabbed his bag from his locker and closed it.

"That's Tim for you," Lucas laughed.

The two boys walked down the stairs and onto the bottom floor. Nathan went to his usual spot where he met up with Jill but found she wasn't there.

"Oh Nate forgot to tell you, Jill's eating lunch with Brooke and Peyton today. Brooke told me to tell you."

"Oh," he sort of frowned.

"Brooke thinks Jill's been around guys too much so she's introducing her to all the girls. You're not bothered by it are you?"

"What? No man it's cool. That's good she's getting to know more people."

Lucas nodded but then stopped to notice a familiar aroma, "What's that smell?"

"Umm nothing."

"Whatever dude it's coming from your bag," Lucas grabbed Nathan's bag and opened it.

"Luke give me back my bag, "Nathan was weak from sleep deprivation so he made no effort to stop Lucas.

"Nathan is this lasagna?" He held up a large Ziploc container.

"Yeah so what."

"This is one huge container," Lucas examined it, "It's for you and Jill isn't it," he shot out.

"Luke loud enough."

"That's why you're so sleepy. It wasn't because you came home late, it's cause you woke up extra early to make this."

"You can't prove that."

"Yeah I can," he popped the lid open," it smells fresh so yeah you made it today."

"What are you Sherlock Holmes?"

Lucas laughed, "Don't get all offended man. It's cool that you thought of something like this."

"I'm not offended I'm just tired."

"I bet you are," Lucas laughed, "Wait man you can't cook."

"Yeah I can."

"No man you can't. Do you remember that time when you were still married to Haley and you attempted to cook pot roast?"

"Yeah I remember I burnt it," he laughed.

"Exactly so how on earth did you make this perfect looking piece of pasta?"

"I woke my mom up to help me."

Lucas laughed, "I thought so."

Both boys laughed.

"So now you know, give me back my bag."

"Wait wait are you hiding something else?"

"No."

Lucas scrounged more through the bag, "Aha! You didn't stop at the lasagna, I see cheesecake in here."

"Okay okay fine I brought that too now give me back my bag nosy," Nathan snatched his bag back from Lucas.

"That's sweet man."

Nathan shrugged, "She went to eat with Brooke and Peyton today."

"So save it for fourth period, you'll see her then."

"Yeah," Nathan grinned.

"Let's go shoot some hoops man, basketball starts next week."

"I'm way ahead of you," Nathan was already walking in the direction of the gym and Luke joined him.


	28. Rock Junkie

**Author's Note: I forgot to add my disclaimer's note and what not. I am in no way affiliated with One Tree Hill or the cast. I'm just a fan who wanted to make up my own little story. **

**Brathanfan- It was sweet of him to do so, I wish someone did that for me lol...glad you're liking it so far!**

Peyton and Jill were parked on the bench outside of the school. Their Art class had been cancelled for the day. It seemed their art teacher came down with the flu and had to stay home. His absence was so sudden the school didn't have enough time to call in a substitute, hence their free period. The two decided to spend it outdoors on the bench that was under the big shady tree. It was scorching outside and neither of the two wanted to be burned by the rays yet they didn't want to stay inside so the bench spot was perfect. Jill knew this spot awfully too well for she and Nathan always ate lunch under this tree. The two girls were chatting away not knowing the third bell had just rung.

"What are you two so engulfed in that you missed the bell ring?"

Both girls looked up to see Nathan hovering over them.

"Something Corporate CD," Jill replied holding up the rectangular case.

Nathan's face grimaced, "Aww no, don't tell me you're a rocker too? Bad enough we have goth girl here," he looked over at Peyton who stuck out her tongue.

"Nathan I like all kinds of music, but rock is pretty much my style. Why mister you got a problem?" Jill pointed her finger at him.

He put up his arms in surrender, "No no it's cool."

"Good."

Peyton wanting to put in her two cents in defence of her music taste she hit Nathan, "Yeah and if you call me goth girl one more time Nathan I will hurt you."

Nathan nodded and laughed.

"Anyways you two I got to get to Bio before Luke gives my seat away," Peyton got up fixing her shirt, "Jill meet me at my locker after and I'll let you see some of the drawings I was working on for our collage."

"Cool I'll be there," Jill smiled as she herself got up and grabbed her bag.

Peyton did her small wave before walking off.

"Collage?"

"Yeah for art, me and Peyton are partnered up to paint a collage for the school."

"Wow that's cool, I never knew you were good at drawing?"

"Well I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" Jill smirked as she Nathan walked towards English Lit.

Nathan laughed and nodded, "How was your lunch?"

"Pretty good even though I didn't get to eat anything," they reached their destination and she was easing herself into her chair, "Brooke practically introduced me to the whole girl population of Tree Hill High."

Nathan laughed, "What about the guys? I'm pretty sure Brooke knows all of them too."

"Yeah she said we'd do that another day, at a party or something when we can really have fun," she giggled and shook her head.

Nathan sort of quieted down. He didn't want Jill getting to know all of those guys. What if she fell for one of them? Quickly he tried to shake the idea out of his mind, "Yeah I was in the gym playing basketball with Luke all of lunch so I didn't eat anything either," remembering the food he had made just for her, "but don't worry I brought some food to sustain us for this period," he opened his bag and pulled out the container.

"Oh my gosh Nathan," she stared at the large Ziploc container that was sitting on his desk, "that's the largest container I've seen in my whole life."

"I made sure I brought enough for both of us. I'm pretty sure we can both finish this in like 5 minutes."

"Oh yeah I bet we can," she smiled.

"I still remember that time you downed 5 chicken tacos one after the other."

"Aww I was hungry."

"I know," he laughed, "but you've got some appetite."

Jill nodded, it was true. The girl could eat and eat but you would never see any of it on her tiny frame. I guess growing up with her cousins who were all guys and having eating contests toughened her stomach up and made her the big eater she was today.

"Are we going to eat it or what?" She giggled.

"Calm down mighty mouth let me give you a fork before you dive into it face first."

Jill made a pouty face then hit Nathan.

Nathan smirked and handed her a fork. He let Jill taste it first as he held his breath hoping his cooking was a success. After seeing her go for a second scoop he knew she approved so he went in for a scoop as well.

"Nathan this is so good who made it?"

"Umm me."

"No way!" She looked at him, "you made this?"

"Well my mom guided me through it but I did the work."

She smiled, "you should cook more often."

Nathan took it as a compliment and smiled back, "So where we off to today?"

"Mmm I was thinking we could go to IKEA if that's okay?"

"Cool," not knowing what she had just said," wait what's IKEA?"

"It's just the most coolest place to buy furniture in the world," she said with such enthusiasm, "if I could live there I would."

Witnessing her face brighten and the joy in her voice Nathan just sat there smiling, "Okay that's a good enough reason for me."

"Good it's a date then," she replied before stuffing her face with another scoop of lasagna.

"It's a date," Nathan quietly mouthed the words before joining her devour what they had left in the container.


	29. Cheery

"Brooke I don't think that's a good idea, I mean if you try to incorporate more moves into the sequence the girls are going to be exhausted before the closing jump."

"But Pey we need to beat Oakland and I know if we attempt this then we'll for sure be in the first rank."

"Think about the girls, they can't pull it off not in that small amount of time we have on the floor."

The blonde was frustrated. She knew Brooke was appointed head captain of the cheerleading squad because of her dance and leadership skills not to mention co-ordination but sometimes she forgot what the other girls could handle. She sometimes mistook the girls for mechanical robots who could do anything with a switch of a button and not human beings who have limits. Peyton noticed this in her best friend over the years from observing her as co-captain. She sometimes had to step up when Brooke would think the inevitable for the team. However Peyton never really much cared about being the actual head captain, she sometimes never knew her reason for being apart of the cheerleading squad in the first place. She had just somehow been thrusted into the jock popularity crowd back in freshman year, of course with the help of her perky best friend. Peyton always wanted to fade away in the background and be alone. She was always content in solitude, away from people, and emotions.

"They can handle it, trust me."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she was at her wits end trying to convince Brooke to ditch her new routine, "Do what you want to do, you are after all captain."

"That's right I am captain and I can propose anything I want but best friend you're my co. and you're not agreeing with me."

"Of course I'm not siding with you on this Brooke, it's too complicated and our squad is not properly equipped for such extreme moves."

"Why can't you just give it a try and let me go through with this?"

Peyton threw her arms up in frustration, "What's the point in me giving my opinion when all you're going to do is let it go in one ear and out the other."

"You're being so complicated Pey, have faith in me."

Leaning against her locker she sighed. She had nothing left to say, once Brooke made up her mind that was that and there was nothing anyone could do to change it. Looking to her left she felt the biggest sigh of relief release within her as she spotted Nathan and Jill heading their way. Finally she could block out Brooke's ranting.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing just discussing Brooke's routine for the squad."

Jill mouthed an 'oh' and nodded.

"Yeah a sure fire plan might I add that she doesn't agree with," Brooke shot Peyton a look before suddenly turning back to Jill, "hey you should join model girl, you'd be a great flyer."

Jill was terrified by the statement Brooke had just proposed, "uhh I-I don't."

"That's a great idea, Jill you should join the squad," Nathan interrupted in excitement.

Jill regained her composure, "Yeah no."

"Why not?"

"I just I don't see myself shaking pompoms and doing splits."

"You do know there's more than that, we have tournaments," Brooke defended her passion.

"No I know I have no problems with cheerleading it's just."

"It's just what?"

"I'm not a cheerleader that's all."

Peyton looked at Jill. She was the first girl ever to pass down the opportunity that so many girls would grab in a heartbeat. The opportunity to be part of the elite and prestigious cheer team that supported their school through games and cheer tournaments. Peyton was left in awe and it seemed Nathan as well who was giving the same stunned look as Peyton.

"Okay well if you ever change your mind tell me."

Now Brooke was being understanding, Peyton couldn't take it all in. Usually she would push into getting her way especially when it came to cheerleading but with Jill she just gave up. Why was that?

Jill smiled, "I will," changing the subject to avoid the awkward looks she was getting from Nathan and Peyton, "Umm Peyton you were going to show me your sketches."

"Huh? Oh right yeah," she reached into her locker and grabbed out her sketchbook, "It's just some ideas I was playing around with."

"Most great pieces come from doodling."

Peyton smiled and nodded.

The three girls browsed through Peyton's drawings while Nathan catching a glimpse of Lucas excused himself for a minute to talk to him.

"Yo Luke."

"Hey Nate," he opened his locker, "You ready for today?"

"Today? Ready for what?"

"You didn't hear?"

Nathan was oblivious to what Lucas was saying, "No hear what?"

"Coach is calling in an early meeting for the ball team, he wants us to be in the gym in like 5 minutes."

"How come I never heard of this?"

Luke shrugged, "I don't know, you coming right?"

"Uhh yeah I just got to go tell Jill."

Luke nodded as he closed his locker and headed towards the girl's with Nathan. They were still admiring Peyton's work.

"Hey Jill," Nathan interrupted.

She looked up, "yeah?"

"Whitey's called in an early meeting, and it's kind of important I go. Is it okay if we go after practice, I'll pick you up at your house and."

Jill interrupted, "Go," she giggled," I'll meet you at my place."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Brooke barged in offering her piece, "Go boy toy we'll take care of her don't worry."

Nathan still a little hesitant, "Okay I'll pick you up after."

Jill nodded.

The boys said their byes and left for the gym.

Peyton laughed, "wow he never asked my permission when we were going out."

"That's cause you didn't care," Brooke replied.

"Uhh yeah I did."

"Well then it's cause HE didn't care."

Peyton laughed and nodded.

"Wow was he that bad?" Jill was stunned to hear all the info about Nathan, the sweet guy she'd been hanging out with used to be known as the biggest jerk around.

"He was worse than bad," Peyton put her arm around Jill's, and Brooke did the same on her other side, a girl sandwich with Jill in the middle. The three girls giggled and took off down the hall, destination; anywhere but school.


	30. Treading A Thin Line

Lucas and Nathan made their way towards the gym. It was a hassle getting through the hallways and dodging the masses of students eager to go home, but they were determined to make it on time.

"We got one minute before Whitey has our asses."

"I know that lost minute can get us an ass whooping from him."

The boys picked up their pace in hopes to reach the gym before Whitey had the chance to humiliate their tardiness. There was no hope though; the packed hallways cost the boys to be late at least two minutes.

"Well well well if it isn't the Scott brothers," the old aged man with his Texan accent mouthed off to them. He never approved being 'late', "making a grand entrance are you?"

"Sorry Coach," Nathan got out still trying to catch his breath from the rushed sprint him and Lucas did.

"Whatever Cinderellas, join your team mates and take a seat," his watchful eyes hovering the two as they grabbed a seat before he presumed with his speech, "As I was saying before tardy one and tardy two made their grand entrance, that this is your last year to represent Tree Hill. You're seniors now and next year you'll either be playing pro basketball or doing God knows what, which I don't care. What I do care about is what's going to happen this year. We had a good season last year winning all of the games except for the championships, and I know some of you are still beating yourselves up," he looked over at Nathan and Lucas, "but tough! So what if you lost, you played your heart out under your best circumstances and you left with dignity. However since this is our last year I am going to push you even harder, and you and your scrawny selves aren't going to be happy about it, but you don't have coach written on your jacket. I do and that means I make the calls, got it?"

"What if your calls are dumb?" Cocky Vegas slumping in his chair smirked.

Nathan looked at Vegas with disgust. Vegas had been getting on his nerves lately, but slowly remembered he was like that the year before. He was the one making rude comments and undermining authorities. Man did he hate his old self.

"Well then Mr. Parker you can get acquainted with this bench right here," Whitey patted the wooden bench to his left," cause you'll be seeing more of it if you don't shut your mouth."

Vegas scoffed.

"Anyways Barbies, our first game is in two weeks so starting tomorrow I want your asses in my gym on time," he embellished 'on time' for Lucas and Nathan, "we got a lot of practicing to do," he began to walk towards the door, "now get the hell out of my gym."

Lucas turned towards Nathan, "Can you believe it Nate, and this is our last year to play for The Ravens or even be a part of a basketball team?"

"Nah I know I'll be playing pro and someday the NBA."

"Yeah but what if along the way it changes, what are you going to do?"

Nathan shrugged, "I haven't thought that far."

The two were interrupted with Vegas' loud voice, "Yo Nate come here."

Nathan walked over to where Vegas was sitting surrounded by a group of boys, Lucas stayed where he was too busy to look up from his book. Nathan butted knuckles with the other guys. He noticed Tim wasn't there but remembered he had a dentist appointment, "What's up?"

"You know my ex Jill?"

"Yeah?" Of course he knew Jill. The gorgeous girl he'd been hanging around for a while now.

"Well I got tired of her so I'm passing her off?"

"Passing her off?"

"Yeah you know giving her to you guys."

"Why?" Nathan was burning with anger though he didn't show it. Vegas was talking about Jill as if she were an object.

"Cause she's yesterdays news to me, she's old and used, I had my time with her and now I'm tired of it."

"Okay, so what are you getting at?"

"Whoever wants to do her can do her, she's great in bed."

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Vegas was clearly lying and making a fool of Jill. She never slept with him but it didn't matter. It was Vegas' word over hers, which there wasn't.

"You all can have her, one guy a week. Have your way with her and leave her, she's easy she doesn't care."

All the guys in the group were clearly excited except for Nathan. He knew what Vegas was doing, he did it himself a couple of times before. Quickly he tried to think of a way to get back at Vegas' game without seeming suspicious.

"Yo I'll have some of that ass," one of the guys yelled.

"Not before me," Nathan called out.

Vegas looked at Nathan, "I see you still got it in you Scott."

"Yeah well you know."

"Arright, she's yours but be sure to give her to one of the guys after, she must be passed around," Vegas chuckled.

"Yeah," Nathan said softly before turning and heading back to Lucas.

With his eyes fixated on the book Lucas finally peered up as Nathan approached him.

"Let's go," Nathan said sternly as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"Why'd he call you over?"

"He was passing Jill around."

"As in passing her around for guys to mess with?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," Lucas's voice died down a bit, not sure what to say next, "poor Jill we have to do something."

"Don't worry I handled it."

Luke nodded as they got to their cars.

Nathan knew he had to do what he did. He was once like Vegas so he knew how to handle the situation. In order for Vegas to leave her alone as well as the other guys he had to put himself in it. Vegas wouldn't have let him take Jill if he knew it wasn't for sexual reasons. It was a bad situation he had gotten himself into, but he had to protect her. Pulling himself out of his thoughts he said bye to Lucas and headed towards Jill's to pick her up.


	31. Learn To Say No

"I can't wait to get started on our mural."

"I know we got a really good topic to portray."

Jill nodded. Her and Peyton were sitting on the swings in a nearby park. Brooke left the two early to go to her first official meeting as student council president. She was going to have a lot on her plate being captain of the cheer squad as well as student body president. However Brooke could handle it, she was always good at multi tasking. The two girls left alone were going to head over to Jill's but decided to take a detour and swing on the swings at the park.

Peyton was still in awe with Jill's refusal of joining the team. She herself never wanted to be a cheerleader let alone the co-captain, but she was sucked into the portal anyways.

"Hey you still refusing Brooke's invitation to join cheerleading?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Peyton was curious.

"I don't know as much as it seems fun, it's just not my thing you know?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean, it's just you're the first person to back down on the offer."

"It's not hard, all you have to do is say no if you don't want to do something."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah I guess."

The two girls swung themselves for a bit before Jill's cell phone rang. It was Nathan. He had arrived at her house finding no one.

"Was that Nathan?" The blonde asked slowing down her swing.

"Yeah he got to my house and I wasn't there."

"Is he mad?"

"No he's not, I told him where I was so he'll be here in like 5 minutes."

"Oh cool where are you guys going anyways?"

"To IKEA for furniture you want to come?"

"Uhh no thanks."

Jill laughed, "Aww how can you pass down IKEA, it's the best store ever."

Peyton laughed and shook her head, looking up she noticed Nathan's car approaching, "I think that's Nathan's car."

Looking in the direction Peyton was staring at she noticed his license plate and got up, "Yeah it's him you sure you don't want to come?"

"Nah you two go, I'm not in the mood for furniture shopping today."

"Okay I'll call you later when I get home?"

Peyton nodded shooing Jill to hurry and get into Nathan's car. When the car finally left down the road, Peyton stood up and headed for home.


	32. Love Is Indefinable

Lucas rushed into the cafe. He promised his mom he would help her out right after school but that was before Whitey called in a surprise meeting. Like Whitey, Karen didn't appreciate tardiness. Looking into the cafe he was relieved to see his mom out of sight. He figured he would sneak in, throw his bag somewhere, grab an apron, and pretend to be there all this time. It was a sure fire plan he thought, that was until he saw his mom hovering over him after he came through the door, and she didn't look too happy.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" She scowled, "where have you been, do you know what time it is?"

"But mom."

"Don't but mom me young man. You said you were going to be here right after school and I took your word for it, and since I trusted your word I let Deb go home early because I thought you'd be here to take her spot and help me out, which I so needed because you out of all people should know that around this time it gets very busy."

She was yelling non-stop, which meant she was very angry and Lucas knew, he knew his mom all too well.

"Okay mom," she was still yelling, "mom mom okay calm down."

Finally after pleading with her to give him a minute to explain she gave him two minutes.

"Whitey called a surprise meeting after school, all the players had to report to the gym right after school, it was mandatory."

Suddenly Karen's face turned from bright red fury to bright red embarrassment. She overreacted to the whole situation and blew it way out of proportion, giving into her motherly characteristics, "well next time please call if you're going to be late, it would've saved you time from being lectured."

Lucas nodded and laughed, "You were going ballistic mom."

Karen just gave him a look ensuing him to drop the subject; she didn't want to relive her parental embarrassment. Quickly gathering herself she went to help a couple of customers with their tab.

Lucas went straight to the back to drop off his bag and to grab an apron so he could help his mom. She was right; three in the afternoon was one of the cafe's busiest hours. The two were so busy caught up with helping customers and cleaning they didn't speak more than one word to one another for at least three hours when the rush had cooled down.

After an hour the last customers finally departed, leaving Lucas and Karen the only two people in the Cafe. Lucas was wiping down the tables and bringing the dishes to the back, while Karen loaded the dishwasher.

"Mom can I ask you something?" Lucas handed Karen the dish bucket.

"Sure shoot," she replied in a soft tone as she measured how much dishwasher soap to load into the washer. Her and Luke always had close talks.

"What is love exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when people say they're in love how do they know its love and not infatuation or lust?"

"Lucas is this dealing with either Brooke or Peyton by any chance?"

"Both actually."

The concerned mother leaned on the counter resting her chin on her hands as her son sat by her, "expand please."

"I thought I loved Brooke or whatever you want to call it but it felt real, and it was to a point where I would do anything for her. But after she left for California those feelings sort of disappeared."

"Because of Peyton."

"Yeah, the whole summer I rekindled my friendship with her and these feelings I guess rekindled themselves as well. I don't know what to do mom."

"It seems you really like Peyton."

"I do."

"But at the same time you still like Brooke."

"I guess."

"Sweetie you need to make up your mind as to which girl you have stronger feelings for."

"I know."

"Or else what happened last year will happen again and a cycle like that isn't good for you or either of those girls."

"I know mom, I just don't know what I feel for both. I think I love Peyton but maybe I love Brooke too. It's complicated. Please tell me what love is and maybe I can figure this all out."

"That's the thing Lucas, love is indefinable. Love is different for everyone and only we know when it's love."

"But what if we don't know?"

"Oh you'll know," Karen extended her hand out to Lucas and gripped his hand with her own. The two sat in silence as he engulfed his mother's wisdom.


	33. IKEA

**Author's Note: Thanks to IKEA for having a one week sale, offeringideas in more ways than one! lol**

**brathanfan: my only reviewer, you're GREAT! LOL Glad you're enjoying it!**

Jill and Nathan were in the IKEA showrooms. She loved looking at their displays and observing the different techniques and designs the company had created for every living space possible. She loved testing out the little display rooms, pretending she was in her own house. It was something she liked to do that offered her change from her everyday life. Others would go out and do something different in order to change their lifestyle at the moment, but not Jill. She found her escape through every aspect of art possible, allowing herself to become engulfed in its emotion and feeling.

"Nathan come lie with me in my bedroom."

"Uhh this isn't your room Jill it's a warehouse display," he looked at her sheepishly as she lay on the pinewood bed pulling the quilt covers over her, "are you even allowed to do that?"

"Do what?" She knew perfectly well what he was talking about and to play with his mind she rolled around on the bed.

"That," he pointed at her with his lips, "you touching their property."

Jill chuckled, "Nathan what good is a display if you can't touch it?" Besides I'm a very hands on person, I need to feel the products."

"You're going to get into trouble you know."

"That's okay I have my case thought out already."

He shook his head and laughed in disbelief of Jill. He was warning her of trouble ahead and she was too stubborn to take his advice, however he gave into her words. She was a very persuasive girl.

Noticing Nathan's eyes darting around each corner keeping watch of any approaching IKEA workers, Jill just shook her head and finally decided to ease Nathan's uneasiness, "don't worry I do it all the time."

"Are you sure?" He still didn't cease from keeping watch.

"Yeah. They encourage this sort of thing. They want their customers to really get in touch with their product."

Nathan's face settled giving in to her speech. After all, why would she lie right?

"Come under here with me, you really need to feel this quilt, it's so soft."

Nathan laughing moved to the side of the bed and getting into it, "Hey you're right, damn this thing is soft."

"See told you, I'm so getting this. I could fall asleep here if I wanted to."

"Better watch out I think I'm dozing off as we speak."

"Okay buddy I think you're getting a little too comfortable there, we better go before I have to grab the workers to drag you out," she giggled at Nathan who was lying down with his eyes closed.

"Nathan?" She knew he was lying yet each time she said his name she began to wonder if he really did fall asleep. He wasn't moving, just breathing softly, and he had that sort of peaceful look people get when they're having a good dream.

Jill thought to herself, in order for him to have that look he had to be asleep, "Oh my gosh you're really asleep."

He still lay with no response, "Nathan?"

She didn't know what to do, she still felt sketchy but slowly and surely she gave in to the fact that he had actually fallen asleep, "this is unbelievable."

She shook her head and smiled as she looked at the sleeping boy in front of her. At this point she had gotten out of the bed and was standing next to him. She had tried everything, from tickling his neck, to plugging his nose, and even trying to pick it. She had to stop the nose picking because she found herself cracking up instead of the subject she was supposed to be waking. She had to know for sure if he was sleeping or not, but how? Slowly dropping her bag making sure she didn't make any suspicious moves, she ensued with her plan. She quietly got on to the bed and decided to sit on top of the sleeping boy, hopefully tricking him into admitting his lie. She just sat there for a while hoping he would open his eyes, but still no budge.

On the other side of the covers and under Jill, Nathan was laughing inside, trying not to blow his cover. He loved playing tricks like this, it was his forte, and hey it got her on top of him that was a bonus! He was so good he got her to believe he was sleeping for almost 5 minutes now, but he knew Jill was smarter than that. At any moment now he was sure she would do something.

He was right! Jill was too good to believe he had fallen asleep and was determined to call him out on it, even if she had to take extreme measures. An extreme measure in this case was focusing on the subject at hand, who was of course, Nathan, the male specimen. Now what would get him to crack she thought? Thinking of ways in her own unique twisted mind she realized that indeed Nathan was a guy (of course!), but what would get a guy to give up his charade. With this thought a big grin appeared on Jill's face and with that she moved her head closer to his until she was right next to his ear.

"Hey Nathan, you want to know what would get us into a lot of trouble?" She whispered into his ear with the most seductive voice she could pull off.

Nathan didn't answer but deep inside he was slowly giving into the feel of her breath on his neck. He wanted to know what she was about to say.

"If you and I," she traced his chest with her finger, "do it here right now."

That was it! Her last words were all Nathan could take. A second after she had spoken he quickly opened his eyes and sported a huge grin, "Okay."

Jill burst out laughing, "Aha! You can't beat me," she hit him, "and you pervert for only waking up after I proposed we get down and freaky."

Nathan chuckled, "Hey I'm a guy what can I say."

The two laughing their heads off were quickly cut off with the feel of eyes staring at them. Both turned their heads to the left and found a senior couple watching them, shaking their heads in disgust before walking away. The two turned to face each other and noticed the show they were displaying for the elders; Nathan laying on the bed with the covers all dishevelled and Jill on top of him. For a second the two just eyed each other before bursting into laughter.

"Oh my gosh they thought we were..."

"Doing what married couples should be doing," Nathan made quotation marks with his fingers as he said it.

They couldn't help but laugh again before Jill finally moved off the still lying Nathan.

"Better get off you before we get another disapproving couple moment," she giggled.

"Maybe we should really do it and see what they think of that," trying to push the limits and try it out, grinning big.

"Uhh no you big perv, I think we expressed enough explicit behaviour for a day," and grinned at him, "for the seniors at least."

Nathan laughed and shook his head as he followed a skipping Jill throughout the rest of the showroom.


	34. One Hell of A Father

The weekend had rolled in, and Saturday in Tree Hill yet again and as always was beautiful and sunny. The week had gone by so quickly for Nathan, but it was always like that for him ever since Jill had come to town. The two were practically inseparable aside from the nights he actually dragged himself home to sleep in his own bed. Her parents were home this weekend and he didn't feel like encountering them at the moment, especially her father also known as his principal. He was sort of intimidated by the older figure, you could say.

It was nine in the morning in the Scott household and Nathan was getting ready to go play a little ball with Lucas at the River court. Jill was with Peyton at school. He thought it was ridiculous to be at school on a Saturday, but the two had to work on their mural and today was the only day they could do it without all the hustle and bustle of student traffic. It was too hectic during the week with students everywhere and homework to do so the girls asked permission to work on their masterpiece today. Besides, true artists need not be distracted. Jill had invited Nathan to come along but he had strict rules on not entering school property on weekends unless it was for school pranks and basketball games, other than that he vowed to stay clear. She understandingly obliged. He would've been bored out of his mind if he came because all he'd be doing while the girls painted was watch, and what fun was that? Jill liked to solely concentrate on what was in front of her, especially when it came to art. Peyton felt the same way, which is why the two girls felt they bonded so well, their love of art as well as their passion for it.

"Yeah I'm on my way, be there in like 10 minutes," Nathan was on the phone with Luke as he walked down the main staircase.

At the bottom awaiting him was none other than Dan the man himself. He was holding his morning coffee in one hand and in the other his morning paper. He truly was the epitome of an all American father, on the outside that was. Him in his well-pressed suit, with his best coffee and paper, in his lavish house with wife and son. It seemed all too perfect, but all who knew Dan too well knew it was far from it.

"Where you going son?"

Nathan looked at his father once he reached the bottom of the staircase, "out to play ball with Lucas," he spat out irritably.

Nathan hated it when his father asked him questions, like he gave a damn. To Nathan it was Dan's way of trying to play perfect father, which he wasn't.

Ignoring his son's attitude Dan sipped his coffee, "Well be sure to come home early. I'm having a couple of people over and I want you here."

"I don't feel like it."

"Well it's more of an order than an option," taking another sip, "so be home at oh four so you can wash up and be dressed before they get here."

Nathan was becoming more irate, "What if I have plans?"

"Well then I suggest you cancel them because like I said you're going and that's that. Besides this would benefit you and your ball career so I expect you to be here."

"Whatever."

"You know I do this for your own good Nate, why do you always have to take it so negatively?"

"I said whatever, what more do you want from me?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe a 'thank you' or some sort of recognition would be a start."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Nathan spat out before opening the door and shutting it behind him.

Dan was now alone in the foyer still with his coffee and paper in hand. He took another sip as he stared at the front door, before heading into the kitchen.


	35. Empty Space

"Grab hold of the ladder for me Peyton, I need a spotter before I find myself face first plunging to the concrete floor," Jill giggled as she held her paintbrush.

The two girls were at Tree Hill High since seven in the morning. They had already established their space by priming and topcoating their six by six metres of brick wall. Their black background had already been plastered on, but their toughest job was ahead of them. Getting the backdrop up was easy, painting the actual mural was the hard part. Well more like the exciting part through both their eyes.

"Alright I want you in one piece," Peyton giggled back, "at least until the mural is done."

"I'll keep that in my mind," Jill flicked her paintbrush at Peyton.

The topic they had been given was to portray the life of a teenage soul. The girls were already excited the minute it was appointed to them, already throwing ideas at one another. Practically filling up a whole sketchbook with their sketches. They had concluded on joining both their perspectives and creating a super conjoined collage. They had even gotten the student body involved, asking their point of view on the subject. It was a very tough subject to portray in the beginning, they had to admit. It's not easy to just assume what life is when there are so many, not just your own, but as time went by and many people's inputs later the two threw everyone's as well as their own into the piece. Jill had concentrated on the mentality of school and it's pressures to be all that you can be, from popularity to the work obsessed. Peyton concentrated on family and their impact on your personality as well as your upbringing, and together the girls compacted the mind as we know it, which was a black hole for everyone to make on their own. They decided to do that for the mere fact that they didn't know what went through everyone's mind, so the black hole to them meant that life could just be an empty vessel or what we make of it.

"This is going to look great," Peyton said staring at her sketchbook as she mixed the colours she was going to use on her palette.

"I know I can't believe we're actually going to share our work with the whole school, I mean I usually keep my work to myself or others that I ask for advice," Jill was already painting her picture of parents looming over a child.

Their pictures said a lot, but aside from those, their mural was going to be based on quotes explaining what everything stood for.

"I know what you mean I used to draw pictures for THUD magazine anonymous until Lucas gave me the courage to open up and reveal what I really was."

"You and Lucas are really close," she was adding detail to the child's hair, "do you go way back?"

Peyton looked up from her drawing, "In the beginning we had a bond but it was broken for a bit until now. We're more close than ever now."

Jill nodded, "I can tell."

"Really?"

"Well yeah," she looked over at Peyton, "I don't mean to sound nosy or anything."

"Oh you're not don't worry."

"You two just seem real close."

"We are I guess."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know you know. We both got out of this serious love thing and we're not sure if we're ready to jump into something again."

"I totally know what you mean. It's sort of like our generation you know, or our year to have heartbreak. It just seems everyone's experiencing some sort of break up from last year."

"I never thought of it that way but you're right, how ironic huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"What about you and Nathan, still friends?"

"We've always been friends, and I value our friendship."

"Whatever suit yourself."

"Peyton don't go all Brooke on me, where you assume we're hiding something we're not. We're just friends, I think so and he thinks so too.

"Okay whatever."

Jill rolled her eyes and laughed, "let's just get this done okay?"

Both giggling they sat on the pavement working away. 


	36. Taking Care of The Matter

Lucas was already at the Rivercourt waiting for Nathan. He was running a little late so Lucas started shooting hoops without him. Like Nathan, Lucas was alone this Saturday because Peyton was working on the mural with Jill. Since summer the two were joined by the hip, especially on the weekends.

"Hey man," Nathan called out to him as he jogged over.

"Nate you're late."

"Yeah I know sorry, Dan gave me one of his famous talks."

Lucas winced his face, "What about?"

"He's making me have dinner with him and his social rejects."

"That sucks man."

"Tell me about. He's trying to make us look like some perfect family in front of his country club colleagues, when really we're far from it."

"Sorry."

"Yeah me too."

"So what are you going to do?"

Nathan took in a deep breath, "Suck it in and have dinner with incredibly boring people fawning over my achievements, and having my dad boast about his better days."

"Sounds like fun?" Lucas expressed, obviously being sarcastic.

"Yeah it'll be a real deusy," he bounced the ball where he was standing, "enough of this crap let's play ball."

Lucas nodded, "yeah."

Nathan passed the ball to lucas, "shoot for start."

The boys played a little one on one for a couple of hours, just the two of them. They were working up a sweat with their basketball therapy, they liked to call it.

"Last shot and I win," Nathan yelled out as he dribbled the ball.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Lucas ran catching up to him throwing his arms in the air blocking Nathan.

Nathan faked turned and in seconds did a quick slam dunk leaving Lucas on the ground still dumbfounded as he watched his younger brother dangling off the rim.

Nathan finally dropping to the ground chuckled, "Score I beat you big brother. Guess I am the better Scott."

Lucas laughed and shook his head, "Damn boy High Flyers did you good."

"Nah they just oiled me up and refined my rusty moves," Nathan grinned as he chugged down water.

"Okay big head calm your ego and pass me my water bottle over there."

The two boys rested on the picnic table, still breathing heavily from their game.

Lucas finally calmed down and quenched his dehydrated body, "So what's up?"

Nathan shrugged, "Nothing really, life is pretty good I guess."

Lucas nodded, "How'd Jill react to Vegas' idiocy?"

"She didn't," he looked straight ahead, "I didn't tell her."

"What?" He was baffled, "why not?"

"Because I know it would hurt her."

"But you have to tell her Nate, no matter how much pain it will cause her."

"No I don't. I can take care of it by myself and she doesn't have to get hurt."

"I don't know Nate," he was concerned about Nathan's decision to not tell Jill.

"Look Luke, I know Vegas. He's like my carbon copy of the guy I used to be. He doesn't play games like everyone else. I taught him and I know how he handles things. I have to do it this way."

"Okay man but just watch out. I have a really bad feeling about this."

"yeah I will," looking at his watch and noticing how much time had gone by Nathan retreated from his seat, "Got to go man, the dreaded dinner calls."

He butted knuckles with Lucas.

"Take care and remember what I said."

Nathan nodded, "I will."

He grabbed his ball and headed towards his car. 


	37. Glory Days

"Dan I can't believe you think that after all we've been through we can just up and be a family again," the petite blonde sat on one of the stools that surrounded the island in their marble kitchen. A place that used to be filled with the aroma of homecooked meals and a happy couple sharing the stove, was now replaced with an empty feeling of what once was.

"I'm trying aren't I? Not that I can say the same for you."

"Don't pull that crap on me. You're lucky I'm staying with you and trying to work out whatever is left of our marriage."

"Don't be so cynical."

Deb shook her head as she sipped her mineral water. She was already dressed for the evening, in her black silk evening gown that hugged her petite curves. She didn't want to fuss too much with her hair since her dress was already a handful, so she kept it straight down. She didn't even want to be there but their family had a name to uphold and as country club members it was their duty to entertain.

"Where's Nathan?" Dan asked as he fixed his printed tie that perfectly matched his beige dress shirt.

"He's up in his room. He told me to call him as soon as the guest arrives."

Dan nodded, "Well that time would be about now, his car is pulling into the driveway."

Deb was about to call Nathan's name but hesitated when she saw her son making his way down. He had seen the lights from his room and retreated downstairs to avoid hearing his father's call. He was wearing a blue dress shirt that wasn't buttoned to the top because his white Jordan tee peaked out from underneath. He folded the sleeves up to his elbows and decided not to wear a tie even though his father requested it. He walked over to his mother who linked arms with him.

She knew he didn't want to be there. Heck she didn't even want to be there, but she was proud of her son for making the effort, "It'll be over before you know it sweetie," she gripped his hand.

Nathan managed a half smile as he gripped her hand in return.

Dan opened the door for his guest introducing him to his lovely wife and son. The visitor was a man from the country club that Dan frequently golfed with. Dan led him into the living room where they had a couple of drinks then retreated to the diningroom where the dinner awaited.

"Deborah this veal is amazing," the visitor retorted.

He was like any other coutry club man. A rich fellow who valued the American dream and tried to live it to the best of his abilities.

"So Nathan you're dad tells me you're quite the athlete."

Nathan gulped down what he was chewing, "I guess so."

"You play baketball am I right?"

"Correct."

"I have a lot of ties to sports scholarships for several universities. Maybe I can watch you one time and see how good you are. I'll invite some of my friends to check you out."

"That's okay I don't need any favours."

Dan glared at Nathan.

"You know how teenage boys are like with their testosterones. Baketball season has already started, they're first game is next week. You should come Rob."

"I'll make sure to keep that day clear."

"You know he got the ball genes from me," Dan with his pride had to bring up his past glory, "better than my son actually."

"Really?" The man questioned excitedly.

"My son is still an amateur so he still has a lot to learn. With this season being the last season before they get picked for scholarships I'm going to make sure I push him right," he stared at Nathan, "We're going to start our workouts in the morning son."

Nathan kept a straight face, but deep inside he wanted to choke the living daylights out of his father as well as his retarded guest. it was times like these when he wished he was still emancipated and living on his own. Even though he was struggling, at least he had the satisfaction of knowing that Dan couldn't control him. Nathan thought maybe after his fatal drug complication his father would seize his pressure on him but it seems he didn't even notice. He was burning up with anger and Deb could see it. She gave her son an apologetic look, assuring him it would be over soon, but soon wasn't good enough for him. He wanted to leave now.

He couldn't take the two men talking any longer. They were gawking at his game and picking apart his flaws. It was as if he was having a bad nightmare and all he could do was sit and watch. Their laugh was nauseating and he wanted the evening to end.

Deb couldn't take anymore. She hated the look on her son's face as Dan and the other man criticized her baby boy. She had to intervene, "Umm Nathan will you help me bring the dishes into the kitchen?"

Nathan nodded following her suit, carrying the dishes and placing them onto the counter.

"Listen sweetie. Thank you for trying and keeping your composure, but I think we both know how bad this sucks."

"Big time," Nathan wiped his hands on the dish towel.

"Go get some fresh air honey," Deb put her hand on Nathan's arm.

"Are you sure?" Nathan looked at his mom unsure about her decision.

"I'm sure. You don't need to be punished with a whole night of Dan and his preppy friend."

Nathan smiled at his mom and kissed her on the forehead before leaving through the back door. He knew he would get hell from Dan when he returned but at that moment it was better than sitting through dinner with him and his friend.


	38. Anywhere But There

**Author's Note: There's a lot to go through before Nathan and Jill hook up but don't worry there will be enough moments and close calls to last until the big day LOL.**

**brathanfan: My only fan lol telling by your name I'm assuming you like Brathan lol do you like Naley?**

Everything was quiet on the sidewalks of Tree Hill. A very peaceful warm night it was indeed. The only sounds stirring were the faint cries of crickets. That and the pitter patter of tiny pebbles banging against glass. The last time Nathan had done this was back when he was wooing Haley and his beginning transition from jerky jock to who he was today.

He had been throwing pebbles that he found on her lawn at her door for five minutes but no answer. Finally after his last pebble she opened her door removing her ear phones with her sketchbook in tow.

"Nathan?" She squinted her eyes due to the lack of outdoor lights surrounding the standing boy.

"Hey." He half smiled as he slouched with his hands in his pockets, "Want to go for a ride?"

Jill nodded before going back into her room and emerging again without her earphones and sketchbook. Closing the door behind her she began to climb her way down from her second storey balcony. Nathan walked over to the descending girl offering his arms to help her down. With a little help from him she managed to reach the ground safe and sound.

"I could have gone through the front door but what fun would that have been?" She grinned big.

Nathan laughed as he shook his head.

The two made their way to his car. Nathan walked Jill to her side, making sure she was in and comfortable before making his way over to the driver's side.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Nathan smiled, "none I just needed to get away from my house," he turned his key signalling the car to start up.

Jill nodded noticing his solemn look, "something on your mind buddy?"

He let out a huge sigh, "none that I feel like talking about."

Nathan wasn't too good at dealing with family problems. He didn't like expressing them either. The only person he trusted with that information was Haley and no one else.

"That's cool," she looked straight ahead.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. As usual she sat with her legs tucked in front of her as she embraced them. She was clad in purple polka dot pyjama pants and a brown knit sweater. Staring out the window she let out a small yawn which she quickly covered with her hand.

"Sorry for dragging you out so late, you were probably getting ready for bed or something?"

"Me?" She let out a giggle, "Nathan it's 11 in the evening, who sleeps at this time?"

Nathan smirked and nodded, "I forgot Count Dracula was sitting next to me."

"Hey," she shot him a look, "I just sleep late okay. Well not lately since you tire me out which is probably a good thing because I do need my beauty sleep."

"You don't need beauty sleep," Nathan pulled out his smooth moves.

Jill noticed his antics and couldn't help but laugh, "corny much?" she giggled some more before seizing, "anyways where we going?"

"I don't really know, I just know I don't want to be anywhere public or near my house."

Jill nodded.

"In that case I know just the place," she looked ahead, "make a left on the next street."


	39. I Love You

It had been 10 minutes since he arrived at her doorstep. He was so nervous and signs of it were pretty visible. Pacing back and forth on her wooden veranda was all he could do as his mind raced with thoughts. Anymore pacing and he would literally wear the wood out. It's just he couldn't muster up the words to say to her. So much things to say in so little time. Could he pull it off and tell her how he really felt? Would she feel the same way after all that had happend? He knew it was her after all this time that he loved. From the beginning and until forever would the feelings he was feeling never fade.

All the commotion he was making outside caught her attention. She was sitting in her living room watching the news when she saw a dark shadow out on her front lawn. She was a bit startled because she had been watching the news and there was a caution posted on midnight peeping tom's and that females should be on the lookout. Slowly getting up from the couch, she grabbed the hidden baseball bat located in the coat closet, and headed towards the front door with extra caution. Ever so gently she peaked through a small crack she had made with the curtain and sighed a huge sigh of relief to see a familiar face on the other side of the door.

She opened the door scaring the poor boy out of his pants.

"Lucas?"

"Umm hey," he seized walking around and stared at the girl he loved.

"How long have you been there?" she put down her bat, "I thought you were some horny peeping Tom coming to spy on me."

"Really?"

"Yeah I was so ready to beat the crap out of you with my bat."

"I'm glad you didn't," Lucas looking bewildered, thanking he wasn't beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Come in," she stepped aside.

"Thanks," he walked into the house timidly, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, what's up?"

The two walked up to her room. She made sure she locked the door behind Lucas, just in case there were unwanted perverts lurking around.

"I don't know how to say this."

She looked at him with the most innocent eyes.

"Just say it Lucas."

He opened his mouth but was at a loss for words. Looking at her all the fear he was feeling rushed to his mouth and blocked what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her that she was the girl for him. That he wanted to be with her and no one else.

"I-I love you Peyton."


	40. A Place To Release

"Jill where are we going?" Nathan got out as he walked cautiously.

The two were passing through the cemetary in the dead of night with Jill leading the way.

"To a place I like to go sometimes," she was making her way out of the cemetary towards the forest.

"This is kind of creepy, you go here when you're alone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing it's just this place sends chills down my spine."

"Oh no little Nathan is scared," she giggled.

"Hey, this coming from the girl who's afraid of Nike uptowns?"

"For the last time I'm not afraid of them, I just don't like how they're so high cut and gangster looking."

"Whatever," he laughed, "anyways what are you doing walking through cemetaries and forests alone at night when you're afraid of ghosts?"

Jill shrugged, "My mind is so full sometimes I don't have enough room to remember my fears."

He nodded, "Good point."

He held a branch back to let Jill through.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"No problem," he loved the way she smiled, "so where we going?"

"There," Jill stopped pointing at the water tower in front of them.

"The water tower?"

"Yeah."

The two walked over to the metal ladder and slowly climbed it. The metal bars were rusty. Nathan tried to remember the tower but couldn't recollect it. After all this time he had never known of the abondoned site. It was hidden behind the cemetary and a forest making it good enough reason to not be detected all these years.

"You go here a lot?" He called out from under her.

"Just when I want to get away from problems that my art isn't strong enough to get rid of," she had already reached the top and was waiting for Nathan.

Momentarilly he was up too. Standing up and resting on the rail Nathan took in a deep breath and looked at the view they were getting from such high altitude.

"Wow I can see why you come up here, it's beautiful," he could see half of Tree Hill and the sky from up there was breath taking.

Jill nodded, "I know that's the pro about this," she sat down in front of the ledge letting her legs dangle off the tower's edge," the con is how high we are from the ground."

"Yeah," he looked down, "that's a long way down, I uhh I think I'll sit down beside you now."

Jill giggled, "Just don't look down."

"Oh trust me I won't," he grabbed the railing, "how'd you find this place?"

"I don't know really. I just remember being so mad about being in the same school as Vegas one night I tried to run away. Of course that was impossible so I just wandered around from place to place until I saw the cemetary. I was so mad I completely forgot about all that's to be scared of the place and walked right through it and that's how I found this."

"You could have called me? I mean I would've been there for you. If you need anything Jill I'm always here, you know that right?" Nathan pleaded.

"I know, I know you are, I was just on overload that night, but I'll remember to call you next time okay?"

"Okay," he smiled.

"Same goes for me too okay, I'm here too buddy, whenever where ever, all you need to do is call."

"Yeah," Nathan sighed as he looked straight ahead.

"Like now, Is there something wrong Nathan," she put her hand on his shoulder, "why did you really come over tonight?

Nathan was silent still staring ahead.

"I know you said you didn't want to talk about it but you need to. You need to let it out and not bottle it up. Trust me the consequences are much worse then telling someone."

"I know," he sighed, "I guess it's cause I don't really like to tell anyone my problems. I used to tell them to Haley but that was before. So much time has passed and I've sort of closed up again."

"Tell me Nathan, please," she looked at him with her pleading eyes, "I promise I won't judge or think of you any less."

"I know you won't, it's just kind of hard. It opens me up as a vulnerable pawn and when that happens I can get hurt."

"It's not bad to let people see your weaknesses Nathan. So what if they know your flaws and secrets. This isn't a game, it's not basketball, it's your life."

Nathan sighed creating a silence between the two for a couple of minutes.

"Do you know how scary it is to feel like at any moment I could turn out to be just like my father?"

Jill was perplexed. He just spoke out so randomly.

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"My dad Jill, he's not like any dad. He may seem normal but if you know him, if you get to know him then you'd know what he really is. He's a manipulator! A monster even," his tone of voice was rising with every word he spoke, "I hate him."

Jill listened intently nodding her head at the over emotional boy, "What hapend today?"

"I knew it was a bad idea to have dinner with him and his colleague. It was after all his idea."

"Was it because you had to eat with them?"

"It wasn't the eating part. I knew that would be a bore but the conversation, that's the part that got me so so..."

"Nathan it's okay."

He shook his head, "I hate it when parents show you off to their friends. It's like they're all competing in this 'Who's kid is better' contest."

"I know what you mean."

"Don't they know it pressures the kid," he moved over to lean against the body of the water tower, "then my ass of a dad starts to bring up his high school days when he was the captain of the basketball team and how he was the epitome of all ball players."

"Trying to live vicariously through his son?"

"Exactly, except he tries to compete with me. Doesn't he remember last year when I took narcotics to bring up my game. I wanted him to be proud of me for scoring the most points and maybe even beat his 32 point record, but that didn't happpen. Instead I winded up collapsing on the gym floor because I had reached rock bottom," Nathan played with his fingers, "The worst part of it all, is that after all that has happend he still continues to push me, maybe even harder this year and I don't know if I can handle all of it this time."

"Nathan I never knew," Jill looked at him as she moved over to sit beside him against the tower's body.

"Thats okay how could you have known, it's not like I show it often."

"Is it that bad?"

"Even worse, that's small chicken shit compared to everything else."

Nathan grabbed a couple of pebbles from the steel ground they sat on and threw them overboard.

"The even worst part is I was away from all that shit, from my father, but I came back."

"You moved out?"

"No even better. I emancipated myself from my parents."

"Both parents, even your mom?"

"Yeah, we weren't as tight knit as we were a year ago. Do you remember that time when you called me a mama's boy and I told you yeah just recently?"

Jill nodded her head.

"Yeah well it's because before summer I finally forgave my mother, and now we're trying to pick up and mend the broken pieces."

"Oh."

"When I was younger she took on charity work that involved her to travel places a lot to help needy children. She left me alone with Dan and that's when everything changed. That's where the pressuring and the bullying began."

"It was like she was helping all those needy children across the world but the most important child she neglected to care for was her own son."

"Exactly! Last year I found out the reason why she was always away was because she was having an affair. I get that she couldn't get enough of my dad and she fled because he's a psycho but she forgot about me. She thought about herself a little too much and forgot about her family. She wasn't there to stop him from pushing me so hard into becoming him, instead she was off being happy. When she came back to try to change all that it was too late, I had already turned into a mini Dan and I let her suffer the consequences of her ways. I guess I blamed her for leaving me with Dan but most of all for making me turn into him. I resented her a whole lot, until I finally realized I couldn't stay mad at her forever she's my mom and I know she loves me. I love her too, I just needed some time to take in all those emotions and feelings."

"I'm glad you worked things out with your mother, and maybe hopefully your dad someday?"

"My dad can't be helped Jill. Everyone knows that he can't be changed so we need to beat him some how before he strikes again."

"Strikes again?"

"He brings down everyone he's close to. He ruined Karen and Luke's life, my mom and mine, even mine and Haley's."

"You and Haley, really?"

"Yeah, he never liked her from the beginning just because she wasn't from higher places. He threatend her a couple of times and forged my signature on annulment papers behind my back."

"Did she sign it?"

"No. It wasn't eligible because of the forged name so we got a divorce. We didn't want to wipe out all we had together."

"That's good."

"Yeah," he paused, "Isn't my life a mess?"

"Yeah," she giggled as Nathan's head quickly turned her way, "but who's isn't? Everyone has cracked up lives, they're just different. I'm glad you told me Nathan."

"Thanks for listening," he smiled as he put his arm around her.

"Thanks for sharing. I know it was hard for you but I'm glad you vented," she put her small arms around his torso.

The two stared into the night with a new outlook, more at ease you could say. Jill rested her head on Nathan's shoulder as they embraced one another slowly dozing off as time passed.


	41. The Feeling

"Peyton?"

Lucas was beginning to feel a little uneasy. The two had been staring into each other's eyes for almost a good 10 minutes in silence. She still hadn't responded to his brief outburst, instead all he got out of her was a little peep that was barely audible. Tension began to ensue his body as the minutes went by without answer. It was just like last summer when he told Brooke he loved her. Same situation and probably the same outcome he thought.

"Now would be a really good time to say something Peyton."

Peyton looked up at him. She was only five foot six compared to his six foot figure. Right when he opened his mouth and said those three words she froze. It wasn't the first time she had heard those words. Heck, she and Jake used to say it all the time, but things were different now and she was more vulnerable than ever. Things were happening so fast yet she knew exactly what she wanted, then why couldn't she say it? God, he looked hot looming over her she thought trailing off the subject at hand, but quickly coming back to reality.

"I-I"

What to do? What to say? God why couldn't she finish her sentence? Quickly she mustered up all her feelings and thoughts and did what her mind was telling her to do at that moment. Grabbing Lucas' shirt she pulled him in and pressed her lips against his. Soon the two were involved in a passionate lip lock that displayed all the feelings between the two.

Parting lips for a second Peyton's face brightend with a smile.

"I love you too."

The two looked at each other for a moment before consuming themselves with kisses once more. They moved over to the bed where Lucas gently lay Peyton as he got on top of her. They made out for a bit before things began to get a little serious as his hand rode up her shirt.

"Mmm Lucas," she slowly parted from his lips, "let's take it slow."

Lucas was out of it. He was apologetic for being too into the moment.

"Yeah sorry I just."

Peyton pressed her finger against Lucas' lips, "don't worry me too. I just want to go slow before we get caught up in the moment and do it again."

Lucas grinned remembering that night on the beach.

Noticing his naughty thoughts Peyton laughed and hit him, "hey."

"Sorry, you're right. Slow is good. Nothing else matters as long as I'm with you," he smiled at her.

"Now that's what I like to hear."

She grabbed him again planting another make out moment.

They embraced one another as they lay on her bed ending a special moment in each other's arms. Everything was so perfect.


	42. Speechless

**Author's Note: I wanted to post at least 5 new chapters but with work keeping me late into the night I can only provide you guys with four, but don't worry there's more to come!**

**luvtheOC09- Yay a new reviewer! Thanks for the review, I try my best lol! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Have you gotten hooked on the Nill(Jill/Nathan) relationship theory yet?)**

**brathanfan- My favourite reviewer LOL, don't worry these two are bound to hook up sooner or later lol**

Nathan was at his locker grabbing his Physics book. Tim was sick today so there was no locker doddling for him. It was just a quick run to his locker for books before heading off to meet Lucas in class.

"Hey Nathan," a female voice from behind squeaked.

"Hey," he turned around, "Bevin."

She was in her cheer uniform; the blue and white Ravens logo sweater with the matching pleated mini skirt. She had her pom poms in hand with a great big smile. She was a very bubbly girl. Perfect for cheerleading!

"What's up?"

"Nothing much I was just grabbing my Physics book."

Bevin gave him a confused look, almost as if she was oblivious to what he had just said.

"You know," he said it slowly, "for class."

Suddenly her face lit up from his explanation.

"Oh right," she ran her finger through her hair, "I knew that."

Nathan gave her a sarcastic nod. Boy was she a clueless girl.

"So what can I do for you?"

She just stood there and smiled as he turned to close his locker. Before he knew it her body was up close to his, he could feel her bosom against his arm.

"You're like not with Haley any more right?"

Her voice changed from being innocent and bubbly to a more seductive tone.

Nathan was obviously uncomfortable. His body tensed up and he was trying everything to keep his body as fas as possible from hers, but there wasn't much leeway. She left no room for him between her and the lockers.

"Umm no we're not."

"And you're not going out with anyone right now right?"

"I uhhh no not at the moment but."

She completely disregarded his 'but'.

"Good," she squealed, "so I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me today. You know like a date?"

Still uncomfortable Nathan finally got her at least to move a couple of feet away but even with her not up against his body he still felt a little weirded out. It wasn't that she was unattractive, heck Bevin was one of the hottest girls on the cheer squad. She had a hot body and gigantic boobs but Nathan just wasn't attracted to her in that way. Maybe two years ago he would've thought twice about hitting that and he may have had dirty fantasies back then but now was a whole new story. The only person he had on his mind was Jill, if only she knew. His connection with Jill was better than just any hot girl. Plus Jill was hot too so she had the whole package.

"Umm Bevin you're a really great girl and your plan sounds like a good idea," she was getting excited even though it was basically a gentle put down but she didn't think of it that way, "but I uhh you see."

Nathan was suddenly interrupted by Jill who surprised the two from out of no where. She was heading towards her Calculus class on the third floor so she decided to drop by and say hi.

"Hey guys what's up?"

Nathan looked at Jill who was all smiles clutching her gigantic Calculus textbook. She was clad in a jean mini skirt, a white wife beater with a see through black wife beater over it, and her black and white converse. Her rocker side was shining through today, it was all Peyton's influence he thought. Nonetheless she still looked good. Nothing would ever change that.

"I was just asking Nathan if he wanted to hang out with me today after school."

"Really?" Jill smiled, "what was his reply?"

"He was just about to tell me."

Nathan pulled himself together, "Yeah I was about to say umm that I ."

He was fumbling. He wanted to tell Bevin he was kind of liking someone at the moment but he couldn't since Jill was there. She'd know for sure it was her.

Jill looked at the confused male and shook her head.

"Guys," she giggled with Bevin, "Since our poor boy is at a loss for words I'm pretty sure he was going to say yes Bevin I'd love to hang out with you today. He's just too shy to say so," Jill patted Nathan's arm.

He didn't want to say that. Not at all. He didn't want to hang out with Bevin later, he wanted to hang out with Jill.

"I uhh actually was going to say."

Bevin interrupted him, her specialty. No one really thought she knew the difference between a finished sentence and and an incomplete one.

"Great," she kissed his cheek, "pick me up after school., my locker okay?"

Nathan was at a loss for words again.

Jill came to the rescue, the wrong rescue, "he'll be there."

Bevin flashed one last smile before trotting down the hall to class.

Jill looked at Nathan and shook her head as she giggled.

"You guys never know what to say in the presence of beautiful women. I had to practically spoon feed you that one."

"But Jill that's not what I wanted to."

"I'll talk to you later okay, I have to get to class early."

Jill rushed her words ignoring Nathan again.

"Got to beat the rush," she called out as she walked off into the crowded hallway before disappearing.

Nathan stayed behind. What had just happend? Why did he freeze up just then? And why was everyone interrupting him and completely dismissing everything he wanted to say? Nathan shook his head in order to try and release all the confusion before heading to class.


	43. It Gets Much Worse

"Lucas."

Peyton moaned as she and Lucas passionately made out. She was pinned up against the brick wall at the back of the school. The two decided to have a little rendez vous before class.

"Lucas," she pecked him, "as much fun as this is," pecked him again, "I think we should be heading to class now."

Lucas was caught up in the moment as he nibbled on her neck causing her to moan which clearly turned him on. His little member was having a peek a boo of it's own down there.

"Okay Lucas we really need to go," she managed to get out as she moaned some more.

She knew Lucas was having a little moment. Boys will always be boys she thought, and with that she knew she had to take control. She gave him one last kiss before pulling away.

"Don't want to waste it all at once," she grinned.

"You're right," Lucas managed to get out still a little out of breath.

Peyton grabbed his hand and lead him around the corner to the front of the school. Looking down she noticed his excitement and couldn't help but giggle at what she had caused.

"You might want to cover the," she pointed at his member with her eyes, "before someone has a chance to see that."

Lucas' face turned bright red as he looked down at his stiff member. Bad enough he had one at school but it was worse since Peyton got a glance at his over excitement. Great just great! He managed an embarassed chuckle as he covered himself with his textbook.

The two were hand in hand giggling at what had just happend. Just as they were approaching the parking lot the two caught a glimpse of Brooke coming out of her mini coop. In unison they ripped each other away until they were at least an arm's length apart.

"Hey guys," Brooke squealed as she approached them. She was too busy fixing her make up in her rear view mirror to notice the two hand in hand.

The two gasped out a huge sigh of relief.

"Nothing," they both got out.

Brooke looked at them suspiciously.

"What is this mime day? Are we supposed to be copying each other and saying the exact same things at the exact same time? Cause if so I was obviously not informed which means it's not cool and that you two really need to get a life," she fixed her shirt, "seriously you two need to spend a little time apart. It'll do you two some good."

The two managed a small laugh.

Brooke glared at both of them.

"Weird much?"

Peyton noticed Brooke's antsy behaviour.

"What crawled up your ass and died? Are you on your period?"

Peyton knew Brooke always got like this when she was going through her cycle. She's usually a cheery person so for her to act up like this had to mean she was getting her monthly visitor. That or something was on her mind. Did she see her and Lucas? She began to feel a little uneasy.

Lucas wasn't able to bear the tension.

"Umm I better get to class I'll see you girls later."

He looked over at Peyton giving her an apologetic look for not sticking around. She seemed perturbed by it but understood when he reminded her of his book and what it was hiding. He smiled at the two before heading off.

Now the two girls were alone making their way to their lockers.

"P.Sawyer," she whined, "I went to check my mail today and my Teen People magazine wasn't there. It's supposed to be there and now I don't get my gossip fix."

Peyton let out a huge breath of relief. It was about her freaking magazine, thank God!

"It'll probably be there tomorrow don't worry about it."

"But it's not just that?"

Peyton's heart began to race again. Damn Lucas for leaving her to take care of his swollen member.

"Not only do I not get to have my gossip fix for today I also didn't have hot water running in my house. I had to take a shower in cold water. Look my hair is all brittle," she grabbed a bunch of strands to show, "and today my mom saw my bank statement. Let me tell you she wasn't too happy, and that was only the make up expenses she saw."

She leaned her head on Peyton's shoulder as she huffed.

"Today is one of the worst days ever. Can it be any more blah?"

Peyton consoled her saddened friend as she thought about her and Lucas. That subject would totally ruin not only her day but months, maybe years if she found out. She sighed as she withheld yet another relationship with Lucas behind her bestfriend's back.


	44. Brother Alike

Nathan was still in a phase of confusion from what had happend at his locker. It wasn't like him to be at a loss for words. He always knew what to do and what to say in any situation. It just wasn't possible for him to stumble or fumble, it's not in his nature. Sitting in his seat he crumpled papers and shot them into the near by waste basket as he awaited Lucas.

"Hey," Lucas came dropping into his seat still covering his friend.

Nathan looked up from his little game of waste basketball.

"Hey."

Lucas noticed Nathan seemed troubled. Boy was everyone not having a good day today. First his over excitement, a close call with an angry Brooke, and now Nathan.

"What's wrong Nate?"

Nathan only managed a shrug. He had seized his little game and was now slouched in his seat.

"I don't know man."

Lucas nodded as he turned to face the front of the class.

Nathan began to fidget with his things. He couldn't keep in one place.

"I know what's wrong I just don't know why it happend."

Lucas turned to his brother, "What do you mean?"

"I mean me Nathan Scott the master of quick comments and being all put together. I wasn't and I'm really beginning to get a little freaked out. I never stutter and when I do there's got to be something wrong."

"Okay man slow down. I'm not getting you. What happened?"

Nathan tore a sheet of paper into smaller and smaller pieces.

"I was at my locker today and all of a sudden Bevin surprises me from behind."

"Yeah?"

"She asked me on a date?"

Lucas laughed, "What? Bevin asked you out on a date?"

"It's not funny man but yeah she did. I wanted to tell her no but for some reason it didn't come out."

"What do you mean it didn't come out?"

"Well you know Bevin and her outbursts."

"Yeah the girl can't tell the difference from one thing to another."

"Yeah exactly my point. She kept interrupting me, and when I finally got a chance to talk Jill came. All of a sudden I was at a loss for words. Everything I wanted to say I couldn't.Well first it was cause I wanted to tell Bevin I was crushing on someone, but since Jill was there I couldn't."

"That sucks man."

"Tell me about it. Then Bevin told Jill she asked me out so I was left to try and talk myself out of going with her but again nothing came out of my mouth."

"What's wrong with you man?"

"I don't know. Jill thought it was cause I was too shy to say yes so she said yes for me. Dude I don't want to go out with Bevin tonight."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh again.

"Dude why are you laughing? This shit is far from funny."

"I'm sorry man it's just so weird knowing you messed up. I mean you do it all the time but."

"Thanks dick head."

"Hey! Not like it's a bad thing Nate, but you really need to be quick next time."

Nathan ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know."

"So did you tell Jill you didn't want to go out with Bevin?"

"No. She ran off before I could explain. Now she thinks I like Bevin."

Luke nodded.

"That sucks man."

"That's all you have to say? Where's the Oprah advice guy when I need him?"

"Okay sorry man, but it's not a big thing."

"It is Luke, to me."

"Okay okay calm down. Are you going to go out with Bevin."

"Not like I have a choice. I don't want to be rude."

Luke nodded.

"Alright so when you're on the date."

"It's not a date man."

"Okay when you're on your 'non' date, quit being a pussy and tell Bevin the truth. Knowing her she'll understand. Well not really understand but I bet she won't remember any of it the next day so you're saved on that part."

"Okay, what about Jill?"

"Tell her the truth about the date. You don't like Bevin so there's nothing else to say."

"Yeah."

"It'll work out man don't stress too much."

Nathan looked out the window.

"I hope you're right man."

"I'm alway right," Lucas smirked, "hey wait man."

Nathan turned to face Lucas.

Lucas had just remembered what Nathan said as he was venting.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but a couple of minutes ago did you just admit to liking Jill?"

Nathan sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I did?"

"That's great man!"

"Is it, is it really?"

"Why so pessimistic?"

"Yeah I like her but does she even like me? I mean she was so happy when she found out I was going to go out with Bevin today. If she liked me don't you think she would've been a little sad?"

"I don't know man."

"I understand that she's still not into trusting guys and getting into a relationship right now. It's just it seems she only sees me as a friend."

"Give it time Nate, things like these especially when it comes to attraction need to be taken slowly. Like you said, both of you haven't exactly had the best experiences with relationships. It's no guess why either of you two are a little on nerves when it comes to those things."

Nathan was about to interrupt slowly opening his mouth.

"And I know you're going to bring up how you're already trying, but hers is more recent. I know yours was a really tough time, but you and Haley worked things through together. Jill and Vegas aren't exactly on speaking terms. She tries to ignore him as much as possible, you out of all people should know that."

"You're right man. See now you're all Oprah on me."

Both boys laughed.

"Never underestimate the powers of Oprah man."

"I'll remember that."

"But dude it's not like you two aren't close now. For crying out loud you two are attached together by the hip practically."

"Like you and Peyton?"

Lucas paused. He didn't want to tell Nathan about him and Peyton being an item. Bad enough he was going through relationship issues, he didn't want to rub it in his brother's face, but he had to tell him. They were brothers and they were close.

"Yeah about that."

"You're going out aren't you?"

Lucas was taken back by Nathan's response.

"How do you know?"

"You're not the only Dr. Phil around here. Besides it's pretty obvious."

"Really?"

"I got it right didn't I?"

"Yeah you did, but dude don't tell Brooke okay. We don't want to hurt her yet again. We'll tell her when it's right."

"Alright man but remember what happened before. you may want to tell her sooner before hell breaks loose and you three are stuck in that fucked up shit of a love triangle again."

"Yeah."

"Even if she doesn't like you anymore which is highly doubted, at least you two came clean instead of messing around behind her back."

"Yeah you're right. Since when were you Oprahfied?"

"Hey I had to watch something all those days without Haley."

Lucas nodded his head as he laughed.

"For you too. You and Jill look pretty close enough as it is. You guys got a good thing going on right now. Give it time man."

"Yeah you're right."

Lucas stretched in his seat.

"Yup. You may can be Oprah junior but you'll never be a master like me."

"I'm pretty fine with my position, I can handle that."

The boys laughed finally paying attention to what was going on in class. There's nothing like a good old talk between brothers that's for sure!


	45. She Doesn't Get It

The continuous ring of the copper bell that signalled the end of the day was flooding the hallways. Jill was at her locker dumping her books into her bag. She had gotten out of class a couple of minutes early. The teachers went on overload today assigning every page of the textbooks. It was as if they didn't want their students to have lives. Jill was always enthusiastic when given work, it was like a challenge to overcome that she knew she could beat. However today just wasn't her day. She wasn't feeling at all happy about her four page parabola problems in Calculus, her six page formulas in Physics, her three page critique in Art, and her thousand word minimum formal essay on pollution in English Lit. From the time she got out of bed she had a sort of glum feeling. Maybe it was her monthly visitor that popped in for a visit during first period. She had to excuse herself to put on a pad before it got heavy and made its way onto her jean skirt. Out of all days she had to be wearing a skirt when she got her period she thought. Just my luck! However even though she was feeling under the weather, she didn't show much of her unhappiness. She always smiled through the bad days, it was her own defense mechanism.

"Hey girlie."

Jill turned around to find Brooke and Peyton. She flashed her famous smile while still trying to load her bag with all her work.

"What's going on with our model girl?"

Jill still wasn't used to her nickname. She tried getting Brooke to change it but knowing Brooke, once her mind was fixed everything was carved in stone.

"I'm good, what about you two?" She looked at Brooke, "especially you, Brooke you don't look all happy today."

Peyton made a face ensuing Jill to take back what she said before chaos struck.

"I had a really bad morning. As you can tell I'm not looking my best. Let me tell you my whole story today, it all began.."

Peyton rushed to the rescue.

"Uhh Brooke let's say you not. You don't want to relive the bad day again. Just let it go."

Brooke made a face, still not happy.

"Yeah, it's too late to sulk now, since it's the end of the day, but you don't look bad Brooke. You're hair just isn't looking perfect as usual."

"Thanks thanks for the encouragement," Brooke became sarcastic.

Jill was apologetic.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way."

Softening down her behaviour she ceased the attitude.

"I know you didn't."

Both girls smiled at one another.

"Hey I've got this really good hair cream that I bought when I was in Toronto. You should try some, it's great."

Brooke's face brightened up.

"I could always go for more beauty stuff," she yelped.

Peyton rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Seems like the old Brooke is back, and too bad I was kind of missing the broody Brooke."

Both girls made a face at one another.

The girls were distracted from their laughter with the sight of Nathan and Bevin around the corner.

Brooke rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't actually being delusional.

"Umm is it just me or is Nathan with Bevin?"

Peyton couldn't believe her eyes either. She was shocked to see that pair together, it just seemed too weird.

"It's not just you Brooke, I see it too."

Jill looked away from her locker to see what the girls were staring at.

"Oh yeah Nathan and Bevin have a date tonight," she said it so casual.

Both girls turned to Jill and and just stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Peyton was apparently still in shock.

"You know when a guy and a girl hang out together alone."

"Jill I know what a date is but why? And how?"

"She asked him out today. The poor boy was so speechless. I tell you, guys are such pussies sometimes. I had to say yes for him because he was so shy. It's kind of cute in a way."

"Are you fucking serious?" Brooke was getting hysterical. She and everyone else besides Jill knew her and Nathan should go out. how could she not see it.

Peyton hit Brooke to stop her from creating a worthless arguement. She knew the two were just friends, "It's her inner bitch kicking in," she gritted her teeth at Brooke, "right?"

Brooke pulled herself together, "yeah, sorry. It's just I don't see those two together you know."

"It's not a big deal guys," she smiled at Nathan who smiled back as he and Bevin left down the stairwell, "it's good for people to go on dates."

"That'd be a very interesting date that's for sure," Brooke concluded as she watched the two disappear, "anyways that's not my life. And what is, is waiting for me at your house so let's go. I want to get my hair in top shape." With that she grabbed Jill's arm who quickly shut her locker as Peyton caught up with the two from behind.


	46. The Things No One Knows

"Should we take off our shoes?" Peyton asked as she entered.

The three girls had just arrived at Jill's after a quick stop to Starbuck's for frappucinos.

"If you want," she placed her keys on the table next to the door and slipped out of her converse's.

The two other girls followed suit. It was only polite to do the same as the owner of the house.

"Well this is my house," she sighed as she perussed the confinement before her.

Peyton and Brooke looked around. Observing what they could from where they were standing.

"It's reall nice," Peyton gawked at the paintings she could see from the living room.

Brooke was doing the same except at all the abstract furniture as she held her caramel frappucino.

"Did you and Boy Toy do all of this?"

"Yeah. Nathan was a lot of help. He helped me paint, pick out and buy the furniture. He even helped when the delivery men came and dropped it off."

The girls exchanged surprised looks.

"Wow. That was really nice of him," Peyton got out as she sipped her vanilla frappucino.

"Yeah a little too nice, if you know what I mean," Brooke spoke out sarcastically in a whisper but not soft enough that Peyton couldn't hear.

Peyton nudged her. She was treading on the relationship friendship line between Jill and Nathan again.

"Let's go upstairs."

Jill lead the girls up to her room, giving them a tour of the house along the way.

Brooke had gotten a little anxious so she left the girls who were admiring the Monet painting in the hallway. Brooke didn't care much for art so she told the girls she would wait for them in Jill's room. She was left in awe when she opened the door to find what was inside.

"Oh my god is this your room?"

Peyton walked over to the shocked Brooke and peered inside the room.

"Loving the walls."

"Thanks it took forever to finish."

"Nathan helped out with those too?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Boy Toy painted stripes and polka dots, who would've guessed?"

Jill walked over to the polka dot wall.

"He pretty much worked on this wall only. The rest I did."

Peyton laughed.

"Okay now that sounds more believable."

The girls giggled as they settled themselves in the strikingly bright room. Both Peyton and Jill sat on the bed while Brooke still curious roamed around the room peering into every nook and cranny.

"I can so see myself having a room like this," she squealed, "it's a mixture of both me and Peyton but more me cause if you've seen Peyton's room you'd know why."

Peyton shot Brooke a look.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean, what's wrong with my room?"

"Yeah what's wrong with Peyton's room? I like the whole vintage theme."

"Okay you two, no need to get all defensive it's just a room, but P.Sawyer you've got to admit it's a little depressing."

"I like it like that."

"I know you do, it's your style but not mine. I'm not saying I hate it because I like it, believe me, but you know me I love bright colours that are really pretty."

Peyton nodded.

"Yeah that's true," she thought for a minute, "okay you're forgiven."

Brooke flashed her pearly whites, "thank you."

Brooke walked around Jill's room playing with her trinkets and opening cabinets. It was her way of observing things. Brooke had sticky fingers.

"Oh my God!." Brooke squealed as she opened the door that lead to Jill's walk-in closet, "look at all these clothes," she rifled through each hangered item, "I love this," she yelped at the sight of a yellow polka dot tank, "and this," she picked up a pair of Manolo flats, "Can someone say clothing heaven? I am so going shopping in your closet Model Girl, borrow shopping that is."

The girls laughed at Brooke who looked like she was a kid in a candy store except in this case the kid was her and the candy store was Jill's closet.

"Calm down Brooke, you may want to ask Jill before you go all crazy with her clothes."

Brooke looked at Jill with pleading eyes. She mouthed off 'please' continuously.

Jill laughed.

"How can I say no to those beady eyes?"

Peyton shrugged gulping down the rest of her drink.

"Easy, like this, no."

Brooke scoffed.

"You are so uncool sometimes you know that?"

Peyton made a googly eyed face, "I know but you still love me."

"Lucky for that."

Jill stared at them and laughed. They were just like her and Sheryl. Man did she miss her bestfriend.

"Don't worry Brooke you can borrow my clothes anytime, just remember to tell me in advance."

"Promise," she squeaked as she scanned the closet some more, "this side of your closet is my most favourite. The other side not so much. It's more like Peyton's style."

Peyton sat up looking into the closet.

"Ooooh looks like Brooke isn't the only person who'll be borrowing things, better put me in there too."

Jill laughed as she sipped into her brownie frappucino. Her cup was still full as opposed to the other two who had either already finished or was on the verge of done. She liked to drink her drinks slowly. Who knew why, it was just something that stuck with her since she was a child.

"Note taken," she giggled.

Brooke was going through Jill's hanging cubbies staring at her shoe collection until she came across the bottom one filled with clothes.

"Hey who's shirt is this? Oh and shorts and more shirts?" She questioned as she held up the large white crew neck tee.

Jill looked over at Brooke.

"Oh that's Nathan's."

"All of them?"

She nodded.

"Mhmm."

Brooke and Peyton looked at one another.

"Interesting," was all Brooke could get out.

"Umm Jill what are Nathan's clothes doing in your room, well more like closet?"

"Sometimes he sleeps over."

Both girls' jaws dropped.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Peyton just nodded her head but Brooke had sinister ideas growing in her mind, her Grinch grin said it all. She was learning new things about Jill everyday, maybe she wasn't all that innocent after all.

"Well well well, Boy Toy and Model Girl playing married couple after dark. Pretty freaky stuff, who would have thought?"

Jill choked on her drink with the sound of Brooke's words.

"What?" She tried clearing her throat, "oh it's nothing like that. Far from it. We're just friends Brooke, remember?"

"Are you sure?"

"Last time I checked and all the other times you cared to question, yes! Nathan and I are just and I repeat just friends, nothing more."

"Suit yourself, but I'm telling you in advance the more you two deny what's going on between the two of you the sooner someone moves on and finds someone else, in the form of oh I'll just say," she paused, "Bevin."

"Brooke I'm sure of myself thanks, and for your information I like Bevin and I think her and Nathan would make a really cute couple. I did after all sort of hook them up."

Brooke nodded.

"Uh huh! Keep telling yourself that hun, whatever makes you feel more like the saintly nun."

Jill crossed her arms, "I don't have to tell myself I know."

Brooke continued to nod, "Uh huh okay."

The dark haired girl scoffed, "Brooke!"

The brunette just smiled, "you know I love you Model Girl, I just like to give you grief because I know it pisses you off."

Jill laughed as she shook her head and threw a pillow at Brooke's face.

"Hey!" Brooke fell off the bed trying to save her face from getting hit.

"That's for pissing me off because you can," Jill giggled.

Brooke pulled herself up from the ground and positioned herself back on the bed. She was rubbing the side of her head that she partially hit when she fell, but pain wasn't the issue, her giddy laughter subsided the hurting.

"Ow," she giggled, "okay I'm going to stop bugging you with the whole Boy Toy situation before I end up with a sling over my arm, or better yet a concussion."

Jill pointed her finger at her, "good idea."

Brooke looked over at Peyton who was sitting opposite Jill. She shared in their laughter but she never really spoke much since they got there.

"What about you P.Sawyer, any luck with the guys or is Lucas around too much that no guy has approached you yet?"

Peyton just stared. She was speechless, on the outside that was! On the inside her mind was filled with all sorts of voices. Her heart was beating like a jack hammer and if it wasn't for all those veins and arteries attached to it, not to mention her rib cage, it could have popped out of her chest. She couldn't believe Brooke brought up something like that. First of all her question consisted of dating and Lucas all in one, but it wasn't meant to be together. Brooke asked if she was seeing anyone, but she brought up Lucas as a barrier to her future relationships, not as someone she'd actually be dating. The joke was on her though! Her and Lucas were in fact getting somewhere on a relationship basis, and it was only a matter of time until they told her. Peyton was petrified. She dreaded the day they'd have to tell Brooke, but it was inevitable. They had to someday, just not now.

"Peyton?" Brooke waved her hands in the blonde's face, "earth to Peyton, you there?"

Peyton broke out of her thoughts," huh? Oh yeah, sorry," she cleared her throat, "umm no still single."

"Well that took long enough for just an 'umm no still single," she mimicked Peyton's answer, "god Pey, it was just a question, not rocket what do you call it?"

"Science," Jill provided the missing word.

"Yeah that, rocket science, whatever."

Peyton looked down.

"Sorry, I was umm sort of day dreaming."

"Well snap out of it bestfriend, are we not fun enough for you as it is?"

"Umm no it's not that," she was trying to think of a diversion, something to take her off the hook, "I was just thinking about the mural. We're not done yet and I heard it's going to pour out tonight. I don't want it to get ruined."

"Don't worry Peyton, I covered our wall with plastic and water resistant duct tape so I doubt any trace of water can get through."

"Oh okay, then I guess I don't have to worry about anything," she was lying through her teeth.

Brooke still on the foot of the bed had her head hung low. She had blown up on her bestfriend for what? Because she was worried about her art wall.

"Sorry Peyton."

"For what?" She noticed Brooke's sullen face.

"For going all postal on you, I shouldn't have. You were just concerned about your art and here I was getting angry over your passion for caring."

"Brooke," she tapped her friends foot, "you out of all people should know that it takes more than your pyscho bluster to get me worked up. That's how you are and I wouldn't have it any other way."

A smile grew on Brooke's face, "thanks P.Sawyer."

Peyton returned the smile, "anytime B.Davis."

"Okay enough of this kodak moment, let's do what girlie girl's do, let's talk about boys. What you love and can't stand about them? I'll go first, and Model Girl you have to show me some of that hair stuff, can't be a girl's day without essentials," she was back to her random ranting.

"Here we go, back into the Brooke vortex, hold on tight Jill."

The three girls giggled sharing the rest of the afternoon together.

**Author's Note: (at the bottom today) Weak chapter I know, Sorry! There'll be better ones to come!**

**brathanfan- Aww thanks LOL I try my best and your reviews really help! lol**


	47. Time Heals All Wounds

The evening was almost over, and Nathan had to admit it wasn't the worst date he'd ever been on. It was pretty cool and Bevin was actually fun to hang out with. All in all it was successful, however he had to profess, the better parts of the date were when Bevin had actually said nothing at all. There was only so much Bevin, a person could handle. Her conversations were funny, yes, but only because it never made any sense, and the only thing to do was laugh in order to keep peace between the two sides.

They had just finished watching a movie at the local theatre and he was driving her home. Bevin got to choose the movie, she picked 'The Sisterhood of The Travelling Pants'. Nathan wasn't too happy about that decision but he let her choose, so it was in her hands.

"I had fun Bevin," he looked straight ahead concentrating on the road.

"Me too," she smiled at him, what was your favourite out of all tonight? Mine would have to be the movie because I like absolutely love Rory. She's like my idol in the whole entire universe."

"Umm don't you mean Alexis Bledel, who plays Rory on Gilmore Girls?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah you watch that show too?"

"I caught an episode once but that's besides the point. Rory is the character she plays. Rory's not real."

"Uh huh, I knew that."

Nathan half smiled as he pulled on to the curb. Did she know that, did she really?

"This is your place right?"

She looked out the window.

"Yeah."

Nathan sighed, "well I guess this is the end of the line."

She looked confused.

"Umm you know the end of the night."

She continued to look at him in mere confusion.

"The end of our date Bevin," he knew he had to break it down for her to understand.

"Oh," her face lit up, "yeah you're right. My house, end of the line, end of the night, I get it," she chuckled.

Nathan looked out the window, "right. So umm I had a good time, it was entertaining."

She smiled at him, "me too, I really liked spending time with you."

Nathan smiled and nodded, before he knew it Bevin was coming at him. She got up off her seat and was making her way towards him with her eyes closed and lips puckered. He managed to turn his face as her lips hit his ear.

"Oh whoa, Bevin what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to kiss you," she moved in closer, "I like you Nathan, don't you like me?"

He tried squirming away but in order for that he'd have to open his door.

"I like you too Bevin."

"Okay?" she moved in closer.

Nathan managed to move her away this time.

"But not in that way," he sat up, "look it was fun tonight, you and me hanging out as friends."

"Oh," she pulled herself together. She had just been put down after all, "just friends, okay."

"I'm sorry if you thought I was leading you on or something."

"Don't people go on dates because they like one another?"

"Yeah but I thought we were just hanging out?"

"We were?"

"Yeah," Nathan felt akward.

Bevin sat there, the tension was rising between the two but mostly on her part. She had thought it was a date but it was no where close.

She managed a small laugh, "you must think I'm like this total idiot?"

"No I don't."

"Of course you do, I thought what happened tonight was a date."

"It was just an honest misunderstanding, don't worry about it."

She turned her self to face him, "Is there something wrong with me? Am I ugly? Is that why you don't like me?"

Nathan couldn't help but laugh a little as he scratched his head, "No there isn't anything wrong with you, you're great and you're really hot. Trust me I know a lot of guys who'd want to go out with you."

She smiled at the compliment but then went back to being a little saddened, "then why don't YOU like me?"

"I uh," he couldn't bring himself to tell her, "it's because I-I."

"like someone else," she finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah."

"Is it Jill?"

Nathan couldn't believe what she just said, how'd she know?

"Yeah, umm how'd you know?"

"I'm not that stupid Nathan. Yeah I may not be the brightest star in the?"

"Sky?"

"Yeah that, but I do know a couple things or two about relationships, I have been in like who knows how many," she started counting with her fingers but got last after five, "anyways I can see it between you too."

Nathan was confused, "see what?"

"That connection, you know."

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Have you told her yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"Okay that's stupid, why?"

"Relationships aren't exactly working out on both parts. Well mostly on hers."

"You and Haley and her and Vegas?"

"Yeah, I've sort of moved on but she hasn't. I don't think she's ready yet."

Bevin nodded, "I guess all you can do is wait. I'm sure she already knows you're a great guy she just needs to figure things out for herself before she can let you in."

"Yeah you're right."

"Once you get bruised you stop what it is that got you hurt, but sooner or later you're back out there trying it again. You just need time. Time heals all wounds."

Nathan sat there speechless. Bevin, the girl who wore velcro sneakers until she was ten was giving him one of the best advices on love. She wasn't just some pretty cheerleader, she actually had a brain. He should've known because he was friends with both Brooke and Peyton, but he was pessimistic.

"Thanks Bevin."

"Don't worry about it," she leaned over to kiss his cheek and he didn't move away or flinch, "goodnight Nathan, and good luck."

He smiled, "I will."

She got out of the car and crossed the street to her house. Once she was at the door, he started up his car and took off. 'Time will tell' was all that ran through his mind as he drove home.


	48. The Grand Persuader

**(Flashback in italics)**

The sounds of The Veils 'Lavina' enveloped the four walled cubicle. The room was dim except for the rice lamp that gave a source of light next to the bed. Peyton and Brooke had stuck around for dinner but departed shortly after to get to their own humble abodes. Now alone Jill sat on her bed jotting down a new piece in her sketchbook. She had already finished all of her homework, as usual in record time, and was passing the hours before bed time. Being alone in her spacious house, she blasted up her speakers sure no one would complain.

Listening to her rock and drawing away she didn't noticed the phone ring. It took a good couple of rings until she actually differentiated it's ring from the music. Turning down her speakers she looked at her phone screen.

She smiled.

"In love yet?"

Nathan laughed, "what?"

"I'm just kidding, how was the date? you have to tell me everything, from beginning to end."

"You're a nosy one aren't you?"

"Damn straight," she giggled.

He couldn't help but laugh back, "okay okay you got me. Let's see," he had already reached home and was comfortable in the confinement of his bed, "we went to watch a movie and then grabbed a bite to eat after."

"Hmm," she was still drawing, "typical date, what did you guys watch?"

"The Sisterhood of The Travelling Pants."

Jill stopped what she was doing and burst into a fit of laughter. It was uncontrollable, she laughed until her stomach hurt.

"Are you making fun of me?" He grinned.

"I'm sorry," she wiped away a laugh tear, "it's just wow, that's a pretty girlie movie," she started laughing again, "and you watched it."

"Hey! I let her pick and she chose it, I couldn't rebuttle. Come on give me some points for being a gentleman and keeping myself together throughout the whole movie."

"Okay okay I'm sorry. You get brownie points for that one and the movie isn't so bad."

"Want to bet?"

"No, I'll take your word for it," she sat back up leaning against her head board, "where'd you guys eat?"

"Well more like where'd I eat. We went to the restaurant on the pier called 'Foie Gras', and it was basically me eating. Bevin only had a bread stick."

"Cheerleaders diet?"

"I guess, I don't know. It's weird cause I hate it when I'm the only one eating and the other person just sits there watching you eat. It's pretty akward."

"Yeah I know what you mean," she sighed as her shading stick scratched the cardboard sheet, "so when's the next date?"

He remembered Lucas' advice to just be honest.

"About that," he looked out the window, "today wasn't a date."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You guys just thought it was, but it was just hanging out."

"Come again?" She was confused.

"I didn't see it as a date. I don't like Bevin."

"Why not? She's great."

"Yeah she is but she's not the girl I want."

She fell silent for a second as she shaded in her drawing.

"That's cool," she nodded, "don't worry you'll find that special girl someday."

"Yeah," he sighed, "someday," he fell silent for a bit but regained composure, "so what are you doing?"

"Drawing."

"And listening to Rock? I can hear it in the background, I'm surprised you even heard the phone ring at all. You pump that thing up to extreme."

"It couldn't have been that loud since I picked up didn't I?"

Nathan nodded, "you done the shit load of homework?"

"Yeah, finished about an hour ago."

"Everything?"

"Mhmm, it was easy."

"Wow," he mouthed the 'wow', "anyways how was your day today without me," he grinned.

She giggled, "Brooke and Peyton came over, we had a girl's pow wow. Everything you can name that girls could talk about, we covered in 3 hours."

"Was it that girlie of a moment?"

"If it was all up to Brooke we would have had full on manicures, pedicures, and a lifetime subscription to Cosmopolitain. But it was fun though."

"Sounds fun," he was being sarcastic.

"Hey! Are you making fun of our day? Because I will let you know Cosmopolitain has more to do than just making girls pretty, I'll tell you that right now."

"Okay okay," he laughed, "I believe you. Dropping subject now before I get a beating by you tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow," he turned to his side, "you excited?"

"Mhmm I can't wait. It's going to be a blast. Did you remember to pick up your uniform today?"

"Yeah I picked it up," he smirked, "I still can't believe you talked me into it."

_Nathan and Jill were walking in town searching for the local hardware store. Jill wanted to fix her bathroom sink but didn't want to drive all the way to RONA._

_"Nathan I can't believe you don't know where the hardware store is," she huffed._

_"Sorry, but like I told you before I don't really go to these places, my dad does."_

_Jill groaned. She and Nathan were walking up and down the streets of Tree Hill in search for a store they couldn't find._

_"Aww buddy my feet hurt," she hopped on one foot as she massaged the other._

_"That's what you get for wearing heels."_

_"How was I supposed to know we'd be walking a marathon. I mean I love walking but definitely not in these heels. God I hate these heels now," finally reaching her wits end she took them off and decided to walk bare feet._

_"Jill are you crazy? You'll get glass on your feet if you're not careful."_

_"It beats wearing these evil shoes," she whined, "they hurt."_

_Nathan stopped, "okay hop on."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I don't want you to get hurt walking like a crazy bare foot woman and you said you can't wear those shoes any longer."_

_"Yeah?" Jill gave him a weirded out look._

_"Yeah so I'm going to give you a piggy back."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Yeah," he bent over a little, "hurry before I change my mind and let you suffer."_

_Jill squealed, "okay okay I'm coming," she hopped on, "awww Nathan I love you, you know that?"_

_He laughed, "you better."_

_The two kept walking along town explaining themsleves to the on lookers. it was as if every ten seconds he or she would take turns saying 'my feet hurt' or 'her feet hurt', but it was all peachy. The two laughed it off finding something to make fun of off the people who gave them discerning stares._

_"That man had the longest nose hair known to mankind. Did you see that bad boy?" Jill giggled as she held on to her shoes, making sure she didn't hit Nathan in the face with them._

_"Yeah, how can you miss it. It was practically staring at us."_

_The two were engulfed in laughter at the expense of other people, how lovely?_

_"I can see so much from up here," she tightened her grip, "thanks again buddy."_

_He laughed, "no problem. Of course you can I'm about six one and you're five six. We make a giant person, you and I."_

_"Yes we do," she giggled, "that's why we have so much fans," she pointed slowly at the lady across the street, "like her, she just can't get enough of us."_

_"That's cause she's so small."_

_"Aww poor her," Jill waved at the lady who brushed it off._

_With that they continued laughing, still in search of the hardware store._

_"Nathan stop stop," Jill frantically called out causing Nathan to stop as she jumped off._

_"What?" Nathan looked around, "I still don't see the hardware store."_

_Jill was silent. She just stared at the Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream Shop. Not particularily the shop itself, but what it had posted on it's window._

_She read the sign, "Looking for professional individuals to join our dessert team, apply within," after reading it she looked at Nathan._

_"You stopped me so you can read a sign?"_

_"No Nathan, they're hiring."_

_"So?"_

_"So, we should apply."_

_Nathan backed away._

_"Oh no no," he turned to walk away, "no thanks."_

_She ran after him and brought him back in front of the shop._

_"Oh come on, it doesn't look hard."_

_"I know it's not, I know a guy who works there and he said it's easy."_

_"Okay so what's the problem?"_

_Nathan sighed, "I've only worked once and that was at the Pretzel Twister, but that was because I was living on my own and I had to pay bills and stuff."_

_"Okay?" she gave him a look._

_"Well that was all because I was in debt but now I'm back home so I don't need a job, and you don't need one too. Aren't you rich?"_

_"This has nothing to do with being rich or not. Look so what if you're financially stable at home and you're provided with all you ever need ,but is that enough?"_

_Nathan looked at her._

_She sighed, "Didn't it feel good to earn your own money when you were living on your own?"_

_"Yeah I guess?"_

_"Well here's your chance to earn your own money. You can have the satisfactory of knowing you worked hard for your money and no one can take it from you because it's yours. You earned it so it's your choice with what to do with it."_

_"I don't know," he was a little unconvinced._

_"Come on Nathan, wouldn't you rather spend money you worked hard for as opposed to your father's. He can't hold money over your head because it's not his to hold."_

_"That's true."_

_"See, and you said so yourself, you wanted as little to do with your dad as much as possible. What better time to start than now? Plus it's going to be fun and who wouldn't want an endless supply of Ben and Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie ice cream?" her face lit up, "I know I wouldn't so come on!"_

_Jill grabbed Nathan's arm and rushed into the ice cream shop._

She giggled, "aren't I a good persuader?"

Nathan nodded, "yeah you are."

"Mhmm," she closed her sketchbook and placed it under her pillow. She kept all her valuables hidden there, "for a guy who just had a night full, you sound wide awake?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "it's cause you wake me up everytime I talk to you."

She smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment, cause we all know who'll get pinched if it wasn't."

He laughed, "yeah me, I'm always the victim."

"But you love it."

He nodded, she was right on that one.

"Anyways mister, you may be wide awake but after spending a whole afternoon with Brooke and Peyton I have to say I'm pooped," she slid into her covers, "so I'm going to say my goodnights now and go to bed."

"Already?"

"Yeah? Didn't I mention Brooke and her fun filled day?"

He chuckled, "yeah you're right, five minutes with her can get you in bed by six."

"Tell me about," she swtiched off her lamp, "you better get to bed too. We've got school and our first day at our new job tomorrow," she squealed.

"Yeah, I'll probably fall asleep right after I get off the phone with you."

"I better not waste your sleeping time then," she closed her eyes, "goodnight Nathan."

"Goodnight," he waited for the dial tone before hanging up. Following her suit he went under his covers and shortly after fell asleep.


	49. Crazy And Crazier

Grey clouds overcasted the skies of Tree Hill. Perfect timing for the small town since they were experiencing a minor drought. Usually around this time in the afternoon it would be bright and sunny but due to the storm clouds there were no signs of sunlight, only darkness.

Jill had just left fourth period, trying to brush through the halls in order to get to her locker before the rain fell. However it was too late! Right when she reached her floor she could already see and hear the pitter patter of drops smashing heavily against the concrete pavement.

She sighed as she walked up to her locker, which was unfortunately outside. Two seconds into reaching it she had already been soaked. Trying to open her locker, while holding her books.

"This is unbelievable," she whispered under her breath unable to unlock her lock. The water had made it slippery and even more difficult to decode. Plus the drops hitting her eyes as well as the books in her hands were not much help.

She was becoming frustrated. Her books and clothes were getting wet and to top it off, out of all days her lock had to act up. Oh how she hated having her locker outside. Thinking of all the dry kids who had the priviledge of having indoor lockers she groaned.

"Let me take those," a deep voice from behind interrupted, reaching for her books.

Jill turned around and smiled, "hey Nathan."

"Hey," he grinned as he grabbed hold of her stuff.

Jill looked up noticing she wasn't getting pelted with raindrops and realized the huge umbrella over her.

"You're my life saver you know that?"

He always knew how to make a girl feel special. Always doing unexpected things and saving her from turmoil. He truly was her lifesaver, her special friend.

He laughed, "I know, now hurry and get your stuff we don't want to be late for our first day."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," she turned to give it another try with her lock and to her surprise it opened.

"I just have to make a stop at my house for a second, is that okay?"

"Huh?" She was searching for her research paper, "oh yeah that's fine we don't start until five so we're good to go."

Nathan was leaning against one of the lockers as he watched Jill rummage through her locker. For a girl who had everything organized, she never knew where to find anything. He didn't mind, he passed his time staring at her. Today she was wearing khaki cargos and a white tee that was half soaked, her pink lace bra was showing as her shirt clung to her body. Nathan as a guy of course had to stare but his main focus was on the way strands of her hair clung to her face. They seemed to feather themselves along her forehead. He loved the way she didn't wear make up or if she did it wouldn't be a lot. He hated it when girls got wet and their make up ran down their face, exposing their real selves. Most of the time underneath all the make up lied a not so attractive girl. Jill only put on foundation if it was a special ocassion, other than that it was only a tad bit of eyeliner and mascara. She was exotically simple, if those two words could be used together.

Jill groaned causing Nathan to jump out of his daze.

"I can't find my paper."

"Where'd you put it last?"

"I don't know," she paused, "my locker I think."

"Are you sure? Cause it seems like it isn't there."

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know," she began to pout.

"What's it about?"

"It's my Physics sign six paper," she huffed giving her locker another go.

Nathan searched her books he was holding and pulled out a loose paper.

"Is it this one?"

Taking a second away from her rummaging she looked over at him.

She let out a sigh of relief, " yes! Where'd you find it?"

"Sticking out of your Physics textbook."

Jill hit her head, "I'm such an idiot."

Nathan laughed," nah you're not, you're just out of order today."

"I'm supposed to always be on the ball. It's the rain I tell you. It's bad luck."

"You're going to blame the rain? Man you're crazy," he laughed.

"Yeah so? You're my friend which makes you even more crazy than I am."

"What is this? Crazy and Crazier?"

"Yeah," she giggled, "you're Crazier."

He shook his head and laughed, "Alright, you got everything?"

"Mhmm," she closed her locker, "let's move on out Crazier," she smiled as they walked to the parking lot.


	50. Meet The Devil

"Hey I'm just going to get a couple of things then we'll grab a bite to eat before we start okay? I don't want our stomachs rumbling on thejob."

She smiled, "that sounds like a good idea."

Nathan opened the door letting Jill go in first.

"So this is my house," he sighed.

"It's gorgeous."

"Yeah whatever."

"Whatever what?"

"I don't know I guess living here all my life, kind of got me hating this place. Plus a lot of drama happens here."

Jill put her hand on Nathan's shoulder, "a home is a home. We can't control what happens there on."

"Yeah I guess."

The two were suddenly interrupted by a voice from the kitchen.

"Nathan?"

Jill and Nathan turned to find Dan approaching them.

"Did you read the paper today? The sports section is looking pretty good," his attention was focused on the paper until he saw Nathan's visitor, "well excuse my manners. I didn't know we had someone over."

Nathan rolled his eyes as he watched Dan smirk at Jill.

"Yeah, dad this is Jill, Jill my dad, Dan Scott."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Scott," Jill smiled as she reached to shake his hand which Dan happily obliged.

"Likewise, but you can call me Dan, Jill?"

"Oh sorry, it's Jill Reynolds."

"Reynolds? Reynolds? That name sounds familiar. I can't seem to put my finger on it but I know I've heard it before," Dan pondered, "Ahh yes that's the name of Tree Hill High's new principal, Conner Reynolds."

"Mhmm that's my father."

"My my what a small world we live in. I admire your father Jill. He's a very respected man not just in North Carolina but all around the eastern side of the United States. Give him a couple more years and he'll conquer the entire country."

"Yup that's my father, the over accomplisher. Got to love him for that."

"I haven't had the chance to meet him yet but I'm sure I'll have the opportunity since I'm very much involved in the PTA."

"That's great dad, really but we've got stuff to do so excuse us...," he went to grab Jill's arm.

"Why the rush son? I'll tell you what, you go grab your stuff and I'll keep Miss. Reynolds company for you."

"I don't think that's a good idea dad."

"Nonsense Nathan, now go."

Nathan looked at Jill who gave him the nod indicating she'd be okay.

"Go Nathan, I'll wait for you down here."

He was hesistant, "okay, I won't be long."

"Take your time Nate, I'm sure Miss Reynolds and I will be okay."

Nathan still uncomfortable nodded and headed up the stairs to his room leaving Jill with Dan.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Umm thank you but that's okay."

Dan nodded leading Jill into the living room insisting she have a seat while he poured himself a scotch.

"So you're the girl Nathan's been spending every waking second with?"

"Oh yeah," she paused as she walked over to sit on the small couch, "sorry for keeping him out all the time."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing dear. In fact I'm okay with it, relieved in fact."

"Relieved?"

"Mhmm," he took a sip into his drink, "I'm glad it's you that Nathan's getting along with."

"Umm I don't think I quite understand what you're saying?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You come from a very prestigous family that holds a good name. Very profitable financially as well as good history."

"What does my family name have anything to do with anything?"

"Nathan needs a girl like you, he deserves a girl like you. Not some cheap trailer trash from Westover."

"Him and Haley were in love. Nothing else mattered. Not your name not your history or any of that."

"That wasn't love. That was stupidity," he leaned against his seat, "that doesn't matter anyways. She left him and good thing for that. He didn't need her and he doesn't need her."

Jill was speechless. She counted the seconds until Nathan came down to rescue her.

"But now Miss. Reynolds you're here to change all that."

"Excuse me?" Jill was confused.

"I approve of you two going out. In fact I encourage it. Both our families together is a very good idea."

"Mr. Scott, I-I..."

"Remember call me Dan."

Jill took in a deep breath. She couldn't believe what Dan Scott was telling her at this very moment, in his own house, while his son was upstairs.

"Mr. Scott," she said sternly, "I think you've got things confused. Nathan and I are just friends."

"For now that is, but I expect you two to be a couple pretty soon."

"You expect?"

"Yes. This will be good for Nathan's basketball future. To have a girl like you by his side. You're smart, beautiful, you come from a very well brought up family."

"Like I said before Mr. Scott what does my name have anything to do with anything?"

Dan chuckled. It gave Jill the chills. She now understood everything Nathan told her about Dan.

"Sweet naive girl. Don't put up a fight and question my motives. You two are going to go out and that's final."

"Are you ordering me Mr. Scott?"

"I wouldn't call it ordering, more like informing."

"Well you're not my father and I-I can't believe you're saying these things to me."

"I'm just trying to look out for the best interests of my family Miss. Reynolds. In this case it's Nathan's. You understand that don't you?"

"No Mr. Scott I don't. You call bribing me into going out with your son looking out for your family's best interests? I will tell you this right now, it's not!" She got up from her seat, "you know what's weird is that I'm not surprised about any of this. Nathan's told me things about you and they're far from anything a father or husband does in best interests of his family."

"Listen Miss. Reynolds."

"No you listen. I'm not going to take anymore of this. I'm not scared of you Mr. Scott and I sure as hell am not going to let you control things. Nathan's my friend and I care about him a lot. If you want to do something good for your family I suggest you leave them and let them be."

Dan just sat in his seat and stared at the infuriurated teenage girl pacing his living room. She had guts to stand up to him like that, especially since she didn't even know him. For some reason he felt inferior and he didn't like it.

"Alright got my stuff ready to go?" Nathan appeared into the living room noticing Jill's pissed off look. He knew his father had something to do with it, "you okay?"

Jill looked at Nathan and her crossed expression turned into a small smile, "mhmm I'm fine. Just hungry."

"Okay let's go," he looked at Jill then his dad who had a grin on his face.

The two walked towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you Miss. Reynolds, I'll be seeing you," Dan called out.

Jill cringed, "likewise, Mr. Scott."

She walked behind Nathan concealing her anger as they went through the door. Once outside she let out a huge sigh.

Nathan noticed Jill's expression.

"That's what I do everytime I leave," he looked at her, "you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she half smiled trying to hide away what she was exactly feeling, "but you know when I told you a home is a home, I take that back."

Nathan nodded as he and her drove out of the driveway. Every moment in the Scott house was always tragic.

Back in the household Dan remained in his seat sipping his scotch. He was enjoying every bit of it as he watched Nathan's car drive away.

"You seem like you're in a good mood?"

Dan jumped in his seat a little bit. He didn't know there was someone else in the house other than himself.

He turned to face the figure standing at the doorway.

"I am," he smirked.

She nodded, "was that Nathan?"

"Yeah and he brought along a friend."

"That must've been Jill," Deb put her stuff down, "I can't believe I just missed them. I wanted to meet her."

"You will Deb, you will," Dan sat in his seat sporting a huge grin. A master plan was conjuring up in his mind. Trouble was sure to follow, and it had Dan's name written all over it.


	51. Hoes Over Bros?

**Author's Note: I bring four chapters today! LOL**

**brathanfan- Glad you loved it lol. Dan is up to no good that's for sure!**

He crept up the stairs silently. He wanted to surprise her for once. The girl was like a rock nothing could scare her or catch her unexpectedly when it came to him. It was as if she knew what he was up to without even questioning. All she had to do was look in his eyes and the surprise would already be revealed. Once just once he wanted to catch her off guard.

He slightly leaned against her door post. Her back was towards him as she sat in her chair staring at her computer. Slowly he crept towards her trying not to make a peep.

"Hey," Peyton called out without even turning around.

Lucas winced. Damn she got him again.

"How'd you know?"

"You're the only one I know that tries to catch me unexpected. May I remind you tip toeing doesn't make a difference if your wearing 5 pound Lugz boots," she turned herself around still sitting in her seat, "plus I saw your reflection on my screen."

Luke nodded and quietly chuckled. Boy was she good.

"You left me a message on my cell?"

"Yeah," her face changed from a smile to a frown, "we need to talk."

Lucas noticed her change in expression as well as the tone of her voice. Something was bugging her and he knew it couldn't be good.

"Yeah sure," he moved over to her bed resting on its edge, "what about?"

She sighed, "us Lucas, we need to talk about us."

He looked confused, somewhat frowning. You could tell from the lines that formed on his forehead. Not very noticable because he's still young but enough to see a difference.

"What about us Pey? We're good right?" he was babbling, "you still like me?"

"Lucas of course I like you, more than you can imagine. When I'm with you I feel in place, like everything I'm doing is right and it feels good," she got off her chair and sat beside him, "you and me? We're way past good, we're great."

"Okay so what then?"

"It's just I don't want to...I-I."

"This is about Brooke isn't it?"

She hung her head low and nodded. When she looked up tears were cascading down her face.

"She's my bestfriend and I just can't do this to her again. I-I did it to her once and that whole experience tore us apart. I saw the side of her that only people that meant nothing to her saw, and it was devestating. It was as if I was no one to her, just a nobody. Do you know how it feels to be given that look? I mean it's okay when you don't know the person but when your bestfriend since forever gives it, you know it's just it's," she broke out into a hysterical sob.

Lucas could feel her pain. He did after all have to relive it with them. They all grieved during that period, but somehow it seemed Peyton was really hurt by it and since she was enduring pain he couldn't help but feel it as well.

"Pey it's okay," he embraced her in his arms, sheltering her with his warm body, "I hated that time too. I hurt two people that I really care about for my own selfish reasons. I shouldn't have put you two in the middle. It may have seemed like I was stuck in between you guys but really it was me who hovered over you and Brooke. It was my fault you and her had that big dispute. It was because of me she gave you those lifeless looks. Blame me."

She whimpered a little, making silent noises.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I was being too stubborn and I pushed you away. No wonder you moved to Brooke. She's great and I was just I was so complicated. I shouldn't have interfered, but me and my dumb self did and I hurt you both."

Lucas put his hands on her face and rested his own on hers.

"Listen what's done is done. Trust me it wasn't your fault, it was no one's. We all had feelings we were unsure of. We didn't know how to express them as well as the time to let it all out. I guess it just seemed to come all at once. We're young and we were all new to that feeling. We didn't know."

"Luke but it's happening again. What happened last year is repeating itself. We're going to go through it again; you, me, and Brooke."

Lucas sat up placing his hands on his lap.

"I know."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?"

"I can't help what I feel for you Peyton."

"Neither can I," Peyton was flustered. She put her hands over her face and sighed, "but Brooke, Luke I can't do this to her again, I just can't."

"Even if it means we shouldn't see each other anymore?"

She started tearing again.

"I don't know, why does it have to be like this? Why can't it just be easy for all of us?"

"Because nothing is ever easy when it comes to love and baby if I knew the answers I would tell you in a heartbeat."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is," he tooke her face in his hands again wiping away her tears with his thumbs, "I can't deny my feelings for you."

She started to louden her whimper.

"But Brooke," she whispered.

"Pey I know that was a tough time for you and her. I don't want either of you two to hurt like that again, but if that means erasing whatever we have in order for that, then I don't think I can. We can't shun what we have away, it would kill us both and I know Brooke may or may not get hurt but we have to tell her."

"But what about last time?"

"That was a long time ago. The difference between then and now is that I'm not going out with Brooke anymore the similarity is you and me hiding our feelings again. Peyton if she was your bestfriend she would understand."

Lucas took Peyton in his arms and cradled her. Kissing her softly on her forehead as she continued to sob. It was getting softer but they had a lot to think about and a lot of decisions to make. It was going to be long evening.


	52. First Day

Their first day was going pretty well. Right when they arrived they were already quizzed and given a run through of the equipment as well as the procedures.

"Welcome to Ben and Jerry's ma'am I hope you'e having a grand day today. May I recommend the double double brownie chocolate fudge."

The woman gave him a weird look before walking away. Nathan couldn't help but kick himself for that one.

"Nathan it's double chocolate fudge brownie," Jill giggled.

Nathan was embarassed. He knew he screwed up. He just couldn't seem to get all those words to spit out perfectly together. It was like a tongue twister; double chocolate fudge brownie. Try saying that fast.

Aside from Jill at the front witnessing his fumble, was the surpervisor. He was a short man probably in his mid thirties, very nice.

"Don't worry Nathan, you did pretty good for your first try."

"Thanks Rick."

The older figure jotted some things down in his notebook. He had to analyze both Jill and Nathan in each category to evaluate their strengths and weaknesses.

"Okay Jill your turn, help out the man and woman coming towards the counter."

Jill walked up to the cash as Nathan and Rick watched after her.

"Welcome to Ben Jerry's, I hope you're having a grand day today. I know the weather isn't too great outside but nothing a little ice cream can't cure. May I suggest the double chocolate fudge brownie, it's my favourite plus it's our feature flavour for the day so you can't go wrong there," she said it without stuttering and a smile throughout.

She was making small talk with the couple allowing them to sample different flavours as she gave in her two cents. It was as if she knew how all of them tasted, which she didn't, and Nathan knew. She told him before that there were certain things she wouldn't eat because she would never mix those things into her dessert regimen, but seeing how she was at the moment, no one would ever guess. Not even the couple who was amused by her.

Nathan stood and observed Jill with the customers. He admired her free spirit and open mind. She was so good with strangers, not that he wasn't, but she breezed through as opposed to him. It was probably because he was a little nervous. Aside from the Pretzel Twister, he only worked at Dan Scott Motors and that was family based. He couldn't help but feel new to this environment.

It took five minutes for the couple to figure out what they wanted. Jill helped them out politely and rang them in. When they left she joined the two in the corner.

"Very well done Jill. Have you done this before?"

"I worked in retail for a couple of months, but I guess it's mostly from volunteering with different organizations. You have to work with a lot of people."

"That's true, I'm not complaining. Keep doing what you're doing and Nathan, don't stress about your mix up earlier. It was an honest mistake that everyone makes, you'll get the hang of it, " he looked at his papers, "well I think I've run through pretty much all the procedures with you two and I'm confident in letting you guys run the place for a couple of hours. I'll be in the back if you have any questions just call me. Other than that I trust you two. Good luck.

He flashed a smile before heading to the back and disappearing into his office, shutting the door behind him.

Jill tugged at Nathan's shirt.

"Was I bad?"

He gave her a weirded look.The kind you'd give someone while saying 'are you kidding me?'

"No you were great, unlike me."

"Aww no you were good too."

"Yeah right, may I recommend the double double brownie chocolate fudge," he mocked himself.

Jill giggled as she replayed the moment in her mind, reminiscing Nathan's and the woman's expressions.

"That was pretty funny," she giggled some more, "but cute, Nathan it was cute."

Nathan couldn't help but smirk. She did after all just say it was cute.

"So you think I'm cute?"

Jill scoffed and playfully hit him on his arm.

"I said 'it' was cute Nathan not 'you' were cute. Big difference my friend."

Nathan laughed and nodded.

"Whatever you say."

"Yeah and what I said was it," she pointed at him, "you may be cute Nathan Scott but I don't want to boost your ego so we'll leave it at that."

Both laughed. Nathan felt giddy inside. She thought he was cute. It may not seem much but he'll take what he can get.

They were the only two people on the floor since their supervisor was stashed in his office. There were no customers in sight, probably due to the dreary weather they were having. The rain continued to drop leaving a dark shadow overcasting the sky.

"Man is this place dead," she walked over to wipe the counters.

"You're telling me. I bet if I drop a pin now you could hear it a mile away."

Jill nodded. Putting down the shammy she grabbed a small spoon and started picking at the ice cream.

"Jill what are you doing?"

"Taste testing."

"You're only testing the brownie one and I know that's your favourite so that isn't testing now is it?"

Jill looked up and pouted.

"But it's so good, come taste," she scooped a chunk and fed it to him.

"That is good," he wiped his cheek a little because she missed his mouth the first try.

"See now do you know why it's my favourite?"

"Yes I can see but what about the other flavours, give them a shot too."

"ok fine, grab a spoon and join me, or do you want me to feed you?"

He thought for a minute.

"Hmmm, feed me."

Jill looked at him funny.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm lazy."

"I don't know, I might be too lazy too."

"Aww come on."

She giggled.

"Okay fine come here big baby."

The rest of their shift was pretty much them two entertaining themselves, which was pretty easy since they got along like peas and carrots. They loved each other's company. Their first day went by like a breeze.


	53. Chicks And Dicks

"Hey babe you okay?" Lucas asked the pretty blonde who was doddling beside him.

It was early morning in Tree Hill and the kids were out and about doing their daily routines, which was going to school. The fog and rain had cleared up since late in the evening the night before dawning the sun on the small town again. It did still have the fresh after rain smell where everything is dewy and just relieving.

"Yeah sorry I'm just over thinking our decision."

"You're not backing out on us are you?"

She looked up at Lucas who had a scared expression on his face.

"No. No of course not. I won't hide it anymore."

"Okay good, babe you scared me," he held his hand to his heart, "so we're going to tell her tonight."

"See that's what I was thinking about. I think I should do this by myself. Brooke's my bestfriend and knowing her I should be the one confronting her first hand. It's the best friend code."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Mhmm. it's something I need to do, me and her alone. It wouldn't work out well if we bombarded her together about this."

"Okay. Damn my girl's so smart," he chuckled and kissed her forehead. Of course it was a quick one because they still weren't safe until Brooke knew.

"I know I am," she dazzled her pearly whites.

He just couldn't help but shake his head and laugh. She was always sure of herself but she would never over do it. God, he loved her.

"Alright I better get to class, so I'll see you later?"

She responded with a nod.

They exchanged a quick hand touch instead of a kiss, less risky, and Lucas went off to class. Peyton stuck around outside, walking aimlessly, to no where in specific.

She was on nerves. She wanted to tell Brooke so badly but she knew it would kill her. She went hysterical the first time, and that was enough evidence for her to be a little sketchy. She hoped she'd have the courage to come out soon before it ate her alive.

"Hey."

Peyton was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed anyone approaching her let alone talk to her which is why she jumped up so suddenly. The person caught her by surprise.

"Oh my God Jill you scared me," she placed her hand on her heart as she regained her breath.

Jill looked at her funny.

"I only said hey."

"I know. Sorry I was sort of phased out for a minute. I blocked everything out."

"I can tell. Peyton you look like the living dead."

"Thanks so do you."

"My reason is work what's yours?"

"Relationships."

"Yours and Lucas'?"

Peyton gave Jill a look. Jill knew?

"How'd you know?"

"I'm not stupid, I can sense things. Plus Nathan told me."

Peyton shook her head.

"That boy always had a big mouth."

"He just cares."

"I know but everything's fine, nothing to worry about really."

"Yeah right," she paused, "that's number one catch phrase people who aren't alright use."

The two girls walked over to the bench just behind the school overlooking a field.

"I've told you about that situation last year with me, Lucas, and Brooke right?"

Jill nodded.

"Yeah what a screwed up triangle that was."

"Exactly and I guess I'm just afraid that what happened last year is going to happen again."

"How could it Peyton? I mean Brooke and Lucas aren't going out anymore."

"I know but before summer ended those two loved each other off but Brooke pushed Lucas away because she was afraid to get hurt again."

"You think she's still harbouring feelings for him?"

"I don't know, maybe. I want to be with Lucas but Brooke is very important to me as well. What if she still likes him?"

"I don't know what to tell you Peyton, I've never actually been put in that position before. On one hand you can't help what you feel for Lucas and you can't deny those feelings. On the other hand you're best friends with Brooke and your loyalty to her is unbreakable."

"This isn't a win win situation is it?"

"I really don't know. I'm sorry Peyton," she placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Peyton sighed and leaned back agianst the bench.

"It's okay. It's a horrible situation that I hope never happens to you or anyone for that matter. It truly sucks."

Jill nodded.

"I guess you have to tell her to see what happens. If she takes it well then you can be with Lucas. If she doesn't then you have a choice to make between the two. Don't make the decision now, its too early, but if you tell me Brooke is your best friend. She should accept the fact of your decision, because no matter what you choose your best friend should always have your back through thick and thin. Never let boys come between you, it's chicks over dicks, and if one really likes the guy then the other must accept it and be happy. No use in bickering because what good is that?"

"That's what Lucas said."

"He's right though."

"I know."

"But in the end it's your decision to make, no one else's."

"That's what scares me the most. It's all up to me."

"You're a good person Peyton, you'll pick the right decision for you. That's all that matters."

The blonde smiled a meek smile still burdened with the whole world on her shoulders.

"Okay enough pouting missy let me walk you to class before we're late."

Both Peyton and Jill got up off the bench and made their way to class disappearing into the crowd of kids. Back into the mass of teenage life. High school couldn't get any more dramatic than this. The bell rang shortly after.


	54. I Care

It had been a week since the two started their part time job at Ben And Jerry's. Jill referred to it as her dream job. What more can one wish for than to be surrounded by ice cream all day long? Nathan just appreciated the extra time he got to spend with her. He didn't care what he was doing as long as Jill was there to keep him company, plus being around ice cream wasn't too bad of an idea as well. They had learned so much in a week and displayed knowledge for their job more than one could expect, which was why on their second day the manager had already given them their own set of keys. Right when they would start their shift the manager would leave for home. He trusted them enough to let them handle the store as well as lock up and handle the money.

All together there was a staff of eight. Nathan and Jill were the only afternoon workers while the rest were part of the morning shift, but the two were already widely known. Jill was known as the girl who talked too much which earned her the nickname 'mighty mouth'. Nathan was more quiet but all the senior ladies adored him, they practically went crazy every time they saw him. He earned the nickname 'sweet cheeks' because they loved to pinch them, plus whenever the staff would see him his mouth would be filled with ice cream. It was visible since his cheeks puffed out. Everyone wondered how he could have that much ice cream in his mouth without getting major brain freeze. It didn't take long for them to get comfy in their work environment.

This particular day was like any other. There was a steady pace in customers, not many but enough to make the day's quota. The two even managed to fit in their homework. The manager didn't mind it, just as long as they still payed attention to their job.

Jill was propped in front of the counter working on her Physics lab.

"Hey Nathan can I borrow your eraser?"

"Yeah it's in my bag at the back," he was busy picking at the ice cream. Jill got him hooked and now there was no stopping him.

"Okay cool, watch the place while I go get it?"

Nathan nodded continuing with his munching.

She got up from her seat and disappeared into the back. She and Nathan shared a locker. One because there wasn't enough for each employee and second those boxes were so big you could fit two people into them if you tried. Nathan and Jill attempted to with success on one of their many shifts. She grabbed his blue Tree Hill bag from the bottom and rested it on a desk. There were so many pockets and compartments she didn't know where to start.

She decided to call out to him for help.

"Nathan where do you keep your eraser?" She began looking through the bag.

He was busy helping a customer so she decided to keep searching. Finally she opened the biggest part of the bag and saw the eraser.

"Never mind I found it," she shook her head noticing how unorganized his bag was. 'Clean your bag Nathan' she said quietly. Digging into the bag to grab it she noticed his test paper for Biology. How could you miss it? It had the scarlet letter written all over it! A big fat 'F' on the top right of the paper stared back at Jill. Did Nathan not do his work? But he's so smart, how could he get an 'F'? She decided to search through the pile of papers finding even more 'F's. This was weird she thought. She knew Nathan was intelligent but it seemed like he wasn't putting it towards his school work. Come to think of it, she never saw him with homework nor textbooks for that matter.

Jill closed the bag and put it back in the locker. Still baffled she walked back on the floor where Nathan sat. The customer had already purchased their dessert and departed, leaving Jill and Nathan alone again.

"Umm Nathan?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded, "shoot."

"Are you having trouble in school?"

Nathan looked at her funny.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw your test papers."

"You were snooping through my stuff?" He was a bit upset.

"No. I just saw them when I went to grab your eraser."

He shrugged.

"It's just an 'F' no big deal."

"Nathan try five 'F's, there was more than one test paper."

"I'm not stupid Jill."

"No I know you're not, which is why I was shocked when I saw them. Nathan you're smart."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are and I feel like your shunning yourself away from getting good grades."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he got up to refill the cones.

"Why don't you do your homework Nathan? I just noticed I never see you with textbooks or homework. What gives?"

"I'm not good at that stuff okay."

"That's a load of bull."

"It's true. I'm only good at basketball."

"No you're not."

"Yes it is! Everyone knows it. My dad, the teachers, and everyone. Why try to be something I'm not? Why put myself through that shit and not succeed where basketball I'm good at and I know will take me places."

"What if basketball falls through?"

"It won't."

The two were in a heated argument. Their voices even rose a little that went back to normal when customers came in but rose back up again when they left.

"What if Nathan? What if you don't succeed in basketball, what's your back up plan?"

Nathan paused.

"I don't have one."

"Why not?"

"Because. Because I don't want to think that far."

"But you have to."

"Well I don't want to."

Jill looked at Nathan, her voice went back to normal.

"Nathan what's this really about? I know you and you're as smart as heck. Yeah you don't apply it to your work I can see, but why?"

Nathan turned his back towards Jill.

"I don't know."

She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Please tell me."

He sighed as a silence broke out between the two.

"I'm scared," he lowered his head a little.

"Of what?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm afraid to fail."

"Umm sweetie you're already failing, remember your tests?"

"Not that failing. I'm afraid to apply myself. I know I'm going to fall short, I already am. I just don't get those things where as basketball I know. It's something I'm good at that I can be proud of."

"But you're worth so much more. If you just try to learn things I know you'll grow to understand it."

"I was doing better, when haley tutored me, but then she left and I went back to being myself."

"Why? you knew you could do it, why drop it?"

"I don't know Jill."

She put both her hands on Nathan's arms and turned him to face her.

"Yes you do. Is it because of Haley's leaving?"

He continued to look down.

"I know we're cool now, but when she left I just thought she did because I wasn't good enough. So I went back to the only thing I did best before her, which was and is basketball."

"Nathan she didn't leave you because you weren't good enough."

"I know but I can't help but think it sometimes. That's why I stopped trying. If she left me who'd take me on, who would believe in me the way she did? Everyone only cares how much baskets I shoot. After that they could care less. Luke cares but that's only cause he's my brother."

"I care Nathan. You're my friend and you mean a lot to me. I care that you're smart but you won't show it. I care that you feel you aren't good in anything other than basketball and I want to change that. I care that other people only see you as a ball player and I want to hurt them for making you think that way. Basically I care enough to not want you to feel that way."

"Why?"

"Because like I said you mean a lot to me. Nathan you're my friend and yes you can be such a guy at times, and act tough when you don't need to be but that's you and I wouldn't want it any other way. You help me whenever I need you."

"I do, do that don't I?" He finally let out a small smile.

Jill laughed and hit him, "good I see a smile, even though it was brought upon by your cocky self, it's a smile nonetheless and that's what matters. It's my turn to be there for you, let me help you."

"Help me with what?"

"With school, with your homework, realize your potential, everything."

"You'd do that for me?"

She nodded.

Nathan looked at Jill. She had such compassion. He knew she cared about him, and he liked that. Everyday he felt more and more comfortable telling her things, deep emotional rapture he hid from everyone else. He wished he could tell her he was falling for her, but he couldn't. Their friendship was reaching a high point and he didn't want to ruin it. Baby steps. He remembered Lucas' advice.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Anytime," she hugged him then parted a bit, "but if you think I'm going to go easy on you, think again. I'm a very mean tutor."

"Will you whip me if I'm bad?" he smirked.

Jill scoffed and pinched him, "uggh! no more KINK for you mister."

Both laughed as they continued to embrace each other.


	55. Catch Up

**Author's Note: The latest chapters havesort of beenthe plateau of the story. Thanks again brathanfan and luvtheOC09 for your reviews! I'm glad you'reliking my story. Enjoy!**

The weather was getting colder as fall set in. The summer winds would often grace itself from time to time. But for most part fall winds over ruled, which is why Nathan was all bundled up in his red Jordan jump suit. Jill called him the Canadian flag everytime he wore it because it was red and white. It was evening and he was heading over to play a little bit of basketball with Lucas at the River Court. Jill had taken an extra shift at the dessert shop in order to buy these really expensive oil paints. She was so independant, he loved it! Even with all her family's wealth she insisted on providing for herself.

"So the overly busy Nathan graces me with his presence. What a priviledge this is," Lucas joked as his little brother walked towards him.

"Damn right you should be, you can start by kissing my feet," Nathan chuckled.

Both boys butted knuckles. The usual guy thing to do.

"So what's been going on with you lately? Other than spending time with Jill and working at Ben and Jerry's while spending time with Jill?"

"That's pretty much it. I don't have time to do anything else, and I'm not complaining."

Lucas nodded.

"That's good you're earning your own money, builds your independance."

"Yeah. I don't know it's something about working for your money that makes you feel more powerful. I don't know I guess I'm proud for relying on myself rather than Dan."

"I hear that. Anything that'll take you one step away from Dan, is always good. But Nate wait, what's going on with school? with your busy schedule and all."

"It's good."

Lucas didn't believe him which is why he was shooting Nathan an unconvinved look.

"Yeah whatever. You didn't even do your homework before, even with me pushing you. Now that you have a job it must be harder."

"Yeah it is harder with the small amount of time I have left after work but I'm managing. Have a little faith in me man."

"You know I worry Nate. Remember I told you I want us to graduate together."

"Yeah yeah I know. You, my mom, Jill. I know you guys worry about me and I appreciate that, but you're too late man."

Lucas looked at him weird.

"What do you mean?"

"Jill already beat you to it."

He was still confused.

"Huh?"

"She confronted me a couple of days ago about school, my future, my career, and pretty much everything."

Lucas breathed out a sigh of relief. For a minute he thought Nathan was troubled. He was wrong, and there was Jill to thank.

Nathan pulled out a folded paper in his pocket and showed it to Lucas.

"She helped me study."

Lucas took the paper and analyzed it.

"Wow, Nate you got an A-, that's great."

"Yeah I can't believe it either. When I saw the test in front of me I knew exactly what I was going to write. All thanks to Jill, she makes studying fun."

"Yeah you probabaly like the fact she's looming over you with her breasts in your face," Lucas teased him.

"What?" Nathan laughed back.

"She's got a good B size rack on her."

"I know that man, but you shouldn't."

"What are you going to do? Beat me up cause I noticed Jill's boobs."

Nathan dribbled the ball and faked his way passed Lucas, dunking it into the basket.

"Nah, I'm more man than that. But remember this, I devirginized your girlfriend," Nathan grinned as he continued dribbling.

Lucas laughed and shook his head.

"Oh you're going to get it man."

He ran and stole the ball from Nathan. The boys laughed and did what they went to the River Court to do, catch up and play ball. Their game lasted a couple of hours before they were too tired and out of breath to go on. Don't get me wrong they could play forever, but they needed their rest too.

Nathan wiped away his sweat with his shirt. By now he had taken his jacket off with all the heat he worked up on the court. Taking a sip into his Aquafina he walked over to the bench.

"So what's up with you and Peyton anyway? Free from Brooke turmoil yet?"

Lucas was still breathing heavily from the game.

"We're good, the whole Brooke situation isn't settled yet."

Nathan nodded.

"From what I see at school you guys haven't told her yet."

"Yeah," he sat down beside Nathan, "Peyton wants to do it alone. She feels it's best."

"Yeah I understand, girl stuff. When I was going out with Peyton she ran everything by Brooke, which was annoying but we were still sophmores so I guess it was expected to be naive and immature like that."

"I respect her loyalty to Brooke. I just hope she doesn't choose to stand by her and deny what we have."

"Peyton's smart. She's gone a long way from being the naive tortured artist deal she did. She'll make the right choice."

Lucas wiped his brow.

"Yeah you're right," he paused for a bit, "so what about you and Jill? Any progress? All of a sudden she's your personal tutor."

"She cares that's all. I think more in a friend kind of way."

"You guys are practically a couple except you guys don't do all the couple stuff like kiss, cuddle, have sex. That deal."

"Yeah," he grew silent, "I almost told her I was falling for her."

Lucas shot out of his seat.

"What? Really? When?"

"One day at work, when we were talking about my grades."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. She kept spitting out words like you're my FRIEND and stuff. I couldn't do it."

Lucas nodded.

"Like I said give it..."

"Time, yes I know. I played that through my mind the whole time. It's just more and more each day with her, I don't know I can't help but like her more."

"She's a great girl."

"She's more than great. Luke this girl gives me freaking butterflies in my stomach. I don't know if that's normal for a guy but I feel it when I'm around her."

"Like how you felt with Haley?"

"Yeah. And I know that's something because I loved Haley. No other girl did that to me until Jill came along."

"Wow."

"Yeah I know and it kind of scares me but somehow when I'm with her I'm not scared anymore and I so badly want to tell her everything. But I can't."

"That sucks huh? Liking somoene that much and they don't even know about it."

"Sucks ass but what can you do."

Lucas nodded.

"Don't worry man, it'll happen."

"When?"

"I don't know, you'll know when it's right. Until then keep swarming off the other guys who want to get in her pants."

"That's not going to happen."

Lucas remembered Nathan and Vegas's talk in the gym a couple of weeks before.

"Yeah. When are you going to tell me about what you and Vegas talked about?"

"It's not important. As long as Jill is safe that's all we need to know. Anyways I'm out man, going to show Jill my grade and drive her home."

"All right man, later."

The boys butted knuckles and left the River Court.


	56. Pay Off

Nathan and Jill had gotten their first paycheque, all two weeks worth. They had worked hard for their money and had fun doing so, which is why they loved their job to pieces. Nathan had planned on saving some of his money and spending the rest on video games. It was Jill's idea to save the money and open a savings acccount to put it in. Nathan was reluctant at first but gave in after Jill as usual persuaded him to do the right thing. If he had a choice he would spend his whole cheque on silly little things like games and autographed basketballs. However Jill had other plans.

"This isn't exactly how I pictured spending my first paycheque on?" Nathan remarked as he and Jill walked around the mall. He was carrying her loads of bags, and they had only been to two stores so far.

"Really? Everytime I get my first cheque I always spend it on clothes. Besides I need a new fall wardrobe."

Nathan laughed. Her inner Brooke was shining through.

"Whatever happened to it being all about saving children in famine countries who have no clothes and no food?"

"I already mailed a cheque to the foundations," she smiled big.

He couldn't help but laugh and shake his head.

"Okay Mother Theresa, what's next on our agenda?"

"Hmmm seeing as we just got here. Remember Nathan that was only a half hour ago, we're in for a full day of shopping. You and me taking on the mall, excited?"

"It's not exactly winning the awards but I'll give it a shot. I'm pretty sure you'll make up for this mall day with something good."

"Oh I am. I know how much you hate shopping."

"Not when I'm doing it with you, no," he smirked.

Jill smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Anyways Mr. Suave. You and I are going go cart racing after and I'm going to win."

"I like the sound of that. Not the you winning part because I'm going to cream you."

"We'll see about that hot shot. Until then we shop. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

She smiled and grabbed his arm. Perusing through each store she managed to grab loads of items to suit her different styles. She went from Hollister, to Hot Topic, straight down to really old vintage shops where she bought second hand outfits that people from the fifties wore. She liked the idea of wearing something someone had already worn. To her it was a part of history. The person who owned it before could've been in the first World War or was one of the many women who fought for feminine rights. History fascinated her on so many levels. She even got Nathan to try on outfits with her and buy a couple of really cool things. The two were having a blast pretending they were from different centuries in time.

"Okay, whoever wore this outfit was a total nerd," Nathan looked down at the goofy metallic shirt he grabbed to try on.

Jill laughed hysterically. She grabbed a wig and put it in his shirt to make it look like he had a hairy chest.

"Aww come on you look like Austin Powers."

He mustered up his best Austin Powers impersonation.

"Do I make you horny baby?"

Jill laughed hysterically in her dressing room, coming out in her outfit.

"I'm your counterpart. I'm Foxy Cleopatra and I'm a whole lot of woman," she giggled in her gold suit and huge afro wig, "this suit is so uncomfortable my boobs don't even fit in this shirt, it's huge."

Nathan looked at her. She was wearing tight gold bell bottoms and a gold top that was indeed too big for her.

"You look cute."

"Nuh uh, I look like a twelve year old girl in the sixties attempting to wear my big sister's club 54 dance suit."

The two laughed throughout the whole experience. They probably tried on every outfit in the store creating their own characters from each one. Jill's favourite was Nathan in a freaky looking space suit and Nathan's favourite was Jill in a Renaissance gown. She looked like a princess, plus her boobs popped out of the corset like there was no tomorrow. They had their memories imprinted on Nathan's phone. He planned on saving Jill's picture and deleting his so no one would ever see it. He was stopped when Jill made him promise to send it to her.

Out of all the things they tried on they only came out with very large sunglasses. Hers was bright orange and his was neon green. She made him walk around the mall in them.

"Oooh Nathan come," she pulled him towards the four dollar picture booth.

"Uh, no. I already have to walk around with these glasses on I don't want it to be saved for future viewing."

"Don't be such a baby, come."

They neared the booth and stood outside of it. There was a couple using it at the moment so Nathan and Jill waited a bit.

After the couple picked up their pictures Jill opened the booth.

"We're not going to fit," Nathan looked in to the small box," you, me, and all these bags."

"Leave it to me to make it fit, you just sit on the seat," she moved all the bags under the seat and on the floor piling them on top of one another. The little bags were cramped into the little corners.

"I told you we can't fit," Nathan looked around. There was no space to move with all the bags, "where are you going to sit?"

"On your lap silly," she went into the booth and sat on his right knee.

Nathan began to feel hot in there. Him and Jill together in the booth not able to move or go anywhere. Plus she was sitting really close to his you know what. It was a perfect moment to kiss but he knew that that wasn't going to happen.

"Am I hurting you?" Jill interrupted him.

He shook his head. How could he complain? Even if he was getting hurt there was no way he would say something in disappointment of her getting off.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," he said in a whisper. Why did he have to eat an onion infested burger earlier? He was sure he had onion breath which is why he didn't talk much. It was a small booth and all.

"Okay I don't like planned pictures like other people do, too boring. So when you see the green light just do anything, got it?"

"Aye aye Captain."

She giggled and hit him. Reaching into her pockets she pulled out four dollars. Moving close to the dispenser she popped the coins in and moved back putting her arm on Nathan's shoulder. It was more comfortable that way.

"I can't just pose, it's too weird," Nathan thought it was ridiculous.

"Come on Nathan when the green light comes on just do something, anything."

"But I don't know wh.."FLASH. The first picture was taken while Nathan was talking, "great I wasn't ready."

"That's the best part of it, okay green light, be ready this time," Jill stuck out her tongue while Nathan just smiled akward.

"Aww what an ugly smile," Jill giggled.

"Hey," he started tickling her.

"No Nathan stop, don't I hate getting tickled. Oh my gosh," she was laughing hysterically, so was Nathan. FLASH went the camera, while they were busy tickle wrestling each other.

Calming herself down, Jill pulled it together.

"Okay last one, let's make it pretty."

"Pretty?" Nathan scrunched his face.

"Yeah green light," she warned one last time. She leaned in and kissed his cheek right at the click, "pretty one see?"

Nathan just sat there. He was caught by surprise from that last shot. She just all of a sudden kissed him on the cheek. Of course he would have preferred it to be on the lips but it was still good. To feel her warm lips touch his cheek, was just wow! He wanted so bad to grab her and kiss her. The picture booth wasn't so bad after all, he grinned.

Jill got off his lap and gathered her bags as she waited for the pictures. Once Nathan regained his composure he joined her.

"Oh my gosh I can see up your nose," Jill giggled as she held up the photo strip for her and Nathan to see.

"I told you I wasn't ready. I think we should burn that one."

"No You look cute with your confused open mouthed face, I'm keeping this one."

"What about that one?" He pointed to the second one.

"The one with your ugly smile?"

He laughed, "I think it looks cool."

"No I know, you're right. It's very what shall we call it? Meek little boy. I'm keeping it!"

Nathan laughed, "okay you got two already I'm keeping the last ones." Damn right he wanted to keep the last two, especially the last one.

Jill thought for a bit, "hmmm okay I look funny in those ones."

He thought she was crazy. She looked good in all her pictures. He just favoured the last two more because one had the infamous kiss on the cheek and there was no way he was losing that one. While the other had her laughing, both of them.

"Im going to stick these bad boys in my scrapbook once I get home. The title will be called 'Mall Rats: The Adventure' what do you think?"

"Weird title but okay."

"What are you going to do with yours?"

Nathan thought for a bit.

"Ummm. I'm going to put them," he took out his wallet, "in here. Right where you're supposed to put your i.d. I don't like my driver's license picture anyways so problem solved."

"Cool," she smiled, "see our mall day wasn't so bad was it now? We had fun."

"Yeah you're right, it wasn't sooo bad."

"Mhmmm I'm always right," she giggled, "now enough of this, let's go cart."

She grabbed Nathan's arm leading him towards the mall exit. Nathan followed with a smirk as he put his wallet back in his pocket. It was as if they were a couple, just not a couple couple, like Lucas said.


	57. Now or Never

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates guys! I know I've been somewhat on a writing hiatus. Work's got me going up the wall with all these irregular shifts leaving me no time to write as often as I'd like. Plus I've sort of been out of inspiration but I'm back and ready to continue. Hope you guys haven't abandoned me yet!I've got six chapters today!**

**Oooh new reviewer whooo hoo! LOL TongueTwister hahaha I want Jill and Nathan to get it on soon too!**

Her heart raced like a jack hammer. The temperature was below ten yet she felt like she was in a sauna. She had been pacing in front of the house for five minutes, not knowing whether she could muster up the courage to knock on the door.

"Okay I have to do it. Peyton grow some balls and just knock on the door," she whispered to herself as she stood in front of the mailbox.

She continued the ritual of walking midway up the driveway then walking back countless times. She would dare to be brave for a couple of seconds but it would diminish as fast as it came. She thought of what was going to happen if she did what she was set out to do tonight. That thought quickly faded as she shook it out of her mind. It was too painful and nerve racking.

"Why can't I do this?"

She chewed on her finger nails. A habit she had since she was a child. It was always brought upon by stress. Her nails were practically non-existent with all the worrying she had been doing. Just by standing out there was making her blood rise. Her frown lines were beginning to deepen with time. If she kept this up she'd have wrinkles by the time she was twenty.

"Come on Peyton, come on."

She began to shake and tremble. Partially because it was chilly out and she was only wearing a purple henley under her leather jacket. But mostly because she was having a hard time keeping her nerves in check. She was never really good at handling stress. If she wanted she could be the poster child for manic depressive teens.

"It's the right thing to do."

All she could do was stare at the window. A small lamp was shining through the glass giving the room inside a warm glow. She frowned knowing she would ruin the warmth in that room with her news. Tears were beginning to cascade down her face. She was a horrible person she thought. Why was it always her that brought drama and ruined things? She drove her mother to rush the red light. She broke Lucas' heart last year with her stubborn behaviour. She went behind Brooke's back and had a rendezvous with her boyfriend. She introduced Haley to Chris, ruining Nathan and Haley's relationship. She drove Jake away. With her luck she probably even had something to do with Nikki running off with Jenny. Peyton felt like she was the cause of all things gone wrong with the people she knew and cared about. Did she want to do more damage?

Wiping back her tears she reached in her jacket pocket for a kleenex. As she put it back she caught a feel of something, it had gotten caught to her bracelet. She pulled it out to find the charm her mother had given her when she was six. She wanted a bracelet like her mother's and so on her birthday her wish came true. It came in a black box wrapped in pearl white ribbon. It was too small for her to wear now, so she kept it in her pocket. Always at arm's reach.

She read the inscription.

"My dear Peyton, my beautiful baby girl," she started to tear causing her to fish for her kleenex again, "Always listen to your heart. It'll lead you in more ways than one. Believe in yourself always, my sunshine."

Peyton put the charm safely back in her jacket pocket. The charm was right, her mom was right. She needed to listen to her heart. That was the only thing that stayed true to her and there was no way she was going to go against it, not this time, not ever. Suddenly she felt more safe and sure of herself. She was no longer trembling, and she felt her feet moving towards the door.

Looking up at the sky she smiled, "thanks mom."

Concentrating back on the door she took a deep breath and walked towards it.

"It's now or never."


	58. Can It Get Any Worse?

Jill groaned.

"Mmm kill me now."

She was hopping on one foot as she massaged her knee. It had been a bad day at work. It so happened that while they were working a small fuse burned out causing the power in the shop to completely shut down. They weren't properly trained for such matters and with their manager on his way home, Jill and Nathan had to solve it alone. There were no available electricians. It seems they all head home at that time of day, so they were pretty much stuck in a rut. To make matters worse, with the power out there was nothing to keep the freezers cool causing the ice cream to slowly melt. The more it was heated the faster its melting rate. Jill and Nathan panicked for a bit but knew there was no use, action had to be taken, and fast. Quickly Nathan ran to the hardware store around the corner buying as many cooling agents he could find, preferably dry ice. While Jill searched the shop's manual for repairing broken fuses. It took two hours of trial and error, 10 large bags of dry ice, and four mops for them to completely restore the dessert shop to it's original state.

"What a day huh?"

She nodded.

"If I didn't love that job so much I would've quit just because of today."

"But you handled it well. You should be proud."

"Nathan I have ice cream in my hair and I panicked like a little girl. That doesn't sound much like handling it well."

"I panicked too. We didn't know we'd have to go through an ordeal like that. I'd say we were pretty good about it."

"Whatever. I'm just glad it's over and I can't wait to get home," she rested her head on his arm.

"Yeah I'm exhausted. Once I reach my bed I'm passing out on it."

"Not before you give me your copy of Brave New World remember?"

"I know I didn't forget see, going into my house now and grabbing the book for you."

"Good," she smiled.

Nathan was lending Jill his favourite novel. He spent so much time talking about it she had to see what all the fuss was about. She loved to read.

She decided to pick up the book from his place after work. It was going to be a quick in and out, and Nathan offered to drive her home. There was no way he was letting her go home alone, especially at night.

Right when they opened the door they were surprised to see Dan standing in front of them. It was as if he awaited their arrival.

"Nathan, Jill just in time."

"Just in time for what dad?"

"For dinner son. We were just about to eat. We're expecting company any minute. Jill won't you join us as well?"

Jill looked at the smirking Dan.

"That sounds tempting Mr. Scott but with all do respect I'm going to have to pass."

"Oh nonsense Jill. You're staying."

Jill looked at him oddly.

"Nathan?" Deb hearing Nathan's voice retreated into the foyer.

"Oh it is you, honey. How was work?" She came to kiss her baby boy on the forehead. Of course he had to lean down a bit for her to do that.

Nathan shrugged, "tiring."

Deb gave her son a little squeeze on the arm soon noticing Jill.

"You must be Jill. I'm so sorry please forgive my manners. I just get very motherly when Nathan comes home."

"Oh that's okay Mrs. Scott. I completely understand."

The two women smiled at each other.

"Oh please call me Deb. I'm so glad I finally get to meet you. Nathan talks a lot about y.."

"Mom," Nathan interrupted her.

"Oops sorry. It's very good to finally meet you. My you're a gorgeous young lady.

Jill blushed, "thank you Mrs. Scott I mean Deb."

"Don't worry Deb you'll get a chance to get to know her more. Jill's staying for dinner."

Jill looked at Dan. She clearly told him no.

"Oh umm I'd love to but I couldn't possibly."

"Pish posh Jill stay for dinner. I'm sure you'll be entertained by our guests."

Jill gave Dan a sheepish look. She didn't like his persuasive behaviour.

All dan could do was grin his Grinch like grin.

"Speaking of guests. Here they come now."


	59. Dinner With The Devil

"Mom what's going on, who's coming over for dinner?"

Nathan leaned against the bannister as he whispered to her. Everyone in the foyer was practically silent awaiting the guests who were getting out of their car.

"My guess is as good as yours sweetie, I just came home from the Cafe. Your father planned this whole get together, which is very annoying seeing as he never informed me about it," she fixed her crumpled shirt trying to make the best of how she looked after a tiring day at work, "Dan who are we having over for dinner?"

Dan ripped himself away for a second from the window to answer her question.

"It's a surprise my dear wife, a surprise. Don't worry the wait is almost over."

He was right. Just a couple of seconds later the doorbell rang.

The grin on Dan's face grew even wider. However no one saw it since he was facing the door.

"I hope our house wasn't hard to find," he smiled. His whole body presence turned from mysteriously sinister to mysteriously creepy with a big smile on it.

The man and woman giggled as they entered the house.

"It was no trouble. We live practically a block away. We could've walked if we wanted."

Jill stared at the guests. She was in a state of shock, not knowing whether she was seeing a mirage or if her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Mom? Dad?"

Her parents smiled at her rushing to give their baby girl a warm hug. They did only see each other on the weekend. So every minute they had was treasured.

"Hi sweet pea, we missed you," her father kissed her forehead.

"I um missed you too daddy but umm what's going on, you never told me we were going to have dinner with the Scott's?"

"It was a last minute decision. Dan here is part of the PTA for Tree Hill. We got to talking and next thing we knew we were invited over for dinner."

She gave Dan a weird look.

"Oh okay."

"Ive got a lot to tell your father involving Tree Hill," Dan looked at Jill with a straight face, "Conner and Theresa I want you to meet my wife Deb and our son Nathan. Nathan and Jill are very close friends."

The four exchanged handshakes and hugs especially from Jill's mother.

"We've heard a lot about you Nathan. Our Jill is a chatterbox, but you probably know that by now."

"Mom?" Jill completely embarassed interrupted her mother.

"Oh sweet pea you know it's true. Once you start talking you can't stop."

"Yes mom I'm very aware of my talking habit but umm," she coughed, "can you not tell every person in the whole wide world about it."

"Mmm Dan and Deb what have you got stirring in the kitchen. It smells divine." Jill's father was entranced by the aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Actually Dan cooked dinner tonight, I was stuck at work."

"Oh that's right, Dan told me you co-own a Cafe?"

Deb nodded.

"Mhmm my friend Karen and I partnered up. Karen is the mother of Dan's other son."

The two guests look shocked. While Nathan and Jill giggled in the background.

"Oh."

Dan let out a small laugh to cover the little slash attempt his wife made.

"Tree Hill history, to be told another day. Now we eat. Let me take your coats and we'll proceed into the dining room."

Good save! It got the guests looking forward to dinner leaving Dan and his mistake a figment of three seconds past.

Nathan interrupted the adults who were on their way to the dining room.

"Jill and I are going to go upstairs for a second. I want to show her a book I've been telling her about. You guys start with out us."

Dan looked up at his son who was standing on the steps with Jill.

"Okay but hurry down."

Nathan nodded and grabbed Jill's arm as they went up the stairs. The adults engulfed with laughter proceeded into the dining room. Their voices diminshed as they walked through the foyer.

"Okay that was weird," he led her into his room closing the door behind them.

"You're telling me, I'm still shocked as we speak."

"Did you know my dad knew your parents?"

"No but he said they were bound to meet because he was part of the PTA at Tree Hill."

"That's messed up. What do you think he's up to?"

"What makes you think he's up to something?" She remembered her encounter with him a while back.

"Because my dad is always up to something. It's just routine for him to pull stuff like that."

She nodded.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But oh well maybe not today. He doesn't have anything against your parents."

"Yeah," deep inside she wanted to tell Nathan about her little confrontation with Dan. But maybe he was right, maybe Dan was up to nothing this time. She was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Ready?"

Jill nodded and followed Nathan down to the dining room. Everyone had already started eating.

"Finally you two decide to come down, take a seat," Dan eyed the two teens as they sat down before talking again, "so Nathan and Jill are very close friends."

"Yes we heard he was the first person she met," her mother smiled.

Dan nodded.

"They hang out a lot alone. Sometimes he sleeps over during the week. We hardly see him around the house anymore," he said it with such ease. Flowing out of is mouth like it was no big thing.

"Is that so?" Mr. Reynolds raised an eye brow.

Dan chewed on his food and quickly swallowed it. He stared at Jill with a grin from ear to ear cascading his face.

"You didn't know?"

Mr. Reynolds shook his head.

"Apparently not."

"Well it's not something to worry about I bet. They're smart kids, they know what they're doing. Always strap up and have the right protection."

"Dad what are you talking about?" Nathan interrupted his father.

"It's true though right Nathan? You and Jill spend a lot of time together?"

"Yeah we do."

"See, I'm only giving you advice, don't be so offensive."

"But you don't need to. Jill and I are just friends."

"Just friends mhmm," he wiped his mouth with his napkin, "well then good that you're just friends. If you two were going out then there would be a lot of talk about you two circling Tree Hill," he got up from his seat," I'll go grab the scalloped potatoes."

Dan disappeared into the kitchen. Shortly after Jill spoke. Her parents were looking at her and Nathan with such a disaray look.

"Excuse me," she got up and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

There was an akward silence around the table.

"So what do you do Theresa?" Deb tried to lighten the mood.

In the kitchen Dan picked up the potatoes and was about to head back into the dining room until he was stopped by an angry Jill.

"What are you trying to do?"

Dan just smiled, his evil grinch grin everyone had grown to hate.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You damn well know what I mean. Inviting my parents over for dinner and bombarding them with lies about me and Nathan."

"Oh those aren't lies."

"Yes they are and you're telling them to my parents. What are you doing?"

"Sweetie I told you not to question my motives, but yet you insist, why?"

"Because I don't like you Mr. Scott. I don't like how you try to scare and manipulate people."

He put his hand to his heart.

"That hurt Jill," he smiled then put on a serious face, "I offered you something and you turned it down. You could have been on my side but you refused so I had no choice but to handle it my way."

"Well don't. You have no right and I won't let you. I'm not scared of you Mr. Scott and this shit you're pulling, better stop."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," she shot back at him very icily.

Dan was taken back by her tone and response. She was feisty! Too bad she wasn't on his side.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay I'll drop lying about you and Nathan."

"Just like that, what's the catch?"

"No catch. I respect you and I decided to just drop it."

Jill looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't believe it."

"Well you should. I'm not going to sugar coat it any other way, but if you don't believe me then so be it."

"You gave me your word Mr. Scott, don't break it."

She turned around and went back to join the others. Dan stayed back still with that grin on his face. Nothing could phase him. Not now not ever.


	60. Trials And Tribulations

She mustered up one last gusp of air before she daringly placed her finger on the doorbell and gave it a little push. Once that big leap had been taken she was able to breathe a little with ease, but it wasn't over. There was still the dreaded pause from the time the person heard the ring to the time they came and answered the door. It was worse than gathering up all that courage just to ring the damn bell. The silence was nauseating, her heart pounded from inside, and she felt like throwing up.

"Come on come on," she whispered almost having an anxiety attack, taking it all out on the doorbell.

"I'm coming I'm coming hold your horses," the voice from the other side spoke. The voice was getting louder as it neared the door.

Peyton froze hearing the sound. Maybe the silence wasn't too bad now that she heard her doom. She could run away and hide behind the bushes? No she couldn't. She had to face this head on and do the right thing. Plus the person had already opened the door. There was no use running now that they've seen her.

Peyton looked down for a bit.

"Hey."

"Hey P. Sawyer," Brooke was standing at the door with her arms crossed. She was in her pyjamas, "sorry I was grabbing a brownie from the kitchen," she paused, "you look pale, not that you don't already but you know."

"Thanks Brooke."

"Sorry best friend, but you sure could use some down time at the tanning salon. Trust me it works wonders," she was so caught up analyzing her skin color she hadn't noticed her expression," Peyton what's wrong are you okay?"

Peyton shook her head.

"We need to talk."

"Yeah sure come in," she put her arm around her bestfriend's shoulder and led her in to her room, "What's up?"

"Umm can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure," Brooke left the room and headed towards the kitchen.

Left behind Peyton kept rehearsing the scene in her head. From beginning to end, all rehearsed. She put together every sentence she was to say. That way she wouldn't offend anyone or make matters worse. But what if she screwed up?

"Here you go."

Brooke came back handing her the glass. Peyton accepted it thankfully and took a large sip.

"Brooke this is mineral water?"

"San Pellegrino to be exact. Better than plain old water. Trust me it's good. Drink up."

Peyton shook her head. She couldn't help but smile a bit. Her best friend. always knew how to make her smile. Maybe this was a bad idea she thought. Maybe she should just go home now and forget everything. But what about Lucas? Could she just throw away her feelings for him? But she loved him. With that she chugged the rest of the mineral water down her throat.

"Brooke you know you're my best friend right? You and me, we've been like this since preschool."

"Yeah, ever since you stopped me from showing my huggies to the boys at snack time."

Peyton nodded and smiled.

"And our snack swapping. You'd give me your Reese's peanut butter cups and I'd give you my Twix bar."

"We'd smash them together and call them Tweese's peamel cars."

The blonde fiddled with her curls.

"Yeah."

"P.Sawyer what's wrong? I know you love me but you wouldn't just come over at eleven in the evening to reminisce our mad scientist inventions back in the day."

"I just wanted you to know how much I value our friendship and that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Yeah? Except for that whole triangle between us and Lucas you've never been a better friend to me."

"I know and I hated that whole mess we got into. If I could take all that back I would but I can't."

"Peyton you don't have to. We solved that problem, it's done, we moved on, and we're cool."

Peyton began to sob.

"No it's not"

Brooke looked confused. She stared at her distraught friend breaking down in front of her.

"What do you mean? Why are you crying? Peyton what's going on?" She needed to know what had gotten her so upset.

"You're going to hate me."

"Why would I hate you? What did you do?"

The frustration and pain took a toll on the blonde. Balling her eyes out hysterically she just had to blurt it out. It had been locked inside for too long. It was time. Time to let it all out.

"Lucas and I are going out."

There it was. The words she had longed to tell Brooke was out in the open. No longer was it dwelling within her, eating away her insides. She had told Brooke finally. Too caught up in tears and in her relief of telling her she forgot to look up at Brooke who was sitting in shock.

The brunette sat there. Not sure whether to say something or just sit there in silence. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to say or how to feel for that matter. It was all a blur, a horrid blur.

She didn't want her bestfriend to expect the worst so she gathered up a front and smiled.

"Is that it?"

Peyton wiped away a tear.

"You hate me."

"Peyton how could you say that? That whole thing before, between us three, that was a long time ago."

"But you were in love with him before you left for California?"

"Yeah, keywords before I left for California. That was back in June. It's October now and those feelings are long gone."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," she walked over to Peyton and embraced her, "you think I'd be hugging you right now if I wasn't?"

She shook her head.

"I'd already be out on my ass."

"You know me too well."

Peyton looked at Brooke.

"So you're okay with this?"

The brunette nodded.

"Mhmm, I'm happy for you two. It would be a shame to see it go to waste. You deserve each other."

Finally a smile appeared on Peyton's face.

"Thank you."

"Anytime," she smiled back, "that's what bestfriend's are for."

Both girls embraced one another as they sat on Brooke's bed. Peyton more relieved, knowing her bestfriend approved. She was happy that she finally told her. Brooke sat there not knowing what to think. Still embracing Peyton she couldn't help but feel a little saddened. Sure she was happy for the two, but something at the pit of her stomach seemed a little uneasy. Now it was her who wanted to throw up.


	61. Your Time Will Come

The dinner was finally over. It lasted three hours and some odd minutes. To some it was enjoyable, to others it was unexpected, and to the rest it was down right gruesome. The Reynolds had already left for home with some of Deb's apple strudels from the Cafe. Nathan retreated to his room right after their departure without a word. Dan was in the living room as always. After dinner he always had a glass of scotch as he watched the evening scores on Sports Centre. However tonight it seemed his evening ritual was about to end a little early, if Deb had anything to do with it.

She rushed into the living room turning off television.

"You smug son of a bitch."

Dan looked at her weird.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're little proposition for Jill? You think I would just sit there and let you humiliate her and Nathan in front of her own parents and do nothing?"

He took a sip of his scotch.

"You should cut your hours at the Cafe, fatigue makes you delusional."

"Shut up Dan. I excused myself from the table long enough to hear you threaten Jill in the kitchen. What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Keep telling yourself that. But newsflash to you Dan, black mailing a teenage girl to do something for you then punish her for not going along with your plan definitely means there's something seriously wrong with you. I have no clue what's going on in that fucked up mind of yours but it's got to stop."

"I'm doing this for Nathan."

"No you're not. You're doing this for yourself."

"That's not true," he looked perplexed.

"Yes it is and don't deny it. Jill's family is wealthy and you plan on using that as an advantage just like you did for me. God Dan, can't you think about anything else rather than money."

"I'm doing what's best for our family."

Deb was disgusted. How dare he say what he had just said.

"Oh no, don't put me and Nathan in this. You only think about yourself. How dare you claim you're doing what's best because face it Dan you've never done what's best. All you bring is havoc and pain. You're like the flesh eating bacteria, you're invading our bodies and suffocating us to death."

"A little harsh don't you think?"

"I think my description fits you to a tee, you won't stop. Even after all your near death expericences you still haven't changed. I bet you didn't even see a light when you were down, you probably saw fire, because that's where you're going once you're gone."

"Don't you see Deb. I'm invincible, why do you think I keep surviving."

She scoffed.

"That's so you Dan. To take a horrible situation and twist it up like that trying to make yourself sound good. You make me sick."

"That's just the pills Deb," he smirked as he jingled the ice in his glass.

"You bastard. I'm pill free and you know that. I'm changing for the better but you? You're just the same."

"I don't need to change, I'm perfect."

Deb shook her head.

"See that's where you're wrong Dan," she began to walk away before turning around, "oh and you say you're invincible? You may be tough but you're not invincible. That heart attack didn't phase you because you're heartless. The fire didn't burn you because that's your immunity, you belong in hell. But don't worry everyone knows your weakness and when it brings you down, you'll die for sure. I'll make sure of it."

She threw the remote in his lap and left the room.


	62. Dream Girl

Nathan lay on his bed as he listened to his parents argue. He had just reached his room and changed into his boxers when the yelling began. It wasn't loud, he could barely make out what they were saying nor did he care. It was to a point for him where it was only a matter of time his mom would rush into his room and they'd leave Dan forever. He counted the minutes, more so since Dan pulled off his evil stunt during dinner tonight. Nathan was so angered by Dan's behaviour as he humiliated him and Jill at the table. He didn't like the way Dan talked to Jill and every time he would say something far fetched he wanted to jump over and strangle him. To make matters worse her parents were over as well. They had to sit and endure Dan's banter and now they're probably never allowing Jill to see him again. Nathan sighed and closed his eyes. The yelling had stopped and silence consumed the house, it made him shiver a little. Aside from hearing Dan, silence was something he had grown to hate especially when alone.

"Hey Nathan."

He jumped at the sound of someone's voice. However sort of relieved because it sounded familiar. He turned around to find her come in through his window.

"Jill?"

"Yeah a little help here?" She was struggling to make it through his window. She was wearing a skirt and even though it was pitch dark outside she still didn't feel like mooning any possible on lookers.

Nathan got up and helped her in. Shutting the windows behind her. He was only in his boxers and the cold breeze was probably around ten degrees.

"What are you doing here?"

"My parents haven't stopped yelling since we got home."

"About you and me spending a lot of time together?"

"Yeah they feel we're too young to be running around playing house."

"But we're not," he was rubbing his arms trying to get rid of the chill bumps.

"I know and I was trying to tell them that but they're so upset they won't hear what I have to say."

Nathan was beginning to get angry.

"This is all because of Dan."

"Yeah it is," she paused for a bit, "is it okay if I stay here tonight? I don't feel like being at home right now and plus it's only a matter of time till they go searching for me and I'm pretty sure this will be their first place to check. So I'll save them the trouble and let them guess right."

"Yeah of course, do you want a shirt or sweater to sleep in. I doubt you'll want to sleep in your skirt."

She nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, you're so considerate."

"I do my best," he smirked.

Nathan went into his closet and pulled out a clean jogging sweater for Jill to wear. He watched as she changed into it. He wasn't a pervert or anything even though he wouldn't mind seeing a little skin from her. He is a guy, it's human, but he loved watching her because every time she would change into something she had these little tricks in doing so. It was as if she was a tease without knowing. He stared at her in his sweater. As always it was too large for her. God how he loved it!

Jill placed her clothes on his chair and went over to where Nathan was standing.

"I never can quite understand why you guys wear such huge sizes for your body. This is probably 2 sizes too big am I right?"

"We don't like things too tight like you girls."

"Sometimes I don't like wearing tight things."

"You're right," he remembered her favourite baggy jeans, "when you're lazy you'll wear whatever you can find that's loose."

She pointed at him and smiled.

"Exactly," she paused for a bit as she looked to the ground. her face expression changed, "Nathan?"

He noticed her sullen voice. It was way different than her bubbly one just a minute ago. He knew when she was being sullen, she had something on her mind.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you're dad's right?"

"My dad's never right."

"No I know but part of what he said was actually true."

"Like what?"

"Like us being more than friends," she looked up at him, "umm I like you Nathan."

He couldn't help but look at her. He was shocked, and happy all at the same time.

"I have. Ever since I met you the day at the River Court. I was just a little too scared."

Nathan still looked at her in silence.

"Okay? I see you're at a loss for words. Did I just ruin our friendship right there cause you don't feel the same way. God I'm such a dummy. Okay umm forget I said anything, we're just friends."

"No don't forget what you just said."

Now it was Jill's turn to stay silent.

"I like you too. Since that night I looked up from the River Court pavement and saw you cursing like a crazed bitch."

Jill looked at him with glassy eyes. She bit her lip. It was her habit when she was nervous.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

The shocking revelation created a silence between the two. They were both happy yet they were so lost. Happy that they finally told each other but lost as to how things would change now that they weren't just friends.

They were leaning on Nathan's desk side by side. Nathan was fiddling with his fingers and Jill was biting her lip. They didn't say anything to one another for a bit. It just seemed like the right to time to reflect, and reflect is what they did.

Finally some effort. Jill moved closer to Nathan.

"Nathan?"

"Mmm yeah?"

She got up off the desk and stood in front of him. He kept quiet with his eyes fixed on her. He felt like a 4 year old which was so ironic because he's had enough girlfriends and experiences that should have prepared him for something like this. It was just too weird of him to be the silent one.

Jill looked at Nathan. Their eyes both on each other. He was sitting on the edge of his desk. With him in that position Jill was a little bit taller than him, no more than half a centimetre. Says a lot for a six foot one Nathan. He seemed so meek she thought, a little shy and confused. Man did he look hot sitting there in his boxers, she smiled inside. He wasn't wearing a shirt so his six pack was out there in the open. She always thought he had a really hot body. She bit the side of her lip as she stood there, a little nervous. She felt so wobbly unsure of what she should do. Next thing she knew without any thought she leaned in placing her hands on his face and kissed him.

Nathan was taken back by her sudden action but made no effort to stop it, why would he? So he did what he always wanted to do, he kissed back and pulled her closer to him as he held on to her hips. The kiss started off sweet and slow, almost innocent like. Then Nathan got up still holding on to Jill as he moved them over to his bed where she got on top of him. The kiss escalated into a more passionate one as their tongues explored one another's mouths. She put her arms around his neck letting her fingers trace the back of it. Nathan's hands were on her thighs, he moved them up slowly working his way to remove the sweater. Jill noticed this and stopped him, she just wasn't ready for that, not yet.

"Sorry," he felt bad.

"No it's okay. I'm just not ready yet."

Nathan nodded his head and slowly started to kiss her again. .

After, they stayed in the same position as they rested their foreheads on one another.

"I've waited a long time for this, I've had dreams about this."

"Aww Nathan you dream about me?"

"Well yeah," he gave her the elevator look.

She laughed and hit him.

"Eww that's so guy like of you."

He laughed.

"Well I am a guy."

Jill rolled her eyes and laughed.

"True," she placed both her hands on the side of his face and kissed his forehead, "too bad I'm just you're dream girl."

Nathan looked at her weird.

"What?"

She looked at him with no expression.

"Wake up Nathan."

He was lost, why was she saying that?

"What are you talking about?"

"You're phone's ringing, I thought I'd tell you just in case you were expecting a call."

Nathan sat up perplexed. He rubbed his eyes to find his mom standing by the side of his bed.

"Mom?"

"Sorry to wake you sweetie, but I heard your phone go off and thought I should wake you."

"Oh umm okay."

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I just had a weird dream that's all."

"Was it a good or bad dream?"

"Umm good," he shifted in his bed.

"Okay I'll let you continue on with it," she leaned in to kiss his forehead, "goodnight sweetie."

Nathan smiled at her.

"Goodnight mom."

He watched her leave the room. Once she closed the door behind her he let out a huge sigh. Falling back on his bed he ran his fingers through his hair. Finally he realized his dream, and that it was, only a dream. He groaned in frustration. How he hated his imagination for playing tricks on him.


	63. Warm Comfort

**Author's note: Aww guys sorry! I know you all were anticipating a get together but I turned it into a dream and got you all worked up. Have to admit though it was a great thriller moment...hahah. I myself was shocked it was a dream cause it was such a perfect moment for the two. I guess you're going to have to stick with this until they finally hook up to find out what happens between them. Until then, enjoy! Hope you like this new update, it's not all that dandy but I promise things will get juicy soon! I'm just building the N/J angst and slapping it around a bit.**

**FastFuriousChick- Welcome! I've got a total of three and sometimes four reviewers! Whoo hoo! Yeah I consider myself a TEASE! I love it! Glad you like it so far hun.**

She clicked the hang up button on her cordless and slowly placed it back on it's charger. 'Hmm must be sleeping' she thought. The lights were dimly lit, barely allowing enough brightness for the spacious room. Everything was pratically silent except for the faint lyrics of Graham Colton Band's First Week playing on her desktop. They had just started up the heater in her house so she was all bundled up in her silk quilt covers. She had been silent since they arrived, not making any sound.

"Can I come in?" She looked at the doorway to find her dad standing by the partition. He had a glass of chocolate milk and almond croissants, "I brought you a snack to nibble on before you go to bed. I didn't see you eating much at dinner."

Her eyes widened with the word 'dinner'. She tried to forget what had happened, hoping her parents did too. She was wrong though. She knew her father was going to bring up the subject any minute.

"So about dinner."

Yup she was right. No sooner than a minute in her room he brought it up. She hoped he would yell at her quick so she could go to bed, hoping whatever remnants of tonight would diminish with the next day's light.

"You're going to yell at me aren't you?"

"Why would I do that?" He extended his arm out giving her the glass, "chocolate milk?"

"Thank you," Jill barely sipped it before placing it on her side table. Remembering the subject at hand, "because you and mom found out Nathan sleeps over when you guys aren't here."

"And you think I'm mad at you for that?"

"Well yeah. You probably think him and I fool around and have sex."

"Is that what you're doing?"

"No of course not."

"Then you shouldn't think I'm mad at you," he came over and sat on the edge of her bed, "listen sweet pea, I know you. Sure sometimes you think you can handle things on your own then you make a fuss when you don't succeed. It's all a part of growing up and I've seen you grow up. You're not a little girl anymore, you're not the small little girl who used to run around in her diapers that she tyedyed all by her self. You're seventeen now and a senior in high school. Soon you'll be going off to college and then start a family of your own."

"Dad that's very nice that you want to reminisce my hippie flower child days but what are you getting at?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that out of all those years I've never doubted you, not one bit. You made mistakes but you always fixed them on your own terms, never on anyone's else's and I'm proud of you for that. Sweetie I know you're responsible and that you wouldn't do anything you felt wasn't right."

"Like fooling around with guys."

"Exactly. You wouldn't do something like that without at least discussing it with us. You're mature and I trust the decisions you make."

"Thanks dad," she reached over to hug him.

"Anytime," he hugged her back, "What'd you think I was going to believe that washed out basketball star?"

Jill pouted a little, "sort of."

"Well you don't have to worry. I don't trust that guy, he gives me a weird feeling."

"Yeah me too."

He looked around her room.

"I see you're already well adjusted in here."

She nodded, "mhmm."

"Looks good."

"Nathan helped me."

"He seems like a nice young man."

"He really is daddy. The nicest. He's someone I can trust. I feel this conneciton with him you know."

"A crush maybe?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"No not a crush. We don't see each other that way."

"Okay if that's your story."

"You know you sound a lot like my friend Brooke," she pointed at him.

"Is she cool?"

"Yes."

"Okay good that means I'm cool too then."

"Hmmm."

"Okay jelly bean. I've overstayed my wlecome, enjoy your sweets and sleep tight," he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight dad."

She watched him leave as she continued to munch on the croissants. He was right! She didn't eat much during dinner. She was starving.


	64. Guiding Light

She sat there scribbling like a maniac. It had been awhile since she vandalized her walls, so today she made it her top priorty. There would be no rest to her artistic madness until all her walls were covered, and even then she'd just paint over it again and start anew. Each wall had a title; the small corner next to her desk was 'Target: Hearts', specially made for the triangle last year between Lucas, Brooke, and her. On that wall was every single painful emotion dealing with that time in her life. She remembered promising herself that whatever happened then would stay as is and never be brought up or rekindled. Joke was on her because to her it seemed like history was repeating itself. Only this time around Brooke wasn't her enemy.

On another wall was 'The Hopefuls' dedicated to Nathan and Haley. She loved their relationship from the beginning. They made her believe in love again and that was what helped her through tough times with the loss of Jake as well as with Lucas. She stared at her nail polished heart she drew when Haley was just finding out Nathan's plan from before they met. She was so frustrated knowing Nathan just got with her to get back at Lucas. In a way both girls knew it was for the better because they had found one another. That was all shot down the drain when Haley left. And so comes in 'The Sometimes They Come Back' picture. She did come back too, the day before Nathan left for High Flyers. Things were never the same for them after that day but at least the two were able to work through the frustration and pain. They're friends now and they still care about each other, so that's all that matters.

Moving over to the other wall was 'Bye Bye Love' in comemoration to Jake and baby Jenny. There wasn't a day she thought to herself that she didn't miss them. How could she not? He taught her so much. How to love again, to let go of all insecurities, to trust, and to be loved. She would never trade what she had with both of them for anything. She knew that that love ship had sailed away which is why she named it 'Bye Bye Love' to show that there was a time when Jake was a big part of her heart. He'e still a part just not as big anymore.

One of her latest projects is 'The Ship Yet To Be Sailed' based on Nathan and Jill's relationship. One night she had a field day with the thought of their interaction towards one another. As she watched them hang out and fool around with each other playfully she couldn't help but capture it on paper. They were just friends yet they had all this potential to be a couple. It was as if they were going out but they weren't. Before, Peyton only considered them friends but as time passed she just couldn't help but see the connection Brooke always brought up. It was inevitable! Everyone; Brooke, her, Lucas, and everyone else who knew about them all hoped for the day when those two would get together. Peyton even had a tally board etched on the wall crossing the days and weeks till that day comes. They were her new hope, her new hopefuls.

One wall left in her room and she knew exactly what she was going to name it. She debated calling it a lot of things but settled on 'My Guiding Light'. She had chosen this because the night she knew she fell for Lucas The Veils' Guiding Light was playing. And like that she knew, he was her guiding light. At the thought of this she smiled and a rush of giddyness overcame her body. She loved the feeling.

"What new thing are you adding on to the wall?"

A voice suddenly interrupted her, almost causing her to fall off the tiny ladder she was sitting on.

Holding her heart," God you scared me."

"One point for me and zero for you."

She put her hand on her hip and shook her head.

"Still counting how many times you scare me huh?"

He smirked.

"Yup and I'm loving it."

"Well enjoy it while it lasts Bucko because you know I don't get scared easily."

"Oh I am babe I am," he grinned as he walked over to her and gently kissed her lips.

She giggled like a school girl getting her first kiss.

"Good."

"What's my favourite girl up to today?"

Turning back to face her work.

"Nothing much really. I noticed I've been neglecting my walls so I decided to give them some love you know."

"Really?"

She gave him googly eyes.

"Yeah, really?"

"Well why don't you share some of that loving with me?" He got a hold of her paintbrush and settled it on the palette before picking her up off the ladder.

Peyton began to giggle and scream.

"Oh my God Lucas."

He just laughed as he carried her over to her bed where he lay her. Along the way he would pretend to drop her.

"Oh very mature, the pretend drop? And what was up with your cornyness mister," she mocked his voice, "why don't you share some of that loving with me?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"I thought it was rather smooth."

"Oh yeah in an olden days pimp kind of way."

"Hey."

She stuck out her tongue as she made funny faces at him.

"Sorry babe just teasing."

"Uh huh."

"Aww okay okay," she noticed his sad face, "don't brood, kiss me instead. You know you want to," she giggled and pulled him in for a kiss.

The two wrestled on her bed. They were happy now that they had told Brooke. Both were actually surprised she took it well. Not that they were conceited thinking why would she not care, but considering their past, things wouldn't have come easy, yet it did.However there was no time in analyzing. They wanted to be with each other and now with Brooke's approval, they showed it.


	65. I Shall Believe

"Hey will you grab me that?"

He eyed her unsure what she was referring to.

"Grab you what?"

"The cocoa powder Nathan what else?"

"Yeah I can see that but are you aware that there are more than six different brands of this stuff?"

"Hershey's, always get Hershey's."

She shook her head and laughed as she continued down the aisle. It was Sunday afternoon and the two found themselves at the local grocery store stocking up food for Jill's refridgerator to last the week. It was one of their many weekly rituals together. Nathan spent enough time at her house to earn him a few snacks if not all in her pantry. They practically liked the same things except for a few core items like powdered mini donuts for Jill's midnight cravings which Nathan hated, he thought they were gross. Whenever he came over she would literally eat it in front of him on purpose in hopes of seeing him gag, but no go, he had a tough stomach. Nathan on the other hand couldn't live without bear claws, he loved those things to pieces. Jill hated the gooeyness of them and how they were so gigantic, but nevertheless she would buy them to make him happy. Sometimes they would actually indulge in the other's snack for the heck of it. Jill didn't mind his bear claws that much, they were something you could eat once in a blue moon she thought and the powdered donuts to Nathan were pretty good for mini snack attacks in the middle of the night when the two would talk and eat in her bed.

It had been two days since the dreaded dinner from hell hosted by none other than the devil himself, Dan the man. Nathan hadn't gone over to Jill's in fear her parents would kick him out the minute he knocked on their door. This day was probably the first day they actually got to spend time with one another since then. The day before, Jill hung out with Peyton as they went on a quest for underground bands to play at Tric. After all the time she's lived in Tree Hill, Jill never stepped foot in the club. Probably because Peyton hadn't hosted an all ages night since the summer, which was the reason for their search, Peyton was thinking of holding another House of Freaks for Friday. Her and Jill were scoping new artists preferrably garage bands. They wanted a new sound, a new vibe, something different from the regular music scene they'd been experiencing.

With the girls having a day to themselves Nathan and Lucas decided to round up some of the River Court boys for a ball match. Their first game had been cancelled due to conflicts between the sports association but would be up as soon as November hit. Having a tiny hiatus the boys sort of got rusty on their game so they figured they needed to hit the court before they sucked permanently.

The only reason he and Jill were hanging out today was because her parents had to go back a day early for a conference. Not that her parents being around would've reaped havoc. It was just that after Friday night Nathan tried to hide away from them thinking they hated him.

"So about Friday night," he wanted so badly to know how much they despised him.

Jill went to grab a few bags of Tostitos.

"What about Friday night?"

"The whole Dan crap thing."

"Oh you mean him lying through his teeth like he knows us thing?"

Nathan smiled meekly.

"Yeah that. You're umm parents don't think it's?" He fiddled with his fingers.

"True?"

"Yeah."

Jill gave Nathan a weird look.

"By any chance are you trying to get out if my parents hate you or not?"

"Yeah pretty much."

She nodded her head.

"Yeah about that. Let's just say my parents don't ever want to see you at our house again," she looked at him with a serious face.

Nathan's heart dropped. What a low blow well more like a large blow to hit him. He wanted to make a good first impression on Jill's parents. He wanted them to know he was a good guy not some horny teenage boy out to get their daughter pregnant. That was shot to pieces thanks to Dan and Jill's confirmation.

His voice trembled a bit, kind of sad like.

"Oh okay."

"They hate your guts."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I tried telling them otherwise but they wouldn't take my word for it."

Nathan was speechless.

Jill looked at Nathan and noticed his saddened look. his whole body expression was reaking of it.

"Lighten up buddy, I'm just kidding," she smiled softly.

He let out a gasp of air.

"What?"

"I'm only joking, my parents don't hate you. For what? Because Dan said shit. Nathan my parents aren't gullible. They can smell crap before it's pitched."

"Really?"

"Yeah my mom adores you."

He smiled.

"You might want to watch out though she might try and kidnap you and bring you with her to Charlotte."

He laughed.

"As long as she doesn't hate me I'm fine with it."

"Oh sweetie you don't know my mother. You should be glad whenever she dislikes you, it's far better than her loving you off I'm sure."

"Note taken. What about your dad?"

"He thinks the same thing. I actually thought he would be the one to yell at me cause he's so good at it, but he didn't."

"That's a good thing right?"

"Yeah yeah no it's definitely a good thing. It's just I'm so used to him yelling at me for making mistakes, but it seems he's come to terms with the decisions I make. I guess he's finally realizing I'm not eight anymore."

"Wish I could say the same thing for my dad," he looked down.

"Your dad thinks your life is his. He just needs a huge reality check to remind him he should act like a father instead on an idiot."

"I like your choice of words, idiot. Nice!"

"Thank you thank you," she giggled," will you grab me that detergent?"

He nodded grabbing the two pound box of Cheer.

"I think I'll bring my clothes over to your place, you can wash them."

She rolled her eyes.

"You're funny buddy. You can, however bring your ratty clothes over and you can wash them yourself while I wash my own. How does that sound?"

Nathan laughed as he nodded his head.

"All right all right. It's a deal."

"You're lucky I'm not making you wash my clothes. I'm afraid I might catch you in them when I'm not looking," she giggled.

He laughed," Hey I don't swing that way."

"How do we know for sure?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her humor but in a tiny way he hoped it was her humor talking. He didn't want her to think he liked boys. She couldn't have. She knew he was straight, she just liked to tease him is all.

"Because a gay guy wouldn't do this," he went and slapped her ass.

Jill looked at him shocked as she laughed her head off.

"Actually a gay guy would," she giggled and ran down the aisle, "come on slowpoke to the cake aisle we go. Whoever said cake is only for birthdays and special ocassions was seriously deprived as a child,"

Nathan smirking ran after her. He was a little bit slow since he was rolling the cart, but he caught up. He was a little giddy that he slapped her ass. He was expecting to get slapped in the face but instead he got her giggle. The giggle was good, he liked it. It wasn't his fantasy dream from Friday night but it was a start.


	66. Never Good Enough

**Author's Note: Glad you guys are enjoying it so far! These chapters are sort of fillers, please bare with them!**

Nathan trudged up the steps of his front porch as he lugged his gymbag of fresh clean clothes in his arms. Him and Jill spent all of the afternoon doing laundry and pigging out on junk food. It was getting late so he decided to head home so he could tackle the English Lit paper he had been putting off. Jill had already finished hers Friday night and offered to help him with his but he politely refused. It wasn't because he didn't want to, of course he did, why wouldn't he? He just knew if he stayed over longer he wouldn't really get much done. He would be too busy watching her as she brainstormed ideas with him, which meant no work done, and he really wanted to get a good mark. Jill always surprised him with something every time he did well, and so far it had him getting pretty good grades. He didn't want to blow it all now. Plus he kind of liked doing his homework and actually getting A's instead of D's, which were only given to him as an acceptable pass because he was the star basketball player. He liked the fact he earned his grades, it gave himself something else to be proud of about him.

Balancing the bag on his knee he managed to get the key into the door and open it without toppeling over. Placing the bag on the side table he went to close the door.

"Nathan is that you?"

Someone had heard him come in, and he knew exactly who it was. The voice was coming from the living room.

"Yeah."

"Come into the living room, I want to talk to you about something."

He let out a sigh sort of hesitant on following orders but made his way nonetheless.

"About what?" He entered the darkened room. No lights were on except the porch light shining from outside. He barely saw him in the chair, but he knew he was there. His shadow's presence loomed everywhere.

Dan remained silent not speaking a word. Instead he chucked sheets of paper that scattered everywhere once they hit the coffee table. Telling from the way he threw the papers, he wasn't happy.

Nathan remained incoherent. He quickly glanced at the papers after Dan threw them. He knew what they were, he just didn't know why Dan seemed upset.

"What is this Nate?"

"What does it look like, university application forms," he was ticked off cause he realized Dan had been snooping around his room.

"I know what these are, the question is what are you doing with them?"

"Applying for university."

"You don't need to, we've already got you a good deal for Duke next fall. You're going for basketball with a full scholarship."

"What if it doesn't work out dad?"

"What in hell are you talking about? Of course it's going to work out."

"Yeah but what if it doesn't, what if I'm not good enough or it just suddenly falls through? What am I going to do then?"

"Never ever question basketball," his voice rose, "we've worked too hard for you to act like a pussy."

"Dad.."

He was interrupted by Dan. He was on a roll, nothing could stop his boiling anger.

"This is what you're supposed to do, this is what you're going to do."

"I thought you'd be proud of me for having a back up plan and for trying to pursue other options."

"Only losers have back up plans. They create them because they're too weak to see their first choice come through. They don't work hard enough therefore their back up plan turns into their intial plan."

Nathan's blood was boiling now. Dan always managed to do that to him.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"No, you don't know what you're talking about. If you want to be a loser than go be one. Go follow through with your crap ass plan and give up basketball. In fact throw everything you've worked for since grade school away. All your basketball camps, High Flyers, and just chuck them out the door."

"I still want to play baketball, but I also want to try some other things out too."

"If you want basketball then you can only have basketball. All your energy, your passion, your drive should only be for basketball. Everything else is a waste of time."

"No it's not."

"You're going to go for basketball, it's final. I've made my decision and you're going."

"Whatever," Nathan didn't want to take anymore, He turned to leave but was stopped when Dan began speaking again.

"Get rid of all your other options, you aren't smart enough for those anyways. Good thing you have all these opportunites for ball, something you're at least good at."

Nathan shook his head in anger. He couldn't take it anymore the house, Dan, basically everything that involved the devil. He felt like he couldn't breathe, his body was burning up, he needed to get out. He was about to retreat up the stairs to his room but changed his mind. He didn't want to be anywhere near or inside the house, so he just left. Opening the front door he left as quickly as he came in.


	67. More Than Basketball

He huffed through the door slamming it behind him. He had a very short fused temper, obvious trait from Dan. Everyone knew to back off when he was angry except three people. Haley used to be one of them when they were still married. Now it was Lucas and Jill, two people who could cool him off before things got worse.

He was so angry he blocked out everything around him. In his mind everything was black and dim. He didn't even notice the figure he banged into right when he got on the driveway.

"Whoa person walking here," the other individual managed to get out while saving himself from falling.

Nathan realizing what had happened shot back into reality, being able to see his surroundings clearly.

"Sorry man."

Lucas looked at Nathan who was still walking. He tagged along, after all, his initial intention of heading towards the Scott's house was to ask Nathan if he wanted to hang out.

"Nate what's wrong?"

"What isn't wrong?" The anger still visible in his tone of voice.

Lucas followed Nathan who got into his car. Joining him in the passenger seat the boys took off down the road.

"It's about Dan isn't it?"

He made a sharp turn around the corner.

"It's always about that bastard. Why didn't he die in that fire, what's so special about him?"

"What happened?"

"Everything."

"Nate talk to me, what's got you all worked up?"

Nathan revved up the engine as he sped down the road. His forehead slightly wrinkled as a cause of anger lines.

"First he plans this dinner from hell where he invites Jill's parents over so he could make it look like we're running wild and crazy. Now he's trying to run my life again."

Lucas shook his head in disappointment. He onced tried giving Dan a second chance but he blew it. He understood the man was corrupted but sometimes he gave him the benefit of the doubt. Nathan did at times too, but it was pretty clear Dan threw away all his chances. His sons had enough.

"Shit man sorry."

"Yeah whatever. I should have seen it coming right? Not like I should be surprised he's being a dick. He earned that title a long time ago."

Lucas nodded.

"What exactly happened this weekend?"

Nathan breathed out a heavy sigh, there was too much to say.

"Friday night after work Jill came over to pick up a book I wanted her to read. When we got home Dan was acting all shifty and what not, next thing we know her parents show up for dinner."

Lucas boggled his eyes.

"Wow."

"Yeah. It turned out he invited them over last minute. At the dinner table he was ranting all this shit, like how I'm always with her during the week doing God knows what."

"Why'd he do that?"

"How the hell do I know? I'm not afucking mind reader. All I know is I wanted to kill him right then and there. I'm just glad Jill's parents didn't believe his bitch pitch."

"That's good, as long as they weren't affected by him."

"Yeah," he lessened the speed on the car. Letting out his steam allowed him to calm down.

"That was Friday though Nate, what's got you all worked up now? I'm guessing there's more to Dan's turmoil."

Nathan stayed silent for a couple of seconds as he payed attention to the road. He was replaying what happened between him and Dan back at the house.

"Dan went snooping around my room."

"Aren't I glad I don't live with him anymore. My mom doesn't even snoop around my room."

"He found these forms and got all pissed about them."

"What were they of?"

"They were university forms?"

"Huh? Nate, university forms?"

He looked at Lucas weird.

"What? You going to bitch at me too?"

"No, it's just I thought you already had a scholarship waiting for you at Duke for basketball?"

"Yeah I do, but what do you think, I'm only going to rely on that and nothing else?"

"True," he nodded, "It's just last time you and I talked about school you had your mind set on basketball and nothing else. I didn't know you wanted to try other things out."

"Yeah well I changed my mind."

"That's cool, I'm not hating.I'm glad you're thinking of other things rather than ball."

"It got old you know? Not that I don't want to go for it, because I probably will. I love the game and it's been my dream since I can remember, but I guess I want to try other things too. To see if I'm any good at it."

"That's good you're starting to think that way man. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, I'm proud of myself too. Before, I thought that basketball was my one shot, my only shot. Like it was the only thing I was good at. I relied on it to get me places, but then Jill smacked some sense into me."

Lucas looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I love the game Luke, more than anything. It's been my dream to be a pro ball player for so long, but part of me also thought that it was my only good thing. I held on to basketball even more because I thought I wasn't good at anything else. Why bother failing at everything when I can stick to ball and be great? I didn't do my homework because I was afraid to fail. Everyone loved me for playing ball. No one ever tried to see passed that, until Jill came along. Well Haley did, but after she left me I thought it was because I wasn't good enough."

Lucas felt for Nathan. He suddenly saw him in a new light.

"Damn man I never knew that's how you felt?"

"No one asked."

"Except Jill."

Nathan nodded.

"Except Jill."

He nodded in return, finally understanding Nathan.

"So why was Dan mad that you had university forms?"

"Because he called them loser forms. He only wants me to go for basketball and only that. Everything else isn't important. Besides he said I wasn't good at anything else so I was just wasting my time."

"Jackass."

Nathan laughed a little.

"Yeah see that. My biggest example of people who see me as nothing but a varsity basketball player."

"That's not true."

"It is, but it doesn't matter. I'll prove them wrong," he stopped at the light before turning the corner. This time instead of rushing passed, he signalled.


	68. Mixer

The rain caused everyone to stay indoors today. The school was packed during lunch hour as the students and teachers huddled in the cafeteria and basically anywhere they could fit in the decent sized school. They tried their hardest to enforce a rule of students not being allowed to wander the halls during lunch, leaving only three places for the students to hang out: the gym, the cafeteria, and the library. Not big enough places to fit a total of five hundred students especially on days when the weather kept them in the confined facility.

Jill never liked the cafeteria, with all it's hormone commotion. She thought it was the biggest breeding ground for criticism. Everyone in their own little groups huddled together not letting anyone in. Nathan tried getting her to quit her bluster and just enter the lion's den but she wouldn't give, unless you count that one time she reached the door and then made a three sixty and u-turned her way out. One of the reasons was also because she didn't want to see Vegas. She knew he'd be there stuffing his shit face with all of his friends then making his way to the gym to burn his calories with a game of ball. She never stepped in the gym either. Whenever Nathan went to play basketball with Lucas she'd hang out with Peyton and Brooke far away.

This lunch, her and Nathan were in the library. That's where they could be found on days like this. Jill either worked on her homework or art, while Nathan worked on his own. He was getting the hang of homework and he actually enjoyed it. Whenever the two wanted to have a chat fest they'd go deep into the library stacks and sit in the paleontology section. No one ever went there, the books were practically corroding away, which made it a great spot for them to talk. They could blab away and the librarian wouldn't heckle them for making noise.

Today Brooke was with them and she didn't seem too happy. She was bored out of her mind. Out of all places to spend lunch it had to be in the library. Yeah it was cute watching Nathan and Jill flirt but for the love of them they needed to get together. For most parts she just stared at them. Partly because she didn't quite understand their humor and what they were talking about. The other part was because she was too busy figuring out whether they ever had any raunchy friend bootycalls. Come on, Nathan had his own cubby in her closet for crying out loud., they had to have.

"Guys I'm sooo bored. Can't we do something funner?" She couldn't keep her attention on booty calls all day.

Nathan and Jill looked at her for a second before shaking their heads. Nathan wasn't too pleased with Brooke's presence. She had been kind of annoying these past few days. Ever since Peyton and Lucas came out to her about their relationship, she seemed to hang around Jill and him an awful lot. Well more like Jill but since he was always with her he might as well include him self too. He only put up with Brooke because Jill did. She was too nice.

She had been whining ever since lunch started. The two sort of blocked her out of their conversation jokingly, only cause they knew it bugged her.

"Anyways Nathan," she laughed as Brooke playfully hit her, "I can't believe he went off on you like that. You'd think he'd be happy because you were thinking of maybe becoming something other than a ball player."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. It surprised me yet it didn't you know. Not like anything out of Dan's mouth is anything good."

Brooke listened in on their talk.

"Are you talking about your stain of a father? If so you already know that man has his mind set on you becoming some big NBA star who'll lead whatever team you decide to play on or get drafted in, into the playoffs. He's had that set since we were like what eight?"

Nathan looked down.

"Yeah I know."

Jill looked at him concerned.

"Well so what if his mind is set on it. It's your choice in the end, not his."

"Yeah boy toy remember when he drove you to taking drugs, like come on typical driven father who pushes his son over the edge. He certainly doesn't win the father of the year award for that one."

The two looked at Brooke funny. She wasn't helping.

"Hey kids what's kickin?" The blonde bombshell known as Peyton took a seat at their table.

Brooke let out a sigh of relief. One because she wasn't with Lucas, and two because she no longer had to sit with the lovebirds alone.

"If it isn't my bestfriend who comes bearing good news with the up-coming club night. Give us the goods toots."

Peyton scrunched her face.

"About that. There isn't going to be one."

All three looked at her in disappointment. Mostly Brooke who was looking forward to a night of fun.

"How come?"

"This Friday Karen already had a gala planned. I tried rescheduling with the bands but they're all booked from oh let's say forever."

Jill looked sad.

"Even that cool garage band Losing Sanity?"

The blonde nodded her head. She was sad too.

"Oh well not to fear," Brooke said cheerfully. Her tone of voice went up, "we still have boy toy's costume jam on Halloween, which is a week too far but I'll survive."

Jill looked confused. She didn't know what they were talking about. Nathan never told her anything about a party.

"What party?"

"Boy toy throws a Halloween jam every year at his parents beach house and we get to dress up. Isn't that right boy toy?"

Nathan nodded to Brooke's reply.

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to have one this year."

Brooke looked like she was going to faint.

"You have to have that party. You always have that party. It's not a complete Halloween without your mixer."

"I don't know," he continued writing down some notes.

"Please oh please. I get annoying trust me, you might as well say yes now or else I'll never stop."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Just say yes so she can shut her yap."

The two girls playfully smacked each other.

"I don't know. I guess I'll have one if Jill goes."

Immediately Brooke pounced on Jill.

"Oh my god model girl you have to say yes. Pleeease."

Everyone cringed from Brooke's whining. It really was starting to get irritating.

"I don't know. I'm not really into that whole party scene thing."

"You've got to be kidding me," the brunette gasped, "this party is going to be great. Plus there'll be a ton of hot guys. Mmm I can already taste them."

Everyone's eyes widened in disgust.

Peyton did an upchuck motion for the heck of it.

"That was just gross Brooke," trying to shake the thought out of her mind, "you should go Jill it's cool."

"Mmm," she thought for a moment, "okay I guess so. It couldn't hurt right?"

Brooke jumped up.

"Right! It'll be hella fun," she looked over at Nathan who let the girls talk it out, "she said yes boy toy. So it's a go?"

He shrugged.

"She said yeah so I guess it's on."

"Good I have the perfect costume," she gave them a devious grin as she smirked.

All the three could do was laugh at her and and try to move on with a new converstion before she decided to tell them what she was planning on wearing next Monday.

**Author's Note: Hey guys notice something different! LOL...yeah my author's note is on the bottom today..dum dum dum dum! **

**I've got a story to tell you guys about this chapter you've just read. I'm assuming you all watch the greatest show ever "One Tree Hill" of course why wouldn't you, you're reading an OTH fanfic lol. Anyways, well then I guess if you have the WB you already know what episode is going to be airing Wednesday night. Want a hint? lol...the Halloween Masqueurade ball! Now how does this come into my story! Well it doesn't...You guys were probably thinking about the relation of this latest chapter to the Halloween party episode soon to come. **

**Now to the point lol before I lose you guys. I've been planning this event for my story for months now, even before summer ended actually. I have a "History Repeats its Beginning Notes" pre compilation for the story. It basically has all events and scenes I want and are going to happen in the story. Right smack in the middle is my "Halloween party" chapter! What are the odds the show and I have a similarility. I was shocked actually, when I saw the promo. You should've seen my face, I was all "hey that's my idea" LOL Are the writers snooping around my computer? P...yeah right hahah. It's cool I guess great minds think alike. Of course my Halloween party will be different! **

**Anyways just wanted to share that with you guys to inform you of thatlittle thing. Carry on! Enjoy!**


	69. Adam and Eve

**Author's Note: I know FastFuriousChick! I had to give my whole story so you wouldn't feel like I was copying the OTH episode, because we all know theyCOPIED me! I'm just kidding! We both had the same idea, which is cool because it feels like I'm one the same wave length as the writers of OTH...so that's got to be good!**

**Anyways chickies, the Halloween extravaganza begins!**

The weather cleared up after school. The sun wasn't exactly shining on the small town but the rain stopped so that was a good sign. It was unlikely for Tree Hill to have such long outbursts of rainfall, even though September through October were practically known as hurricane season. It just seemed more this year. Nevertheless the citizens of Tree Hill went about their days as normal as anyone could. Tiny drizzles weren't going to get in their way of running their businesses and the town.

With the rain at a halt, Brooke stole Jill from Nathan so they could go costume shopping for the Halloween party. Nathan had basketball practice anyway and Jill had a day off so everything seemed to fit in perfectly.

"I'm telling you Brooke this masquerade party doesn't sound like a good idea, maybe I shouldn't go."

"Oh my God Model Girl you need to quit your hobbit ways and come out of your cave."

Jill looked at her annoyed.

"It's not like I don't go to parties because I do."

"Maybe back in Charlotte but none so far in Tree Hill."

"Well you guys haven't exactly thrown any of the sort except for Vegas' end of summer thing, which of course..."

"Yeah yeah, a night we shan't remember...yes I know, but you need to let loose."

"Uhh Brooke...," she was a bit startled.

"I wasn't talking about that kind of loose," she rolled her eyes playfully, "God you have such a dirty mind, no wonder you and Nathan get along so well."

"Okay what was that supposed to mean?"

Brooke as perky as ever just grabbed hold of Jill's arm and dragged her around town.

"No more questions, let's shop."

Jill rolled her eyes slightly at the thought of Brooke's statement, but couldn't stay adament for long. Come on how can one stay mad at Brooke, the fun loving go lucky perky chick? She truly was the cheeriest person she's ever met.

The girls decided to hit up small vintage shops in town rather than opting for the mall, because well what could you really buy at the mall that could make for a smashing Halloween costume?

"You and Boy Toy should totally go as Adam and Eve, you know with the whole leaves thing covering your most private parts," she grinned big as she held up extra tiny leaves.

Jill's eyes popped out of their sockets, well not literally but you get the picture.

"Umm no thanks."

"Oh come on it'd be totally kinky, with the whole first man and woman ever on the planet. I'd go as Eve but without an Adam it really doesn't make much for a costume. Like what's Eve without an Adam?"

Brooke sort of looked sullen. Jill noticed it off the bat, she was good at detecting these kinds of things.

"Brooke are you okay?"

She tried to ignore Jill's eye contact.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Yeah right, spill."

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing," she started walking away.

Jill not letting her get away easily caught up.

"By any chance does it happen to include a certain well actually two blondes, a boy and a girl?"

"Are you meaning Lucas and Peyton?"

"Hey you said it not me," she raised her hands in defense.

Brooke gasped slighty, she had been duped.

"You tricked me."

"Well you know, it got you to actually admit their names so," she giggled.

"You're sneaky model girl," she pointed at her, "I like it!"

The girls laughed a little as they strolled the sidewalks with their arms linked with each others.

"So you going to tell me what's the sitch between you guys or am I going to have to trick you again?"

Brooke sighed as she stared at the pavement.

"I'm happy for them," she shrugged, "that's all that matters."

"Yeah they are, but you deserve to be happy too and it seems you aren't. What gives?"

"It's not important," she tried to brush off the subject.

"If you being all mopey and reserved is unimportant I'd hate to think how you are when it is."

"Look Model Girl, you haven't been around that long so you haven't really witnessed Tree Hill's emotional rapture. Not like you would want to anyway because it's so screwed up. It's just..it's complicated okay."

"You're right, I don't really know every deep secret in this town but I don't need to. I know when there's something on someone's mind and that to me is far more important than analyzing the darkness of a town. So you can either just spill the beans now or forever hold your peace. Both are fine by me, but let me ask you this one thing, how long are you going to keep what happened between you, Lucas, and Peyton hidden?"

"It's the past I don't want to bring it up."

"So you think what you're doing is for the best? Brooke you're stuck in the past and you need to release it. Come on ever since you found out about Peyton and Lucas you've sort of avoided them. Even when they're not together you still seem aloof. Now correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think that's not bringing up the past. You may not say it but you're definitely showing it."

Brooke sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I just..I guess I thought Lucas and I were meant to be together," she moved over to sit on a bench, "when I left for California he told me that he loved me and I really wanted to tell him that I felt the same way but I was so hurt from what happened back then that I froze. I umm came back and found that Lucas and Peyton had uhh spent the summer together. I was caught off guard I guess."

"Do you still love him?"

"I'm not sure. I mean what would it matter if I did? Him and Peyton are madly in love with each other. It would just drive us all apart again and that's the last thing I'd want for all three of us. Besides I don't think that I am. I guess everything just happened so quickly I didn't get a chance to put things into perspective."

Jill nodded.

"It's hard to lose your first love."

She laughed a little, "too true. But I'm happy for them. I always thought that they had this special thing between them. He understands her you know, in a way that no one ever could. Not even Jake."

"You're going to be okay Brooke," she went to pat her hand.

"I know I am," she smiled back, "my name isn't Brooke Penelope Davis for nothing."

Jill laughed as she shook her head.

"Lucky for that."

The girls laughed as they sat on a tiny bench overlooking the busy part of town.

"Thanks model girl."

"Any time love bug," she smiled, "okay enough of all this emotional baggage, let's look for your costume."

"I was wondering when you were going to say that," she squealed, "oh wait what about your costume, you're not backing out are you?"

"No I'm going, I wouldn't want you screaming at me for not. Nathan just wants to go costume shopping together so yeah."

"Ooh okay. When you do, remember Adam and Eve. Try them on before you conclude anything."

Jill scoffed.

"There is no way I'm wearing a leaf to cover up my you know who's and my what what's okay?"

"Hey just try them on is all I'm saying."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Run it by Nathan. Let's see what he thinks."

Picking up her bags she started to walk off.

"You Brooke Davis are officially the wierdest girl I know."

"Hey where are you going?" She ran to catch up with Jill, "Sorry, it's just the Brooke nature to be wierd. Okay I take back the Adam and Eve thing, will you still come shopping with me?"

Jill laughed as she shook her head, "Brooke I wasn't going to leave you here. I just remembered I have this really great dress at home with knock out heels that would make a great costume for you."

She wasn't sure what Jill was saying, to be honest she was quite lost.

"And what am I going to go as?"

"Betty Boop. You've got the hair for it, all we have to do is pin it up shorter. What do you think?"

She stared at Brooke who was taking in all the information. A grin grew on her face.

"She's hot. I love it."

"Okay cool, let's go."

The girls squealed down the street. They ran as quickly as they could to Jill's jeep, well more like Brooke did. She was overly excited. Jill thought maybe she should've told her later on as she watched a happy Brooke cheery again.


	70. Over Again

Song lyrics in **bold** and flashbacks in _italics_.

**- If you have Audioslave's Be Yourself and Gorillaz Feel Good Inc. on your playlist, play both tracks to get into the whole feel. It makes a big difference!**

---------------

Citizen high met citizen low at the beach house. Everyone from Tree Hill High made it out to the masquerade ball even people from different schools. The adequately large sized house actually fit the hundreds of oncoming guests pouring in and out. Of course it wasn't a mansion so a bunch of them were out either on the patio, the beach, or in front of the house. Everyone was in costume from red m&m's to ninja turtles, so it was pretty hard to recognize anyone unless their face was showing.

It was a perfect night for a party. The children were scurrying from house to house chanting 'trick or treat' in their own little get ups. For one night everyone could be something else, and they loved it! Darkness had already set in even though it was only seven in the evening and to make for perfect timing a full moon dawned the town. All was dark except for the glow of the round shaped moon.

Jill slowly drove her jeep down the street. She was extra cautious with all the small children running about, it was hard to tell if they were on the road or not. Luckily the town mayor inforced the rule that on Halloween, children had to wear fluorescent bands. That helped a lot.

She scoured the side of streets in search of a parking spot. Great she thought, there weren't any. Every spot was taken probably by all of the students at the jam. She shook her head as she tried to locate a free spot. She thought she was such a dink for even driving when she knew she'd come across this problem.Well it wasn't like she was going to walk, Nathan's beach house was a ten minute drive away and she wasn't willing to walk which would've taken a hefty twenty minutes. Plus with the costume she was wearing, walking was out of the question.

It took a good ten minutes before she could find a parking spot. It wasn't the best place but it was something so that was good enough for her. Slowly getting out of the jeep she made sure she never flashed anyone her nooners, with her skirt well more like wrap exposing so much skin.

The wind chill was right on key for October weather, chilly and breezy. It was more so since they were next to the shore. She was getting chill bumps as she approached the house. The music was wailing Audioslave's Be Your Self that shouted louder the more she came close. Looking at the house and everything she couldn't help but have a flashback of her in front of Vegas' house the first night she was in Tree Hill. She shivered once again but this time it wasn't because of the weather.

**'...Someone finds salvation in everyone Another only pain Someone tries to hide himself Down inside himself he prays Someone swears his true love Until the end of time Another runs away Separate or united Healthy or insane../City's breakin' down on a camel's back. They just have to go 'cuz they dont know whack So all of you fill the streets it's appealing to see.  
You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style.  
Melancholy town where we never smile And all I wanna hear is the message beep. My dreams, they gotta catch me, 'cuz I don't get sleep, no...'**

_She could hear a boom box blaring Gorillaz Feel Good Inc. She could even feel the ground under her tremor as a result of the sub woofers. What a change in mood she thought but continued on with her motive. As she approached her initial destination, she noticed that the noise was coming from none other than the place she was looking for._

**'...And to be yourself is all that you can do(all that you can do)  
Yeahhh.  
To be yourself is all that you can do(all that you can do)  
To be yourself is all that you can do(all that you can do)  
Heyyyy.  
Be yourself is all that you can do...'**

Pulling her self out of the daze she began walking up the wooden steps to the house. She rubbed her face and sighed. She hated thinking about that dreadful night. There were a lot of people hanging out outside where one of the many beer kegs were, of course it was hidden just in case the police decided to make a surprised visit. Jill noticed a couple of people from school so she waved hello, concentrating on other stuff made her feel more at ease. After, she made her way up to the door, stopping in front of it.

**'...Even when you've paid enough Been put upon or been held up Every single memory of the good or bad Faces of Love Don't lose any sleep tonight I'm sure everything will end up alright You may win or lose...'**

_She turned the doorknob slowly making sure she wouldn't open it on someone._

**'...But to be yourself is all that you can do Yeahhh.  
To be yourself is all that you can do...'**

Shaking out the thought she started to feel queasy. Closing her eyes for a second she took a deep breath. Why did she keep seeing that night in her head? Why was she so scared about going to this party? Was it because it reminded her so much of that horrible day? Her mind was analyzing every question in the book. She kept breathing in and out to keep from hyper-ventilating.

Finally coming back to reality, she went to reach for the doorknob but it was too late, someone had already opened it. On the other side of the door, he stood...


	71. Fooling Around With Barbie

**Author's note: The italicized parts in the last chapter were taken from "Back To Back" the chapter back in the beginning of the story where we first met Jill. The night she crashed Vegas' party and caught him with another girl. Also the night she met Nathan! oooh lol!Soon my love bugs,you'll find out who's behind the door! Enjoy!**

The door swung open revealing the two teens on either side. They stared at each other for a minute trying to gather up words in exchange for the silence that engulfed them.

"Uhh hey," he staggered as he spoke, "you're looking extra fine tonight."

Taking a moment to process his statement she burst into a fit of laughter.

"On my God," she shook her head, "that was so weak Lucas."

"It's the outfit Peyton, it's making me change my whole personality."

Lucas was stripped down only wearing board shorts, pink floral shorts and rubber flip flops needless to say. His girlfriend on the other hand, was almost bare as much as he was. She sported the same print bikini as his shorts. It was obvious they were trying to match.

"Barbie's can be smart too Lucas."

He looked puzzled, "can they?"

"No you're right they're not at all smart. Come on, they drive pink cars, and I'm talking about the guys here."

He ran his fingers through his beach blonde hair as he chuckled.

"Okay let me just grab my keys and we'll be on our our way. Good for you Ken?"

She turned around only to be pulled back into a passionate kiss.

"Mmm Lucas," she licked her lips, "the party."

"It can wait, it's not everyday I can fool around with Barbie."

She giggled as she continued to kiss him.

"Ditto Ken."


	72. Click The Scene

"Wow," he stared at her dumbstruck, "you look...you look wow."

She giggled as she rolled her eyes.

"Nathan you were with me when I bought this."

"I know but I never saw you try it on. You look good."

"Well thank you, you're quite a looker yourself."

He smiled meekly as he fixated his eyes on her.

"Umm Nathan, you going to let me in? I mean I can stand out here all night if I was wearing proper clothes but since I'm not, how about letting me in?"

Breaking out of his stare.

"Huh? Oh sorry, yeah come in Brooke's already here."

He let her in still not breaking his gaze from her. She was so gorgeous it was hard not to stare. She walked slightly in front of him as he examined her in costume. Him and her had purchased theirs earlier in the day, he had basketball practice so he was a little late in meeting her at the store. By the time he came she presented the outfits to him and he immediately agreed. So he didn't get a chance to see her in it, but telling from his reaction now that she was all dolled up, he was glad he waited.

Jill was searching for Brooke in the midst of the large crowd. The DJ was playing Kanye West's Gold Digger up to the max. The whole place was crowded with tons of teens running around dressed in every costume you could think of. Jill wondered where Nathan was, but was content when she found him right behind her, just doddling a bit.

Finally after a couple of minutes she spotted the brunette who's hair was pin curled and clad in a red leather micro mini tube dress heading over to the bar. Jill reached over for Nathan's arm which he gladly intertwined with hers as they made their way towards Brooke.

"I told you, you were made to be the next Betty Boop."

Brooke who was facing the bar turned after recognizing the voice, a smile growing on her face.

"Hey Model Girl or shall I say Aphrodite, I'm glad you came," she got up to give Jill a squeeze, "and look at you Boy Toy, don't you just make a great Adonis to her Greek Goddess. Doesn't she look hot?"

Nathan nodded quickly. He smiled shyly noticing his face was turning red.

Brooke laughed, "We'll take that as a yes. Model Girl give me a spin I want to check you out and I'm sure this one wants to too," she looked at Nathan whom she was referring to.

Jill did a quick turn around causing her costume to flutter with her. She was wearing a purple chiffon toga that hugged her curves to the extreme. Adding to it was the gold band that clung to her showcasing her tiny waist. Tonight the normally black haired beauty sported a blonde wig that flowed down passed her breast. It was curled and was held half way up slightly by the gold wreath crown she wore on the top of her head.

Brooke squealed.

"I love it!"

The three of them ordered a couple of sodas as they awaited Peyton and Lucas who probably had pre-party sex before making their way to the mixer. As always Brooke's prediction.

Jill observed what was before her. She was actually at the party, and it wasn't so bad, not considering her little moment outside of the house, but it was getting better. That was until she saw him. She spotted him out of the crowd wearing a pirate costume making his way towards them.

He looked at her slightly before completely looking over to Nathan. She bit her lip a bit shaken by her nervous system.

"Yo Nate, almost done riding that?"

Nathan nodded slightly as he played out a small smile, trying to act it out as best he could.

"Yeah, yeah almost."

Vegas nodded his cocky nodd before disappearing back into the crowd, totally ignoring Jill as he left.

When he was completely out of sight, Jill and Brooke looked at Nathan in confusion.

"What was he talking about?" Jill looked up at him.

He couldn't look her in the eye. Keeping his own fixated on the dance floor he just shrugged.

"Nothing, just basketball stuff."

Both girls nodded not seeing any importance to the conversation, so they brushed it off. Meanwhile, Nathan still thinking about the encounter with Vegas seemed to tense him up. He didn't like lying to her but he had to for this one.

"Hey guys."

Everyone turned their attention to the voice.

Nathan's eyes widened as he saw his half brother. He started cracking up.

"Dude, you're a Barbie."

Lucas sucked his teeth at him.

"Correction, I'm Ken. Barbie is a girl."

"Whatever man, you're still a doll," Nathan wiping his tears of laughter couldn't stop chuckling.

"Okay blanket boy."

"Hey I'm Adonis, I'm a Greek God, don't hate."

The girls ignored them and concentrated on Mailbu Barbie.

Brooke gave Peyton the elevator stare.

"Oh my God P.Sawyer, you're in pastels."

The blonde stuck her tongue out. She now had a wrap around her waist.

"You look so cute Peyton," Jill admired the usually dark girl as she dawned a lighter side.

"You too Jill. You rock as Aphrodite and Nathan looks hot in his toga."

The girls laughed.

"Okay this calls for a group picture," Brooke yelped as she dug into her purse for her digital camera. She handed it to the bartender who motioned the teens to scooch closer with one another. Brooke was in the middle as Nathan and Jill stood on her left and Peyton and Luke on her right.

With big smiles...CLICK


	73. The Night Is Young

Opening the bathroom door she slowly stepped out. How glad was she that Nathan had five restrooms. It helped with the lineup of kids either doing the nasty or rushing to stink up the facility with ther vomit. House parties, how teens adored it! Jill had excused herself for a second to fix her costume. There was very minimal fabric to her toga, so one single move could send her pulling a Janet Jackson, only this time there wouldn't be a star there to cover her assets.

The music had died down as the Dj went for some refreshments. The system was playing Audioslave's I Am The Highway as teens danced extremely close to one another. Girls rested their heads on the guy's shoulders, you know the whole kit and caboodle.

She spotted Brooke still by the bar probably downing some sort of alcohol as she stared at the couple on the dance floor. Peyton and Lucas were crept up close kissing each other softly as they embraced one another. She caught Jill looking her way and gave her a small smile.

"It'll be okay," she mouthed to the brunette as she walked towards Nathan who was sitting alone on the other side.

Nathan watched as the couples danced in the middle of his living room. Of course tonight it was transformed into a mega sized dance floor. His living room alone could fit as much as one hundred people, if you removed all of the furniture of course. He couldn't help but think how he betrayed Jill's trust by not telling her the truth about Vegas' deal. He knew it was for the best but it still didn't sit right with him.

"Hey stranger," she walked over and propped herself beside him.

He smiled back.

"Hey."

"For the host of a Halloween party you don't look too happy."

"I'm just not into it tonight."

She nodded.

"Yeah me too. I mean it was cool to dress up as a Greek Goddess but that's about it."

He looked at her and gazed into her piercing blue eyes.

"You look beautiful tonight."

She looked away and smiled, too embarassed to do it in front of him.

"Well, that was random."

"Sorry I just felt like saying it."

"Hmmm," she smirked, "since you're not into the party mood and I'm not into the party mood, what do you say we ditch this whole thing?"

He looked at her in confusion.

"Where are we gonna go?"

A grin formed on her face, as she thought for a second.

"The night's still young, you up for a drive?"

"Okaay?" he still wasn't sure what she was contemplating. She was doing that grin of hers, the one where she had a plan up her sleeve.

"Come on."

She let out her hand for him to take which he did. Slowly she led him out of the room.


	74. Better Than A Blonde

"Okay so where we going?" He asked a little shifty, wondering why he let her drag him to an unknown place.

"Don't worry Nathan, just make a right on the next street."

They had been driving for over two hours on the outskirts of North Carolina. Jill guided him as she sat in the back seat changing from her costume to something more casual and not at all revealing. Nathan had already changed before they left. There was no way those two wanted to be seen walking the streets in togas.

"Hey do you think I should keep the wig on?"

Glancing back for a second he shrugged.

"Nah."

"Really? I thought I looked cool as a blonde," she made faces in the mirror, "don't you have some sort of fetish for blondes?"

He shook his head.

"I like you the way you are.," he smirked making sure she saw him in the mirror.

Rolling her eyes she took off the wig.

"Okay but I'm keeping my wreath crown on. You too, wear yours too."

"Okay," reaching into the glove compartment he took it out and placed it on his head, "you done back there?"

"Yeah."

She waited for a red light before climbing back into the passenger seat. Nathan knew she was done way before asking. He practically stared at her the whole time she was changing, which was kind of cute and perverted in a way, even though he was supposed to be watching the road.

"Stop there," she pointed to an abandoned looking compound.

The place was dark with no source of light anywhere. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see the acres of the land and the many warehouses it contained.

His eyes widened in fear. Afraid she brought him to a lot to kill him. That his sweet Jill was indeed a serial killer who preyed on unsuspecting attractive males. He had a very imaginative mind, that Nathan.

"Where are we?"

"Fear Fest's Screamers."

"What's that?"

She gave him a wierded look.

"You don't know?"

"Nope."

"It was an abandoned acreage til a couple of years ago. A company bought the land so they could turn it into a Halloween attraction. They've got tons of freak houses and stuff. It's supposed to be scary because this place is supossedly haunted."

"And why are we here again?"

"To check out the haunted houses and get spooked."

His eyes widened.

"Oh."

"You scared?"

He laughed slightly. Him scared? Yeah right, okay maybe a little.

"Umm no."

"Whatever, you're scared admit it," she pushed him a little, "this sucks then."

"Why does it suck?"

"Because I brought you to keep me safe. I thought you weren't scared of these type of things and you know me, biggest wuss in the whole entire world. But since you're scared too then forget it."

Damn this girl was indeed the grand persuader. She knew exactly what to say for him to agree. How could he say no to being her Prince Charming and protecting her. Even though he was a little scared himself.

"No let's go. I'll protect you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll always be here for you. You know that."

"I know which is why you're my love bug. I adore you , you know that?"

"Yeah," he gave her a cute smirk. Almost embarrased.

"Can I tell you something?"

He nodded.

"Even if you were scared I still would've dragged you here," she giggled.

He shook his head and laughed.

"You Ms. Reynolds are pure evil."

"I know, let's go! Hold my hand though okay?"

"Kay."

"Maybe I should have brought ear plugs for you, because I'm going to kill your ear drums sweetie."

He looked a little scared, but he just held on to her hand. That at least was comforting

----------

Back at the party things started heating up. People were leaving but the remaining all had one thing on their minds. My the Halloween ocassion brought out the smell of sex for teenagers everywhere.

Lucas held on to Peyton's waist as he searched the grounds.

"Where the hell is Nathan?"

"I don't know. I saw him go somewhere with Jill about two hours ago."

"Probably went somewhere to have sex like the rest of these hormonal teenagers," Brooke had to say her two cents as she approached them.

"I'll be back, I'm going to give him a call," Lucas kissed Peyton's forehead as she nodded.

Leaving the two historical babes: Betty Boop and Barbie alone. Silence engulfed the two for a couple of seconds. There seemed to be an unusual tension between them.

"So..."

"So... how are you and Lucas?"

"We're good, you?"

"I'm good."

Finally the blonde sighed. She couldn't take anymore of this. It was way too creepy of a conversation for two bestfriends.

"Okay enough with the small talk. Why is this so wierd?"

"What do you mean?"

"This Brooke. You and me not saying more than two words to each other. What's up?"

"Nothing's up."

"Oh come off it. I know you Brooke Penelope Davis through and through. So lying is no good here."

She closed her eyes and breathed.

"Peyton it's nothing. Please don't try to badger me to tell you something I haven't already told you, because there's no point."

"Then why are you so awkward around me?"

She looked at her bestfriend who's eyes pleaded for the truth, their freindship meant so much to both girls.

"Seeing you and Lucas together at first reminded me of what happened last year. It hurt and I guess I couldn't face the pain head on so I avoided you. I know that was wrong and believe me I'm kicking myself right now for being such an airhead."

"Brooke if you don't feel comfortable I can let Lucas go. Mine and your friendship means..."

"No Peyton. I want you two together. I'm fine, really I am. I was sketchy at first but I'm good now. I just needed to adjust to both of you together now."

"Are you sure?"

"P.Sawyer of course I'm sure. It's always you and me, hoes over bros. But when there's a great guy that makes you happy then I'm all for it."

Peyton embraced her bestfriend. They had been through so much emotional turmoil together and their bond still remained rock strong. Brooke will always be her best girl.

"I love you B.Davis."

Squeezing back.

"I love you too P.Sawyer."


	75. Silence Is Deadly

The cavern smelled musty. The way caves should smell but it was a little more pungent. Everything was pitch black. Not even the eye's natural night vision could help the two teens that wandered in the dark. There were large stalagmites spewing some sort of dew as they hung from the bottom and the tops of the caves.

Nathan had bumped into one of them and was now wiping the goo on his clothes, not knowing what he touched.

"Gross! Jill where are you?" He kept grabbing air as he felt his way towards her.

"I'm right here. Is that you?" She felt one of the stalagmites.

"No."

"Eww it's gooey."

They had no idea where they were. They had been in a couple of houses running from headless who knew what they were's and just practically peeing their pants. They ran as fast as they could and next thing they knew they found themselves in the cavern. They figured they were safe here and that there weren't any monsters lurking the caves so they breathed a little sigh of relief. They were horribly wrong.

"I can't see anything," Nathan slowly crept his way around.

"Me neither. Stick your arms out and follow my voice. We're bound to bump into each other somehow."

He nodded starting to feel around.

"You said this was a known attraction, why are we the only ones here?"

"I don't know, maybe taking their children out trick or treating or having Halloween parties?"

"Like mine where we were safe and sound from all these freaks. I swear one of these things don't belong to the haunted house and they're actually here to slash us."

"Oh my God Nathan quit being so pessimistic. You're scaring the living bajeebies out of me."

The two were arguing as they tried to locate one another. Suddenly an unknown light source appeared lightly brightening up the place.

Both realizing where each was standing, smiled at each other.

"You were only a couple of feet from me this whole time," Jill walked up to him.

"Yeah. Finally we can see where we're going. I was so sick of all that darkness crap."

She nodded," me too."

Nathan put his finger on Jill's lips, sushing her," you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She looked at him sheepishly but remained quiet, trying to concentrate on what he was talking about.

There was a faint sound forming that seemed to be getting louder. It was sort of like metal revving itself up. A sound you could hear when your father was working in the garage wih his tools.

"I don't know what it is but do you hear it?"

Jill listened more, soon noticing it too. At this point it was awfully loud.

"Yeah I hear it, it's sounds like it's coming from behi...," she sort of choked on her words. She didn't know why but she did.

Fear overwhelmed their bodies, not wanting to turn around to see what they heard, but curiousity always kills the cat. Slowly turning around both saw what they hoped they didn't.

The sounds they were hearing was that indeed the cries of a rusty chainsaw being pumped up. Looking up to see what was holding the weapon was him.

Nathan gulped, "Oh shit."

Every child's nightmare...Jason! He had the face mask and eveything. The seven foot enormous monster stood in front of the two distraught teens shaking in their pants. One pull from his chainsaw was all they needed to send them up the wall.

"Jill?" He started creeping away motioning her to move too.

Jill didn't wait, she quickly grabbed his arm in a panic.

"Nathan," she belted out as loud as she could, "RUN!"

----------

Lucas clicked the end button on his phone as he walked back to Peyton and Brooke.

"He's not answering his phone," he seemed worried.

"Told you, having sex."

Peyton and Lucas glared at Brooke.

"What? If I were them I would be too busy knocking boots to pick up my phone. It ringing is already a total turn off but going to pick it up just totally ruins the mood."

Peyton hugged Lucas trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry babe, he's okay."

"Yeah I hope so."


	76. Left Unknown

**Author's Note: Here it is! The Halloween chapter extravaganza. hahaha...hope I don't disappoint. Ooh a new member to my review board. Hey Michelle! Hope you like things so far!**

The car doors slammed shut followed by the swift click to lock the doors. It was getting out of there as fast as one could, as far away as possible. The engine choked for a couple of seconds but started up with a couple of jiggles from the key in the ignition. Soon the only thing left of the black jeep was the trail of dust the tires left.

They were still shaken up from the whole experience. None of them remembered a time they screamed so loud, and it wasn't one of those normal screams..oh no, more like blood curdling cries. It wasn't until they got at least a couple of miles from the haunted house that they realized what they had just endured.

After all that fear and screaming there was no room but to laugh their heads off, and that's what they did.

"That shit was fucking hilarious," Nathan still driving got out.

"Oh my gosh I know, and the thing is we cried like six year olds."

"Uhh you did not me."

Her eyes widened as she laughed.

"Whatever buddy you were more scared than I was."

"No I wasn't."

"Uh huh, what was this then," she began to mock him, "Jill don't let go, whatever you do don't let go of my hand, I mean it."

He scoffed.

"I was trying to protect you."

"Is that why I was the one pulling you to keep up?"

He narrowed his eyes causing her to playfully push his face lightly.

"Okay okay I was a little scared."

"A little?"

"Don't rub it in woman, okay I practically pissed my pants."

"That's better," she grinned.

"Don't tell anyone about that though."

"Your secret is safe with me. We don't want you to be known as the cry baby and not the macho ball player," she deepened her voice when saying 'macho ball player'.

"Thank you."

"Mhmm," she looked ahead eyeing the large billboard on her right side," Ooh Nathan drive in movies around the corner. They're showing The Bride of Frankenstein, let's watch it."

He nodded making an exit off the main dusty road. The fee was only two dollars per person. Jill was so excited, she had never been to a drive in. Old things like this appealed to her. Anything that had to do with history and old technology, she was all up for. Nathan went along with it, always finding he enjoyed them as well. Plus seeing the brightness in her face was priceless. More so today since she was sweating from all that running and screaming. It was heavenly.

"You two enjoy your date now," the ticket lady smiled as she handed them their tickets and lot number. She had noticed both of them were wearing matching gold wreath crowns.

Nathan was embarassed. Not sure how Jill would take this.

"Oh umm we're not..."

Jill interrupted him.

"Thanks we will," she smiled.

He nodded his head and smirked while the insides of him were doing jumping jacks. Pulling up his window he drove into the lot, trying to find their spot.

"We'll pretend that tonight is a date, what do you say Mr. Scott?"

"Sounds good to me," how could he not want this? Of course he'd wish for it more to be than just pretend, but hey small things got to count for something, right, "hey do you want popcorn?"

"Nah, after escaping the dawn of the dead, I don't think my stomach can handle the commotion."

He nodded as he found their spot, it was almost right up to the screen but not quite. They didn't want to go blind yet they didn't want to go cross eyed. The middle was a good spot. There weren't much cars around, maybe two or three but that was it. It was actually a good place to go on a date, it was silent and serene.

The movie had already started. They probably caught the middle of it, where Frankenstein's bride goes on a killing spree.

"You know what?" Jill turned to face him," after dodging zombies, Jason, and creepy old Bubbaganoosh this stuff is nothing but beans. I usually have my eyes closed during these things but I'm actually kind of bored."

"Yeah me too, not the scared part cause you know, but I get you."

She jeered him by raising her hands as she laughed. He always had to play the macho card. Midway through she let out a small yawn.

"You bored of me too?" He let out as she continued to yawn.

"Huh? No I just had to do that after all that we've been through today. I think it's safe to say that you and I are the most busiest people in Tree Hill. Okay maybe not the most but we're somwewhere up there in the ranks. Come on, bright and early we picked out our costumes and bought stuff for your house, then we go to your place to decorate it, put in a five hour shift at Ben and Jerry's, go to a party which we ditched," she smiled at that, "then ventured off to a different town to go to a huanted house and now we're sitting at a drive in."

He shrugged.

"We're very random like that."

"That we are," she nodded.

Nathan smiled meekly as he stared at the screen. He was caught of guard though when Jill rested her head on his shoulder. He was tense at first but then loosened up.

"What's up Nathan, how's my buddy doing?"

"Umm, cool, can't complain," he looked down at her, "our first game is on Wednesday. It's a home game against the Bear Creek Warriors. It'd be cool if you came," he shook his head, "actually nevermind I wouldn't do that to you, My dad and Vegas are going to be there. Two people you can't stand."

"I could care less about those two, I want to see you play. If you're inviting me then my answer's a yes."

"Okay, then I'm inviting you."

"Okay then I'm going," she giggled, "I'll be a private cheerleader up in the stands. Cause we all know there is no way I'm throwing on spanky shorts and doing flips in the air. Oh no, not me at all."

He laughed nodding his head. Looking down at her resting on him peacefully caused an even more bigger smile to explode on his face She was simple today. She had gone from a vixen of a Greek goddess to something more plain. Her black hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was in a grey jogging sweater with ripped jeans. She actually looked even hotter in her raggedy clothes, he thought. She always looked good in whatever she decided to wear. He breathed in the smell of her shampoo, it was sweet and fruity. He knew exactly what she used; Victoria Secret's So Sexy Volumizing shampoo and conditioner. He had seen it in her shower whenever he slept over or took a shower at her place. He used it a couple of times, which is why he was so accustomed to the smell. Whenever he smelled the scent it reminded him of her.

"Hey Jill?"

"Mhmm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah shoot, oh but first tell me the time, the clock in my jeep is busted."

He nodded reaching into his pocket for his cell phone.

"It's one in the morning."

"Cool, okay you can tell me now" she was still settled on his shoulder.

Still staring at his phone he noticed five missed calls, all from Lucas.

"Wow Lucas has been ringing me down. Let me just call him quick, see what's the matter," he hit seven on speed dial.

She gladly obliged making no efforts to move from her spot anytime soon, so it was all dandy. She felt at peace so close to him

He was on the phone for five minutes with Lucas explaining himself to a distraught older brother. Trying to quicken the conversation remembering what he wanted to tell Jill. After loads of explaining and brotherly reconciliation all was settled, and they said their goodbyes.

"Guess what? Lucas thought I was in troub..." he stopped mid sentence as he found her silently breathing, she had fallen asleep. Telling her was out of the option now for she was out like a light. Grabbing his letter jacket from the back slowly cause she was still leaning on him, he placed it on top of her.

He watched her sleep peacefully wishing it was always like that, him and her together.


	77. Move Along

**Author's Note: Song lyrics are in bold. To up the reading experience if you have it, play The All American Rejects Move Along while reading. It changes everything, trust me! Ooh and our announcer for the evening is none other than the veryloveable Minkus!**

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm Mouth McFadden and I'm coming to you live from our very own Tree Hill High gym. Tonight's a very special night regarding the Tree Hill Ravens. Aside from it being the first game of the season but it's against none other than our number one competitor, The Bear Creek Warriors. Last season we beat them four to three, including one game from the championships. That was one hell of a lucky streak if you ask me. This year we've got our poster boy Nathan Scott who's just come back fresh from a summer at High Flyers as the official captain of the Ravens with Lucas Scott standing by his side as co-captain. With all this man power I'm sure the rivals are going to have a hard time keeping track of their points or lack thereof. Now enough introduction, make way for the Ravens cheerleaders."

The crowd started cheering as Mouth popped Peyton's CD into the player. The All American Rejects Move Along engulfed the gym as the squad lead by Brooke ran in through the door. They were taking a new approach this year, with the help of Peyton's great taste in music and Brooke's unique choreography. Instead of teeny bopper cheers for home games they thought it would be a good idea to incorporate upbeat rock into their routine as they experimented with different dance methods.

**'...Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone sins  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold **

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along...'

Jill popped in at the hype of the dance routine. Everyone was standing up and cheering. She tried to walk in unnoticed which wasn't too hard, all the attention was towards the cheerleaders on the floor, all except for one. Even with all the high energy noise and commotion he spotted her.

**'...So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold...'**

He ran over to her, a little sweaty from pre-game practice.

"Hey you made it, I was starting to think you weren't going to show up."

she gasped.

"Did you doubt me Nathan Scott? That's a big no no," she giggled, "I'm just kidding, of course I made it what did you think I was going to do? Sit at home and what, miss sweaty guys with bulging muscles playing hard core basketball? Never."

"Even Vegas?"

Her eyes widened.

"When I look at him I see nothing, therefore he's nothing. Sooo that means I don't see him. Works for me."

"Good theory."

"I like to think so."

He chuckled but was distracted when Lucas called him over for an emergency team meeting.

"I gotta go, they need me. I am after all the captain," he pointed at his badge proudly.

Jill rolled her eyes as she playfully hit him.

"Alright get off your high horse and head over there before they start the meeting without you and veto you out as captain. Who'll be cocky then?"

He just laughed and shook his head. She was cute when she ran her mouth.

"Okay okay I'm going. I saved a seat for you beside Mouth so you can get all the inside game scoop cause we all know you know jack squat about basketball."

"Hmmmph, is that so?"

"That, and I want to be able to spot you quickly."

He smirked a little before jogging off to join his team in their huddle.

**'...Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)...'**

Alone once again Jill looked around feverishly for Mouth who she spotted in the middle of the sidelines. He had his own little announcer booth all to himself. Once he saw her he waved and motioned for her to come over.

"Hey Mouth," she smiled.

"Hey Jill, we thought you weren't going to make it."

"When you say we are you referring to Nathan?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"I got the speech from him when I came in," she rolled her eyes giggling, "so what kind of competition are we up against tonight?"

"The notorious Bear Creek Warriors. Known for their great defense, outstanding point guard, and the best choreographed cheer squad."

"Okay, what are our chances of beating them?"

"A pretty good chance actually. We've got a great team this season. Nathan's upped his game since he came back from High Flyers, Lucas has gained immense strength from last season and is playing his all time best, and the rest of the team are pumped to win."

"And how do you know all of this Mouth? This is their first game."

"It's called basketball practice my fellow announcer, can't beat the inside scoop."

She looked at him funny.

"Wait, fellow announcer, what do you mean?"

"Oh the microphones are on. We're live on Jill."

She scoffed and pushed his arm gently.

"You're sneaky Mouth McFadden."

He chuckled.

"I know."

**'...When everything is wrong we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along...'**

"Wipe that smirk off your face Scott, it's time to get serious," Whitey stood in the middle of the boys noticing the tardy Nathan who had just arrived, "this is our first game which is a lot of pressure for you boys. Adding a little to our stress is our rival team, the Bear Creek Warriors. Give it to the big guy upstairs to throw us a bone like this one. Let's not look at it like some sort of bad luck sign, see it more as our first challenge of the season which of course we will conquer. Now I got a good play for us this year, unlike last year's. I'm not saying it was bad but I thought we needed a toss up to switch things around for you barbies, didn't want to keep you all comfortably now," he grinned big, that loveable cute Whitey, "okay Nathan as captain I need you to keep your team in check on and off the court. That means no daydreaming or lollygagging. Lucas you know your place, make sure Nathan keeps his mind on what needs to be done. Tim my head offense," he stopped for a second noticing Tim was missing, "where's Smith?"

"Sorry coach."

Everyone turned their heads to the heavily breathing Tim. He was panting like there was no tomorrow, not to mention his choice of attire for the evening.

"Tim Halloween's over, what the hell are you doing dressed as a french maid?" Nathan pointed out as his bestfriend stood before the team.

"What? I didn't get a chance to dress up for Halloween. I'm making up for it by dressing up today."

"Dude why couldn't you have done it yesterday or something?"

Tim shrugged.

"Geez Nathan talk some sense into your girlfriend later," Whitey looked at Tim, "get out of that ridiculous outfit and into your uniform pronto. You want to dress up do it on your own time, you're running on my clock and I want you in anything but that. Now go."

Tim embarassed nodded as he scooted off towards the locker room.

Whitey took out his handkerchief and wiped off the small drops of perspiration forming on his forehead.

"All right ladies on the court. Let the games begin!"


	78. Turn Around

The crowd was in an uproar. Loud chants and hollering boosted up the player's on the court causing them to highten their game. Each scream and praise sent more points on the scoreboard. The cheerleaders were doing a great job themselves aiding in the cheering, creating a ball of enthusiasm. Blue and white pom poms shook everywhere symbolizing who's court it was and who's game it belonged to.

"And it's half time everybody, a short intermission has been called letting our players rest a little. I'm keeping entertained tonight by my cohost for the evening Jill Reynolds who happens to be the daughter of Tree Hill High's new principal. Now tell me Jill, for a girl who's supposedly basketball handicapped how is it you know more about the game than I do?"

"Mouth the master never reveals her secrets. It's all about the surprises you throw at people that keeps them entertained."

The tiny boy laughed as he adjusted himself in his seat.

"You heard it from her folks."

She giggled a bit before informing Mouth the end of the intermission. The boys were back on the court ready to duke it out once more. This time to see who takes home the first victory.

Jill looked around for a bit as Mouth announced the player's on the court. The majority of the fans were all from Tree Hill. No wonder the Bear Creek Warriors felt like crap Jill thought, they lacked support. Plus their team sucked. Those were the words her and Mouth made for the opposing team. She scanned over to where the cheerleaders sat and smiled at Brooke and Peyton who waved cheerily. She hadn't noticed Dan sitting to her left a couple of seats over until she felt his eyes burning a hole through her. She turned his way sheepishly giving him enough time to flash her his sinister grin. Sending him a fake smile letting him know she cared less for his presence. Go figure she thought, at his son's game to pick apart Nathan's play. What a bastard. Shaking her head, she turned around paying attention to Mouth's announcement

"Number 23 Nathan Scott has the ball but is being guarded by number 11 Ryan Rickfield. Nathan passes it to number 3 Lucas Scott but it seems the Bear Creek Warriors have caught on to the Ravens Tactics for number 8 Aiden Smalls has Lucas hooked. A quick pass to number 18 Vegas Parker who tries to fake pass his way from number 9 Horatio Sanchez it's a no go. I shake my head everyone, it seems like a cat and mouse chase that never ends with these two teams. The Bear Creek Warriors have certainly been working on their defense this summer," he moved his mic to take a sip of water, "but wait I see hope. There is a light after all. Number 18 Vegas Parker throws it to a now open Nathan Scott who quickly grabs this chance to make a basket, but oh shot down. On his back once again is number 11 Ryan Rickfield. Man this kid is like a leech, he won't come off. The two have travelled far down the court not even close to the basket. This is how bad Rickfield has it for Scott. 23 Scott fakes a fade and is at an advantage, Rickfield a little thrown off tries to regain composure. Oh no okay it seems Nathan Scott is attempting a hundred foot throw here. Is he? Is he? Oh yes he is."

Mouth shut up for a second and it seemed so did the whole gym as silence enveloped the confinement as everyone waited in anticipation. It wasn't the winning shot yet but it was close so every basket count and with the points from this throw, the closer the win!

Jill watched on with everyone holding her breath.

"Calm on Nathan you can do it," she whispered as she kept her hands to her mouth.

"And it's a shoo in!"

Those words were all it took before the crowd was yelling and screaming again.

"Three points closer to victory folks thanks to Nathan Scott," Mouth clapped feverishly.

Walking back to his spot Nathan looked up at Jill who was smiling at him. He smiled back as he wiped the sweat off his brow with his arm

"That was for you," he mouthed off to her.

Jill just stared at him. He had already gone back to playing the game but in her mind everything seemed to stop. All around her the crowd was busy cheering but she couldn't hear it. All she could do was replay what Nathan said. There was this weird feeling engulfing her body. Not a bad one, good actually. She smiled meekly.

The crowd was still going off on a rampage, too busy to notice the little display Nathan did, all but two people that is. Dan Scott sat in his seat grinning while a very disturbed Vegas stared on.

The game continued on, with the Ravens on a winning streak. Their points seemed to escalate at top speed leaving the Warriors in the dust. Not for long though, they caught up in the nick of time.

"Thirty more seconds until the end and the Ravens are tied with the Warriors thirty six to thirty six. Everyone's holding their breath counting on Nathan Scott to pull them to supremacy once again, including myself and I'm sure my lovely co host."

Jill nodded without saying a word, her eyes were too fixated on the last few seconds.

Tim had the ball but was quickly guarded by one of the larger guys. He threw it to Lucas who had to pass it to Nathan because he too was ambushed. Nathan flew for the ball but was knocked out by Rickfield who elbowed him in the face.

"Ouch that's got to hurt. An elbow to the eye gives us a good advantage for the ref is calling in a foul and allowing Nathan two shots. All we need is one good one and we're set. Bad that he looks hurt but good that we might win. Let's hope his vision wasn't imapired by that."

Nathan stood in the middle as everyone stared on. The side of his face was beginning to bruise as the blood rushed to the impacted area. Damn that Rickfield, he's going to get it Nathan fumed. He knew it was all up to him and he wasn't going to let everyone down. Raising the ball he shot it towards the basket.

"Darn the impaired vision and that fresh laceration forming, Nathan Scott missed the shot. One more left."

He was a little disappointed he didn't get it in. The clock was ticking and there were only two seconds left. He shook his head to clear his mind's vision and just went for it. Letting the ball roll off his fingers, he let it fly.

Everyone waited in apprehension as the ball flew in the air. Their mouths were practically drooping.

swish into the basket

"Give it to Nathan Scott to win one for team. It went in ladies and gentlemen. First game first win. I think this is the beginning of a great season. Now all we need is the crowd to snap back from their state of shock and cheer."

And with that, the crowd roared and Nathan was picked up by his team mates. It indeed was a great victory for a first game.

"All is well in the land of basketball. I'm Mouth McFadden and umm my co host Jill Reynolds is still dumbfounded so I'll say bye for her. Goodnight everyone and thanks for keeping in tune with Until then!"

Mouth patted Jill on the shoulder before he walked down the bleachers. Jill smiled and soon followed his suit. She watched the team celebrate with their riot carrying.

Nathan noticed Jill sitting on the bottom bleacher. He butted knuckles with the rest of the team then made his way towards her smirking.

"Not bad for our first game huh?"

He stood in front of her as she sat, practically towering over her.

"Not bad at all. You managed to shoot the winning score Mr. Big Shot."

"I did."

She rolled her eyes and giggled. Getting up from her seat she threw her arms around him.

"Congratulations Nathan."

"Thanks."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer.

Across the room Vegas was grabbing his bag. Looking up his eyes darted towards Nathan and Jill embracing. He didn't like that sight much, in fact he was sort of jealous. Throwing his sneakers into the bag he rushed over to the other side.

"What the hell is this?"

His voice broke the two apart causing them to look at him strangely as well as the onlooking spectators.

"Vegas what are you talking about?" Jill looked at him wierd.

He completely dismissed what she said and directed his words towards Nathan.

"Scott this little display doesn't look good. You said you were only going to use her. What's all this cuddling and sweet business shit?"

Jill looked at Nathan. Hoping to get an answer, a good one.

"What's he talking about?"

Nathan choked, "I uh it's not what you..."

"Oh shit you didn't know," Vegas looked at Jill, "Nathan was only getting you all comfy so he could bang you and leave you."

Jill's heart sank. What the fuck was going on? Her mind was racing a million thoughts, not sure what to believe.

"Is this true?"

Nathan saw her distraught face, she was hurt.

"Jill let me explain."

She put her hand up to silence him.

"No I'd rather you didn't," she stared at him icily as she shook her head.

"Jill you don't understand."

"I said stop Nathan, stop talking. Just just leave me alone okay?" Hurt filled her voice as it trembled.

Brushing passed everyone she ran out the gym door.

Nathan closed his eyes and sighed. His plan to protect her only ended up hurting her. All thanks to Vegas.

"What the fuck is your problem Vegas?" He was becoming enraged with anger, ready to pummel the blonde any second.

"It's not my problem you screwed up Nathan. You can't be perfect all the time," he laughed as he walked off.

Nathan was so ready to jump him but was stopped by Tim and Lucas who held him back. He threw them off.

"Get off me," his voice filled with anger. He picked up his bag and stormed off in the opposite direction, slamming the steel door behind him. Almost causing the hinges to unhinge.


	79. Crumbling Walls

**Author's Note: I know Vegas must be hated, he's such a jackass! lol **

**flashback in _italics_**

Lucas was worried about his younger brother. He didn't chase after Nathan when he stormed off, he knew to give him some breathing space before trying to tackle the problem. He didn't look too happy, why would he? The guy probably screwed all his chances of getting together with the girl he longed for since the day they met, all because of some bastard who broke her heart in the first place. Now he has to ruin it for both of them.

Picking up his cell phone, he hit five on speed dial; Nathan's cell. He was glad he picked up.

"Yo Nate you okay?"

"What do you think?" His tone of voice spoke for itself.

"Calm down man, no need to get angry at me. I'm just trying to help."

Nathan's voice cooled down a bit realizing the reality of it all.

"I know. it's just I'm so fucking pissed off right now."

"I can imagine, did you look for her?"

"Yeah I did."

"What happened?"

----------------

_He climbed up the metal ladder of the water tower feeling the rust of the steps. Looking up he hoped she'd be there. It was her place to release which is why this was the first place he came to check. They had come up there a couple of times when both were having problems and needed a shoulder to lean on._

_Grabbing the top rail he pulled himself up making sure he had support because it was a long ways down. The fall leaves had fallen making things a bit slippery but not too much. Jill always pushed the leaves off the edge to keep the floor from getting dingy. He sighed sadly to find her not there, but he knew she visited earlier for the leaves were cleared. Another sign of her presence was a white folded note that was stuffed in betwen a metal sheet and a bolt. He pulled it out, it was jammed up there quite a bit. Unfolding it he read it..._

_'Nathan just leave it be...-Jill...'_

----------------

He sighed replaying the words in his mind.

"She wasn't there."

"Oh," he could tell he was hurting from the sound of his voice, "you going to call her later?"

"I'm gonna try," he walked to the door, "Uhh listen Luke I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm going to figure some things out before I call and apologize."

"Yeah cool I'll see you at school," he paused, "it'll be fine okay, don't stress."

"Yeah," he looked at the street, "later man."

Pulling out his keys he opened the front door. Once inside he hung up his jacket on the rack before walking towards the staircase passing the living room. Too caught up in his thoughts he was startled by the sound of his father calling his name.

"Shit dad you got to stop surprising people like that. Do you want us to join to heart attack club with you?"

"It looked like you had a heart attack with the way you were playing on the court tonight. Care to explain?"

Not another problem on his hands. First what happened with Jill now this. He didn't need his father's badgering.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I think we should Nathan. Your game was weak today on and off the court. You could have dodged that hit to the face by faking to the right, but you didn't. You decided to be an idiot and turn left where you practically begged for his elbow to brutalize your face."

"I did good dad. I carried the team with 26 points and 8 assists. What more do you want?"

"A hell of a lot more, if you want to get that basketball scholarship. You think getting those petty points will get you to the top? Think again pipsqueack. You've got a lot to learn if that's the case. You barely carried you're team tonight, it was pathetic."

"I followed Whitey's play, it was a great plan."

"I followed Whitey'e play," he mimicked Nathan, "how many times do I have to tell you that old blind man can't tell what's right and what's wrong. Didn't I tell you if you want to win you have to make it happen?"

"I did that."

"No you didn't. You pranced around the court like some ballerina. You're skills were amateur, your shots weak, and the overall appearance has a whole lot to be reckoned with."

Nathan was burning with anger. Why'd his father always have to make a bad situation even worse. He always managed to belittle him, even back when he was just a toddler.

"This is my life dad, why don't you mind your own damn business?"

"Because you're ruining your life with the way your handling things. You're destroying your basketball record and you even managed to screw up with Jill."

He hit rock bottom when his dad brought up Jill's name. How dare he meddle in his personal life and use it against him? He had enough.

"You know I left you once, I'll do it again. Just throw another shit ass comment in my face and I'm gone. This time mom will agree with me. She'll leave your ass too," he picked up his bag and stormed out towards the staircase.

Dan couldn't help but snicker.

"We'll see about that."

Nathan continued up the staircase cringing at the sound of his father's laugh. Every encounter with that man brings nothing but anger and ill tempers.


	80. Expect The Unexpected

He slammed the door shut once he entered his room. His built up fury sent the walls shaking almost causing wall frames crashing to the floor. It was all too much to handle. Never did he think he would be in the same emotional state he was in back when Haley had left him. All alone with his parents and their fighting with his father's pressure's put on him. Plus the pain Haley's absence caused him, was just unbearable. It was a long process to get back on his feet both physically and emotionally. It took time but eventually he survived. Until now that is.

The way he saw Jill's face turn from a smile into a shattered pained look just made him break down. He wanted to protect her, he wanted to shield her from everything that could have caused potential harm. He never ever wanted to hurt her yet he did, and it wasn't intentional.

When did life get so complicated he thought as he lay on his bed. He didn't bother changing, he just wasn't in the mood. Letting out a huge sigh he grabbed his cell phone and clicked the phonebook. Once he located the name he pressed send.

A groggy voice answered, obvious that they had been asleep.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Umm Nathan hey," she wasn't sure how to react, making sure it was him she checked her display.

"Did I catch you at a bad time, were you sleeping?"

"Huh? Oh yeah but that's okay, I'm up now."

"Sorry for waking you, I'll just talk to you tomorrow. Go back to bed."

She got up leaning on her headboard.

"No no it's fine. I'm never the one to sleep early anyways so that was oh let's say my light nap"

He was unsure. It was a little wierd talking to her now.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I usually don't go to sleep until five in the morning you know that."

"Yeah I know," he smiled.

"So what's up? You don't sound too good."

He shrugged.

"It's nothing."

"Yeah right," she always saw right through him, "you wouldn't call me for nothing in the middle of the night if it was nothing."

He sighed, he didn't know how to put it.

"It's my dad."

The word 'dad' she knew it wasn't good.

"What did he do now?"

"I don't know, what doesn't he do?"

"You tell me?"

"He makes me feel like I'm not good enough, with my game and everything else. I came home today feeling like shit only to find that I was in for something far worse."

She nodded.

"Was he picking you apart again?"

"Yeah. He was talking a lot of shit about how I played tonight. I thought I played well but to Dan nothing is ever perfect when it comes to me."

"Nathan that's all it is, talk, nothing else. Don't listen to him because you know he's wrong. Look at you, you've grown into something better than he is, he just can't take it. You have what he doesn't so he's going to ruin it for you, because that's what Dan does. If everyone is happy and he's not, you're for sure he's planning something to ruin it."

"Why?"

"Because sweetie that's Dan. You know it, you've grown up with him all your life, but remember what I told you? He can talk all the smack he wants but at the end of the day that's all it is. So don't take any of what he says to heart because you're better than that. You should have the satisfaction of knowing you'll never turn out to be like him."

"How do you know? Cause at times it seems I'm just like him?"

"I know you Nathan and you will never be like him. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you have heart."

He smiled, she always had that effect on him.

"I do don't I?"

"Ughh," she scoffed playfully pulling up her hair into a messy ponytail, "still playing the cocky card I see."

"Yeah, I'll never grow out of that."

She nodded, "Is that what you wanted to get out of your chest, Dan's bastardly ways?"

"Yeah, sorry for throwing it all on you."

"No it's okay. You know I'm always here right? Whenever where ever, even if we're fighting I'll push everything aside."

"I know."

"Good because I want you to know you can call me. I'm here for you."

He knew she was being honest. That's what he always loved about her. He could just blow up on her with his random shit and problems and she'd be okay with it.

"Thanks Haley."


	81. Mid November

**Author's Note: lol Who thought it was Jill he was talking to! Come on fess up. lol just kidding. I had to put in a little Haley here and there, you know to keep you guys on your toes, if that even had that effect on you guys. lol**

**brathanfan- we all await the day until those two hotties hook up. lol Soon soon!**

**FastFuriousChick- really! You knew he'd call Haley? Am I that obvious? lol they have spent a lot of time together haven't they? lol she'll realize. Ooh and the Vegas getting hit by a car idea sounds very tempting, very good suggestion. hhaha he'll get his just desserts soon, you'll be happy with the outcome.**

In an effort to keep his students from slacking off and not completing their murals Mr. Morrison arranged to have his art class work outside for the afternoon, the object to study for today was of course completing their neglected art pieces. Even the two most artistic enthusiasts Peyton and Jill had been holding off on their mural. They had that one Saturday to start it then all of a sudden that was it. Never again did they touch their work until today.

Eveyone was bundled up due to the harsh winds blowing over Tree Hill. The forecast predicted sun yet it forgot to mention the wind chill. It was pretty normal weather for the beginning of November except for the minor exception of a little more chill this time around.

Jill wasn't used to the coldness, it was always a little more warmer in the city. Probably from all the pollution and what not. She came prepared though, all bundled up in a large grey pullover sweater with her maroon scarf wrapped around her neck, and vintage jeans she sat cross legged on the ground. She took off her Ked's and let her socks feel the nip of the cold air, she hated when they were all stuffed up in shoes. If she could wear flip flops all year round she would.

She looked up at Peyton who was propped on the ladder as she painted in the top corner of the mural.

"Will you pass me the white paint?"

Gladly obliging the blonde passed it down. She had it with her due to the large amount of white paint she needed to finish her piece. Peyton always worked with black and white. She was pretty content that way, not including any color into whatever she drew. Jill on the other hand was open to monochromes as well as the whole color wheel caboodle, but in an effort to compromise with Peyton she allowed their mural to be black and white with an exception of a couple coloured pieces. She couldn't just agree with out a fight, that's how Jill was, never was she one to give anyone power to everything. Not even her parents!

Everyone shared in a light conversation, mainly speaking to those they were working with as the teacher observed their progress as well as mark a couple of their critiques that were due the day before. Jill and Peyton shared a little banter here and there as they concentrated on their work, but nothing that dealt with Nathan and Jill's situation and the outburst that happened on Wednesday. Everyone wondered why Jill continued to ignore Nathan when it was obvious he did it in his best intentions. Some even thought Jill was being immature, but Peyton knew there was something more on her mind and she made it her responsibiltiy to get down to the source.

Cleaning off her brushes she set them on one of the steps.

"So, you going to tell me what's going on between you and Nathan or am I going to have to keep small talking you until you accidently blurt it out?"

"Peyton what are you talking about?"

The blonde laughed knowing Jill was trying to play around the subject.

"Oh come on dude, you know very well what I'm talking about. The whole situation last Wednesday that caused you to storm out the gym almost in tears leaving behind a raged Nathan who might I add also stormed out of the gym. Possibly almost in tears as well, but you know how guys are with hiding their emotions."

"Ha ha funny," knowing Peyton was trying to make her laugh. It seemed after the whole debaccle Jill had been a little aloof, "I umm I was hurt that's all."

"By what?"

"Uhh newsflash, finding out someone you had gotten so close with to a point where you trusted them and built this special connection with, only for it to be broken with the words 'he was planning on banging you then leaving you' ring a bell?"

"You didn't believe all that did you?"

"Believe what?"

"What Vegas said, you know it was a whole lot of crap he spit from his mouth right?"

"Of course Peyton. I'm not stupid and I'm not naive like you guys think I'm being right now."

"We don't think that."

"Yeah you do and I don't blame you. I never exactly said my piece. I pretty much shut up and just distanced myself, but I know. I know Nathan wasn't trying to do that. He's a great guy and I know he'd never do anything to hurt me. He tried to protect me because that's how he is. I would have been happier if he told me what was going on rather than take it into his own hands which lead us to where we are now, but I get it. I'm not mad at him."

"Then why are you ignoring him, if you knew he was just trying to help?"

Jill put down her palette and looked up at Peyton.

"Because he did it for me."

Peyton looked confused, what did she mean?

"I don't get it."

"Before I came to Tree Hill Nathan hung around with everyone. He used to hang out with his basketball buddies including Vegas, you guys, and pretty much everyone else. Come on he's MVP and captain of the basketball team. Then I came and all of a sudden it was just him and me. He ditched everyone else to hang around with me. He hardly hangs out with you guys, and hanging out with his boys just isn't part of his schedule anymore."

He's not that popular," Peyton joked.

"Peyton!"

"Sorry sorry, okay back to the problem. Jill we don't mind that Nathan hangs around you. We actually like that he has someone to connect with like that. We haven't seen him this happy since Haley. He needs someone like you. Plus with all the time he spends with you means less time he has to bug us soo.."

Jill scoffed playfully throwing a small brush at Peyton who laughed dodging it.

"What about Vegas and the rest of the guys?"

"He wasn't really all that close with Vegas to begin with."

"You said so yourself. All of you guys grew up together forming friendships. Vegas was part of that group too don't deny it."

Peyton sighed.

"Okay big deal Vegas grew up with us, it didn't mean we liked him throught the years. I for one can live without him if I had the choice."

"Maybe so, but the point is they're friends and you know it. The pictures of them on his wall throughout the years speak for themselves. I was selfish when I came hogging all of Nathan's time. I clung on to him and I never gave him breathing space."

"I don't think he minds."

"That's because he's too nice. I should've noticed all of this sooner but I didn't. Now I know and I want to change all of this. God Peyton they fought because of me and now they're not even friends anymore. And why you ask? Because I had to get in the middle. When I found out Nathan knew Vegas I should have just backed off."

"Don't see it that way."

"Peyton you out of all people should know what I'm talking about. What happened between you, Brooke, and Lucas. You let a guy come in between and it cost you to lose Brooke for awhile, she meant more than any guy. That's what's happening now. Maybe not just with me, Vegas, and Nathan. What if along the way a problem like that arises again? I don't want to come in between friendships. Those mean more than any guy or girl. I already cost him to break fences with Vegas, I don't want me hanging around with him to cause anything more."

Peyton understood what Jill was saying. It was weird but she understood.

"What about what you and Nathan have?"

"It's nothing compared to what he has with friends he's had longer than he's known me"  
"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I just need to let him go back to being himself. I don't want to croud around him and take up his time. It's better this way. Besides we're just friends so it might not be hard."

"You should tell him," Peyton climbed down the ladder and sat next to Jill, "I know you've got everything worked out but just keep this in mind. I'm with Lucas now and Brooke she's good with it. Maybe what you and Nathan have is worth more than anything he's had with Vegas or those other fake posers."

Jill sighed turning around to continue with her piece.

"Yeah I know," she said under her breath.


	82. Hope Is Waiting For A Miracle

Nathan walked towards the bench under the big tree, his and Jill's lunch spot since school started. However, instead of them two under the tree he found himself alone. She hadn't come to eat lunch with him since the basketball game. In fact all contact with her was cut except for English Lit. Jill couldn't back out of that class, it was too late to drop so she had to stick with it. Plus she wasn't going to be immature and switch classes because she wasn't talking to Nathan anymore. Instead she sat in her seat as usual, same spot the seat beside his, except this time she didn't turned to talk to him. She kept her eyes towards the board, the teacher, and her work. She didn't even smile at him, if their eyes happened to meet she just looked away. It was as if they didn't even know each other. Nathan was heart broken. He missed spending time with her, he missed how she gave him a little hug when she saw him every morning, he missed her cute smile, he missed lying down beside her whenever he slept over, he missed having to hug her because she was frightened by a creepy noise, and most of all he missed her. He just needed an explanation, a good one.

"Hey slugger, looking lonely all by yourself under here."

Nathan shrugged as Peyton sat beside him, resting her books on her lap.

"I was hoping she'd be here but who am I kidding. It's been a week and nothing."

"Ahh Jill, you miss her don't you?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "a lot."

"Well if it's any consolation she doesn't hate you."

He looked at her confused.

Peyton caught on to his lost boy look.

"She understands why you had to take matters into your own hands. Although I do recall her saying it would have been better if you told her earlier before things got out of hand. Maybe it wouldn't have ended up the way it did."

Nathan nodded sadly.

"But she doesn't blame you so you don't have to worry."

Of course I have to Peyton, she isn't talking to me. She won't pick up my calls. She won't even look at me."

"Well at least you know its not because of what you did," she got the lost boy expression from him again, "okay, hmm how can I put this, you know I'm bad at explaining but here goes. Do you remember what happened last year between Brooke, Lucas, and me?"

Nathan nodded.

"Yeah."

"And you remember that whole drama that caused me and Brooke to fight a whole lot to the point where we weren't even best friends anymore?"

"Yeah?" He shook his head, "Peyton what are you trying to get at?"

"Hold on be patient I'm getting to my point, I promise," she waited for him to listen before she continued, "okay well through that we realized that friends will and always be more important than boys," she looked at him, "or in your case girls."

"Are you telling me she thinks she ruined mine and Vegas' friendship?"

"Yeah it seems you two wouldn't have been at each other's throats if she hadn't come in between you two."

"We aren't even as close as we were back in grade school."

"I tried explaining that to her, but she's got a point Nathan. You two were really good friends for while."

"But mine and hers is stronger."

"Well she feels that your friendship doesn't compare to something you and Vegas had that dates back to when you were toddlers. Basically she sort of blames herself for you not being as close to your friends as you were before she entered the picture."

Nathan was silent. Contemplating things in his head, trying to piece the answers together.

"But I don't just want to be friends with her."

Peyton noticed his sullen look. She wished she came bearing good news but nothing seemed to cheer Nathan up unless it was Jill. She bit her lip as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Nate."

"Wait," he looked at her, "but now you and Lucas are together, you guys are happy. And you and Brooke are still friends. it all worked out in the end."

"Exactly, if you really cared about someone you'd do anything for them even wait until they realize the reality of it all," Peyton stood up as she tucked her books under her arm, "be patient Nathan. She'll come around.She just needs time, give it to her."

With that Peyton nudged him before walking back into the school, leaving Nathan still under the tree.


	83. Blast From The Past

The last bell of the day had rung sending the mass of students rushing to leave the school. It was a great feeling for the end of the week. Everyone anticipated the home bell, they practically longed for it. To some students it was their favourite part of the day. Knowing that school was over and no more teachers to see until the next class, was pure bliss.

Brooke sat with the girls and Lucas on the picnic bench outside of the school as they waited for Peyton and Jill to come out. They had gotten out early but couldn't say the same for their fellow friends who had to wait for the home bell before they could even think about leaving their seats. Some teachers were just too strict.

One by one the rest of the girls departed leaving Brooke and Lucas alone to wait for their company. Things weren't akward anymore. After Brooke had that talk with Jill she finally realized how important her friendship was with Peyton. She stopped avoiding them and finally opened up.

The two were talking and laughing on the bench when Brooke spotted an unknown girl on the school grounds.

"Oooh new girl, maybe to the school, great potential. I'll be back."

Patting Lucas she got up and walked over to the ravishing blonde trying to figure out where she was. She was quite the looker, and to Brooke that was an advantage. She loved recruiting new girls into her clique. It was the Brooke thing to do, and being beautiful was the bonus. That's what president's were for right? To be welcoming and inviting.

"Hey you new?" Brooke smiled.

The other girl payed no attention, completely disregarding Brooke's question as if she didn't even ask it.

"I see," she mouthed, not giving up. Brooke was always a go-getter, "did you just move here?"

The other girl gave her a death glare that completely took Brooke off guard.

"What part of me ignoring you don't you get? If I wanted to talk you then I would've answered you, seeing as I didn't you should've taken the hint and went back to where you came from."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"Don't talk to me like that," Brooke was getting furious.

"Well maybe if you shut up a long time ago we wouldn't be having this squabble."

-----------------

Back at the bench Lucas watched the two girls from afar, wondering who the other girl was but didn't pay much attention.

"Hey babe," Peyton appeared giving him a peck on the lips.

Jill was beside her but was too caught up rifling through her bag looking for her cell. She looked up for a second to say hi to Lucas.

"Where's Brooke?" Peyton looked around confused. She and the brunette planned on going to the movies.

Lucas pointed over to the parking lot.

"Over there."

The curly blonde looked over to find her best friend and the unknown blonde duking it out, screaming style.

"Who's the girl?"

Lucas shrugged not knowing who she was.

Jill was still looking through her bag when she noticed the two screaming voices, that of Brooke's and the other girl. It seemed oddly familiar. Boggled by the familiarity she looked up.

"Oh my God," she took her eyes away from her bag and quickly ran over to the parking lot, "Sheryl."

The other girl responded to the name, she began to squeal.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You know this monster?"

Jill was ecstatic. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. She didn't even realize Brooke said monster, she was so shocked.

"I can't believe it's you."

"Of course it's me. Unlike you I didn't all of a sudden move away and forget to call my best friend."

"Oh my God I'm so sorry. It was so overwhelming with the move and everything."

"It's okay just give me a hug and we'll call it even."

Jill laughed and bear hugged her bestfriend. It was so good to see her.

----------------

Nathan came out of the school noticing Jill in the parking lot.

"What's going on?"

"A nightmare," Brooke scoffed as she walked over to the rest of them, "I hate that girl."

"Who is she?" Peyton looked confused.

----------------

"Oh wow, come I want you to meet my friends."

Jill grabbed Sheryl's hand as she led her to the bench where everyone stood wondering who the other girl was.

"Guys I want you meet my bestfriend Sheryl. You know the one I've been rambling on about."

Brooke looked disgusted.

"This is your bestfriend?"

Jill nodded cheerfully, not paying attention to Brooke's vulgarity. However, Sheryl noticed letting Brooke know with her glare.

"Sheryl this is Peyton, Lucas, Brooke, and umm, "she looked at Nathan. It was kind of akward saying his name now that they weren't talking.

"You must be Nathan," Sheryl smiled, "Jill's talked a lot about you before she left, which might I add was the last time we talked," she looked at Jill, "all these months and no call, what is this?"

Jill gave her the puppy face look.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I'm holding you to that promise, now show me your new house."

The girls squealed again, probably still shocked.

"It was nice meeting you guys," Sheryl smiled.

Jill said her good byes to the gang before her and Sheryl took off.

"This will be interesting," Peyton admonished as she pulled Lucas to leave with her.

Brooke stood with Nathan still eyeing the two girls leaving in Jill's jeep.

"Uggh her interesting, I highly doubt it," she scoffed flipping her hair behind her ear.


	84. Two Wrongs Make A Right

**Author's Note: I'm on a roll guys, I've posted I think 5 chapters this past week. I think that's good right? LOL**

**brathanfan- glad your still enjoying it. lol**

**FastFuriousChick- dammit! lol I thought I was being sneaky when I wrote the Haley chapter. hahah**

Two indecisive minds occupied the bench by the water fountain. They just couldn't seem to figure out what movie they wanted to see. One wanted Pride and Prejudice the other Walk The Line, pretty hard choices one must admit. It's hard being bestfriends when it's obvious both are nothing alike, but that's what makes it even more special. Each brings something new to the table, kind of like a relationship in a way only better.

However there are times when one would love to abandon their so called bestfriend. Particularily on a day such as this.

She banged the heels of her Jimmy Choo's on the fountain wall.

"I want to watch something with romance and love, not some boring biography about some guy named Johnny Bills."

"For one thing, it's Johnny Cash not Johnny Bills. this guy's a legend, you'd be stupid not to watch this movie. Besides it has romance and love too."

"But I want Jane Austen. Come on P.Sawyer, you know I lust for Jane Austen. If she were a guy I'd totally do her. Heck I'd do her now."

Peyton's eyes widened at the thought of something unpleasant.

"Eww too much information, and I don't care if you'd do Jane Austen, you said that about Reese Witherspoon when you wanted to watch Legally Blonde 2 and that was a nightmare. I still can't believe you made me give up two hours of my precious time watching her earn the right for her dog's mother to come to her wedding."

"Hey! Animals deserve the same treatment as humans."

"Whatever, but it's not going to change the fact that we're watching Walk The Line."

"Oh we are so not. We're watching Pride and Prejudice."

"Brooke that's not fair, name one movie out of all the movies we've gone out to see together that I chose?" She looked at the brunette who was obviously at a loss for words, "Exactly, you can't think of any, and you know why? Because there aren't any. I always agreed with whatever you wanted to watch having me end up waiting for my movie to come out on video until I could watch it."

"You could have gone back to see the movie?"

"What, by myself?"

Brooke raised her finger.

"Good point."

"So does this mean I get this one time to choose the movie for once?"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I guess."

Overcome by joy fnally winning the movie battle for the first time the blonde jumped to hug her bestfriend. Brooke hesitated still sulking since she wasn't going to get to watch her pick but soon accepted the embrace. She could see the excitement in Peyton's eyes, she had no choice but to give in. How could anyone say no to those beady greens? She now understood why Lucas could never say no to her, it just wasn't possible. That girl had skills.

"But," Brooke pulled away a bit, "I get to choose our snacks."

"Okay name it and I'll get it for you. All you today, I won't have anything."

That was their pact since grade school, whoever got to choose the movie had to pay for the other's snacks, and not have any. They had to share with whatever the other person ordered.

"Hmm I think I'm going to go for extra buttered popcorn today with glossete raisins sprinkled on the top, an extra large cream soda, jumbo nachos with extra salsa, two hot dogs with nothing but ketchup on them, ummm," she looked at Peyton who seemed disgusted with her choices, "and Milk Duds, my treat."

She smiled at Peyton who mouthed 'thanks' to her. Milk duds were her favourite all time movie snack. Without Milk Duds it just wasn't the same.

The two girls giggled as they threw popcorn at each other. That always seemed to be the first thing given when they ordered. Well of course it was, all you needed to do was put the popcorn in the bag and voila!

"Okay so I checked the tickets and the movie starts in an hour, dumb me thought it started now, I guess I was wrong."

"No biggie, gives me time to eat all this stuff. The theatre will probably be packed seeing as this movie is supposedly really good according to you, sooo better eat this now and save me having to take three seats to hold this bundle."

"Good idea, I'll help you."

Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I'm sure you would."

"Ughh B.Davis are you implying that I'm a pig?"

"Duh! But it's cool I'm one too, so we balance each other out. At least this way if I ever get fat all I'd need to do is stand next to you and I'd look like Paris Hilton next to Oprah."

Peyton scoffed throwing popcorn at her.

"Hey! I'm going to eat that."

"Whatever fatty, look who's talking now?"

The girls giggled as they enjoyed their best friend time together. It was very seldom so they lavished whatever time they had together. Plus seeing Jill and Sheryl today reminded them of how much they needed to catch up.

"That was a surprise today, with Jill's bestftriend showing up," Peyton got out as she picked the popcorn out of her hair and a raisinette."

"An unpleasant one."

"Brooke!"

"What? I don't like her."

"You don't even know her."

"I know her enough to not like her. Look she just gives me this weird feeling, it gives me the creeps."

"What did I tell you about meeting new people, you always get weird feelings and they always give you the creeps."

"Not all the time. Sometimes it's a good feeling and sometimes not. And hers is definitely not a good feeling, when was the last time I was wrong about my first impressions?"

"I don't know none?"

Brooke munched on a nacho.

"Exactly, trust me on this, she can't be trusted."


	85. Keep It Silent

A whole day of catching up wore the two girls out. They figured since they've missed out on each other's lives for the past two months, they'd make it up all in one fun filled day.

Jill was exasperated and so overcome with joy, she still looked starry eyed. She loved Tree Hill and she loved the new friends she's made, but she did miss the life she'd once known, the one back in Charlotte. Watching Brooke and Peyton and Tim and Nathan everyday gave her enough motive to feel a little home sick. Well, not really when she hung out with Nathan because hanging around him was enough to make anyone forget everything else, but since their falling out she'd been a little down. That was all about to change with Sheryl in town. How she missed her outspoken bestfriend.

Sheryl was like Jill in many ways but in many ways was she also different. Kind of like Peyton and Brooke, two different girls who shared an uncommon but likely bond. They had met when they were in middle school, their Betsy Johnson days they liked to call it. Both girls came from different elementary schools, Jill a public school and Sheryl a prestigous private school. Sheryl had come into a new environment she wasn't at all used to. She was more of a spoiled brat who fancied name brands and getting her way, while Jill on the other hand grew up in that whole environment. Since her father was principal at various public schools I guess it was only mandatory that she'd attend one as well. The reality was her parents especially her mother wanted to have Jill study in private so that she'd grow up into a refined lady, but Jill wouldn't have it. She had always been so outspoken. She made a plea with her parents when she was a mere child that they'd make a compromise, she'd prove herself to grow up a refined young lady, but they'd have to let her do it on her own terms. She was always one to prove her point, and majority of the time she was right.

Right off the bat Jill became known as the strong willed girl who was only eleven at the time but it seemed she had the mind of a twenty five year old. She joined many clubs and even ran for student body president, which she won by a land slide taking the title from Shawna Hunts. Sheryl on the other hand, also eleven looked like she was twenty five, running around in mini skirts. She didn't want to join any clubs nor take part in any activity, she was just too posh for that whole scene. Jill was surrounded by a bunch of people while Sheryl had a few girls known as her followers. Even with all the glamour of being loved by everyone Jill never took it like a bad seed, she stayed respected in Charlotte. She hardly went to jams and when she did she was responsible. She was never a floosy like Sheryl, now that girl was just too wild to tame. Everyone thought she was such a skank but Jill saw otherwise. She saw a scared girl who wanted attention, because it seemed she lacked that from her family. The thing was, she was looking for it in all the wrong places, and she was right. Jill confronted the girl one night at a party but was rudely cussed out when Sheryl found her approach rather offensive. Knowing it was nothing like that, she continued because well Jill was always persuasive, but there was only so much someone can help. Finally backing off she gave up but let Sheryl know she'd be there.

Looking at the outcome, it's pretty obvious the two worked things out. Jill offered moral support which Sheryl so badly needed, and that's how their friendship started. Pretty cliche, a classic movie kind of a tale, but it was real and that's how it happened. From then they took on the world with the nicknames Betty and Veronica, the alias their classmates gave them. It was ironic though, since Betty the blonde was more Jill while Veronica was more of Sheryl. Everyone was envious of both of them. How could they not? They were gorgeous! Jill had the brains, the beauty, and most definitely the personality. It was hard to hate her because she was so nice. Sheryl on the other hand was nicer all thanks to Jill but she had her fair share of conniptions. She was the epitome of all blondes. Her hair always flowed so perfectly, credit went to her weekly visits with her salon stylist and her clothes all branded from Europe. She was ostentatious and she flaunted it, while Jill was more demure. It was always like that.

"I still can't believe you're here."

"In the flesh," Sheryl smiled as she brushed her locks.

The girls were so pooped they were ready for bed. Jill had already tucked herself in, Sheryl was still prepping. Jill laughed it off, cause it was so Sheryl like to sleep pretty.

"I'm glad you came. It's so hard watching Brooke and Peyton be all bestfriend like and not be a smidge jealous. I love those girls but everytime I see them together, I miss you guys back home."

"No need to be jealous, I'm here. Plus to be jealous of that girl just no no Jill don't," she was referring to Brooke.

"I like her. She may come off outlandish, but if you give her the chance you'd love her."

"I doubt it. The Peyton girl seems cool though, I don't mind her. She's blonde like me and since I'm cool, you can't go wrong there."

Jill scoffed throwing a pillow at her.

"That's so like you to compare hair color."

Sheryl giggled as she hopped into the other side of the bed.

"So how's everything without me, what have you been doing here?"

"Umm the usual, I go to school, go to work, do my work when I get home from work."

Sheryl fake snored.

"Boring! Give me the details with the guy status around here, you talking to Vegas again?"

"I will never talk to Vegas again, just saying his name sends me up the wall. And guys I don't know, I've only hung out with Nathan so far."

"You guys close?"

"Yeah but not anymore."

"I knew I sensed something akward between the two of you, what's up?"

"We just had a falling out that's all."

Sheryl knew Jill was lying. Bestfriends always knew best.

"Whatever, you like him don't you?"

Jill's eyes widened.

"What? Where'd that come from?"

"Just answer the question."

"No I don't have to."

"Because you know you do. you wouldn't be all bumbed if you didn't."

"We're just friends."

"Yeah I'm sure, whatever makes you sleep better at night."

"Uggh, okay fine maybe a little."

Sheryl jumped up from her spot.

"Ah ha, I knew it. Okay so what's the problem then?"

"I don't want to get hurt again."

"So you like him a lot then?"

"What does it matter?"

"A lot, Jill you don't just like someone. it's take you a long time. You're very picky like that."

"It won't work out okay. We're not even friends right now and it just..it just won't okay so drop it. "

"Why?"

Jill turned around to face the wall.

"Just drop it. I'm not about to get hurt again and lay my heart out on the line."

"It doesn't happen all the time."

"Yeah it does, relationships suck. They ruin everything"

"But Jill."

"Just drop it."

Her voice was stern making Sheryl back off. When Jill was upset it was best to stay away, and that's what she did.

"Okay, goodnight," she turned around to sleep on her side.

Jill stared at the wall. She couldn't sleep. Was Sheryl right? Nathan was different and she knew it, but why was she so scared then? She liked him, she liked him a lot. The thing keeping her guard up was the heart break. What if Nathan was just like Vegas? Vegas was once nice and he completely fooled her. She didn't want to be duped again, which is why she ignored him. Yeah it was because she didn't want to interfere with his life but there was the part that she never told anyone, the part being she felt something for him. Ever since he made a shot for her that night at the game, she couldn't stop thinking about him, which is why she needed to stay away. The first sign of falling for someone, she couldn't risk it, she just couldn't.


	86. Keeping It Safe

**Author's Note: Here I am again with a four chapter update. Thanks for sticking with this story even thoughI know you guys are all bored out of your minds wondering when the hell Nathan and Jill are going to finally hook up. Don't you worry it's sooner than you think. I just like to play with your minds a little. Be patient and enjoy the ride..if you want. LOL**

**brathanfan- we await the daywhen those two willfinally admit their feelings for one another. My first reviewer thanks for sticking around!**

**slimshadyzlady- well hello to you too! lol Welcome new reviewer. She didn't exactly make that reason up, yes the main reason was because she was afraid of her feelings but she also felt like she had ruined things between Nathan and Vegas. They WERE friends too! I agree though, she'll crack soon enough. Did you read all 85 chapters that quick! Go girl!**

He left the front for a second to check inventory. It's not like it was busy anyways. He thought it was rather odd, Saturdays were usually packed, or did it just seem that way when Jill was around? She always made everything fun even when it seemed impossible. Nathan couldn't help but sigh, this girl was on his mind practically every second. Every single thing he thought was bombarded with all things Jill. When he slept he dreamed of her, when he awoke she was the first thing that popped into his mind, when he did homework functions all of a sudden took the shape of her smile, when someone talked to him the only thing he would hear was her voice or her giggle. He was losing it, even at work he thought about her. Well he really couldn't escape that notion, she did work there too. Nathan had to shake it off it was too much, she didn't even want to look at him, what made him think she'd like him? That was it no more thoughts of Jill, his mind raced trying to send everything into the backburner, trying to concentrate on work and only work. That'll get him through the day, he wished.

His thoughts of her escaped for a split second but returned when he came into the backroom. She had organized the pantry from top to bottom, it was a very Jill thing to do. There it was she was back, and he was utterly at his wits end.

Contemplating a new plan he heard the door bell ding, a customer had come in. Jill and him hated that darn bell. There were days where they planned on demolishing that tiny piece of metal. They'd dispose it and no one would ever know it was them. There it was again! Jill on his mind. He shook his head, it was impossible. She was there to stay.

Grabbing a bag of sprinkles he made his way back to the front to attend to the customer he left hanging for three minutes. He was startled when he saw who it was.

"Sheryl...hey?"

"Hey to you too. I was beginning to think no one was here, I've been standing at this very spot for more than three minutes now."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, I was just wondering if Jill was working today?"

He looked at her funny, raising an eyebrow,

"Uhh no she isn't, but you should know that, you're staying with her after all."

"I know, she's with Peyton working on their mural," she giggled, "I had to start the conversation somehow."

He laughed as he nodded his head.

"Good one, but no, if I'm working then she's not working. it's been that way for almost two weeks now."

She nodded, planning to further ensue the subject between him and Jill. That was after all her intial motive to come to the dessert shop in the first place. She wanted to know if he felt the same way for her. Sheryl was always the Sherlock Holmes type of girl.

"Yeah about that, what happened with you two?"

"She never told you?"

"No she didn't. She seemed quite upset when I brought it up so I just never pushed the subject further. You know Jill, she's the most patient person but when she's flustered we all know she's a hurricane."

"Yeah I know," he looked down almost gloomy.

"Why are you sad?"

"Nothing, I just miss having her around that's all. Things are just different without her."

"Yeah they are. I swear when she moved here everyone in Charlotte mourned for days like she passed away or something. I could swear she just moved 3 hours away."

He chuckled.

"She has that impact."

"Tell me about it," she looked at him seriously knowing it was the time to ask, "you like her don't you?"

Nathan was caught off guard.

"Huh? What?"

"You do, that's why you're upset about this whole you and her not talking thing. Whenever her name is mentioned you smile and frown at the same time."

"I do?"

"Yeah it's kind of hard to miss, but you're safe, Jill isn't very observant. Unlike me, I practically see you staring at her from the corners of my eyes all the time."

He sighed.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter if I like her anyway. She won't even look at me let alone talk to me. Come on she switched her work schedule just so we wouldn't have a shift together."

"Sounds bad."

"Yeah."

Sheryl saw the hurt in his eyes, she felt kind of bad for making him feel so gloomy.

"Okay enough of the sad stuff. So when are you going to offer me your famous Ben and Jerry's ice cream flavour of the day? I am a customer you know."

He let out a small grin.

"It's chunky monkey."

"Well what are you waiting for, I want a scoop of that baby."

He had to hand it to her. Sheryl sure knew how to make someone smile. He saw the similarities between the two friends. That's probably why they got along so well. He grabbed her a scoop as she sat on one of the stools in front of the counter.

"This is on the house right?" She began picking at the ice cream.

"You said you were a customer. Customers don't get things for free. That'll be $2.09 please."

She scoffed playfully as she watched him smirk.

"You think you're slick huh? Well fine since it got you to smile I'll give you your $2.09, but next time I come by it better be free."

He laughed.

"Fine fine you got a deal."

She grinned putting a large scoop of ice cream in her mouth.

"You know what? Jill's lucky to have someone like you care about her."

"Yeah?"

She nodded.

"Yeah she is, don't worry about not speaking to her at the moment. She just needs time to sort things out, she'll come around. Miracles happen you know, you just have to wait for them."

He smiled meekly.

"I know."

"Until then, your secrets safe with me," she winked taking another bite of her ice cream.


	87. Jumping Into The Fire

"P. Sawyer I don't want to go."

"Brooke quit being such a baby and just suck it up."

"Why? Why should I? I mean that girl doesn't even want me there. I don't like her and she doesn't like me. Seems pretty clear that we should steer clear of each other's paths don't you think?"

Brooke had been complaining since she met up with Peyton at her house. Jill had arranged a girls night so she could intertwine her Tree Hill friends with Sheryl, Brooke too even though she knew both girls detested each other. She thought maybe the more time they spent together the more they'd grow to like each other's company, hopefully. She just wanted them all to get along, that's all.

"Can you be mature for just one night, like put all your BS that you and Sheryl have behind you and start fresh or something?"

The brunette scoffed.

"I am being mature. I'm trying to stay away from the fire so that I won't get burned. I think that's pretty mature if you ask me."

"Brooke being mature is facing the problem head on, in this case it's Sheryl. Why can't you two just get along for once. Ever since she's been here you two have been at it like two lions fighting for food."

"Putting us together for a night is definitely not solving the problem if that's what you guys think. You're just asking for trouble, cause to tell you the truth there is nothing that can make me like that girl. I'm just going to end up spending a perfectly good Saturday night bitching at her, and that's just going to make me cranky. except," her face brightened, "if I break her nose, now that'll make happy."

Peyton's eyes widened.

"Brooke Penelope Davis."

Brooke pointed her finger at her bestfriend.

"Oh don't full name me Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I'm just telling you how it is, now why can't you get the message that I don't want to come."

"Because Jill planned this. She really wants you and Sheryl to quit fighting with each other. Both of you are really good people and you shouldn't be biting each others heads off for no reason."

"She started it."

"Yeah well then you be the one to squash it. Come on Jill's our friend and she's making an effort. Do this for her."

Brooke slouched as she walked. She didn't want to like Sheryl, especially since the girl was so rude to her the day they met, but Peyton was right, Jill was thier friend.

"Fine."

They were heading towards Jill's porch. They decided to make the walk over since they were taking Jill's jeep out, and plus it was a pretty warm night for November, so walking seemed like a good idea.

"But don't expect me to be all peaches and flowers with her."

"As long as you're not at each other's throats, it's fine by me."

She went to ring the door bell as they stood outside. It may have been a warm night but it was still a little windy, and the girls were dressed up, so put two in two together, pretty breezy.

"But if she makes me angry even if it's just a tiny bit, I'm going to have no choice but to wring in her little..."

She was distracted by the opening of the front door, there she stood smirking, her nemesis.

"Hey Peyton," she looked at Brooke, "Brick."

"It's Brooke," the brunette barked back.

"I don't care," she turned around and walked into the foyer, "Jill's just getting dressed upstairs so umm come in."

Brooke nudged Peyton showing her her almost enraged face. The blonde just patted her arm and lead her into the house.

"This is going to be a nightmare," she mouthed sulking her way in.


	88. Steak and Chicken

The cafe was running at a steady flow. There weren't many customers but the money coming in seemed like there were. The flow would soon pick up once it hit eight, when everyone came out to dine. It was after all Saturday night. During the week everyone was away either working or going to school, but when the weekend rolled by everyone took advantage of it. Karen called Saturday night 'this pays for our bills night.' No one stayed home on the weekend, well maybe a few but that was only a small amount.

Lucas sat in the corner munching on his order of wedges, a chicken burger, and large root beer. He only ever ate at Karen's. It was the best service he'd ever had since he was a child. Plus she made it just the way he liked it; crisp but tender, and it being free did do the justice as well. He was waiting for Nathan whom he asked to meet up with earlier for some brotherly catch up time. He was taking his precious time as always, but as long as Lucas had his food he was content.

"Hey man sorry I'm late," Nathan walked over to him but not before kissing his mom on the cheek and saying hello to Karen.

Lucas checked his watch, pretending like he'd been waiting for hours when really it had only been minutes.

"You're late."

"Yeah but when did that ever bother anyone?"

"Good point."

Nathan sat down gesturing his mom, who already knew what he wanted, which was food.

"So where's your girlfriend tonight? I'm guessing that's why you called me out right, Peyton doing something else?"

"Hey man give me some credit. I knew you weren't going to work today so I figured we could hang out."

"Where's Peyton?"

"Hanging out with the girls."

Nathan chuckled, after spending all that time with Lucas he'd gotten to know his older brother by 3 months.

"Yeah see, told you Peyton's doing something else. I know you man."

"No you don't know you stalk. You got to stop watching me, it's getting creepy," Lucas laughed almost choking on a fry.

"Whatever man, slow down before you choke and I'm sure as hell not giving you the heimlich."

Lucas grabbed his root beer chugging it down in order to down the fry stuck in his throat.

"I would rather die than let you touch me like that. You on the other hand would be devestated if I left, who are you going to watch then?"

Nathan scoffed as he stood up, "Aww man gross," he left Lucas for a second to grab the food his mom left on the counter for him. He too loved the free service, it was like eating at home but not.

"What's up Nate?" Lucas got out when Nathan sat back down.

"Same old, nothing new."

"Talking to Jill again?"

He shook his head as he chewed on his steak burger. He was a steak man while his brother preferred chicken.

"You will soon. Her bestfriend's here so she's spending time with her, but when she's gone..."

"We'll work it out?"

"Yeah."

"I hope so."

Both boys concentrated on their food for a bit, no one liked cold food unless it was ice cream of course.

"Her bestfriend's hot."

Nathan widened his eyes at Lucas.

"Dude don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah so? I didn't say I liked her, I just said she was hot, there's nothing wrong with that. Come on, I bet you checked her out too? She's fine."

He shrugged.

"She's pretty yeah, but I didn't really pay attention. I've got my mind set on only one person, no one else comes close."

Lucas nodded.

"Yeah I wouldn't trade Peyton for anyone."

Nathan sighed, wondering what Jill was doing.

"Yeah."


	89. Wrong All Along

"Hey Guys!"

Jill came down the stairs with a big smile.

The other girls smiled back giving their little waves. They were sitting in the living room with Sheryl watching reruns of Saved By The Bell. Brooke and Sheryl weren't quarreling for once, but that was all thanks to their love for Mark Paul Gosselaar and Mario Lopez who played Zach and Slater on the show. If not for them drooling over the television, they would've been fighting for sure.

"Sorry I took long, I was on the phone with my dad."

"That's cool," Peyton got up letting the two girls hone on the show, not wanting to distract them with her talking, "Where we going tonight?"

"I really don't know. Maybe out for dinner then a movie or whatever we feel like doing afterwards."

Brooke took her attention off the screen in order to hear what the two girls were talking about.

"Let's go clubbing afterwards."

Sheryl shot her a look.

"Uhh no let's go raving."

They were at it again, and the tv couldn't save them.

Peyton hushed both of them.

"Quit it guys. First off we're under age so you two can cross clubbing and raving out of the picture because there is no way we'd be able to get in. You should already know that Brooke, that's why we have TRIC nights remember?"

"Yeah Brick you should've known that. After all you're Tree Hill's notorious #1 bar slut remember," Sheryl smirked.

Brooke was furious. She tried to play Miss nice Brooke, but there was only so much she could tolerate, and the blonde wasn't making it easy for her at all. The only thing she could do was fake laugh, either that or run her over with Jill's jeep which she was seriously considering.

"Funny, did you make that up all by yourself? But don't worry, with you in town that makes me number two, your title's still safe."

Sheryl looked at Brooke like she was ready to pounce on her. Brooke the same, only in her mind Jill's jeep was revving up.

"Stop it," Peyton jumped into the ring, "no ones a slut okay. We're trying to have a civilized night together."

"Yeah," Jill looked sad, "the more we stand around fighting the less time we have to have fun."

Both Sheryl and Brooke noticed Jill's hurt look. They kind of felt bad for being so childish.

"You're right model girl, sorry for that display. Let's have fun tonight. I'll postpone the fighting for another day."

"Yeah," Sheryl got out as she hugged her bestfriend, "fun sounds better than bitching."

"Okay good, let's get a move on it then."

The other three got up from their seats and walked to the foyer. All four girls looked rather ravishing all dolled up.

"I'm just going to go the bathroom before we go," Sheryl smiled as she ascended the stairs disappearing above them.

"Don't you have a washroom down here?" Brooke remembered Jill's powder room next to the living room.

"The sink's busted in there, the plumber's coming next week to fix it."

Both girls nodded their hands in understandment.

"Oh before we go," Peyton jumped up, "you were going to lend me your sketches remember, the ones you made back in Charlotte."

"Oh yeah I forgot about those, let me get them for you."

"Don't worry, I'll get them."

"Okay, they're by my bed in the black portfolio."

Peyton nodded as she went up the stairs, leaving Brooke and Jill in the foyer. Turning the corner to her room, something stopped her from going in, she didn't know what it was but it happened. Peeking in she noticed Sheryl in the room. That was weird Peyton thought, Sheryl was supposed to be in the bathroom. She shrugged it off but was caught off guard when she saw Sheryl looking around suspiciously. Peyton moved back covering herself from sight. She thought about leaving but decided to stay and watch what she was up to. Peeking from the corner of the doorway she saw Sheryl take money from Jill's purse. She wasn't exactly sure if it was Jill's but the way Sheryl seemed so alert gave everything away.

Peyton had seen enough, she turned back where she came from and headed down the stairs. So many things were going through her mind. One was, what the hell was Sheryl doing stealing money? Why? And from her bestfriend? Maybe Brooke was right, Sheryl couldn't be trusted. She was so nice though. Peyton was so deep in thought she didn't notice Jill talking to her.

"Peyton!"

"Huh?"

"I thought you were going to grab the sketches?"

"Oh yeah, you know what? I'll just get them from you on Monday, I can wait."

Jill nodded before turning her head to see Sheryl coming down the stairs with a big smile.

"Dinner's on me tonight," she squealed.

"Aww Sheryl you don't have to."

But I want to. It's not everyday I get to see my bestfriend," she grabbed hold of Jill's arm and lead her out the door.

Peyton walked behind with Brooke sporting a new look towards Sheryl, it wasn't a good one.


	90. Take The Heat

**Author's Note: I try writing one of these every time I update. What the heck am I talking about? I always write these every time I update. LOL I see all the buzz in the reviews deals with our little miss sticky fingers better known as Sheryl. Okay so who loved Sheryl off from the day I introduced her? Admit it you know you want to? hahaha On another forum board I had reviewers think she was saintly, well not towards Brooke but you get what I mean. hahaha I tried making her seem peachy which she is but now we can add thief to her resume. Odd girl huh? lol**

**slimshadyzlady- lol collective reviews are cool! And I agree the inventor of story alert had their thinking cap on high speed that day. Un fortunately for me, my story alert doesn't really work...hmm I wonder why?shrugs oh well. I'm guessing you're referring to Peyton who should confront Jill and tell her about Sheryl's Oliver Twist moment. It does suck to be in the middle, you have to worry about hurting someone's feelings or doing the right thing. Tough tough!**

**brathanfan- thanks button! lol I'm the writer and I'm still contemplating why she did it. haha**

**FastFuriousChick- hahha still recovering from the Thanksgiving blues I see. lol Don't worry I accept your pie apology. Thanksgiving was in October for me so I'm in much need for pie. lol Her and Nate talking? Hmmm...sooner than you think...or not? lol**

The sun shone down on the small town. The weather had been playing tricks on them the whole weekend. First they were battling harsh winds then all of a sudden the sun's rays were burning holes into them. Everyone hated the messed up climate but couldn't complain about the beautiful weather they were having on this fine morning. Everyone was wearing next to nothing to keep themselves from sweating to death. Instead of spending time indoors where the meter was having trouble telling the difference between the heater and the air conditioner, everyone flocked the front of the school.

Brooke and Peyton had propped themselves on the picnic table awaiting the morning bell, not even daring to step inside the school before hand. Peyton came early and attempted but once her foot hit the door it was as if her converse's were about to melt. Not taking her chance again like every other teenager, she waited outside until it was absolutely necessary they needed to head in. She was accompanied by Brooke shortly after, who never believed in the word 'fashionably late'. Her theory was always 'whoever thought silk could wait that long was seriously disturbed'. She embraced the odd weather by coming prepared in her shortest mini and floral halter. To Brooke it was summer all over again. Peyton on the other hand always had that always cold feeling. Yeah, to her it was scorching out but that didn't stop her from wearing jeans and her vintage leather jacket.

"Geez P.Sawyer quit being such an eskimo and show some of that skin."

"Brooke it's the end of November, it's supposed to be windy and rainy."

"Well it's not and you should be glad. The Gods have given you another chance to tan that pasty pale skin of yours."

Peyton rolled her eyes as she took off her jacket revealing her black tank. She really didn't feel like arguing with Brooke on the importance of the perfect bronze glow.

They watched as everyones cars and the school bus made it's way into the parking lot. Peyton was looking for her Lucas, whom she hadn't seen all weekend, while Brooke kept her eyes on her new issue of Cosmo only looking up once in awhile. She spotted Jill and Sheryl come in and that was enough looking around she needed. She already had to spend a whole night with her and that to her was more than enough.

"Yesterday night was a total disaster."

Peyton looked around wondering why Brooke brought that up, finally finding Jill and Sheryl by her jeep.

"Yeah it was."

"Bad enough I had to spend it with her which was no fun, but did we really have to go to that ratty pub with all those old geezers?"

"Sheryl was paying so she got to pick."

"Yeah with money she practically stole from her bestfriend."

"We don't know that."

"P.Sawyer you even saw it with your own eyes."

"Yeah but it could have been her bag not Jill's."

Brooke looked up from her magazine.

"1970 Chanel champagne laced clutch with pearls as a handle. About the size of a super wallet with a salmon ribbon weaved through the top buckle and lined with silk specially made in France?"

"I don't know about the lining but yeah that's how it looked like."

The brunette looked back at what she was reading.

"Yup that's Jill's"

"Maybe Sheryl borrowed it from her?"

Brooke shook her head.

"That's Jill's safe stash away. Whenever she has money she stores it in there. Coins are placed in her porcelain piggy bank. The gold one that looks like it's from China town."

Peyton was a little bewildered.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I hang out with her without you, you know. She's not only your friend, she's mine too. You're artisitcally and musically attached with her while we like to discuss brands and antiques. I don't want to be so skeptical about Sheryl too since Jill thinks so highly of her but like I said I get this weird feeling about her. Up until yesterday you felt the same way as Jill. Face the facts Peyton that girl's trouble with a captial T."

The blonde lowered her head as she nodded. It was just so weird how quickly she could be fooled by an innocent smile.

"Hey girlfriend you look like you need a pick me up kiss."

Peyton looked up smiling as she kissed Lucas. He was with Nathan and it looked like they had been jogging for they were all sweaty. How she loved her boyfriend all glistening.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing just complaining about that wretched witch."

Brooke got out not even taking her eyes away from the magazine. They honestly didn't know how she did it, read and listen at the same time. Not to mention map out her new shopping list through each page.

Peyton had to correct her, "she means Sheryl."

"Yeah like what is she doing here? I could swear she has a school of her own. Shouldn't she be there instead of here ruining my life?"

Taking notice of Brooke's comment Nathan looked around. He figured Sheryl was there, for Brooke never talked about anyone unless she saw them, and if Sheryl was there then of course Jill would too. Why wouldn't she? She did go to their school after all.

To his speculations he was right. He saw them by her jeep laughing up a storm. He felt giddy inside as he marvelled her tanned body leaning against the man made vehicle, her black hair kept neatly by a thin black headband. She was wearing a short sleeved grey argyle cardigan that was buttoned up right below her breasts. She was wearing a white tank underneath but you could make out the v of her bosom as they peeked out a little from the top of the tank. He caught a glimpse of her curved backside in her black trouser shorts as she got up off the jeep and stood up. She was a very slim girl, but for her height and weight she had exquisite body structure. She must've felt preppy today he thought noticing, her white canvas keds propped on her feet. He wanted so badly to go over there and kiss her, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Sighing he stared at her blue eyes that were gleaming in the light as it complemented her bright smile.

Of course next to her was her equally gorgeous bestfriend. The girls must have planned on complementing one another because Sheryl was wearing a green tank that hugged her body like it was piece of her own skin. She was a bit more chubbier than Jill with size D boobs. They were practically protuding out of her top. The green of the top complemented the gold specks in her blue eyes. Her jean skirt was almost non existent with it's minimal pieces of fabric. If Brooke thought her skirt was the ultimate mini, think again! She was wearing green argyle knee socks with canvas slip ons and her golden blonde hair dawned a white headband.

She always dressed to get noticed and it always worked for her. All the guys were practically drooling at the two girls mostly Sheryl. Jill didn't mind it, she never really liked all that hormonal attention. She liked being the more modest one out of the two. But just because Sheryl was reaping all the stares didn't mean Jill wasn't, oh she had her fair share of droolers too, including Nathan who was already planning which guy to beat up next for even looking in Jill's direction. Too caught up he forgot about the group of friends conversing around him.

"Earth to Nathan," Peyton waved her hand in front of him.

"Huh?"

"Wow boy toy you're like a zombie. Snap out of it, it's unattractive."

"Sorry, what's up?"

Peyton continued with what she was saying.

"I was asking if you noticed anything weird about Sheryl?"

"Sheryl? Nah she's cool I've had a chance to talk to her and she seems really nice. Plus since she's been here Jill's actually looked my way and smiled a bit. I can't complain there. Besides your boyfriend thinks she's hot."

Lucas' eyes widened as Peyton shot him a look. They had a good minute of fighting before they reconciled with a kiss.

"P.Sawyer saw her stealing money from Jill," Brooke got out as she filed her nails. She long put away her magazine. Everyone was too distracting, it was hard looking at Nanette Lepore's winter collection with the three babbling.

Both boys turned to look at Peyton for an explanation.

"I saw her two nights ago go into a bag and grab some money."

"How do you know it wasn't her bag?" Nathan couldn't help but defend the girl who was so nice to him.

"That's what I thought too, but she looked like she was up to no good."

"Like she was trespassing or something?"

"Yeah."

"I get that way when I go through Luke's stuff, and he lets me. If it was Jill's she probably knew about it."

Peyton nodded.

"Yeah you're right."

"I'm always right," he said cockily, "anyways I'm going to head in, I'll see you guys later."

The gang said their good byes warning him of the insane heat trapped in their school before watching him disappear.

Lucas turned to put his hands on Peyton's face.

"Nathan's right babe, don't think anything of it."

She nodded as he kissed her forehead, which meant he was off too.

"I won't," she smiled.

When Lucas was out of sight Brooke eyed her bestfriend, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"You don't trust her do you?"

"Not by a long shot."

Brooke extended her hand motioning Peyton to do their secret girl hand shake. The blonde despised the little thing they had but went along. It seemed the right thing to do.

"Welcome to the club," Brooke smacked her shiny lips together.


	91. The Devil Wears A Skirt?

The bell rang sending the masses back into the halls for lunch. This was the second most craziest time of the day, home time ranking first. The students had been cooped up in two almost two hour classes without permission to eat or snack, so of course when the lunch bell rang everyone rushed for something to fill their bellies. No one liked cranky kids, and that's how pubescent teens were when they lacked a full stomach. Teachers dared not say anything when the herd ran wild in fear of getting toppeled over.

Jill was never one to rush or push even when her stomach was grumbling up a storm, so she let her fellow classmates rush out while her behind stayed cushioned on the desk seat. She giggled to her self, she had never seen a more determined group of kids as her second period class was when it was time to run to the cafeteria. Running was an understatement of course, it was more like sprinting, maybe even hurdling. They must've never heard the term 'hiding snacks'. As long as you weren't caught you could eat away. Jill mastered this art since she was a child, the snack stayed in the bag, the bag stayed on her lap, the bag remained opened but not enough for a passing teacher to see the insides, and when the teacher wasn't looking a quick grab into the bag and straight into the mouth. It was a highly effective technique that never let her down.

"Get your ass off that seat and get out here, I'm starving."

Jill smiled with the sound of her bestfriend's banter. She had forgotten Sheryl promised to wait outside of her second period class. They were going to go out for lunch today.

"Hey, sorry I forgot you were picking me up from class."

"What else is new," Sheryl rolled her eyes playfully linking arms with Jill, "you should seriously be called 'Jill The Forgetful', it would better suit you than your nickname Veronica."

Jill jumped up excitedly, she had forgotten her middle school nickname.

"Oh my gosh," she giggled, "remember those days?"

"Remember those days? How can I forget, we thought we were so hot in our pink and purple spandex shorts with our neon t-shirts that said profane words like 'I love BJ' and 'Up Yours'."

"I know our parents thought we were wild children and considered throwing us into boarding school a couple of times or two."

"They were so dense. BJ stood for Betsey Johnson. Parents are never with the 'it' crowd. Besides I was always a wild child, boarding school would've done squat to me."

Jill giggled, "Remember Chuck Martin was our Archie?"

"And Doug Botts was Jug Head."

"Aww we were the perfect little group. Chuck was Archie, Doug Jug Head, you Betty, and I was Veronica. Kind of ironic I know seeing as you're more Veronica and I was more Betty."

"But we made it work."

"We did."

The girls smiled at each other as they walked the halls passing a drooling Tim Smith at his locker completely hung over Sheryl's chest. She just licked her lips at him sending him into complete oblivion, he practically peed his pants.

Poor boy, his gym shorts were in the gym, all the way downstairs.

"So where'd you want to go for lunch?" Jill finally asked after feeling sorry for the Tim who was for sure going to be made fun of for getting a woody from a girl just licking her lips.

"I don't know you pick."

"There's a really cool dive just a five minute drive away which is good because I don't want to be late for art. It's called Java Hut."

"Cool, you go ahead and meet me there, I'm going to walk."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, for like the past four hours I've been sitting and eating donuts. I need to stretch my legs and get rid of all the butt weight I gained. My body unlike yours doesn't come naturally like this."

"I can walk with you if you want?"

"No, don't worry take your jeep. If you walked you'd for sure be late for class."

"True, okay I'll meet you there."

Sheryl nodded as her bestfriend disappeared down the steps. Sheryl sighed a sigh of relief, she thought she would never leave. Turning around she went in search for him.

The red head kid told her his locker was by the boys bathroom on the third floor around the corner. He better be right she thought as she turned the corner with a growing smirk. The red head kept his word indeed for he was dead on.

He closed his locker in pursit of the cafeteria, where his stomach lead him.

"Hey stud."

He stopped dead in his tracks, recognizing that voice. Turning around he smiled.

"Sheryl what in God's name are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Vegas," she giggled, "now come over here and give me a hug."

Without hesitation he walked over to her and gave her the hugest bear hug.

"Got sick of Charlotte, you had to come invade Tree Hill?"

She playfully hit him, "it's not like that silly. I came to visit Jill."

He nodded.

"I see."

"How are you two?"

He looked at her weird.

"Have you been living under a rock since summer, Jill and I are over."

"Duh, dick head I know that. I just thought you guys mended fences."

"We weren't good together, she knew it and everyone knew it."

"Not me and you know that. Even when everyone doubted you I stayed loyal."

"Yeah I know. Out of all her friends you encouraged us."

She nodded fixing her bra.

"But you had to ruin everything by cheating on her. You know how that made me look? Now I have to fix everything."

"How?" he was completely oblivious to what she was imposing.

"Do you still like her?"

"Yeah but it doesn't matter, she hates me and I think she's got this thing for Nathan."

"That doesn't matter, do you want her?"

"Yeah I do."

"Okay then you will."

"How?"

"Trust me you'll have her, you'll have her all to yourself," she pouted her lips seductively as she grinned.


	92. The Weather Predicts What's To Come

**Author's Note: You know what I just noticed? I keep you guys out of the loop for so long. I mean, I see other writers and they've got at least 15 chapters up in a week while I'm only popping out5. You don't knowhow greatful I am to you guys for being so patient and sticking with this story.**

**FastFuriousChick- lol the caps says it all . LOL**

**slimshadyzlady- Did I ever tell you your name is cool? lol it makes me laugh everytime I write it. Sometimes guys are real slow, lol girls catch on quicker. We're just too smart for them.**

The weather did a complete change around. It went from happy go lucky sunny to dark gloomy wet rain. The splatter struck the small town right after lunch when everyone was safely tucked in class. Good thing, because a bunch of soaking wet kids were far more worse than they were hungry. The weather had gotten worse since. It started with a small rain shower, the sun was still shining amidst all the droplets, but then it darkened. The sky looked more like it was late in the evening rather than afternoon.

The bell had long since rung for home hours ago, but there were still students in school. Jill had stayed back a bit to finish her paper mache creation for art, Peyton stayed back as well. She didn't want to tell Jill during school so she decided to tell her when they were mixing glue and water in the art room where it was just the two of them. Peyton wanted to be honest, she didn't want to keep it from Jill. She was her friend and she needed to know. It didn't go too well though, Jill ended up leaving upset telling the curly blonde to leave her be for a bit.

Jill ran to her locker upset. She didn't understand why Peyton would think Sheryl would even consider stealing from her. It just didn't sound like the Sheryl she knew. She quickened her pace cussing at the water that was beginning to soak her. Why'd she always have to be in a bad mood when it rained, she thought. Plus there was no Sheryl to pick her spirits up. She had told Jill she'd meet her at home, waiting was too over rated for her.

She pissed and moaned as the rain made her lock slippery, as usual. Boy the perks of having an outdoor locker, what joy. The water in her eyes was making it hard for her to see the combination. Plus books in one hand, well that made one less hand to help unlock the lock. At her wits end she leaned down to put her books on the ground so she could use both hands to open her lock. She knew her books would get drenched, but that was a chance she had to take. Besides it's not like they weren't already.

About to yell again she stopped when an umbrella hovered over her. Sighing she knew who it was. Always there to protect her when she needed it. She kind of felt bad, she wasn't ready to face him.

"Nathan don't, "she slowly got up and turned around. To her surprise what stood before her was no Nathan, "Vegas?"

"Hey."

She rolled her eyes. What the hell did he want.

"Kindly take your umbrella away. I don't need the protection."

"Yes you do, you're soaked, look at you."

Reluctantly she looked down and noticed her dripping clothes and hair.

"What I meant was you, not your umbrella. I don't need your help so go away."

"I know Im not Nathan but.."

She shot him a look.

"But, but what Vegas? What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"I saw you struggling in the rain so I thought I'd help you out."

"Bullshit."

"It's true."

"Yeah and penguins fly. You don't help anyone but your self."

"You're so quick to judge, you don't know me."

She scoffed.

"Good thing, now leave me alone."

"No."

She looked at him, her patience was running low especially around him.

"What do you want?"

"I uh I wanted to umm," he fidgeted with his fingers, "I wanted to say sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I did to you, cheat on you, hurt your feelings at the game, treat you like crap, everything."

She wasn't convinced.

"It's a little late for apologies don't you think? Besides it's coming from you so it's not real."

He put his hands on her shoulders startling her, causing her to gasp.

"Listen you have every right to be mad at me, heck stick a dagger through my heart. I deserve it. I hurt you and if I could take it back I would."

She looked up at him straight into his green eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because this has been killing me Jill. I know I was a jerk and I was pretty heartless, but I've changed."

She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

He took notice, it was kind of hard not to.

"I know you don't believe it, but it's true. My therapist told me to mend all the wrongs I've committed and ask for forgiveness."

"Vegas you don't have a therapist."

"Okay fine you caught me, my eight year old brother gave me the advice. Sorry for trying to look cool."

She couldn't help but laugh a little despite herself.

"Jeremy told you all of this?"

"Yeah who knew he was smarter than me."

"Well he is."

"Yeah," he paused for a bit, "I just want you to know I'm really sorry and I'm trying really hard to not be the old Vegas."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Despite what I did to you I really did care about you, I still do. When you left me part of me turned cold."

"Even colder than you already are?"

He looked down.

"I was an ass wasn't I?"

"Oh the king of ass," she nodded.

"Yeah well there it is, but yeah. I need to come to terms with what I've done and release it."

"Is this from Jeremy?"

"No Dr.Phil."

Jill mouthed 'oh' as she clung her books to her chest. Her white tank was see through from the rain so she had to conceal her purple bra peeking out to the world.

"Will you come with me?"

"What?" She looked at him weird.

"To my house, I want to give you back the stuff you gave me when we were dating."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please, I really need to let go of all these memories."

"Couldn't you give it to me at school?"

"There's a lot of stuff, plus me giving them to you in front of everyone would be weird."

She contemplated unsure of herself or him.

"I don't know."

"It'll only take a second, I promise."

Jill thought for a moment. She debated on whether she should go. He seemed genuine enough. Plus he had her favourite stuffed animal Bugsy.

"Only for a second."

"That's all I need."

Jill sighed as she looked at him. He was smiling at her meekly, almost innocent like.

"Okay let's go."


	93. Something Doesn't Feel Right

He stood in front of her door, his palms all clammy, talking to himself like a madman. Arriving ten minutes ago, straight from basketball practice, Nathan finally decided today was the day, he was going to tell Jill how he felt. So nervous he jogged all the way in the pouring rain, not paying attention to how the water soaked through all of his clothes. It didn't matter though, nothing mattered at this moment. All that he could think of was Jill, and that's all he needed.

Stifling through a couple of sniffles and ten almost knocks he managed to finally ring the door bell. We said he was excited but he was also nervous as heck, he even had that jittery twitch people get. His of course was on total overdrive.

Finally the moment he had been wating for, the door opened.

"Hey Nathan."

He let out a stifled sigh.

"Hey Sheryl, can I talk to Jill?"

"She isn't home yet."

Shotdown. So much for all that anticipation.

"Oh, umm do you know where she went?"

"No," she shook her head, "I haven't seen her since lunch. I got tired of waiting so I told her I'd meet her at home."

"Okay, thanks."

He turned to leave, a little discouraged.

"Did you want to come in and wait? I'm sure she'll be home in minutes. You know Jill, she's such a home body."

He managed a small laugh, still a bit sad.

"Uhh yeah sure."

Nathan followed Sheryl into the house. She was only going to be a couple of minutes, why not? Even if she took hours, he would wait, that's how determined he was.

The heater was up sending him into a warm spell. Much better than the cold bite of rain he felt outside.

Sheryl lead him into the living room offering him a seat but stopped when she realized his wet clothing.

"What did you do, walk here?"

Nathan looked down reluctantly to find his clothes stuck to his body. He hadn't noticed he was wet with all the thinking he was doing, but now well the visual aid was all he needed.

"I kind of jogged here."

"Well you're all soaked up to the wazoo. Let me grab you some towels, before you catch a cold," she shuddered, "I feel like I'm catching a cold just looking at you."

He smirked at her comment.

"Did uh Jill say where she was going after school?"

He called out as he walked around eyeing the family pictures he'd seen countless times before, he just liked looking at them, especially Jill. Even though she looked like a total boy when she was four, she was still cute.

Back downstairs she handed him the towel.

"Nope not a word or a call."

"Thanks," taking towel he rubbed his dark brown hair.

"You might want to get rid of that, "Sheryl pointed to his jogging sweater, "that'll for sure give you a cold."

"Yeah you're right. I don't know how I got here without noticing I was wet."

She shrugged.

"You were probably thinking about something else. Anyways, you want some hot chocolate? It's with marshmallows so you just can't say no. Plus it's made by me so you definitely can't say no."

"Yeah sure."

"Cool, make your self comfortable, while I slave over a hot stove to make sure your beverage is perfect," smirking and pouting the famous Sheryl pout, she left for the kitchen.

Nathan chuckled a bit as he removed his sweater. Damn that thing weighed a ton when wet. His wife beater was a bit wet but not soaked so he kept it on.

"Here you go Mr. Scott," Sheryl handed him the mug, "it's my special recipe."

He blew into it making sure it didn't scorch his tongue. It was good. He was always a sucker for marshmallows.

The two took a seat on the couch, chatting as they finished up their drinks.

"Hey this is good, what's in it?"

"Like I'm going to tell you, it's a secret recipe mister. Only for my eyes."

"Alright," he laughed.

"Did you want more?"

"No I'm good, thanks."

Nodding she grabbed his mug and placed it on the coffee table along with hers.

"So, what brings you here on on such an ugly day, that you had to run here?"

Nathan hesitated on telling Sheryl. He didn't want to tell her he was coming to tell Jill how he felt about her. She might blurt it when Jill came home, and he kind of wanted it to be secret.

"I was just in the neighbourhood."

"Cool," she saw him trying to dry his hair with the towel, he was failing miserably, "wow let me help you with that."

"Oh, it's okay."

"Nonsense, I'm the master of drying hair. It takes me no more than two minutes to dry my hair and look how long it is."

She grabbed the towel from him as she went to sit on the coffee table.

"Put your head down."

Nathan looked at her weird.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, how else do you think I'm going to dry your hair?" she smirked, "now head down."

Nathan did as he was told, feeling sort of unsure.

Sheryl wrapped the towel around his head, and with swift movemenats she was done, in record time too; less than a minute.

"See told you."

Sitting back up, Nathan felt his hair. It was dry. How'd she do it? He was about to thank her but was caught off guard when her hand was all of a sudden stroking his thigh.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" He jumped up off the couch.

"What?"

"Your hand, it was on my thigh."

"Yeah so?" She didn't seem to think it was wrong.

"Sheryl I like Jill."

"Nathan," she got up in front of him and rubbed his shoulders pulling him towards her.

He pushed her away, backing off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

She sucked her teeth in disgust. Obviously embarassed and pissed off from being put down.

"You're wasting your time you know. She doesn't like you."

"What are you talking about?"

"She likes Vegas."

That sentence made Nathan laugh in spite.

"That's a whole load of shit."

"Fine don't believe me. You haven't known Jill as long as I have. Her and Vegas are meant to be together. He just screwed up but he's getting back with her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jill isn't as innocent as you think."

"What the fuck?" He didn't understand what the hell she was saying.

"It's true."

Nathan just shook his head grabbing his sweater.

"You're messed up I'm out of here."

He brushed passed Sheryl who happened to be smirking. Slamming the door behind him sending chills down his spine. Something didn't feel right.


	94. Nothing Can Save You

"You're house is so quiet," she observed on her way up the stairs

Compared to the only time she had been there, it was dead silent. It was at the party where she caught him with another girl, the end of their relationship so to speak.

"My mom and dad are always away at work. My dad travels and my mom? She sometimes doesn't even come home, cause she's stuck to her desk."

Jill nodded in understandment. Her parents worked a lot too, but they always made time for her if need be, which was hardly cause that girl could practically raise herself.

"Where's Jeremy?"

"Having a play date with one his friends. He's never home until dinner on Thursdays."

"So you're here most of the time alone?"

"Pretty much. I kind of like it though, no one can bother me."

"I guess so, silence is kind of I don't know frightening."

He shrugged. It was natural for him.

"You want something to eat or drink first?"

"No thanks, let's just get this over with."

Vegas nodded leading her around the corner to his room, opening his door. It was like some recurring nightmare for Jill, to be in his house again doing the same thing she did that night. She almost expected to see a naked girl and Vegas on his bed. Of course reality snapped back into her body, his bed was empty, and he was standing next to her.

"I keep all the stuff under my bed."

He dropped his bag and kneeled down pulling a medium sized box out. Jill followed suit sitting next to him.

"You kept everything?" She was amazed at all the remnants in the box.

"Yeah, Bugsy, the letter, the pictures, everything."

"Oh my gosh," she picked up a picture from the bottom, "that was our first date, remember, at that Italian restaurant Amore."

"Yeah and the chef wanted so bad to take a picture of us."

"He gave me a rose because he thought I was the most beautiful girl that night."

"You were," he looked straight into her eyes.

A lump formed in her throat, she felt a little uneasy.

"I umm," she paused for a bit, eyeing the rest of the stuff in the box frantically trying to find something, "oh look Knicks tickets from the time we drove up to New York."

She looked at him for a second but looked back down when she just saw him staring at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry."

Jill looked at him weird.

"For what?"

"For cheating on you. We had a great thing going on between us and.."

"Don't worry about it. It's the past."

"But I hurt you, and it hurt me to see you hurt. I loved you, I still love you."

"Vegas don't."

"Jill give me another chance."

"I-I no. I can't sorry."

"Please come on," he held her hands, "give me another chance."

She pulled her hands away.

"Vegas no, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," he paused looking at her for a bit.

Next thing she knew he kissed her. Out of shock she slapped him, getting up quickly.

"This was a bad idea. I have to go."

"No don't," he pulled her arm.

"Vegas let go."

It was too late as she struggled, he pulled harder.

"Jill I miss you."

"Don't do this."

"I love you."

She began to tear as she struggled out of his grip.

"Don't say that. Just let go."

But he wouldn't give up, he grabbed her putting his arms around her as tight as he could. The more she tried to get away from his grip the harder he held on. She had no idea what he was doing or thinking for that matter, all she knew it didn't feel right and she needed to get of there.

"Please," she mouthed to no one but herself. Her mind racing a mile a minute trying to figure out how to get away from his grip. Quickly she remembered karate classes back in fourth grade, she had gotten the highest belt in the female league. Mustering up all her strength she elbowed him in the stomach. Crying out loud he let go giving her time to run for the door, but not for long. He lunged at her pulling her down to the ground with a thud. "Shit!" she yelped.

"Don't ever hit me again bitch," and with that he punched her knocking her unconcious.

The anger had taken over his body. There was something definitely wrong with this boy. He picked up her frail body and threw her on his bed. Walking over to his door he locked it then highered the volume to his speakers, engulfing everything in the sound of his bass.


	95. Blind From Reality

**Author's Note: haha hey guys looks like I have a new reviewer, well more like old reader new reviewer type thing. Welcome _IslandGurl808 _to my humble abodeGlad you're enjoying the story so far! hahaha FastFuriousChick with your capped writing!**

The uneasy feeling stayed with him even after he left the house. The way she talked, moved, and smirked; there was just something about it, it wasn't right. Nothing she did felt right. He only ever got that feeling around one person, and that was his father. Dan Scott the tormentor of all tormentors, ruining anyone that got in his way. The question to ponder now was how could a seventeen year old girl have the same qualities as a 36 year old Dan? He knew Dan was bitter because of a life of regret, what was Sheryl's? According to Jill, Sheryl was no where near the girl he witnessed just a couple of minutes ago. Then it hit him. Just that morning Peyton mentioned something about Sheryl stealing, he had brushed it off because it just seemed so far fetched, but now it made sense. Peyton was right!

Grabbing his cell phone from his pocket he quickly hit Lucas' number.

"Yeah," the older Scott brother answered.

"Luke Peyton was right."

He said it between breaths, from obvious speed walking.

"Dude huh?"

"Remember, this morning when Peyton told us about Sheryl stealing money from Jill. I didn't believe it at first but now I do."

"What changed your mind?"

"I just came from Jill's place and Sheryl went all psycho bitch on me. First she was trying to feel me up then she went all sour and started talking a lot of smack."

"Really?" Lucas was shocked. Just like Nathan was when he processed everything about Sheryl. It just seemed so unrealistic, she seemed so innocent. But then again people fooled people everyday; it was called multiple personalities. Your grocer could be obsessive compulsive for all he knew. No one really knows anyone.

"Yeah there's something definitely wrong with that chick,that's why I need to find Jill. Have you seen her?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Just the way she talked about her and Vegas, it isn't sitting right with me."

"Wow I wish I could help man but I haven't seen Jill since this morning."

Right then, Peyton motioned Lucas to give her the phone. She and Lucas were hanging out when Nathan called. Sitting quietly she listened to Lucas' side of the conversation, something was up and she needed to hear what Nathan had to say.

"Nathan, Nathan what's happening?"

He was becoming frantic.

"Peyton you and Brooke were right about Sheryl, I need to find Jill. Do you know where she is?"

"I umm," she tried remembering the past events at school, "I-we stayed after school to work on art and I told her about Sheryl. She got upset and left. She umm told me not to follow her but I did anyways," still pondering, "oh I saw her talking to Vegas at her locker."

She was talking to Vegas, why?

"For how long?"

"I don't know, I stuck around for a bit but then left back for class."

"Did you hear what they were saying to each other?"

"I couldn't make out any sentences but I know she wasn't too happy with him at first."

In came the questions. Nathan needed to know the facts.

"At first?"

"Yeah, she looked like she was about to bite his head off but then she softened. I guess it was because he was acting so calm."

"Do you think she left with him?"

"I really don't know, I suppose? Why?"

Peyton's assumption was all he needed. It was better than nothing.

"Shit!"

"Nathan why, what's wrong?"

It was too late, Peyton was talking to a dead line. Nathan had already started sprinting down the road.


	96. In Need of A Saviour

**For added atmospheric mood, play Kasabian's Club Foot while reading. It's a great song!**

She opened her eyes to a blur, nothing had a shape. It was all just one big blob. As her vision slowly took a form she tried figuring out where she was but it was useless, nothing was registering. Trying to hear her way around, she could make out Kasabian's Club Foot on maximum volume.

"Good, you're awake."

Even though the music was at a deafening volume she could still make out that not too distant voice. It was too horrible not to notice. That's when it hit her. Suddenly she knew where she was and why she was there. Closing her eyes hoping it was a dream she opened them, to her discontent it was real as day break. She looked up to find him sitting in a chair in front of her grinning. Fear began to take over and she started to struggle but noticed she wasn't going anywhere, her hands had been tied to the bed posts.

Vegas shook his head as he got up and walked over to her.

"Uh uh no struggling, it'll only make it hurt more."

Not listening to him she continued trying to break free, but he was right. The more she fought the more the ties strangled her tiny wrists. Still keeping her eyes on him she worked to loosen the ties. The closer he got to her the harder she tried.

"Untie me," she scowled.

"Now why would I do that?"

He crept on the bed making his way on top of her, but not without a fight. Jill kicked like she never kicked before sending him flying off the bed.

"Jill stop that."

Vegas was angry and when he got angry, he became violent. Making his way over to the bed he grabbed her legs and pinned them down causing her to gasp from the pain.

"I told you not to fight back. Remember what happened earlier? Now you're pretty face has an awful shiner."

Tears began to roll down her face making her fresh laceration sting. She couldn't see the cut but she could feel it. Her face felt hot and swollen.

"Just let me go please," she sobbed.

"Can't do that babe."

"Why?"

Her body became tense as she felt him come on top of her. He moved his face closer to hers causing her to flinch and turn away. She wanted to fight back but it was no use, his weight compared to hers, she couldn't stand a chance.

"Because," he gripped her face turning it towards him, "I already told you, I want you."

Jill trembled at his words. In a way she knew what was going to happen and she wanted to cry out loud. But who was going to hear her? No one was home but them.

"What if Jeremy or your mom comes home?"

He smirked.

"Jeremy's sleeping over a friends house tonight, and my mom? Don't worry it'll just be the two of us all night."

That was it, no hope, no one to help her. It was like he planned it. So she had no choice, even though she knew it was worthless, she still needed to try. Try and fight him...if she could. Mustering up all her strength she kicked her hardest under his grip.

It wasn't enough, she managed to almost throw him off the bed that was the best she could do. That's when she started screaming. Her cry loud and shrill.

"Help, someone..."

Her screaming sent Vegas up the wall. The bitch wouldn't listen. Taking his right hand he sent it across her face.

"What did I tell you? Don't struggle," he gripped harder.

Jill had enough, no matter how much he hit her she wasn't going to give up. Giving him a snare she spat in his face.

"That's it," he took one of his hands and wiped off the mess, "I was going to be gentle with you, but fuck that."

She looked at him still in pain from her newly fresh bruise. He started to take off his shirt and then the panicking began. Jill tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong. He was 6 feet for crying out loud, she was a mere 5 feet 6 inches.

She saw his hands heading for her shirt. She was about to scream but he was one step ahead of her. Before one little noise his hand was already covering her cries, the other pulled her shirt open practically ripping it off exposing her bra. Jill closed her eyes and began weeping. She could feel his hands wandering her partially exposed body, it made her feel weak and worthless.

Then he headed for her trousers. Jill began breathing loud, her heart beat quickened as he unzipped and started to pull them down. Stopping mid way he moved up to her ear.

"You should've just let me have you when were together," he kissed her bruise as she kept her eyes closed, instead of our situation now, but Sheryl kept her word."

Jill's eyes opened immediately with the sound of Sheryl's name. What did he mean? What did Sheryl have to do with everything?

Just then they heard a large crash breaking the tension between the two. Their focus on the door.

It was Nathan.

"What the fuck?" In pain and out of breath, Nathan stared at Vegas on top of an almost naked Jill.

He had run all the way to Vegas' house which was near the beach, twenty minutes away. Jill's jeep was in the driveway. He ran up to Vegas' room. It was locked and the music was loud enough to fill a stadium. Something was definitely going on. So without thinking he charged at the door causing it to bust open.

Vegas eyed his door hanging off its hinge.

"Aww Nathan man why'd you have to do that?" Whining like a twelve year old.

"Get off her Vegas."

The blonde rolled his eyes.

"First you bust up my freaking door now you interrupt me in the middle of something."

Nathan's voice became more stern, crackling with anger.

"I said get the hell off her."

"Shit man, who do you think you are?"

"Someone who's about to kick your ass."

And with that Nathan grabbed Vegas and threw him across the room causing him to crash into his drawer. Nathan walked over to him and picked him up again socking him in the face.

"This is for giving her that shiner," he punched him in the stomach.

"This is for trying to rape her," he punched him the face.

"and this is for touching her," another punch to the face. This time sending a bloody Vegas falling to the ground. Not even able to get up and fight back.

Nathan turned to see a shaking Jill laying on the bed. He could feel the pain and fear in her eyes. Who knew what Vegas did to her before he got there.

"Did he? You know?" He meant touch her anywhere inappropriate.

Jill shook her head as she weeped. She looked so distraught. Her face dawned purple bruises and her clothes were all torn.

Nathan went and untied her wrists seeing her struggle, they were scratched and a bit swollen. Taking off his sweater he put it around her. He slowly picked her up trying not to hurt her anymore than she already was. Still in pain, Jill flinched in his arms.

"It's okay, he whispered, "you're safe now. I won't hurt you."

Carrying her out of the room. She was still scared and he could feel it. Out of the whole time he'd known her, this was the only time he'd seen her so vulnerable. Soothing her with his words he reached in to his pocket for his phone. Hitting speed dial he waited for an answer.

"Luke..."


	97. What Friends Are For

**Author's Note: Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapters. What a whirlwind of drama huh? Only in Tree Hill people, only in Tree Hill...lol..oh and only from my mind. hahah**

**FastFuriousChick- hahah He got beat up pretty bad that Vegas. Nathan socked him good. We'll consider Nathan's fists as Jill's jeep's tires. That boy does have rock hard fists!LOL **

**IslandGurl808- haha since you asked, I'll add a cherry on top as well. hahah aww it rocks bananas. lol**

Jill opened her eyes, blinking them a few times. Everything was calm and quiet. She looked up at her ceiling, everything was familiar. Things seemed so surreal at the moment she even thought what had happened was just a dream. Of course it wasn't, and she realized it soon enough. The pain on her face spoke for itself. Groaning, she tried to turn around but was frightened when she felt someone's hand touching her arm. Suddenly she was scared all over again.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's me, Nathan," he said softly.

She looked up at him and quickly calmed down. His voice and touch was soothing. She even managed a smile.

Nathan got up from his seat and sat on her bed by her, grabbing hold of her hand.

"How you feeling?"

"Like I got beat up," she cracked a smirk.

He let out a small laugh.

"It looks bad right now, but the swelling will go down in a few days."

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah," letting go of her hand we went over to her vanity and grabbed her hand mirror. He sat back down and handed it to her.

Jill still a little weak mustered up her strength to sit up. Holding up the mirror to her face she touched her bruises. They hurt but they weren't too bad. She may have a black eye by morning, but what could she do about it? Nothing. Sighing she placed the mirror on her night stand.

"Thanks for saving me," she looked into his baby blues.

Nathan smiled at her, caressing her hand.

"I'm just glad I got there in time."

She nodded before pulling him into an embrace, holding on to him tightly. Nathan did the same, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. They enjoyed each other's warmth and security before slowly puling away.

"Umm Peyton, Lucas, and Brooke are downstairs."

"What about Sheryl?" Suddenly that name to her meant all things wrong.

"She's not here."

Jill nodded sighing.

"Can I talk to Peyton?"

"Yeah, I'll call her up. You going to be okay?"

"Mhmm. I just need to tell her something."

"Okay I'll get her. You just rest and stay here okay?"

His voice was so concerned.

Jill laughed, "Promise, I won't go anywhere."

"Good," he smiled before bending down and kissing her on the forehead.

Jill closed her eyes as his warm lips touched her skin. She smiled back at him as he walked out of her bedroom.

-------------------

Nathan made his way down the steps to the concerned bunch camped out in the living room. They had been out of the loop for the past hour while Nathan stayed in the room with Jill. He had quickly told them the story over the phone before they arrived.

Lucas saw his little brother come into the room, he quickly stood up to meet him half way. The other girls followed suit.

"How is she?"

Nathan exhaled putting his hands into his pockets.

"She's awake, she's in pain, but she's strong."

They all nodded letting out sighs of relief. It had been such a traumatic evening.

Lucas put his arm on Nathan's shoulder.

"That's good man. At least she's safe now."

"Yeah," he paused, "she asked to talk to Peyton."

Everyone looked at Peyton who nodded in understandment leaving the room and the others to ask Nathan loads of questions.

-------------------

Jill rested her head on the headboard observing her room. She was still somewhat in a state of shock. She knew exactly what happened and she could replay the events in her mind perfectly, but her emotions were still a little fuzzy.

Looking down she noticed she was wearing Nathan's sweater. Folding her arms that were covered in Nathan's unbelievably long sleeves she hugged herself. She needed to feel comfort.

"You rang?"

Jill looked over at Peyton who stuck her head out from the door. They smiled at each other.

"Hey," Jill whispered.

"Hey yourself trooper, how you feeling?"

"Oh not so bad."

She giggled motioning Peyton to come and join her. The curly blonde did, making herself comfortable on the bed's edge.

"Peyton," she looked down," I umm I'm so sor..."

She was interrupted midway.

"Dude don't be. It's not your fault."

"It is, I was so gullible."

"No you weren't. All you ever did was trust.."

"And look where it got me," she pointed at herself.

"They don't deserve to know you."

Jill began to sob a little.

"I don't deserve to be yours and Brooke's friend. I accused you of lying I-I..."

Peyton put her hand up to quiet Jill.

"The only thing you don't deserve is friends like Sheryl and Vegas."

She looked at Peyton as she bit her lip.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Peyton furrowed her brow before giggling a little.

"What?" She was sort of shocked to find her laughing.

"Dude I was never mad at you to begin with. So take back your apology because it's not necessary."

Jill rolled her eyes feeling like an idiot. She playfully hit Peyton's arm.

"Thanks."

The blonde smiled back earnestly, pulling her in for a hug.

"Hey, that's what friends are for."


	98. Staring At A Stranger

Who knew Tree Hill was such a bore? She couldn't even get a decent swig of scotch without having to whip out her fake I.D. It seemed all the clubs were closed on Thursdays, if there were even any. For a small town they took their laws downright seriously.

As she walked aimlessly down the streets she kept close watch for places to hang, but all she could see were cafe's and tiny pubs. Where were the bars and clubs? Lounges would even do for crying out loud. After an hour or so of digging she just decided to call it a night. Who knew walking could be so tiring.

Pulling out the set of keys Jill lent her, she opened the door. It boggled her, the town was so quiet, it was stifling. She had had enough of this wretched town and it's people. Little did she know, they felt the same way. As she hung up her coat on the rackadn dropped the keys in the bowl she heard voices coming from the living room. Hmm Jill had company, this could be interesting. With an extra pip in her step she headed towards the den hoping to find fun, when she got there it was far from it.

"Geez did someone die or something?"

All three visitors stared at her icily. A definite tension overcame the room.

In a corner Brooke spoke her venom, a rupture nonetheless.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Sheryl you should go," Nathan looked more than agitated by her presence.

She looked at him weird, at all of them actually.

"What are you talking about?"

A very angry Brooke couldn't take it anymore. Sitting there watching the bimbo act clueless made her blow a fuse. She rushed up to her so that they were face to face.

"He means you should take your ass and leave. Leave this house, leave the town. Heck, leave the country, the planet for all I care. Just go."

"Don't talk to me like that. Where's Jill?"

"None of your business."

"Look Brick," she stood up to the brunette, "I want to see my bestfriend."

"You have no right to call her that. Who do you think you are?"

"The cause of your broken nose if you don't back off bitch."

Both Lucas and Nathan ran to stop the almost rumble. It wasn't worth fighting about.

"Brooke," Nathan pleaded, "let it go."

"No. She needs to be put in her place, and I'm going to be the one to do it. She's standing here looking smug she's practically asking for it. She needs to feel what it's like to get hit."

"Bring it," Sheryl spat out from behind Lucas.

The girls continued to quarrel as the two boys tried to reconciliate them. It was no use. It had turned into one big yell fest.

"I don't even know why you have the nerve to be here. You're so full of shit."

"Oh I'm full of shit? So says the captain of the cheer slut Ravens," Sheryl perked her head.

"You hit on someone who didn't even like you. Now that is a whore."

"Oh no you didn't?"

"Oh yes I did."

Between all the yelling going on they were interrupted by the sound of an echo.

"Guys, guys stop."

Peyton yelled from the top steps, practically stressing her vocal chords in order to be heard. She and Jill were talking in the room when they heard screaming coming from below.

"Let her go guys, Jill wants to speak with her."

Everyone looked on with bewilderment, while Sheryl sighed a sigh of relief. Finally she could leave all this melodrama.

"Thank you."

Walking past the three cold people she made her way up the stairs. So much coldness in a couple of minutes. What did she do to deserve this? As she passed Peyton she felt the same iciness as the others. It even looked like she wanted to throw her down the steps. So much for them being friends.

Releasing her mind from everything she made her way towards Jill's room. Finally someone who appreciated her presence. She didn't know why they were all acting that way? Maybe it was because she hit on Nathan? She didn't see the big deal in that. They're just whack is all.

The door was closed but she let herself in. Looking around for her friend she found her settled on her bed. Large bruises covering her face. Not saying anything she walked in.

"Close the door," Jill eyed her sternly.

She nodded doing as she was told.

"What happened to your face?"

Jill was angry. How could she have the nerve to ask her what happened? She very well knew, why was she being so ignorant?

"Vegas tried to rape me."

As she spoke she stared at Sheryl who showed no sign of remorse. She just stood there silently, like it wasn't a big deal. Jill wanted to cry. Her bestfriend of all people betrayed her. Someone she considered her sister hurt her in the worst way possible, and all she could do was stand there without a care in the world.

"You're not going to reply?"

The blonde shrugged.

"What do you want me to say? You asked for it?"

Jill looked at her with such frustration.

"Sheryl I was almost raped today, and all you can say is I asked for it?"

"Yeah, what were you doing at his house in the first place?"

"What were you doing scheming behind my back? You wanted him to do this didn't you?"

Again she shrugged. All this drama was getting a little boring.

"It was for your own good."

"What?" Jill almost jumped off her bed, "what did I do to deserve what happened? What did I do?"

"Nothing, you did absolutely nothing, that's what's sickening. You're Jill, Miss Perfect. The one that everyone loves, that everyone admires, and does no wrong. You're pathetically perfect."

Tears began to roll down her eyes. She just didn't understand. Who was this person standing in front of her?

"I don't get it?"

"Everyone went postal when you left Charlotte. They mourned like saps. It was like you were some legend who couldn't be replaced. They completely forgot who I was. All of a sudden the most prettiest, smartest girl had left and life just couldn't go on."

"What do you mean?"

Sheryl rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't be so dense Jill. You live the perfect life. Nothing is wrong with you. Everywhere you go people love you. But me? Nooo...whatever I do or however I try to make myself stand out I will always be compared to you and you know what? I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being your number 2, I'm sick of your perfection, and I'm sick of you. I'm glad Vegas did what he did. Too bad he chickened out and didn't finish the job."

Jill looked down she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"He never chickened out. Nathan stopped him."

Sheryl scoffed. She even had a hero come to her rescue.

"Should have known your little boyfriend would come to the rescue."

"Sheryl how could you do this to me? I thought we were friends, bestfriends, "she choked trying to hold back tears but it kept coming, "I confided in you, I trusted you."

"I don't see the big deal in this."

Jill was baffled. How could she be so insensitive?

"How can you not? Sheryl, you wanted Vegas to rape me. You planned it. And you even tried to hit on Nathan. I mean how can you not see what wrong you caused, how can you be so clueless?"

"It's always about you huh? You did this to me, oh you tried to feel up the guy I like. My new friends in Tree Hill are so great. The whole world doesn't revolve around you you know."

It just seemed so surreal, like an alternate universe gone wrong. The tears all of a sudden disappeared, and what replaced it was hatred.

"You should be telling yourself that," pausing, "I want you to go."

"What?"

"Clean your ears. I want you to go."

"Where am I going to stay? The next bus to Charlotte leaves tomorrow."

"And that's my problem how?"

She became frantic.

"Jill you can't be mad at me. It's me Sheryl, your bestfriend."

"Correction, were. Up until I realized what you really are."

"You're not serious?" the blonde was practically pleading.

"One more time. I want you to leave. There's nothing more to it, just leave and never look back."

"But.."

"Leave."

Her last word so stern and spiteful, it penetrated the room. Jill was tired of being the girl who always saw the good in people. It was useless if the other person had no hope. It was time to let go of Sheryl, for good.

"Okay," the blonde was finally timid. Turning around she left the room. Looking back a second to see her friend's face, it was emotionless and that's when she knew, it was over.

Jill watched her leave, and instead of feeling pain she felt release. The person leaving wasn't her bestfriend, it was a stranger, a nobody.


	99. Gossip, Movies, And Ice Cream

**Author's Note: dum dum dum, second chapter to the 100th! Woohoo!**

**brathanfan- haha sometimes people are so wickedly mean.**

**FastFuriousChick- haha there was something really odd about that chick no doubt! lol Oh for the OTH episode to answer your question, nope I didn't get to watch it on Wednesday. I don't have the WB...sad yes I know lol but it's because I don't live in the States and I don't have satellite. So my only source was to watch it on Sunday when it airs on this network. BUT I did watch it! lol I agree Chriswas particularily nice and funny, but I've always enjoyed him except when he kissed Haley and all. For Haley and Nathan getting together, it did seem sudden but I don't know let's see what the writers dish us with. I'm sure this reunion means something!**

Word spread quickly through the town, mainly the teenage population. It had only been a day, more like last night when the whole drama between Vegas and Jill ocurred and already the whole of Tree Hill High had it imbedded in their minds. One look at Jill's black eye and Vegas' brutalized face was all it took before the mouths started running. Rumours were flying here and there, from left to right, and they weren't pretty. Jill was made number one gossip victim. She couldn't even walk the halls without people staring or saying something absurd.

"I heard she wanted that whole dominatrix style, you know whipping and beating."

"Is that why her face is all bruised?"

"Yeah, supposedly the pain made it even more kinky."

"I heard she bit his lip so hard he's got a bruise inside a bruise."

"What about the swelling on both their cheeks, what's up with that?"

"Whatever he did to her she did to him, kind of like you do it I'll do it too."

"No way!"

And that was just what was circling around her locker. There was more talk surfacing around the school. It seemed Vegas wouldn't comment but his answer seemed pretty clear as he wore a smirk around. He wasn't about to take his brutal beating from Nathan in the way of his new found fame. Now for the people who knew what really happend such as Peyton, Lucas, Brooke and Nathan well they kept their mouths shut. Jill asked them not to say anything and let the words circulate, it would die down by lunch she was sure. Of course it didn't, and Jill who was always one to fight the rumours made a run for home right when the lunch bell rang. Usually she would back herself up but today she just wanted to get away. This wasn't Lincoln High where everyone knew she wasn't that kind of girl, this was Tree Hill High a new school, a new town where the only people that really knew her were the ones that she asked to keep quiet.

It just became too much for the seventeen year old, she needed a breather and a place she found safe, her own room. Stripping down to an old oversized Licoln shirt and purple striped flannel pants, she jumped under her cotton comforter with a pint of Ben and Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie ice cream as she watched A Walk To Remember in her bed. Warm and comfy, the only things she cared about at the moment, oh and how cute Shane West looked. It cleared her mind from reality even if it was only for two hours. She had How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days, Breakfast At Tiffany's, The Notebook, Cruel Intentions, The Wedding Date, and Sweet Home Alabama to cover the rest of day. She was all set.

Jamie: You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend.

Landon: I don't want to just be your friend.

Jamie: You don't know what you want.

Landon: Neither do you. Maybe you're just too scared that someone might actually want to be with you.

Jamie: And why would that scare me?

Landon: Because then you wouldn't be able to hide behind your books, or your frickin' telescope, or your faith. No, no, you know the real reason why you're scared? It's cause you wanna be with me too.

Jill stared at the screen as she dug into the carton grabbing a spoonful of chocolately goodness. She absolutely loved this movie. Landon and Jamie started off just rehearsing together then all of a sudden this desire, this romance had developed and next thing they knew they were in love. He was afraid of failure and she it seemed was afraid to be with someone. Of course the real reason was because she had cancer and she didn't want to get too attached to anyone. It was kind of depressing in a way. They did get a happy ending, yet they didn't, she passed away when summer ended. But the one thing that was undeniable was their love for each other, it was bittersweet.

Analyzing everything it made her think about her and Nathan, and again she was back to reality. It was true though, both were afraid to care again, to let someone in. Shaking it off she tried to concentrate on the movie.

"How can you see places like this... and have moments like this and not believe?"

She memorized the movie like the back of her hand. Jamie's lines, Landon's, heck even the reverand's. She even deepend her voice for the male parts. That's how much she loved it.

"Oh no A Walk To Remember, and she's quoting it."

Jill was startled. She had been too caught up in the movie she hadn't realized the two girls at the door.

"Hey Peyton, hey Brooke," she managed an embarassed smile, she did just get caught.

"Ben and Jerry's, baggy clothes, messy bun, A Walk To Remember. Model girl what's going on?"

The girl in the bed shrugged still embarassed.

"We missed you today at school. You never came to art."

"Yeah I just wasn't feeling it you know."

Brooke ran over to her putting her hand against Jill's forehead.

"Did you just say you weren't feeling school? You love it!"

"Well it's kind of hard to pay attention when everyone's watching your every move like you got some third eye growing on your face."

The girls nodded in understandment.

"Yeah, how are you holding up?"

"It not so much bugs me that everyone's talking, because well that's high school right people gossip but it's just that I'm still pretty much the new girl in Tree Hill so it's kind of hard. Almost isolating in a way, bad enough I was the new girl now I'm the new girl who supposedly has wild kinky sex."

"Yeah and you wear pleather while doing it," Brooke added.

Jill exhaled.

"See, no one really knows the real me but you guys and I told you not to say anything which I'm so grateful, because I don't want to cause an even more bigger scene."

Peyton went to sit beside her as Brooke made herself comfy on the end of the bed munching her left over ice cream.

"Nathan was about to pummel Vegas' ass for good but stopped when I told him your wishes."

"Really?" Jill was shocked. Nathan was still protecting her.

"Yeah, he never told you?"

"I've kind of been ignoring him," she hid herself under the covers.

Brooke's eyes widened.

"You what? Model girl what are you still doing ignoring him? The guy practically pulled a Hulk for you and saved you from that rapist and you're still not speaking to him? What is wrong with you?"

"I know I know, I owe him so much which is kind of why I'm ignoring him. I know it's really stupid and dumbass of me but .."

"But what?"

"I'm kind of embarassed. I mean he saw me all distraught and practically naked with bruises and a bloody face. It just feels weird. I don't think I could face him."

"Jill, Nathan could care less if you had your eye popping out of your socket."

"I know, that's why it's stupid of me. There's so much going on right now, where I should be speaking to people but I'm ignoring them and where I should be speaking out I'm cowering under my bed," she groaned, "it's all kind of coming in all directions, I don't know what to do. I even feel like I can't breathe decently everything's all cramped."

Peyton felt her pain. She was once in all that confusion.

"Don't worry, it takes time. You need to breathe first because well we don't want to lose you just yet," she managed a giggle from Jill, "and just take things one day at a time you know. Of course it's going to be stressful when you think of all things jumbled up, but once you start to tackle one thing at a time then it becomes much more easier."

"You're right, but how am I going to settle everything? Myself, my life? It's all so stifling."

"Aha!"

Both Jill and Peyton quickly turned to Brooke who had been silent the past fifteen minutes, well until now that is. They thought she was just too busy eating away, when in fact she as conjurring up one of her famous Brooke ideas.

"Brooke what was that for?"

"P. Sawyer shush I have a plan. Model girl you said your parents come up to Tree Hill for the weekends right?"

Jill looked at her weird.

"Right?"

"And your condo in Charlotte will be empty right?"

"Yeah?"

"That's it! We'll go up to your condo for the weekend," she was so cheery. Her nickname, perfect to a tee.

Peyton and Jill still stared on in bewilderment.

"We will?"

"Yeah, unless that skank Sheryl will be there?"

Jill shook her head.

"I talked to some people, they've got a weekend trip to California."

"See, no Sheryl, empty condo, no parents, no stress," Brooke grinned big, "girls I say we've got ourselves a road trip."


	100. Road TripPart1

**I wanted to post this chapter last Saturday cause it would've been like celebrating my 100th chapter as well as my 19th birthday. LOL I know I'm a total nerd but I had work and I had to celebrate my birthday with the fam right after, so any time left after that, well there wasn't any. haha so here it is now! I commend you all for sticking with this story for this long. 100 chapters and counting! Enjoy!**

Jill grabbed her tiny gym bag as she stifled a small yawn. Brooke had her awake at five in the morning, she was like a personal alarm clock. It kind of made Jill regret a little for letting her stay over the night before. The crazy brunette kept her up until past midnight wanting to dance like crazy girls and snacking on anything that wasn't a fruit or a vegetable. And now she made her wake up with only four hours of bed rest. Seriously how could she do it? She went to bed like an owl but awoke as alert as a police dog. Some kind of mechanical robot? Maybe. All Jill knew was that her eyes were still shutting and she craved her bed more than ever. She didn't even want to change out of her pj's. Brooke had to throw cold water on her, and even that didn't fully wake her.

Jill scratched her head a little agitated.

"Brooke why did we have to wake up so early?"

"I hate traffic and that's what we'll be getting if we leave later on."

"But it's six thirty in the morning?"

"Yeah, translate that in Tree Hill time we call that brunch."

"It's not even breakfast time."

The brunette shrugged as she loaded their bags into Jill's jeep. They decided to use her car, it was more spacious than her mini coop and not long like Peyton's Thunderbird.

Jill looked around squinting as the sun rays shone in her eyes. It was too bright and too early.

"Where's Peyton?" she looked around quizzically for the curly blonde.

"Here," Peyton squealed with a pip in her step, "I hope you don't mind I brought Lucas along. He's going to be our chauffeur."

"Oh great."

Lucas bellowed sarcastically but obviously playfully at her comment. Peyton ran to give him a peck.

"That's cool," Jill smiled, "I guess we should get a move on it then."

She grabbed Lucas' and Peyton's bag as she headed for the trunk.

"Hey sorry I'm late. My mom went overload on packing. I only told her a weekend, and she went the whole week on me."

Jill stopped midway to the trunk recognizing that voice. It couldn't be, could it? Slowly turning around her eyes fixated on an out of breath Nathan. He had jogged there in hopes of not getting left behind. But he made it, made it just in time.

Her jaw was practically hanging open. She managed to drop the bags in one swift second. Standing there like a statue she just stared.

Brooke hopped over to the shocked girl with a grin.

"Now aren't you glad I made you put on some gloss and change out of your pj's into something less embarassing?"

Jill nodded still in a daze. She quickly came out of it just in time to pull Brooke aside.

"Brooke I thought you said it was going to be an all girls weekend?"

"Yeah I did."

"Well then what is Nathan doing here? I mean it was okay when Lucas was coming but Nathan? You know how awkward we feel around each other right now."

"Correction, how awkward YOU feel around HIM right now. Nathan wants to be around you. Besides I couldn't just invite Lucas without inviting his own brother."

And with that Brooke ran off to Peyton leaving Jill to pick up the bags she had dropped and put them in the trunk.

A still embarassed and ashamed Jill quickly ran to put the bags away in hopes that Nathan wouldn't come along to put his in as well. Nathan was talking to Lucas about one of their games so it was perfect timing.

"Okay guys, we've got bags being stowed away in the trunk, we've got all we need, ME," Brooke smiled, "and last reminder did everyone go to the bathroom? We don't want stops, they drive me anal."

Everyone nodded ensuing that everyone had visited the restroom and were ready to go.

"Good now let's hit the road. P.Sawyer you're up front with Broody our driver, Boy Toy and Model Girl you're in the back with me."

Jill was almost done loading Lucas' bag when Nathan came walking towards her.

"oh crap," Jill whispered to herself.

He smiled meekly.

"Hey."

She smiled giving him a little wave as she pushed the bag into the back, walking away soon afterwards to look for Brooke. She found her fixing her make up.

"Brooke what are you doing?"

The brunette flashed her a mischievous grin.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Brooke!"

"Model Girl!"

The two arguing girls were interrupted by the sound of a car horn caused by Peyton. It seemed everyone had taken their seats but them.

"Would you two get in the car already."

Both nodded in unison. Jill looked in to find Nathan on the window side. She looked at Brooke who was waiting for her to get in. Of course she was waiting for Jill to sit in the middle next to Nathan.

"Oh no Brooke, I know what you're planning but too bad."

"What?"

"You're sitting in the middle."

"No way! I need the window."

Jill pushed her lightly towards the car.

"No you don't. You already tricked me on inviting Nathan you can't trick me with sitting beside him, now go."

Brooke scoffed as she went in first.

"Fine."

Thank you," a satisfied Jill sighed.

Closing her door, the jeep took off. Trying to keep her from looking at the boy on the opposite side she fixated on the scenery they were driving passed.

Brooke looked at Nathan shrugging. She knew he wanted to sit next to Jill but what could she do about it.

Leaning towards Jill she whispered.

"Making me sit in between you guys isn't going to make it anymore better."

She nodded before turning back to watch the passing houses. She knew.


	101. Five Minds For The Price of One

**Author's Note: even after 100 chapters my ass is still making more..hahaha sick of me yet? lol**

**IslandGurl808- lol really? I update most? I always thought I was the slacker who only posted one chapter every week while other people had more than 10. haha lol if you loved Nathan and Jill tension there then you'll love their tension to come I think hahah. lol thanks for the greet pumpkin, I'm kind of bummed that I'm not legally a kid anymore but that doesn't mean I can't atill act like one. I have the mind of a twelve year old and it'll be like that for years to come. hahaha**

**FastFuriousChick- aww thanks for the greet on both my 100th chapter and birthday. lol Hope King Kong was great! I don't have time to go to the movies, too much work lol last I saw was Pride and Prejudice and it was great!**

Jill sighed staring out the window. It had been a little more than four hours since they took their seats and headed for her hometown. Her butt was asleep and she could swear her neck developed a crook from staying in that position far too long and they weren't even there, not even close. Not once did she turn to look in Nathan's direction the whole while, she just couldn't. If she had to choose having a stiff neck or capturing his crimson blues with her own she'd choose the stiff neck. Not because she didn't want to be engulfed in his gaze, because she did, heck she melted every time she looked at him. It was kind of hard not to, but she couldn't, she was too embarassed. So there she sat thinking like a crazy woman observing the farmland with her numb butt and her stiff neck.

--------

Brooke chewed on her hair. It was a nasty habit but she had nothing else to do. For awhile she conversed with Peyton and Lucas but that eventually stopped when she became annoyed with the fact that they couldn't hear her over the rock playing from the speakers. Bad enough no one could hear her but rock? Out of all the music they could play, it had to be that emotional rapture? Why not JoJo or Hilary Duff? You know the happy go lucky pop bouncy kind of stuff. Instead her ears were tortured with Death Cab For Cutie and The Ramones. This was supposed to be a fun road trip, not a boring one. To top things off she had to play wall for Ding Bat 1 and Ding Bat 2 who haven't spoken a word since they got in the jeep. One kept her head glued to the window probably suffering from major neck stiffness while the other played peekaboo every now and then as he tried looking without getting caught. Who knows why he thought that, the girl never changed positions this whole time! No movement could break her from staring at God knows what. Brooke rolled her eyes, they sucked for entertainment. At least she had her hair, her precious hair. She'd keep at it until they got there, then it was off for a nice wash!

--------

Where are we? Lucas looked confused as he stared out the window. He had battled Peyton with the directions stating he knew what he was doing and what roads to take. The reality of it all was that about three hours ago he had been driving aimlessly with no clue where he was going. Jill had given him directions she got from her father but they were very vague and really complicated. He couldn't exactly read her writing, but he never told anyone, he didn't want to hear non stop I told you so's so he just went by ear and sight. Hopefully his intuitions would lead him back on the right track. Was it Crock road or Crook road he had to make a left on?

--------

He stared at her every other minute, it was kind of like a routine. He would look out the window, in front of him, down at his ipod, then at her. It was a rotation he mastered over the four hours they'd been driving. Too bad she never did the same, that sucked! But who knew maybe out of that one minute while he was looking at something rather than her she managed to glance at him too? Not likely, yeah he thought it was too good to be true. He just didn't understand why there was awkward silence. No matter how many times he racked his brain for reasons, nothing seemed fit as to why she was ignoring him. He knew it wasn't because she was pulling that same shit about her getting in his way cause he knew the way she looked at him Thursday night, it was something more. He just didn't know what! Why was life so complicating? Making sure the coast was clear he looked at her, of course he only saw the back of her head, but it was beautiful. If he stared hard enough he could make out her reflection bouncing off the window glass.

--------

Peyton kept to herself as she swung her dangling socked feet to and fro making a little dance she called 'the foot boogie'. Out of all the occupants in the vehicle, she seemed the most content. Turning to her right she saw Lucas fixated on the road. She wondered whether he knew where he was going. Glancing in the mirror she saw the three in the back. She shook her head noticing Brooke was at it again. She swore she told that girl, hair chewing was gross and unsanitary. She was more disappointed at the window seaters though. Not one word they spoke to each other. She wondered if they even said hi? Concentrating back on herself she began to play with her feet again, but noticed the pain of her bladder calling out her name. She tried ignoring it but it was about to burst.

"I have to use the bathroom."

Brooke spat out her hair causing Nathan to cringe swearing he saw spit hitting his leg.

"P.Sawyer uh uh. There's only one bathroom break and that was back in Tree Hill."

"But Brooke."

"No buts, hold it in, tell it to behave, anything."

"I can't hold it," she noticed a gas station up ahead, "Lucas make a left at that sign, hurry."

Brooke rolled her eyes. She asked them to go to the bathroom before they left, did they listen? No! But before she got the chance to rebuttle Lucas had already turned the corner and Peyton was already out the door.

She sighed rolling her eyes.

"I told you guys to go before we left. You all know how anal I get when things don't go according to plan."

Lucas who for the whole time kept his eyes on the road finally turned around.

"Brooke calm down you can't control the acts of the mighty bladder, and you know Peyton, hers is the size of a peanut. She did go back in Tree Hill but now she has to go again. Can you dig it?"

"Fine," she scoffed, "at least the upside to this is now I can let my butt breathe and grab some munchies. Plus these two mutes back here are going to be the death of me if I sit with them a second longer."

With that Brooke pushed the door open and crawled over the still silent Nathan. He was busy listening to Tupac and playing with his fingers.

"Brooke," Jill called out noticing there was nothing in between her and Nathan. She was so loud both Nathan and Lucas looked up at her, "umm I'm coming too wait for me."

Now all that was left in the jeep were the two boys. Peyton was off emptying her bladder, and Brooke and Jill stocking up on loads of munchies.

"Looks like it's just the two of us," Lucas looked back at his brother.

Nathan nodded still listening to his music.

"Good now I can talk to you, what's up man?"

"Huh?" He removed an earphone from his ear.

"What's up with you and Jill?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nathan you know what I mean. I may be paying attention to where we're going but I still have ears and they didn't hear yours or Jill's voices. You two are usually talking up a storm and laughing with each other, what's up?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean I know her and I are cool now, but the silent treatment just kind of continued."

"You think she's still ignoring you because of the game?"

"Uh no I doubt it. Come on who still ignores a person after you and them had to go through what happened Thursday night?"

"Yeah true, what do you think it is then?"

"I don't know, maybe she's still shaken up or something. I don't want to intrude or anything so I'm just sort of waiting , being patient."

"Cool."

"Yeah," he looked out the window noticing the girls coming back, "well back to my music."

Brooke and Jill hopped back into the car soon followed by Peyton who sported a relieved face.

"Much better, now I don't have to cringe everytime I hear someone say rain or water."

Lucas smiled at her before calling out to the rest.

"You guys all ready?"

No sound just nods but it was all he needed to start the car again. Just like they had entered they left.


	102. Muddy Situation

"Are we there yet?"

Brooke whined. She had been wailing ever since they left the gas station which was approximately two hours ago. Everyone was ready to wring her neck in any second, but she had a point. They had been driving for so long they should've been there by now.

"Brooke calm down, Lucas knows where he's going, right babe?" Peyton looked at him with questioning eyes.

He choked a little not wanting anyone to know he had gotten them lost.

"Umm yeah we'll be there in no time."

"See Brooke you heard him now be quiet and just enjoy Drugs or Me," she was referring to the song on the speakers by Jimmy Eat World.

The brunette scoffed.

"He's obviously lying, like come on we're in the freaking woods for crying out loud. We left Tree Hill at seven and now it's practically past noon and we're still not there. If my calculations are right according to Model Girls dad's instructions we should've been in Charlotte surrounded by loads of buildings at lunch. It's way past and we're driving through the boonies. I'm hungry, annoyed, and freaked out by all these trees. The road under us isn't even concrete it's dirt."

"It's called a short cut," Lucas spat in spite.

"Uhh doofus the reason we call it a short cut is because it's short, what you're doing right now is nowhere near that."

"Brooke simmer your ass down, I remember me being the driver and you being the passenger. You don't get to call the shots I do."

"Well you're doing a bad job at it and you've got a bad attitude to go with it too."

"Oh please, just quit being a backseat driver and let me do all the driving okay?"

"No. Knowing you you'll drive us into a ditch or something."

Lucas looked like he had steam coming out of his ears. He hated it when people bugged him while driving. Driving was supposed to be calming and soothing not irritated by the voice of the one and only Brooke Davis.

The other three just sat there and listened while the two had their debacle. Jill and Nathan were still silent as mice but at least she had moved her head from looking out the window to face the two teens battling it out. Nathan as well, he had long ago put away his ipod in order to listen to what Brooke and Lucas had to say about each other. Just what they needed a little road trip drama.

It was a whole other story for the curly blonde who sat in the front with Lucas. Since Nathan and Jill were off being quiet she had no choice but to play referee to both her boyfriend and her bestfriend.

"Okay stop it you two. What good is fighting going to do. It's not going to make our journey any less quicker. Brooke sit down and just stay quiet please I beg you, don't talk, don't even snicker just stay in one spot. Sleep even, maybe when you wake up we'll already be there."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah sure blame me for trying to get there faster. Why aren't you telling off your precious boyfriend who thinks he knows everything."

"I'm getting to him don't worry," she shook her head before turning towards Lucas her voice softening, "babe are you sure we're not lost?"

Dammit, Lucas thought. She used her cute voice, the one he couldn't lie to, but what was he going to do? Tell her, tell all of them especially Brooke that he had no clue where he was going.

"I umm I think so."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I-we may be lost."

"What?"

Cute silent Peyton had vanished, in came a more violent hysterical side.

Brooke laughed in the back causing Lucas to snicker at her. He already knew he worked up his girlfriend he didn't need Brooke's sound effects adding to the ambience.

"What do you mean you think we may be lost? Lucas Eugene Scott, I gave you the instructions and even offered the map to help you."

Oh no! He winced with the sound of his whole name. That meant she was angry, she always did the whole name thing when she was pissed off.

"Babe I said maybe."

"Don't babe me. You got us lost Lucas. You thought you were too macho for the map and now look where we are," she looked at the nearest sign, "Armadillo Swamp. There's no houses around, it's all trees, and the last place we saw poeple was back at that gas station which was what? Almost three hours ago!"

"I said maybe, maybe we're lost. I didn't say yes we are I said maybe."

"Quit saying maybe and just admit we're lost."

Lucas sighed with impatience.

"I know where I'm going trust me."

"We already did that six hours ago, look where it got us. We're in Armadillo Swamp. Just let me help you with the directions."

"No I got it."

"Don't be so childish, let me help you."

"Peyton I said I'm fine."

"What's wrong with you men. You think you know everything."

The two were arguing as the three watched them. Instead of Brooke being mouthy it switched to Peyton. Brooke actually enjoyed it. Where was the popcorn when she needed it. Finally some sort of excitement, even if it was at the expense of Peyton and Lucas fighting. She could flow with it, that was until she saw what was ahead.

"Lucas hit the brakes," Brooke cried out.

He and Peyton were too deep in their argument, he let his eyes wander off the road and at her not seeing the big mud hole ahead of them. Brooke's shrill yell got his attention but it was too late, the front of the jeep was already knee high in mud.

Lucas revved the engine and put the gear in reverse but it wouldn't go. The vehicle was in way too deep to move.

"Shit."

He was determined, still trying to reverse, but it seemed the more he did the more they sunk into the mud.

"Dude what's going on?" Nathan sat up trying to see what had happened.

"We uh, we're stuck."

"What?" Everyone said in unison, even the most quiet ones of the journey.

Lucas opened the car door and jumped out. He needed to see the damage for himself. Telling from his face it wasn't good.

"The uhh, the two front tires are wedged in the mud," he recoiled.

"What do you mean?" Nathan got out of the car joining his brother wanting a look too.

"The front part of the jeep is knee deep in mud. No matter how we try to reverse we won't get out."

"Okay mechanic, how do we get out of this mess?"

Lucas cringed as he scratched his head. This was a tough one, and he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"We're going to have to lift it."

Nathan nodded understanding the basics. Easy right, lift and move? Wrong!

"Alright, I'll grab that side and you grab the other."

"Uh uh that's not enough. Me and you combined can't lift this even if we tried, the front of the car is always the heaviest."

"So what then?"

Lucas looked at the three girls staring out the car window.

"We need you guys too."

Fair enough, Jill and Peyton got out of the car leaving a wide eyed Brooke still inside.

"Brooke aren't you coming?" Jill asked noticing the missing girl in action.

"Yeah no thanks. There is no way I'm going to lift a muddy car and move it to safety. Too dirty for me, plus it's dark out there. What if the Lochness Monster or Big Foot appears? I want to know that I'm in the car ready to lock it. Besides you guys need someone to start the car and reverse it once you've gotten it out of that ditch right?"

The rest of the gang just kind of stared at her for a minute. First she had gone all girly on them with talks of getting dirty and some creepy fictional monster then she made a pretty valid point only someone familiar to automobiles would know. Brooke caught on to their facial reactions and smirked. She wasn't ditzy after all.

"Yeah, right," Lucas still bewildered, "you stay behind the wheel and when I say go, start the car and put it into reverse, got it?"

"Aye aye captain broody," Brooke mocked as she saluted.

She climbed to the front taking a seat behind the wheel as she observed the rest of them planning their next move.

Lucas gathered Peyton, Jill, and Nathan as he explained what he wanted to happen. They would take hold of the front of the jeep and lift it. When it was out of the mud they'd reverse the car still holding onto it, only until they reached tough ground were they to release their hold. Simple plan, hopefully effective.

"Okay so I'm going to go with Peyton on this side while Jill you go with Nathan on the other."

Jill raised her hand up meekly. It was a weird habit she developed from school. Every time she asked a question, she seemed to always raise her hand.

"Can I go with Peyton on that side and you and Nathan on this side?" She was still trying to avoid him.

Lucas had already grabbed hold of the bottom of the jeep as he looked up at Jill.

"How come?"

"I don't know maybe boys on one side and girls on the other. I mean isn't Nathan's side deeper in the mud than Peyton's. We should have more force on his side."

"Nah both sides are pretty equally in there, I don't think it would matter. Besides me and Peyton, you and Nathan it's balanced."

"But.."

She was interrupted by Brooke.

"Uhh guys hurry up the more I look around the more I get scared."

She had heard some rustling in the bushes, which was enough to send her peeing her pants.

Everyone still looked at Jill waiting for her reply.

"Umm nevermind yours makes more sense, I'll go help Nathan," she finally gave up knowing she was only wasting time.

Both pairs manded their stations waiting for more instruction.

"Okay so what do we do?" Peyton asked pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"Alright Nathan and I are going to lift up the sides of the jeep while you and Jill lift up the front by the corners."

Following Lucas' commands the other three grabbed their sides and waited to lift when asked.

"Okay on the count of three I want you to lift the car. One...two...three lift."

All four lifted with all of their might. Damn Jill's jeep was heavy. But they managed to lift it out of the mud. All they needed was to get it out completely. That was kind of the hard part. Everyone's grip was slowly slipping.

Lucas mustered up his strength to call out at Brooke.

"Brooke," he struggled, "go."

Brooke nodded her head and grabbed the stick.

"Okay," looking at the names she tried to remember what he asked her to do, "did he want me to hit drive or?"

"Hurry," Peyton cried out. The jeep was starting to sink her into the mud.

"Okay okay," Brooke thought for another second, "dammit Model Girl's gears are way different than mine. Umm what's this?"

She pulled the stick towards her.

Just then, Peyton and Jill started screaming. Brooke had made the front wheels spin profusely causing it to splattter mud all over the two girls.

Lucas and Nathan's eyes widened as they stared at the two covered from head to toe in mud. Even though they were all carrying the weight of a two ton man made machine they started cracking up.

Brooke looked out as she burst into laughter.

"Oops, wrong gear."

Peyton glared at her before she turned to her boyfriend who was too busy laughing his head off with Nathan.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Babe," he was trying to control his chuckle, "you look like a horse just shit all over you."

Peyton pouted causing Lucas to stop laughing.

"Aww don't worry, for a girl with mud all over her you're the sexiest," he went to give her a kiss ending him up with mud on his face too.

On the other side Jill stood still trying to remember what just happened. First she was struggling to hold up a jeep then next thing she knew she was covered in muck.

She turned to find Nathan laughing. It sort of soothed her from the early awkwardness. Come on she was covered in mud, what could be more embarssing?

"Nathan don't laugh," she began giggling.

"I'm laughing cause you're laughing."

"Well I have the right to, I'm the one looking like Homer when everyone thought he was Big Foot. You're all pretty and dry."

"Okay I'll stop laughing," he paused, "here let me help you," he took one of his hands out from under the car and wiped the mud off of her face.

His touch startled her, but she didn't flinch. She just stared at him as he did the same. Their blue eyes dark from the eerieness of the forest. It was sort of entrancing.

But just like that they were brought back to reality when Lucas started talking again.

"Okay guys again, this time when I say go, Brooke put the gear in reverse."

She nodded making her way in the car but stopped.

"Wait which gear is that? My car is automatic I'm not used to manual."

Lucas went over to show her before heading back and taking his position. Again he yelled the instructions to the group and the car was back up in the air.

"Okay go," he yelled.

Taking his cue Brooke switched the gear. It began to move backwards so she knew she was doing the right thing this time. The others outside struggled to hold it up but managed to keep the front of the car up until it was way out of the mud and onto safe strong ground.

They all let go immediately tending to their sore arms. They weren't body builders or Guiness Brook of World Record holders, they were four teens.

"Yes!"

Lucas marvelled the glory of what they accomplished.

"Alright," he clapped his hands, "let's get out of here."

He and Peyton headed towards the car followed by Jill and Nathan.

Jill was trying to scrape the mud off of her clothes in hopes she wouldn't drag in any of that mess into her jeep. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Here."

She turned around to find Nathan taking off his jacket and handing it to her.

She smiled accepting it.

"Thanks."

He gave her a smirk before heading back into his seat.

Jill sighed as she took off her muddy sweater as well as her track pants. She was glad she decided to wear shorts under neath that day for it came in handy. Throwing them in the back she put on Nathan's letter jacktet and zipped it up covering her tiny frame. Wiping off excess mud from her hair she finally retreated back into her seat.

Everyone had already gotten in. Peyton was too lazy to change so she sat on a bunch of plastic bags. Lucas was back at the wheel finally looking at the map, Nathan was far away in Kanye West land, and Brooke was too busy smirking at her. She knew it was because she was wearing his jacket, it had to be.

Jill thought she was going to say something because well Brooke always had to say something, but instead she just smiled and linked arms with her.

Finally, their road trip was going according to plan.


	103. The Reality of It All

**Author's Note: lol hey guys! I'm back with two chapters today despite my crazy schedule. I swear I had mad exhaustion on Monday but I'm better..for now. haha Oooh new reviewer hey Kelly! Aww thanks button lol FastFuriousChick hahah I love your caps what can I say. And I continue to amuse my brathanfan yay!lol**

"Oh thank the lord."

She squealed running passed everyone. Brooke launched herself face first falling onto the lush leather sofa. Oh how good it felt to lay on something other than a car seat.

The gang finally made it to their destination. Not according to plan like they initially hoped but they made it, all five of them.

They were all pretty spent from the days events. Leaving Tree Hill at seven then driving around for six hours not knowing they were actually going the opposite direction only to finally realize when they saw they were entering Raleigh. They spent an hour dirtying themselves as they rescued the jeep from sinking in mud. It was one hell of a suction cup. And now four hours later they finally reached Charlotte. It was six in the evening and the teens were restless. Who cared if it was still early all that was on their minds was a nice warm shower and just plain resting.

"Brooke scooch over I wanna sit," Peyton groaned blinking her tired eyes.

"Don't even think about it missy," Jill quipped before the blonde had a chance to rest her bottom on the couch, "you're still covered in mud. There is no way you're butt is touching that seat until you have a bath."

"But it's leather, you can clean it easily."

"Yeah Italian leather and no you can't clean it easily especially if it's mud."

"But it's black."

"So? No ifs, ands, or buts Sawyer. March yourself to the bathroom and go take a shower."

Peyton rolled her almost shutting eyes. She was too lazy to clean up. Why couldn't she just sit.

"Yeah P.Sawyer go take a shower, there is no way I'm letting you sit near me smelling and looking like you just had a ho down with the pigs."

Peyton hit Brooke causing the brunette to cringe thinking she caught salmonella.

"Eww that's just gross. Don't touch me with those dirty fingers, I could get sick."

"Relax Brooke it's just dirt. God made dirt and dirt don't hurt."

"Yeah but bacteria and diseases can and guess where you get them? I'll tell you...dirt. Now go take a shower before the boys come up with our bags. Your boyfriend already had to endure you're dirty self the car ride over here don't make him have to see you like that any longer."

She spoke too soon. Just then Lucas and Nathan entered with bags in tow.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucas set the bags down walking over to kiss Peyton.

"Brooke's making fun of me because I'm dressed in filth. She feels sorry for you because you have to see me like this."

Lucas laughed grabbing hold of Peyton's waist.

"I kind of like you all distraught and savage like. Reminds me of my fantasies of Jane from Tarzan," he kissed her causing a tomato colored Peyton to smile.

"Okay I think I'm going to take a shower now," she laughed grabbing her bag and walking away.

Lucas looked disappointed.

"Just when I thought my fantasy was beginning it's over just like that."

The blonde turned around smirking.

"I don't think so, you're coming lover boy. You'rer going to be in need of a nice cold shower after fantasizing abuot Tarzan't girlfriend."

She pulled him into the bathroom locking the door. The other three left in the living room stood shocked. Their jaws practically lying on the ground.

"Damn," Nathan smirked, "someone's getting some action in the shower."

Brooke threw a pillow at the overly hormonal male. What a guy he was.

"Put an ice pack on it Nathan before you start having fantasies of your brother and ex girlfriend getting it on in the shower."

Nathan winced thinking he almost threw up in his mouth.

"That's gross Brooke."

"Exactly."

The whole time, Jill had been staring at them giggling silently at their banter. She was tired and really didn't feel like talking so she concentrated all her attention on what was inside her fridge. Finally glancing down she realized she was in dire need of a shower herself.

"Umm you guys make yourselves comfortable. I'm just going to take a quick shower."

Brooke looked over the couch smiling.

"Looking for a threesome with Broody and bestfriend?"

Jill stared at her weird for a second.

"Uhh no, a shower...by myself...in my room will do just fine."

"Suit yourself," she called out to Jill who had already disappeared into her room.

"Don't you just want to join her and fulfill one of your own fantasies? I know you do," she whispered to Nathan who was taking things out of his bag.

He glared at her before looking down at his stuff again.

--------

Jill locked her bathroom door and slowly began to undress. She took a minute to look around remembering fond memories back when she still lived in Charlotte. It seemed so long ago when really it was only four months. Turning the shower knobs she waited until steam engulfed the tiny confinement before entering.

The warm water against her skin felt so calming and soothing. She always appreciated a nice warm shower. Jill was more of a shower girl than a bath girl. She was always too impatient to wait for the water to fill the tub. The girl needed something quick and easy and that's what the shower provided. She didn't know but it just seemed better. Whenever she wanted to get away from everything without leaving her house that's where she turned to. Nothing but warm water pelting your skin methodically. It was absolutely relaxing. Life was set aside as well as all her problems, she needed it.

After getting her water's worth and down time alone she shut off the water and towelled herself off. Grabbing the pyjamas she set aside when she entered the bathroom she slipped them on. It felt so good to be clean once again. Even though mud was fun to play in, there was only so long a person could walk around all dirty. Plus she was a girl so it's only fair to assume she has one single ounce of hatred for the squishy stuff.

--------

Peyton and Lucas had already gotten out of the shower long ago and were nestled beside each other on the couch. Brooke had popped in one of her dvd's and was already clutching a tissue box for support. Nathan on the other hand was off by himself.

Brooke heard the shower go off. She had sharp hearing like that.

"Model Girl get your cute ass out here the movie's starting."

The group decided on camping out in the living room. They set up blankets all over the floor and already had movies and tons of junk food lined up for the evening.

Still in the bathroom towelling off her hair Jill called out.

"I'll be out in a minute."

The brunette nodded munching on microwave popcorn.

"Do me a favour and turn off the light Nathan," she asked not taking her eyes off the screen.

He nodded switching it off making the whole condo dark except for the gleaming lights the pictures on the tv were making.. It was a perfect setting for romance. Peyton and Lucas were cuddled up on one couch while Brooke sniffled over Sleepless in Seatle. All that was missing was Jill. She hadn't come out to join them since she left to take shower.

--------

She stepped out of her bathroom bare feet. The lights were off everywhere. She could see the flickering lights of the tv coming from the living room but it was kind of faint, her door was closed half way.

Trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness she banged into one of her drawers causing a couple of picture frames to fall over. Bending down she picked them up looking at them in her hands. She sighed and suddenly she was back with all sorts of emotions. One was of her and Vegas, he had his arms around her and they were smiling. Rolling her eyes she chucked it in the garbage, not even bothering to keep the frame. The other one was kind of hard to let go though. It was of her and Sheryl. They had just finished riding the tea cups at Disneyland. She stared at it as tears began to stream down her face. It finally hit her. She was hurt back in Tree Hill but she managed to fight it. Now in Charlotte it was too hard. All the memories and history came crashing down on her.

A voice suddenly startled her but not enough to take her eyes off the portrait.

"Jill?"

She finally looked up finding Nathan at her doorway.

"Hey," she said meekly stifling back tears.

"What's wrong, are you crying?" His voice full of worry as he entered rushing over to her.

She sniffled.

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are," he noticed the picture frame in her hand, "is that you and Sheryl?"

She looked down beginning to tear again. She didn't want to but it just happened. She couldn't stop it.

"Yeah, umm we were twelve and my family invited her to come with us on vacation. We umm we went to Disneyland and rode the tea cups like maniacs. We're smiling but right after the picture we threw up all over the ground," she paused for a minute as she sobbed, "why'd she do that to me?"

"I don't know."

His words made her cry even more because it was true. She herself didn't even know.

"It's okay."

He wanted so bad to console her but he just didn't know how.

"No Nathan it's not, it's not okay. I was so stupid."

"No you're not. Why would you say that?"

"Because I pushed away all the people that cared about me and the ones I kept close hurt me so bad. I'm one hell of a person with really bad judgement."

"It's not your fault."

"It is," she hung her head low sobbing.

He didn't like seeing her hurt. It hurt him, it pained him to see her that way. She didn't deserve it.

"No it's not. Look at me," he gently lifted her chin up to face him, " Listen it's not your fault none of it is. It's theirs for hurting you. You gave your all and in the end they were the ones who didn't deserve you."

She shook her head.

"I'm just as bad as they are. I practically asked for it. I was so naive I walked right into getting hurt. Maybe I deserved it."

"You didn't deserve what they did to you."

A new fresh batch of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Taking his finger he wiped away her tears.

"No," he said softly grabbing her hand he pulled her up slowly so she was standing in front of him, "Jill you're one of the greatest people I know. I care about you, I care about you alot and seeing you get hurt like that killed the living shit out of me. I hated that Sheryl did that to you. She was supposed to be your bestfriend yet she betrayed you. I wanted to kill Vegas for touching you. I would have but what good was me going to jail going to be? It's their loss for losing out on someone like you."

She felt so vulnerable. She always had a shield surrounding her protecting her but it became too much. She let her guard down and she got hit.

"I don't deserve a friend like you."

"Jill..."

"No it's true. I'm surprised you're even talking to me. I mean you saved me from getting raped and I'm avoiding you."

"It's because I care about you."

"You shouldn't."

"But I want to."

She looked right at his crimson blue eyes, they were gleaming so innocently. She wanted so bad to tell him why she'd been ignoring him all this time, but she couldn't.

Without thinking she put her arms around him pulling him closer to her. She needed to feel his comfort, the warmth of his body. She needed him near her.

Accepting her embrace he wrapped his arms around her waist letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He knew she was afraid, he could feel it. He wanted to be the one to heal her. If only she knew. All he could do now was hold her and that's what he did. In the darkness of her room, never wanting to let go.


	104. The Morning After

Her sleepy eyes began to open slowly. Still groggy and a little light headed she was having a hard time adjusting to the light shining through the window. Groaning she caused something to stir close to her, awfully too close. Suddenly her eyes were wide awake frantically searching for the cause of the noise. And that's when everything became clear again. Leave it to a night's sleep to get you forgetting about all that happened the night before.

Finally regaining her senses she turned her head slightly to find a sleeping Nathan next to her, his warm body against hers. They weren't wearing a blanket but she seemed content, him next to her all cozied up, it was way better than any blanket. That's when she noticed as she looked down. His arm was around her and his fingers intertwined with hers. How could she not have felt that, she thought? Her guess was probably cause it felt just right.

Closing her eyes she recalled the other night. She had been crying and Nathan came to the rescue, as always. What she'd do without him, she didn't know. What she did know was he consoled her like no other. His warm embrace sent her into an oblivion of comfort, it seemed only he could provide. They must've fallen asleep on her bed right after, cause that's all she could remember.

Jill ever so slowly unlinked their fingers causing a sleepy eyed Nathan to wake. She shushed him quietly assuring him to go back to sleep and he did. Smiling he closed his eyes. She looked down at him for a second before getting up. He had said so many nice things to her last night and he meant them, she could tell. Something she didn't want to do because of a bad heart break but she did, she was falling for him and there was no turning back. Could she run away any longer?

One last sigh and she got up off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. A good cold rush of water to the face is what she needed, even though she already seemed wide awake. Towelling off she headed out into the hallway.

"Hey!"

Jill jumped out of fear only to find a smiling Brooke in her face.

"Geez Brooke, trying to kill me?"

"Hmm and ruin that smile on your face never."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh puhlease Model Girl I'd be smiling too if I was cozied up to a gorgeous guy alone in my bedroom while my unknowing friends slept in the living room."

Jill rolled her eyes.

"It's not like that."

"Whatever just tell me the juicy details and I'll leave you alone."

"There are no juicy details, nothing happened. Nathan helped me pick up a few pictures I dropped and we by accidentally fell asleep."

"Yeah, fell asleep in each other's arms."

Jill's eyes widened pulling an excited Brooke into the kitchen. Lucas and Peyton were still sleeping on the couch but they still whispered.

"You saw that?"

"Duh, you two have been like that since I went searching for you M.I.A kids last night."

"Brooke stop snooping."

"Hey what else did I have to do? It was either watching Broody and P.Sawyer make out or find you two kids. I definitely wasn't going to watch suck fest so I went to your room. Originally I was just going to hang out with you guys but when I saw you two asleep and in such a cute position might I add, I just left you alone."

Jill blushed remembering what happened, Brooke's detail only heightening her thoughts. But she had to come down, it could never happen.

"Yeah umm don't tell Lucas and Peyton okay?"

Brooke looked at her confused.

"How come?"

"I just I just don't want to make a big deal out of nothing."

"Nothing? Yeah right, that was definitely something."

"I was crying last night and Nathan comforted me, that's all. We were both so tired and exhausted we probably didn't know we did that."

"Are you denying things again?"

"What?"

"You do that a lot. You may not say it but I can sense it, I have special powers you know."

"Brooke your special powers are imaginaing things cause you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Whatever you say. You're denying as we speak."

"What are you 'deny sensing woman' are you going to attack me with your special deny detector?"

"Make fun all you want Model Girl, but you know it's true."

Just then a smiling Peyton and Lucas stood in front of them, their hands in each other's pockets.

"Oh goody creepy love birds are awake," Brooke laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"What's up guys?" Peyton pushed strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Umm," Brooke opened her mouth sensing Jill's glare, "we were wondering if we're going to leave anytime soon?"

Lucas scratched his head.

"Yeah Peyton and I talked it over and maybe we could grab breakfast on the road. You know just in case we get lost again, we want to have a head start."

Jill and Brooke nodded.

"That sounds like a plan."

"Yeah," Lucas yawned, "where's Nathan?"

"He fell asleep in Jill's room last night. The nerve of that boy you know, let's us sleep on the floor while he goes off by himself to sleep on a nice comfy bed...all alone," Brooke smirked as she stared at Jill.

"Yeah Nathan's a jackass," Lucas laughed, "I'll go wake him up, you know ruin his peaceful slumber."

The girls nodded. Jill deep down sighed, thank goodness they didn't catch on to anything with 'deny detector woman' giving hints.

Lucas woke Nathan up who was startled to see the masculine face of his brother instead of Jill. Nevertheless he got up and joined the others who cleaned up and got ready for their departure. Their so called weekend trip turned out to be one small sleep over but to Nathan it was so much more. Just him talking to Jill was more than enough, but falling asleep with her in his arms? What more could he want?

"You guys ready?" Lucas asked the team who were half asleep as they stood by the jeep. Jill had gone to make sure everything was turned off and locked before she joined the rest of them outside.

They all mumbled yes in unison as they opened the car doors.

Peyton stopped when she saw Brooke standing behind her.

"Brooke where are you going?"

"Huh? Oh I'm sick of sitting between those two. One more silent moment back there and I'll completely gag," She turned to face Nathan and Jill with her trademark smirk.

Peyton nodded buckling her seat belt not noticing Brooke's tone of voice.

Every person accounted for and all bags in the back, nothing left behind. Calling out a checklist to make sure, Lucas turned up the engine and ventured back onto the road. Everyone was just how they entered, except for the minor adjustment that Brooke was seated in the front now. Lucas was still driver and Peyton was wedged between them. Nathan and Jill took their same seats and were just as quiet as they were before. It was the same.

"This was fun," Lucas got out as he followed Peyton's directions.

"Yeah not including our lost trip for half the day," Brooke spat out.

"Hey I got us there in one piece."

"Yeah a bajillion hours later and one muddy jeep oh and don't forget one dirty Model Girl and P.Sawyer."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Don't start Brooke."

"What? Me start you started it."

And there they went, at it again. Yup everything hadn't changed.

Peyton slumped in her seat having to hear her boyfriend in one ear and her flappy mouthed bestfriend.

"Shut up you two. One more word from you guys and I swear I'm going to throw BOTH of you out of the jeep."

Both pissed and moaned but shut their mouths. They didn't want to see the wraths of Peyton cause that girl never backed out on her words. What she said she'd do, and it wasn't pretty.

The ride stayed pretty silent with the two monsters behaving themselves. They were too afraid of Peyton to even think of sneezing. Nathan and Jill were looking out their windows, watching life pass them by. It was actually symbolic.

She sighed as her chin leaned on her hand that was resting on the door handle. She was too in thought to see what was happening. She didn't even notice what had just touched her. Slightly jumping up she realized the warm touch was that of Nathan's. He slowly inched his hand over to her side and linked with hers. She turned to face him smiling she gripped back giving a gentle squeeze. He did the same before turning back to face the window. She stared down at their linked hands once more before focusing her attention back to the road beside her.

It was just the same. A silent car ride with everything going as it should.


	105. Constant Struggle For Immunity

**Author's Note: I've been away for a bit but I'm back if you guys haven't abandoned me yet. lol Haven't let this story go!**

Lucas stretched his legs before departing the vehicle. The gang had finally arrived at their final destination...home. The ride back was much more hassle free than their first ride. Of course with the help of Peyton this time around manning the map as Lucas drove.Brooke kept them awake with her banter, it was annoying but hey it kept their eyes open so they never complained.

"Alright guys rip your asses out of those seats, we're home," Lucas quipped as he headed for the trunk.

He was accompanied by everyone prying themselves out of the car letting it be known how tired they were with each pain striking groan. Jill stayed behind still glued to her seat as she watched everyone grab their bags. She had too much on her mind to even worry about being groggy much less that they were home. It never changed how she reacted to things or what happened. It seemed nothing could distract her from her thoughts. Over and over her mind replayed waking up in the morning finding herself in Nathan's arms up until the hand holding that lasted practically the duration of their trip back. It seemed simple enough, she liked him he liked her what was there to worry about? For Jill however, it was far from simple. No matter how much she wanted what her heart desired she couldn't help but feel that etching pain of daggers stabbing away. Stab stab, the rythmic feeling everytime she was happy. It was as if the more she longed for romance the more the stabbing sensation doubled. What was wrong with her?

"Hey chickie, give your butt groove a rest and come out of the jeep already."

Jill jumped up with a jolt before calming down. She simply smiled at the curly blonde by her before obliging to her commands, not wanting her to read her thoughts. If that was even remotely possible.

"I've been sitting here so long I've lost all sensation."

"Well nothing like a good stretch and prancing to calm the tingles," Peyton smiled linking arms with her.

The girls ran over to an awake Brooke, the result of espresso bites. Without them she wasn't a happy camper. Thank goodness she had a whole life's supply safely packed in her tote.

"Model Girl, bestfriend just in time. I was just looking at my palm pilot and guess what?"

Both looked at her with questioning looks. Too lazy to give an answer.

"Okay no answer, I'll tell you guys anyways. My dad just loaded my visa so you all know what that means?"

"You're going shopping?" Jill squinted.

"Bingo and not just any shopping. I need a whole new winter wardrobe seeing as Christmas is just around the corner."

Peyton looked at her bestfriend weirdly.

"Didn't you just go shopping like last week?"

"Yeah so? That was end of season shopping. A whole new season is starting so that calls for a whole new line of clothes. I'm thinking of doing some purchasing online, you know the independant brands like Nanette Lepore and all that's good online. THEN I so need to hit up Hollister and Macy's. Who's up for the shopping challenge?"

Jill and Peyton looked unamused. They didn't really feel like joining in any major shop treatment and card damage right after a long trip.

"I think I'll pass, Lucas wants to hang out and watch a movie at my place."

Brooke held her heart dramatically for special effects.

"Ditched by the bestfriend once again, I can deal with it," she exhaled, "what about you model girl you in?"

She shook her head reluctantly.

"As much fun as that sounds I too am going to pass. I think I'm just going to stay home."

"Borring, you two are no fun," she pouted, "let me go torment Lucas into letting you come."

And with that Brooke ran hollering towards Lucas who bore the face of someone about to get jumped. Brooke had that effect on people. Peyton just shook her head as she went after her.

"Brooke get back here."

Jill watched the three from across her lawn before searching for the missing link. Her eyes found him rifling through his gymbag, the contents practically falling everyhwere.

"Digging up a storm I see," she said walking over to him a little hesitant.

He met her gaze with a smile as he began to load his bag again.

"My ipod ran out of batteries," he held up his spare pack.

She nodded eyeing the package, small tension building up between the two.

"So umm I was going to ask you something but never mind,it's stupid" she went to grab her bag.

"It won't be, tell me."

She looked up into his eyes. Trying to muster up words, something to make things better between them. Love or misery, which will it be?

"We umm what happened between us over the weekend, that was just because you and I are good friends right?"

She chose misery.

He looked at her not knowing what to say, a little confused actually.

"Umm yeah sure."

"Good, just wanted to make sure you know. I didn't want to give the wrong impression, but I'm glad you and I see eye to eye."

He nodded.

"Yeah eye to eye."

She half smiled before leaving him alone by himself. He didn't move from his spot, just stared as she disappeared into her house. All in one day, well not even one day more like a morning, they managed to show their feelings and actually take a step ahead but it was rather shortlived. Just like that she burst the bubble and left him in the cold. Why?

Jill walked in her house, although if she had a choice she would've ran but that would've been too obvious. Nothing was going to stop the numb feeling she was harbouring nor the fresh sting of tears rushing down her face. She ruined a good thing and she knew it.


	106. Feel It, Don't Deny It

**:Lyrics are in italics. For added ambience play Robbie Williams Feel.**

_Come on hold my hand,  
I wanna contact the living.  
Not sure I understand,  
This role I've been given._

_I sit and talk to god And he just laughs at my plans,  
My head speaks a language, I don't understand._

Sitting in front of her computer she couldn't help but stare at the blank screen. Not exactly staring at her desktop picture but more like fixated in its direction. She was in a daze, one big fat daze and nothing seemed to take her mind off what she was thinking. He held her hand and she held back! What was she doing? What she'd been wanting to do for so long, but she couldn't. Her mind tried to think in logical terms weighing out the pros and cons, her heart yearned, but it seemed there was one thing and she never knew what it was. That one small feeling of fear, of rejection and pain. The same hurt Vegas had caused her...could she do it again? Was it worth it?

_I just wanna feel real love,  
Feel the home that I live in.  
'cause I got too much life,  
Running through my veins, going to waste._

"Okay I scrounged up some left over chocolate cake, a couple of roast beef sandwiches, and to make it all healthy two large glasses full of OJ."

Jill smiled as Brooke placed their snacks on the desk.

"Didn't you just eat Mcdonald's and Taco Bell all at the same time?"

"Yeah so? You did too! Besides that was hours ago when we stopped at that plaza in Charlotte. I have to eat every hour or I get cranky."

"We wouldn't want that."

The brunette nodded between mouthfuls of her already half eaten sandwich.

_I don't wanna die,  
But I ain't keen on living either.  
Before I fall in love,  
I'm preparing to leave her.  
I scare myself to death,  
That's why I keep on running.  
Before I've arrived, I can see myself coming._

Jill sighed still staring at the screen then back at Brooke.

"Uh thanks for coming over, I know you had your heart set on shopping. I just really didn't feel like being alone."

"Don't worry about it shopping can wait.Besides no one's at my house right now and I'm pretty sure my mom forgot to buy groceries. And I knew you and your wimpy ass wouldn't have the guts to ask Nathan to stay."

She squirmed at the sound of his name. It made her jumpy, nervous, and excited all at the same time. If that was even possible.

"Yeah," she paused, "about that."

"Watever you don't have to explain to me. I know it's complicated with feelings, emotions, and what not. But if you ask me, you're just being stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"I get that you were hurt by Vegas, a whole lot. I know how it feels to really like someone only to find out they never felt the same way. You felt cheated and it wasn't fair but it's not fair to Nathan that you can't deal with it."

"It's not that easy Brooke."

"Duh! I know that. It's hard to get up after falling. You need treatment before you get back in the game. It's just that you know Nathan and you see how he is and that's no where near Vegas. Nathan's been hurt too, he was hurt by the first girl he ever loved but you don't see him running away. You need to get back in the game."

"I know."

"Do you? I mean you both were pretty much in the same situation yet it seems he learned his lesson and you haven't?"

"What lesson?"

_I just wanna feel real love,  
Feel the home that I live in.  
'cause I got too much life,  
Running through my veins, going to waste._

_And I need to feel, real love And a life ever after.  
I cannot get enough._

Brooke layed her glass on the table as Jill awaited her answer.

"That life is a constant struggle filled with love, sadness, anger, and every emotion you can name. You're going to make mistakes and mistakes they will be. Are you going to use it as an experience for future reference or are you going to let it be the reason to not try again?"

"You're talking about my feelings for Nathan aren't you?"

"Yeah pretty much. It's ashamed to keep it hidden. You need to tell him how you really feel."

She picked at her sandwich not even taking a bite out of it.

"I don't know."

"Quit being such a baby and stop missing out on something that could be good."

"What if it isn't?"

"You'll never know unless you try."

"When?"

"No time like the present."

"Now?" What was she imposing?

"Well not now geez, let's at least finish the cake before you lay your heart out on the line."

Jill smiled grabbing a fork.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," the brunette smiled back following her suit in attacking the cake, "oh pass me your sandwich. You haven't touched it and I'm still hungry."

"Brooke!"

"What? I'm starving."

Both girls laughed as they picked at the chocolate masterpiece. Jill wasn't sure she understood what she was about to do, but it sure did feel right!


	107. Feeling The Moment

:** Playing around with this music thing so please be patient. lol For added OOMPH play Coldplay's Scientist.**

It swished through the hoop in an almost perfect wind before dropping to the ground bouncing away until it rolled onto the grassy area. The shooter stood in one spot not making an effort to even fish for it, much less make any movement for that matter. He was too caught up in his thoughts to even think about his number one love...basketball. Of course it came split second, next to the person that had been occupying his brain for so long now. Why was it so complicated? Why couldn't it ever be easy and simple? Of course he had to learn it the hard way, his life was never easy. But that's what made him stronger and wiser. The more shit he faced the more he learned to love what he had and appreciated its lessons. Having lost Haley, his first love he vowed never to fall for someone else in that way again. But who was he kidding. Soon he realized that it was inevitable, no matter what he did or how much he vowed to be emotionless, time always threw something at him. Instead of regretting that feeling he embraced it, almost accepting its nature. It was about time. But it wasn't about him this time around, it was someone else. The black haired blue eyed vixen entered his life right when school began and it seemed the more they got to know each other the more he fell. Kind of like love at first sight you could say except love was too much of a cliché to use. It came with a price though, along with her was what she harbored, a broken heart just like his. Lucas told him to wait and be patient which he did…for more than 3 months now, and all seemed to run smoothly as it took its course but just like that he got kicked and trampled back to the ground.

"Hey."

He was startled to find he wasn't alone. Turning around he turned to face the meek voice that was barely audible as it was whispered.

"Hey," he smiled shyly.

The sun was beginning to set as the clouds enveloped the sun leaving the sky in such an entrancing state. Almost like one of those magnificent landscape paintings that adorned the Tree Hill art gallery, all shades of magenta, red, orange, and blue.

It was a little bit nippy as the evening weather began to settle in. Wrapped in a beige oversized wool sweater she tugged at it trying to cover her whole body, partly because it was cold but also because she was nervous. She had already started biting her lip.

"I was umm I was looking for you."

"Yeah?"

She nodded still keeping her distance from him, her on the grass and him on the court pavement. She was still unsure as to why she was there. Only minutes ago she couldn't pry herself from her car seat imagining being in front of him. Now she was, plain as day.

"I was about to head over to your house but I figured you'd be here instead."

He slightly nodded knowing she was right on the money. He always came to the River Court whenever he had things on his mind. Just like she had the water tower he had this place. Although tonight it seemed the River Court did him no justice for his mind was still racing, but he was glad it lead her to him. God she was so beautiful. Her eyes glistened as the sky reflected itself off the sheen.

"What's up?" Trying to sound normal.

Jill looked at him debating whether she should take a step closer or remain where she was.

"I'm sorry," she paused, "I'm sorry about what I told you earlier or about what happened between us this whole weekend."

He looked down.

"It's okay."

"No, no it's not. Far from it actually," she took a step forward but retaliated squirming back to her original point, "it was unfair to you and it was selfish of me."

"No it wasn't. You explained it to me, we're just friends, it's cool," he almost choked as he said 'friends'.

"I lied."

Nathan looked at her confused. His tall muscular body seemed together on the outside but deep down within, he was a mess. What she did to him was unbelievable.

"I was scared and afraid. Nathan I-I didn't want to get hurt again."

"Jill…"

"No it's okay you should know," she sighed before continuing, "You know how bad Vegas hurt me. He was my first serious boyfriend. Not like those immature 'hey be my girlfriend and I be your boyfriend kind of thing.' We actually had something, well more like I thought we had something. It was good for the most part, when we were together. Little did I know he had this whole other life in Tree Hill. When I found out first hand what he did behind my back I was crushed. Just like how you felt when Haley left but yours probably hurt more. I've just I've been vulnerable ever since."

"I know."

"That's why…I know you know and that's what kills me. You understand me, my melodrama, my tantrums, all that glitters and glows about me, and even my ugly side. We're so in sync with things it kind of scared me. Not a bad scary, a good scary. To know that someone understands you and is willing to put up with all your BS is kind of cool, especially when that someone had just been burned. This is where the bad part comes in. Every time I want to let my heart out on the line I get hurt. Even though I want to I guess what happened with me and Vegas kind of stuck through. So I can't and it sucks for the other person," she paused to exhale, "I umm I lied when I ignored you after the basketball game."

"You did?"

"Yeah I was afraid of falling for you so I tried to brush it off, brush you off in hopes of ridding the feeling," she picked up the ball that lay by her feet and walked over to him, "it didn't go away."

"It didn't?" He choked saying it.

She shook her head.

"No…I tried to ignore something that couldn't be ignored and it shouldn't. I lost out on time I could have spent with someone special because I was being stupid."

"You weren't being stupid."

"I was and no matter how I put it I am. Nathan I was being an idiot. You were in the same situation as me and you knew how it felt. You moved on but I didn't. I wanted to but I didn't. I should've known you weren't like Vegas but my idiocy blocked me from thinking logically. I just I was so afraid of getting hurt I dismissed what could've been good. I pushed you away and I'm rambling because this is how I get when I'm nervous. I talk a lot and I bite my lip. I can't help it. I don't want to get hurt again."

Nathan walked over to her and grabbed her hand gently stroking it to calm her down. She was a babbling mess but he loved it.

"Shh," he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "it's okay," coming closer, "I would never hurt you."

Jill looked up at him staring into his eyes. Just one glimpse sent her into a daze. They were so beautiful, so innocent, so truthful.

"I know," the words barely escaped her mouth as she whispered. She was lost in his gaze.

She stared at him as he did the same. No words were exchanged just their eyes searching for answers, answers that seemed to surface between them. They didn't have to say anything, they just knew, so simple and serene.

"Jill.."

He was cut off as her lips met his. Shocked for a second Nathan settled down and moved along with hers as they massaged each other's lips gently. She tip toed in order to reach him as he pulled her in closer stopping midway due to the ball that stood in the way. She was still holding onto it until she realized what it's downsize was.

"Oops," she smiled kind of embarrassed. He just grinned.

Giggling she dropped it before wrapping her arms around his neck once again as he in turn started the kiss. It was sweet and slow, not wanting to rush a great moment nor did they even want to. They were content with the pace. All they wanted was to be close to one another.

Pecking him once more she released her lips from his. The newly lit sky was dark now and the harbor lights glimmered causing a subtle glow around them. With his arms around her waist he held her close, feeling the moment.


	108. Caught Up

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Glad you liked the outcome. lol BUT it's not over yet! More to come with this!...stay tuned.**

**FastFuriousChick- hahahaha the happy dance? That's the highest honor a writer could get. LOL**

**brathanfan- lol they KISSED! hahaha after 107 chapters they kissed! Wow! lol**

**IslandGurl808- hahaha I know 107 chapters later, we get a kiss! YES! lol**

Her body thrust itself against the wall in an effort for support. She was met momentarily with his muscular chest pressing up against her not wanting any space to come between them. They hit the wall with a bang but it didn't phase them, there was one thing on both their minds and it wasn't about to let a little pain distract them from doing what they were about to do. Lying behind them was a trail of garments they had shed through the course of their activity creating a path from the moment they stepped into the house up until her room. Feeling their way around, they tripped over her dresser causing a sudden burst of giggles before they ravaged each other once more. His nimble fingers feverishly exposed her skin as he unbuttoned and discarded her shirt dropping it onto the ground along with the rest of the clothing. He made sure to kiss every single piece of exposed flesh in an effort to taste her, all of her; he didn't want to miss out on anything.

Meeting his actions with her own incentive, she undid the zipper to his jeans and slowly slid them down with her hands on each side all the while as he tickled her neck with soft kisses. Soon he began to nip at her taut skin that sent chills down her spine. Moaning at his touch he grinned, he knew it was driving her crazy, it was exactly the reaction he was anticipating.

The two stepped up their passion as they engaged in a passionate kiss letting their tongues roam the insides of their mouths. His hungrily searched for domination as he felt his way around suddenly meeting with hers in a tango. It was almost illusive this kiss. It heightened the moment and it developed a new found hunger for the couple, a hunger that wanted more.

Continuing their kissing ritual they managed to slip off their entire wardrobe leaving them only in their under garments. They had a special plan for that later. It was a bummer to lose all clothing at once, they needed mystery and that's what the almost non-existing pieces of cloth produced.

"Mmm," he licked his lips tasting what they had created together; it was sweet, smelling of strawberries and cream…her lip gloss.

She smiled slyly as she pulled her already messy mane into a ponytail, totally forgetting she was standing in front of him only in her undies.

Her eyes watched him move over to the bed. She wanted him, it was evident. The way she touched him, their kiss, she knew he knew it too.

He watched her from where he sat, God he wanted her so bad. Wow was his boxers feeling a little tight.

"Come here," he huskily called to her.

Complying with his demands she slowly walked over to him stopping only a few centimeters from him and the bed.

The small rift between them only made him want her more. She seemed to always do that, know he wanted her but she'd play little tricks like keeping distance by that small of an amount. It wasn't going to last for long though, not with him in that state he was in. Any boy in his right mind would've exploded right when they saw skin. So giving her the elevator look until he met her gaze he smirked, without a second to spare he pulled her in causing her to giggle in his arms.

Still standing he kissed the exposed skin of her stomach, just above her panty line. It caused her to yelp with giddy that soon evolved into an outburst of ecstasy.

"Lucas…"

Her calling out his name in such a manner drove him up the wall. That was it, he needed her…now. Wasting no time he pulled her on top of him cupping her face with his hands as they created mouth music.

Feeling the same she played back. His member already saying hello, it was time. Departing from his kiss she sat up and with her eyes on him began to slip the straps of her bra down slowly. Knowing her seductive slowness made him fanatical Peyton grinned. How she loved to tease. Her breasts began to spill out of the already strapless bra but she had yet to fully dispose it, all of it. Still staring into his now dark eyes she slowly went to unclasp the back.

He couldn't take it, his little man had enough. He loved her for being seductive but he was getting antsy. Oh the impatience of overly hormonal teenage boys. Lifting up his hands to help her she pushed him away. She shook her head and laughed.

"Uh uh," she teased.

He laughed at himself for a second before going back to watching her. It was almost off, just one more clasp and that annoying black bra would be out of sight.

Seconds later she smiled big letting him know the last hook had been indeed unhooked. Now all she needed to do was throw her bra to the ground. He couldn't wait.

"Eww Lucas turn that off."

He looked up at Peyton who had just come into the living room then to the television screen that displayed a young couple getting it on in a show then back at Peyton again. Damn his fantasies.

"I uh was just channel surfing."

She laughed.

"Mhmm yeah right, I could see the screen from the hallway."

He smiled shyly knowing he had been caught.

"Sorry."

"Whatever pervert, I'll have to punish you later. Jill just called me and she's all excited, she wants us to come out and grab a bite with her, Nathan, and Brooke. You up for it or shall I go alone and you can stay here and watch your umm shows?"

He laughed sarcastically trying to hide his embarrassment. How could he let his girlfriend catch him red handed watching after hours naughty television.

"I'm coming."

"You sure? I mean it's cool if you want to stay here and…"

He grabbed her in his embrace while tickling her.

"I've learned my lesson okay. Quit tormenting me."

"Okay okay, getting caught seems embarrassing enough."

"Thank you."

"But if they ask me what we were doing before we got there I'll have to tell them the truth."

"Peyton!"

He stood up to grab her but she made a dash for the door grabbing her keys on the way.

"I can't lie Lucas, I have to be honest," she laughed escaping his grip.

Sighing he gave up.

"Oh brother."


	109. More Each Day

"No way, you can't do that."

"I can…seriously."

Nathan laughed as he comfortably rested his head on her lush pillow. He and Jill had spent the whole day in her room lounging. The lazy couple had been too occupied enjoying each other's company to even leave the confinement of her house, let alone her room.

"I'm telling you, you can't."

"And I'm telling you I can, want to make a bet?"

He just smirked and nodded. He knew she couldn't do it but she was so determined and cute he had to let her have a go at it.

"Alright, but if I win I get a prize."

"Of course," she grinned, "you'll win the satisfaction of knowing your girlfriend has special powers."

"What kind of a prize is that? Besides what you're about to do is hardly what we call 'special powers'."

"Well it is to me."

"Fine, but if I win and you don't have special powers," he mocked her by using his fingers as quotation marks, "I get a kiss."

Jill laughed as she raised an eyebrow.

"A kiss?"

"Yup, a long one."

Rolling her eyes as he gave her a smug grin she sat up. Just seconds ago her head was resting on his stomach but since she was about to show him one of her many tricks, she needed to do it sitting up. So without further ado Jill got into a Buddha style position and reached into her pocket as she pulled out her prop before popping it into her mouth.

"You ready?" She asked trying her best to keep what was inside her mouth inside and not flying out with a string of her spit.

"I'm ready for my kiss if that's what you mean?"

She playfully hit him before she began the procedure. With her eyes on him she smiled. What was going on in her mouth was a whole other story. Her tongue worked carefully as it went here, there and everywhere. Every so often she'd use her teeth but she did it in a way no one could notice. Not even Nathan who sat staring at her smiling; watching her intently as she maneuvered what he thought was impossible. Soon the two seconds of complete concentration were over and she smirked sinisterly indicating her victory.

Slowly she pulled out the wrapper with her fingers exposing the kiwi mango flavored star burst pinned in between her teeth.

"See."

Before her a dumb struck Nathan sat bewildered as ever. He thought she couldn't do it, but she proved him wrong…yet again. She was so unpredictable.

"Is the wrapper soggy?"

Jill shook her head handing him the square sized piece of paper.

"Dry as a freshly dried towel."

Nathan examined the wrapper Jill had placed in his palm. It was indeed dry and it wasn't covered in slobber. He was taken back, almost shocked. This amused him in more ways than one; it kind of turned him on.

"Dammn!"

Telling from the way he looked at her and the tone of his voice she knew she had him stunned.

"See, I told you I could do it," she squealed, "that means I win."

Nathan frowned, so much for his anticipated kiss.

"I guess."

"Aww don't frown just yet, you didn't hear what I'd win if I pulled off my performance of the year, which I did by the way, just thought I'd remind you again."

He squirmed in his spot.

"It's not for me to sing the Barney song again is it?"

"Nope, even better."

"Even better than Barney?

She nodded.

"Mhmmm."

"What's better than a big purple dinosaur singing corny ass songs for children who are way too old to be listening to that shit?"

"This," she leaned over Nathan capturing him into a subtle kiss that escalated as she moved up from her spot in order for better access to his mouth.

He aided her with his hands, firmly settled on her hips as he pulled her on top of him.

Both smiled in between kisses and soft caresses as each one brought their goods to the table, well more like the bed in which they lay on.

Afterwards, both snuggled together, Jill lying in front as Nathan embraced her.

"I like this," he tightened his hold.

"Me too, you're warm and my house is cold right now. Talk about perfect timing," Jill joked.

"That too, but I'm serious. I like this, you and me."

"Ditto," she smiled as she turned her head to peck him slightly before going back to resting her head against his, "oh I almost forgot I have to ask you something."

"Sure, shoot."

She turned around this time, so they'd be face to face.

"Umm if you're not doing anything for Christmas, I was wondering well my parents were wondering if you wanted to join us. We're going up to Canada to visit my extended family in Windsor, kind of like a family reunion, we do it every holiday. They wanted me to ask you. It's okay if you can't make it, seeing as you probably have a family get together too. I just figured I'd ask for the heck of it."

"That's cool. Yeah usually my grandma and grandpa come over and we have this Scott family tradition Christmas dinner and opening of the presents. It's pretty gay, which is why this year I'm planning on skipping it."

"Really? Why? It sounds like fun."

He smiled.

"Because I'm going to spend Christmas with my girlfriend and her family this year."

"Really?"

"Really."

She smiled placing her hands on his face showering him with tiny kisses.

"You're something you know that?"

"I know," he smirked.

Giving him one last kiss she went back to having her back towards him as they held hands.


	110. Oh Mr Grinch

**Author's Note: Hey chickadees my ass is back! lol I've been working and typing up my university letters for applications, hence my absence for a good few weeks! But I'm here so hello! lol back to the story!**

Nathan rifled through his closet as he searched for a couple of warm sweaters. He knew he had a few, he just didn't know where they went.

Jill had informed him of the chilly weather that awaited them in Windsor. Around this time they would be expecting minus Celsius weather and a whole load of snow, far from the sunny 52 degrees of downtown Tree Hill.

So in an effort to make a good impression on her family who he'd be spending the holidays with and to keep his ass from freezing he wanted to dress the part. Windsor couldn't have short sleeved polo shirts and pressed khaki shorts, he needed much warmer attire, which is why he was searching his closet up and down. The last time he had gone somewhere remotely cold was when his family had taken a vacation to Colorado where they spent the weekend up in the mountains. That was ages ago; memories long time passed and it seemed his sweaters had long ago disappeared as well.

Sighing he decided to get on his knees, maybe his mom placed it in one of his cubbies.

Too caught up in his search he forgot about his brother who had come by for a visit. He was resting on Nathan's bed quietly, well sort of. Lucas didn't mind, he kept himself occupied with Nathan's play station…that was until his high score on NBA live was distracted when a flying shirt landed on his face.

"Dude, watch where you're throwing your dirty laundry, you just made me miss a 3 pointer."

A little irritated from his brother's voice and from his unsuccessful search he turned around and snapped.

"First of all my clothes are squeaky clean, not like I can say the same for your drab dress shirts and second who let you help yourself to my games man?"

"Myself, seeing as you're too occupied to make conversation with me. I called it even and brought out your games."

"Quit being such a girl, conversation, I swear one of these days your mom is going to reveal that you were supposed to be a girl but she wanted a boy so bad she raised you like one."

Lucas scoffed throwing the sweater back at Nathan.

"You're an ass you know that?"

"Hey, I tell it like it is, take it or leave it," he smirked like the smart ass he was.

"Whatever man, what are you doing anyways? You practically threw your whole wardrobe out the window."

"I'm trying to find something warm to wear. Jill said that Windsor is winter capital; snow, ice, sleet, slush, frost bites, all that shit. I can't let my ass show up in fucking board shorts and wife beaters. They already know I have a psychotic family, I don't want them to think the apple didn't fall too far from the tree."

Lucas laughed remembering Nathan's story on how the Scotts met the Reynolds. That would be a great story in the future.

"That was hilarious Nate. Dan's quite the character."

"Whatever man, just help me find something, anything. I need to pick up Jill in two hours and it doesn't look like I'm going to make it in time with the pace I'm going."

"What did you want me to do?"

He rolled his eyes at Lucas who seemed oblivious to his favor.

"Oh I don't know you could turn the game off for starters and get your lazy ass over here and start throwing clothes around until we reach the pot of gold."

Lucas grinned as he put his hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright but when we're done you're rewarding me with a cookie."

"Man, you came over on your own, you aren't getting jack squat. What is this Martha Stewart?"

"Listen wise ass I came over to hang out not touch your clothes. So quit being an ass so I can help you."

"Fine, sorry. I'm just so frustrated and anxious. Frustrated because I can't seem to find what I'm looking for and anxious because in 8 or so hours I'm going to be face to face with not only Jill's parents but the whole Reynolds and Connor family tree."

Lucas looked at him funny.

"Who's Connor?"

"That's Jill's mother's maiden name. We're visiting her relatives in Windsor along with Jill's dad's family."

"Talk about high tension city."

"Exactly! The last time I met her parents my dad told them I was fucking their only daughter. The worst first impression ever! Now I have to do it again not only to them but her aunts, uncles, cousins, maybe even grandparents."

Lucas' eyes widened as he helped Nathan search his closet.

"Damn!"

"Now do you understand why I'm being such a dick? I've got all this pressure weighing down on me. I just want them to see the real me."

The older Scott brother nodded. He understood what Nathan was saying. He felt that way the first time he met Larry, Peyton's father. He didn't have the very best first impression towards the elder Sawyer either. Barging in her house with a rake accusing him of being a burglar was anything but cordial. Eventually they settled the confusion and misunderstanding and turned the awkward tension into a pretty good relationship. The man even dated his mom for crying out loud! But he understood Nathan's perspective. Lucas liked Peyton a lot and making a good impression on her father was very important to him, to have that approval just makes it even greater. It was the same for Nathan. He liked Jill, he liked her a lot. The two had just conquered a huge stepping stone finally revealing their feelings for each other and now they were testing the relationship waters. Everything stayed the same; they were still friends, they still cracked up like before, and they still acted the same. The only difference now was that they held hands and made out…a lot. Of course not anywhere the public could see them. You'd see them occasionally holding hands and maybe if you were lucky a peck here and there, but that was all, sweet and simple; their motto.

No wonder Nathan wanted to make a good impression. It seemed it was not only to her parents but to her as well. He knew she liked him the way he was and proving was unnecessary but he knew her last relationship ended because of trust issues, he didn't want her to doubt him even though they both knew she didn't. She trusted him; she just had to trust herself.

"Don't worry man, you'll do great."

Nathan sighed as he continued his search.

"Thanks man, I'm going to need it."

Nodding at one another and giving their special male knuckle butt they set to work. Both kneeling on the ground scrounging around for those darn sweaters Nathan so badly needed, hoping they still fit him.

Not too far away from the boys was their beaming father all dressed up in his finest suits. He whistled as he strolled through the hallway passing by Nathan's room. Looking in he stopped midway finding the two boys crouched in front of the closet. He smirked at the sight.

"Well well, look what we have here, my two sons in the same room let alone under the same roof. You two are taking this sibling bonding to a whole new level."

Both boys stuck their heads out of the closet only to roll their eyes as they looked up at Dan.

"We're looking for my sweaters; do you know where mom put them?"

"How should I know, ask your mother, besides what for?" He examined Nathan's room settling his eyes on the black gym bag opened on his son's bed, "where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

"Don't lie to me boy."

A frustrated Nathan peeked his head out from the closet once more. He noticed what Dan was implying.

"I'm spending Christmas with Jill's family in Windsor. I told mom, she said it was okay."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"And you said Windsor, that's in Canada am I right?"

"Yeah, yeah it is…so what?"

Dan rubbed his chin.

"Hmm, interesting."

Nathan looked confused. So did Lucas who took his head out of the closet as well.

"What's so interesting?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that family should be together for the holidays and seeing as Jill invited you to spend it with hers. I think it's only appropriate if your mother and I come along."

Nathan's eyes bulged. What was going on?

"Oh hell no! Dad you can't, what about grandpa and grandma? They're coming for the holidays."

"No need to worry. Your grandma and grandpa have decided to skip our holiday tradition this year. They've opted for Cuba instead of Tree Hill."

"Can't you join them?"

"Nonsense Nathan. Why ruin your grandparents' lavish getaway. Besides this will be fun. Kind of a Reynolds and Scott get together. Our first one was a blast. Can't wait to see what's to come," he paused, "I'll go tell your mom," and with that a smirking Dan left as he came in.

Nathan was infuriated. So much he threw the nearest object to him at the wall.

"Fuck."

Lucas could only comfort him. Dan was being a dick but what could they do, it was settled and there was no changing it.

"Let's look for your sweaters man, deal with that later."

Nathan nodded still upset but he knew there was nothing he could do.

---------------

Around the corner Dan stood as he pulled out his cell phone. Pressing 3 on the pad he hit send. The phone rang three times before someone picked up and answered.

"Hey mom, listen. Deb, Nathan, and I are going to have to cancel on you and dad this Christmas…"


	111. Never A Reason

**Author's Note: lol please don't hate me guys. lol My life is a bundle of chaos!**

**brit- lol a lot of people call this couple Nill. lol probably cause Jake and Nathan come to mind whenever they hear Jathan.**

**brathanfan- hey hun, hope you're still around!**

**FastFuriousChick- lol he gets more assier, watch!haha**

"Poor pooh you look like your pet goldfish just died."

Jill pouted as she stared at her distraught boyfriend. Who knew a trip to visit her family would be that devastating for him.

"I don't have a goldfish."

"Figurative of speech Nathan, it means lighten up. If you didn't want to spend Christmas with my family you could've said so."

He could sense the hurt in her voice, he suddenly felt lower than he had a minute ago. It wasn't spending Christmas with her family that had him upset, it was his father and the fact he'd be joining in this supposed to be special occasion. He wanted it to be perfect, show them the real him, the better him…but there was no way he'd be able to do that with his father around. Everywhere Dan went was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be such a dick. It has nothing to do with your family or you, I want to here, just not with my dad."

Jill nodded, remembering the two adult's only steps behind them. She too was upset Dan was coming but she didn't want to be rude and not allow his invitation even though Nathan would've been all for it. She couldn't do anything about it now, so she had to go with the flow.

"I know you're upset with your dad coming and all but what can we do about it now? We're already in Canada and merely steps away from my family."

She pointed to the house in front of them that they were slowly approaching.

"You could've said no to him."

"As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. Besides I told my family they were coming and they're okay with it."

"Even with what happened the last time I met them?"

"Even with what happened last time. They don't hate him yet they don't like him, somewhere in between."

Nathan sighed eyeing the large house before them, afraid to see what was behind the mahogany door.

"Great."

"Don't worry."

"I just want this to be perfect."

"It is. Set aside your dad's presence for a second, I am spending Christmas with the two most important things in my life…my family and you."

Nathan looked down and blushed for a second, moments like these made him forget his drama.

"Really?"

"Really," she giggled, "come on you look so hot right now all dressed up worrying about my family's thoughts about you. The only thing that would make this day even better is if you actually smile, and just be yourself."

He smiled, "okay I'll try."

"Good, because I'm about to ring this doorbell and I better see cute Nathan and not that sulking baby you were a couple of minutes ago."

"I don't see a baby, do you?"

"I don't see one either," she noticed his smirk as she shook her head. He definitely deserved a kiss right about now, and she happily obliged in doing so.

A couple of steps behind them were the not so happy couple, Dan and Deb. He was smirking like a wildcat, and she was dying inside. She couldn't believe he actually invited himself to something that was supposed to be special for Nathan, meeting Jill's family. How low could he get?

"Wipe that smirk off your face you smug son of a bitch," she glared from the corner of her eye.

"My my, can't a man smile without all that hostility?"

"You're not a man Dan, you're a monster."

"That's no way to talk to your husband."

"Don't use that term so loosely Dan, soon you'll be adding an ex before you say husband."

"You won't leave me Deb, you love me."

Deb laughed bitterly trying to keep the lunch she had consumed hours ago from resurfacing.

"The correct term to use would be loved. I'll admit I once loved you but that was a very long time ago, and I repeat a very long time ago. Add what you're doing today, and I totally despise you."

Dan looked at her, oblivious to what she was saying, trying to look innocent.

"What am I doing today that has you using the word despise with me?"

"Look around you Dan, we are in Canada, what is wrong with this picture?"

"What's wrong? Nothing."

"Of course there's something wrong, it's you, us spending Christmas with the Reynolds. What do you have up your sleeve?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Deborah. It's Christmas and I want to spend it with my family. Of course I would've preferred it being back in our house with my parents but since you so happily agreed to Nathan spending it with another than it's only fair that we be there too.

Deb rolled her eyes as she clutched the front of her jacket. The cold was doing a number on her and she wasn't used to it.

"Don't even talk to me like you have family morals, you're selfish and good for nothing."

"That hurts Deb."

She looked at him for a second.

"Yeah? Well you'll get over it," and with that she joined her son and his girlfriend, "Jill sweetie thanks again for allowing us to come. I hope it wasn't a bother?"

The younger female smiled as she reached for Deb's hand.

"Oh it's not a bother trust me. My parents think highly of you and so do I."

"That's sweet dear."

"What about me Jill? You forgot to mention me," Dan grinned.

She stared him down with a straight face before turning around.

"I didn't forget."

He innocently shrugged as he watched his wife chuckle. It was about time someone spat back.

Nathan let out a small laugh too but was shortly cut off when the door suddenly opened revealing Jill's father.

"It's about time my baby girl made it."

Jill beamed as she went to embrace her father.

"Dad you know it takes 6 hours to drive all the way down here don't you? I'm surprised we even made it before sunset," she paused, "Umm dad you remember Nathan and the Scotts."

Focusing his attention to the three guests he smiled.

"Nathan good to see you again son, you've been taking good care of my Jill I see, no bruises and scratches, and Deb and Dan glad you could make it."

"Thanks for having us Connor, I know it was such short notice…"

"Nonsense Deb, the more the merrier."

"That's what you're daughter told me."

"Daughter like father," he paused noticing the four were still out in the cold, "Oh my excuse my rudeness come in get warm we're just about to eat dinner."

The four entered taking in all the smells swarming the house. It was a mix of all cultures seeing as Jill's family was of all kinds of decent, her father being Irish and her mother; Dutch and Filipino. She greeted everyone introducing them all to Nathan as Deb and Dan accompanied the Reynolds in the study. She had a large family, some of them hadn't even arrived yet, but time was time and dinner had just been served in the large dining area. Two tables had been set; the adults and the children. Jill and Nathan found themselves with the children.

"Let's take a moment to say grace everyone," Jill's aunt spoke as she brought in the last platter, "why don't we let our guests say it this year, Deb will you do the honors?"

"I'd love to," the tiny blonde smiled as she placed her hands together and bowed her head, "Dear lord we'd like to thank you for bringing us all together here on this special day, the eve before your son's birth gathered around with all the blessings you could bestow. Nathan, Dan, and I would also like to thank the Reynolds and the Connor family for inviting us and letting us into their home to share what they have with us. Amen."

The room was filled with amen's followed by huge laughter and endless supplies of food traveling down the tables.

"So Dan how's the dealership? I sent you a couple of customers awhile back."

"Yes I forgot to call you and thank you for that. They chose the finest cars."

"Well I knew you'd have nothing but."

Dan grinned as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"I umm also would like to apologize for my behavior back when you and your wife came over for dinner."

Deb and Nathan could feel their hearts sink from where they were sitting. Why did he have to bring that up? Everything was going so well.

"Don't worry about it that was the past."

"It was wrong of me to talk that way, but I'm glad we got that settled, it's been eating away at me for quite some time now."

"It was clearly a misunderstanding."

"Very much so and I'm glad Jill and Nathan worked things out, testing out the relationships waters."

Jill's mother smiled.

"They're adorable together."

"Yes they are, I'm already anticipating their wedding."

The room fell silent with exception of the water that had just sprung out of Mr. Reynolds mouth.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Their wedding, Jill and Nathan's."

"She's…they're only seventeen years old, too young to even be thinking about things like that."

"Well with the way things are going between them, I say they'll be walking down the aisle in oh let's say by summer."

Jill's mother sat dumbfounded, her jaw practically hanging.

"That's a crazy idea."

"Very," Deb added, "I'm sorry you'll have to excuse my husband he hasn't taken his medication yet, he's getting delusional."

"Don't be ignorant Deb, I don't take pills. Unlike you, I'm fine without drugs. If someone hasn't taken their meds it's you. Oh wait better you didn't we wouldn't want you leaving us for rehab again."

Deb's eyes widened. She was about to slap Dan when she saw Nathan's eyes on her, they were so hurt and embarrassed she didn't want to make things worse.

"There you go stretching the truth again, better stop now before you make a fool of yourself…yet again," she clenched her fists trying not to scream.

Dan just nodded still smirking as he helped himself to more food.

"This is really good, what's it called again?"

Everyone still stared at him like an alien. No one knew what to say or how to act. What even happened just then?

"It's umm its called menudo," Jill's aunt whispered.

"It's good," he continued eating, not paying attention to the tension and awkwardness he had caused.

That was his plan anyways…he never knew why he did the things he did. It just happened and when it did he never regretted it.

That was Deb and Nathan's job. They felt the wrath of Dan's actions. Deb learned to shrug it off and stay classy but Nathan was still young. He wasn't surprised Dan was a bastard but it hurt him and it managed to affect him in more ways than one. His day was officially ruined.


	112. Like Family

**Author's Note: lol brathanfan and slimshadyzlady...yeah Dan is one force to be reckoned with. He gets on my nerves sometimes too!**

"Okay, remind me again why our asses are out on the streets Christmas Eve? I could swear this is the day where you stay home acting all lazy while your parents fix up a gigantic dinner and make you take an oath to stay in your room so they can finish wrapping your presents. Of course they wouldn't tell you they were gift-wrapping because that would've been too easy. Instead they'd say something stupid like 'mommy and I are going to finish up some business in our bedroom, don't disturb us please'. Like I could've cared less if they were keeping me in suspense, I would've already had a peek the week before when my gifts were hiding in the linen closet. Parents are so naïve, and so gross for using that line, like I want to know what business is going on in their room."

Peyton rolled her eyes and laughed as she trudged a few steps ahead of her already whining best friend.

"I already told you there's this really cool indie band in town doing a mini press conference."

"Oh yeah, what's their name again, Radio?"

"It's Cradio. But yeah, they're staying at the Hilton Riverside for a week working on a couple of demo tracks in their own personal studio somewhere around here."

"Hmm Cradio got it! P.Sawyer you're like some crazed music psychic. For some odd reason you know where to track down bands up the wazoo. You've got us searching for a possibly fake studio on Christmas Eve for God knows why."

"God blessed me with the ability to track down bands what can I say," she grinned big.

"Yeah well even so, I still think it's freaking crazy of us to be stalking them the day before Christmas. I mean why are we doing this again?"

"Brooke I really want them to play at TRIC for New Years Eve."

The brunette's eyes widened to the sound of a possible party.

"TRIC? Are you implying some sort of soiree?"

"Yeah I am, and I want Cradio there."

"Why?" She looked confused but then took back her question, "never mind I know. The whole low stream rock is what you look for. You and Model Girl got that thing down pat."

"Well yeah and plus they're really good, besides who better to throw a New Year's bash than TRIC. I talked to Karen about it and she's cool with it, it's going to bring the club a lot of money and she isn't doing anything with the place on that day anyway so it's free for the taking."

"Well I'm certainly not complaining. Anything that deals with parties my name is written all over it, but why do we need to be lurking around on a day like this?"

Peyton looked at her as she kept her hands in her leather jacket pockets.

"Did you have plans today?"

She scowled.

"Unfortunately no."

"Same. I figured since it was a free day and Cradio was in town why not try searching for them. All their fans are probably at home celebrating with their families so no long line ups. All we need to do is find them and then persuade them."

"True and true…boy you've got a knack for this stuff. Okay I'm just going to shut up now. Let's look for this Cradio and convince them to play at the club."

Peyton laughed.

"Good idea."

"I thought so."

Both girls smiled at one another reaching for the other one's arm in a link. They continued to walk down the streets solemnly, trying to spot a studio called Ace. The weather was a little chilly causing both girls to wear light jackets and scarves. The scarves were more for decoration than protection. It never really got cold in Tree Hill unless cold was defined as a light breeze.

"Umm Pey can I ask you something?" Brooke finally spoke after an almost silent five minutes.

"Yeah, shoot," her eyes focused before her.

"Why are you out looking for a band and not at home spending Christmas with your dad?"

Peyton sighed as the breeze grazed her face.

"He's out at sea. They called him last minute to watch a patrol boat up near Virginia; he won't be home this holiday like all holidays."

"Oh, well it's not so bad right?"

"No I know, I totally understand. It's his job and he's really good at it that's why they always look to him to run things. It's just I don't know he promised he'd lay off work for awhile which I know is stupid because where will the money come from, but I wish he was around more you know."

"I can totally relate. You want to know why I'm not at home right now."

"Why?"

Brooke looked down as she dusted a piece of lint off her jacket.

"Because my parents decided to go to a resort in the tropics together instead of here with me."

Peyton's eyes widened. Looking at Brooke she could understand how she felt.

"Really?"

"Yeah, a delivery boy came this morning and dropped off a bunch of presents and a letter telling me where they were."

"I'm so sorry," she hugged her best friend who looked so distraught.

"I just, I just don't get it you know. I'm happy they're showering me with gifts, but what good is it if I can't spend it with them?"

"I know how that feels."

"All my life Pey, it's been like this. You'd think I'd be used to it now but when I look at other families like you and Larry, Jill and her large family in Canada, Lucas and Karen, even Nathan's family. I know his is screwed up but what I would give for that attention. It makes me sad."

"Brooke," she hugged her even tighter.

"Yeah there's that saying 'you want what you can't have', but I did have it. When I stayed with Karen and Lucas last year she was like a mother to me. Yeah at first it was dumb how I always got in trouble and I had a curfew and all, but deep down I loved it. I want that."

"Did you tell your parents?"

She exhaled.

"No."

"Well at least they're away because they don't know, my dad, he knows yet he's still out there."

"I guess you and I are kind of on the same wavelength."

"Kind of? Girl we're right on."

Brooke rolled her eyes playfully slapping Peyton's arm.

"What am I going to do?"

"Tell them."

"And you?"

"Same goes for me too."

She nodded, observing her surroundings

"You know what?"

"What?"

"We may be best friends but I consider you more than that. You're more of a sister, like my family. You're always here for me."

"Ditto. We've been through too many things together, we might as well," she stuck out her fist," hoes over bros?"

Brooke grinned knocking back, "hoes over bros."

"You think we played out that line yet?"

"What? Never, this line is classic, It's our trademark."

Peyton smiled. They had that philosophy since the day they met. Come to think of it, the reason they made it up was because they were still at the hype of their cootie days. Well except for Brooke, she was just mad at Jeremy Tucker for not sharing his pudding snack with her that day. It only lasted a couple of minutes, but it was the longest she had ever stopped liking boys.

"It is our trademark," she paused, "you know what?"

"What?"

The blonde smiled.

"We're here."

Brooke looked to her left and read the Ace sign in black lettering.

"Hmmm," a grin growing on her face, "let's go get that band," and with that she grabbed Peyton as they rushed into the studio, hand in hand, just like family.


	113. Alone and Together

**Author's Note: Thanks guys for being so patient with this story, I appreciate it!**

**brathanfan- lol your wish is my command bunny...lots of Nill loving coming up!**

**IndieBoyheartsCurly- aww yay an member! You found me here. hahah Thanks hun! What's your screenname on there...and I agree Dan is one pile of evil!**

Every room was filled with bunches of people having a good time, but all she wanted and was looking for was him. Dinner had ended sending the masses up and about the house reliving tall tales and making new ones. That's how the Connor and Reynolds families were; a tight close knit bunch…mess with one, mess with all. Dan Scott had managed to rile them up during the evening meal but it was merely short lived. It was Christmas, there was no time to hate, and the occasion wasn't the season of giving and loving for nothing. Plus her relatives actually got a kick out of it, after the second of shock of course.

Jill had offered to help with the dishes along with her mom and Deb, leaving Nathan at the kiddy table and Dan with the rest of the clan. He managed to stay out of trouble keeping his behavior at bay and even mustering up an intelligent conversation with Jill's father and uncles. Nathan however still couldn't get what happened out of his head. He was so embarrassed and humiliated; he didn't know what to do.

She found him where she had left him, still sitting in a tiny seat they were forced to sit in at the children's table. He looked so cute in his gray Dockers and baby blue V-neck sweater that brought out his crystal blue eyes like there was no tomorrow. He always looked good in polo's she thought as she admired the white collar sticking out from under the sweater.

Smiling, she watched him play with Jared, her two year old cousin. Both boys were laughing as they played a little game of peek-a-boo; Nathan hiding behind a napkin and Jared bending down trying to peek under the fabric. He was laughing but she could sense he was still bothered. Nathan was one to carry on a feeling for too long, it wasn't good for him. Besides while everyone was already in the family room he was there by himself playing with a toddler. She was sure he loved children because the way he joked around with Jared was just adorable but she couldn't help but know he was there hiding away.

"Hey booger, mommy's waiting for you in the kitchen she's got a treat for you," Jill bent down as she wiped chocolate off the little boy's cheek.

His attention was quickly stolen when he heard the word treat. Without even speaking the little boy made his way in the direction of the kitchen, the other two remaining people in the room surfacing a laugh as they shook their heads.

"Hey you," still kneeling she turned to face him landing a soft kiss on his lips.

Happily returning the gesture Nathan kissed back.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Mmm first smile I've seen since dinner, not including your play time with Jared since I wasn't there."

He sighed cupping his face with his hands. He knew what she meant, and it was true.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No, don't apologize, its okay."

"But I feel like I should. I just wanted to spend Christmas getting to know you're family and hanging out with you."

"You are. I'm here, my family loves you."

"Don't forget the added additional, my mom and," he rolled his eyes, "my dad."

"That's old news, don't take it too hard. Yes he made a fool of himself at dinner but it's over now. Believe it or not he's in the other room having drinks with my dad and my uncles. You know that whole male thing where you drink after dinner."

"Great, now he's having more fun than I am. He's like some piece of machine programmed to change emotions every second. What if he opens up his trap hole and talks shit again?"

"Nathan quit worrying about your dad for a second. The point is he's passed that whole embarrassing moment, so have everyone else. You should too."

"I can't help it. He ruins everything I like or want."

Jill grabbed hold of his hands as she sat in front of him.

"Don't let him. The only reason why he affects you so much is because you let him do it. You need to let him do what he does. No one is going to judge you for something he did. You're your own person and the individual they're going to look to review is you, not Dan, you," she paused then smiled, "get it…got it…good!"

He smirked holding her hands up and kissing it. He liked how she made him laugh even when it deemed impossible.

"Okay, but this was supposed to be fun. Dan around is not what I call a good time. Torture? Definitely."

A huge grin grew on her face.

"Is that what you want, fun?"

He looked at her sheepishly raising an eyebrow. What was on her mind? He couldn't tell.

"Yeah?"

"Okay then come," she grabbed his hand as she stood up leading him to the front door, "grab your coat."

"Where, what? Jill I only brought dress shoes," he noticed they were heading outside; snow haven. Dress shoes were definitely not going to cut it with knee high snow everywhere.

She shook her head as she opened the shoe closet.

"Just slip on one of my uncle's boots, I'm borrowing my aunts."

"Umm no thanks."

She looked at him confused.

"Why not?"

"Well maybe it's because I hardly know them. They're your family so it's okay for you to just slap them on and go."

"It's okay, trust me. They won't mind. They'd be more furious with you if they found out you were outside in your shoes."

He stood there for a second contemplating what he should do.

"Okay fine," he slid on the pair of boots closest to his size.

The two bundled up as best they could; jacket, mitts, scarves, the whole galore. It wasn't like Tree Hill where you could just wear a light jacket and you'd be set. They were working with minus temperatures here.

Jill led the way as she guided Nathan by hand up a small hill. The winds blew ever so often sending her hair flying in all directions.

Stopping at the top she fell backwards in to the snow as a shocked Nathan stared on.

"Are you crazy?"

"No why?"

He eyed her up and down examining her apparel.

"You're rolling around the snow in a skirt."

That she was. Decked in a pencil skirt and criss crossed stockings Jill lay in the snow as if she was wearing a snowsuit.

"Yeah I know big deal. I'm too lazy to change into pants, besides I could care less if I ruin my clothes. Just don't tell Brooke. If she found out I was rolling around in a Nanette Lepore vintage collection skirt she'd have a fit"

He chuckled.

"And snow up your ass?"

"That too," she giggled, "what are you waiting for come join me," and with that she pulled his arm causing him to fumble on his way down.

He laughed his head off as he gained composure, the snow already freezing his cheek.

"Damn, girl."

She giggled as they rested on the ground covered in snow. It looked as if they were lying on a cloud of cotton. Of course the cotton was wet snow that was already making its way to soaking their garments.

Jill sighed looking around, mostly at the sky, Nathan by her side doing the same.

"When I was little my cousins and I used to play up here till sundown, running around in the snow like this and just loving it."

He nodded.

"Must've been fun."

"It was, big fun. We didn't care about anything else just what we were doing out on this hill…rolling around, making snowmen, and eating snow," she paused, "have you ever eaten snow?"

Nathan scrunched his nose.

"Uhh no, that sounds too wack for me. Besides isn't the snow…"

His sentence was cut short when a pile of snow landed on his face, a giggling Jill rising up and running as far away from him as possible.

"Oh you're going to get it," he laughed as he stood up gathering snow in his hands.

He was searching for her when he got hit in the back by none other than a snowball of course.

He waited a second planning his attack and then when the time was right he whipped himself around throwing his perfectly shaped snowball at his target. Sadly it hit a tree.

Jill stood in front of him a few feet away laughing her head off.

"Take it easy, what did the tree do to you?"

"I was aiming for you," he bent down gathering his next snowball, "this stuff is cold."

"Of course it is. It's snow."

"Well yeah I know but I've never had a snowball fight before so I've never actually picked up a pile of snow."

"Didn't you go skiing when you were little?"

"Yeah but that was different. I skied and that was it. No play or anything."

"Well first time for everything right?"

He smiled hurling a snowball at her coat.

She stood with her mouth open analyzing the snow left over on her jacket. Snorting like a kid she picked up a bunch of snow and threw it in his direction. He dodged it this time, learning a few tricks to keep from getting hit. He was an athlete after all.

The two ran around chucking balls of snow everywhere hiding behind trees as their protection.

"Okay I give up," Jill panted coming out of her hiding from behind a tree revealing her snow covered self.

Nathan still had a snowball in his hand.

"Are you sure, or are you tricking me again? I fell for it once but not this time."

"I'm not lying this time," she put her hands up in the air, "look no hidden snowballs."

"Okay fine you better be telling the truth."

"I am," she puffed, "drop your snowball, game over," she watched him hurl the ball hesitantly to the ground. She waited a second, "or not!"

Giggling she charged at Nathan jumping on him sending both of them crashing to the ground. Flashes of the first time she tackled him in her living room came to his mind. He smiled at the thought and at the sight of her glowing face in front of his.

"You've got to stop believing me," she smirked, her nose already red from the coldness.

"Yeah I know. I always end up on the bottom," he observed their position at the moment.

Both stayed where they were as they caught their breath. The warmth of their body's together acting as a heat source. Their faces were still rosy from Jack Frost's nip.

Nathan stared at Jill whose hair draped over her face and onto his. The sun shone on her giving her that glow, definitely stunning.

"Thanks," he whispered.

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"For what?"

"Taking me away from my problems, making me realize that I'm the only one who can predict what happens to me, just everything."

"Hmm," she smiled.

Removing his soaked gloves he cupped her face and softly kissed her.

"If that's what I get as a thanks then baby you'll be sure I'll be doing it more often," she giggled.

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her moving her to the left sending them rolling around the ground. Laughing and screaming on the hill, alone and together.


	114. Her Biggest Insecurity

**Author's Note: Just thought I'd continue!**

"Peyton I can't believe you got Cradio to play at Tric."

The curly blonde just smiled and shrugged. She herself couldn't believe her feat but she sure as hell wasn't going to question her ability either.

"Don't forget the stars of the show…Mobile."

Jill's eyes widened with excitement.

"Okay should I bow first and say I'm not worthy or skip all that and just kiss your feet?"

She thought for a moment, "let's relive the Wayne's World days and lavish the intro."

Both girls giggled as they prepped themselves in Jill's room. The two shared a mirror while Brooke hogged the bathroom. She had missed her waxing appointment so she had the unfortunate mishap of shaving her perfectly tanned legs in Jill's tub.

It was New Year's Eve and Peyton not only organized a kick ass New Year's bash but she got not only one cool band but two to play on such short notice.

"Okay Model Girl sorry for abusing your razor and shaving cream. I haven't shaved since I was like ten so everything seems so foreign to me. Plus holding up my new Michael Kors beaded bodice dress to keep from getting ruined is quite the obstacle if you know what I mean."

Peyton and Jill stared at Brooke who sauntered her way around the room legs swaying before her. She loved the way her skin felt after just shaving, that raw but smooth feeling…very delectable.

"Anywho…," Peyton laughed turning her attention back to applying mascara, "that's one hell of an outfit you got going there Miss. Jill. Did you decide to dress pretty or is it for a certain someone?"

The raven haired girl scoffed playfully as she rolled her eyes, "You guys act like it's our first date when in fact we've been going out for well over a month now. Besides Nathan has seen me in my grungiest clothes ever so anything is an upgrade."

"Model Girl if you're referring to your grey sweats then yes definitely anything is an upgrade."

"I don't see what the fuss is about. I mean it's only New Years."

"True but it doesn't hurt to feel so glam while out on a night in town."

"She's got a point," Peyton agreed with Brooke as she slipped on her strappy sandals.

"Thanks P. Sawyer," she paused for a second, "anywho who's getting laid tonight?"

Jill's eyes widened, "Brooke this isn't prom, its New Years."

"Don't mind her Jill. Every occasion to Brooke is prom, a night to get laid."

Jill squirmed where she was sitting. That subject always made her feel awkward. She and Nathan talked about it a couple of times but never in a way that insinuated them doing the deed. She was a virgin and he knew it and was fine with it. It's not like he hadn't experienced that same situation before with Haley. He totally understood which made Jill a little comfortable but still the thought was kind of unsettling.

Brooke noticed the silent form fiddling with her fingers in the corner, "you two got a hotel room right?"

"Umm no actually we didn't," Jill kept her eyes to the floor.

"You two going home separately?"

"No, he asked me if it was okay that he sleeps over the night. It's not a big deal; he's slept at my house numerous times before. It's like his second room, my room," she got out all in one breath.

"Okay no need for an explanation Model Girl, I was just wondering."

Jill gave her a nod as she began to play with the hem of her dress. She was bothered somehow and she never really knew why. She didn't want to be so immature with the subject but she just didn't want to talk about it. Was that so wrong?

"Hey you girls ready?"

Lucas stood by the door all dressed up in a crisp dress shirt and pressed pants. Nathan stood next to him looking as hot as ever in his black dress shirt and dark indigo jeans he passed off as dress pants. He could get away with things like that.

"Yeah," Peyton smiled, "let's head over to the club."

Lucas had other thoughts of course, "How about we make sure our reservations at The Grand are up to par?"

"Lucas Scott, you dirty little devil," she gave him a kiss, "you're so lucky I want to check out the comfort level of their bed before we stay the night."

The other occupants of the room stood with disgusted faces trying to release the image the two had instilled in their memory.

Brooke broke the silence as always with her banter.

"You guys are so lucky I'm not puking like a madwoman here. I'm getting laid tonight so hypocrisy just isn't in me at the moment."

"Brooke with who?" Her best friend curiously badgering her for a name.

"If you must know his name is Trey. I met him in California during the summer. It so happens he's in Tree Hill this weekend hoping to spend special time with a certain special someone named me."

"We could've guessed that," Lucas rolled his eyes causing Brooke to glare at him.

"That's great Brooke, I'm happy for you though I do not know why. Lucas stop it," she interrupted as she swatted her boyfriend away from her neck, "he's getting antsy guys we better go."

"Yeah me too, I promised Trey a pre-new year rendezvous too."

"What about you two?" Lucas asked the silent couple.

Nathan let out a shy smirk as he gave Jill a comforting squeeze around her waist, while she looked like someone had run over her cat. This was going to be a long night that was for sure!


	115. What's This I Hear About Sex?

**Author's Note: I'm not gone yet guys. lol I'm determined to finish this story and I know I will, I've got a couple of chapters more to go so please fasten your seatbelts and enojy the ride hopefully if you like it. haha **

They arrived at an already packed club, of course with Nathan's mom being the co-owner of TRIC, line up and i.d check weren't necessary as well as with Jill. They had arrived before the others who were still enjoying their pre-rendezvous parties. Nathan and Jill of course didn't follow in the others footsteps, but instead just made their way straight to the club, the car ride being awkwardly silent.

Jill didn't want to make a big fuss about what she and the girls talked about earlier but it just seemed to bug her. She knew she was being rather immature towards her reaction but the topic just seemed to be everywhere lately. She would open up a magazine and she'd see an ad on Trojan condoms. She and Nathan would be casually hanging out watching TV and the show would automatically illustrate a couple getting rowdy on a couch or bed, which definitely made everything more discomfited as a slight tension would develop between her and him. Even on their way to the club, she saw a billboard about practicing safe sex. What was with the world today?

The two walked hand in hand into the club dawning their neon green bracelets stating their ineligibility to consume alcohol considering they were still only seventeen. They didn't plan on drinking anyway, why ruin a perfect night intoxicated when you could be savoring your moment with each other.

"You look beautiful," Nathan beamed as he gave Jill a kiss on her forehead. He couldn't help but stare at her figure, her black lace dress clinging to her curves exceptionally well. Her hair was down in slight waves so as not to expose too much of her body that the black dress didn't cover, and she smelt good which was why Nathan loved to inch closer to her or kiss her every chance he got.

Jill just let out a small smile as she was still encased in her thoughts, of course it didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey you okay?" A worried expression painted his face.

"Hmm?" she looked up at him, "mmm yeah why?"

"Nothing, it's just you were quiet the car ride over here and now you seem out of it."

"I'm kind of tired."

"You sure? You want to leave?"

"No babe I'm okay, I just need some air."

"Okay cool let's go," he made a move towards the door.

"You stay here and find your friends, I'll go alone."

He was taken back with her last words, not even quite sure how to answer it.

"Umm okay?" he finally let out.

Jill saw his expression and suddenly felt like crap. She hated it when he looked sad, yes he may look cute as he pouted but knowing he wasn't happy was what made it all go downhill.

"Nathan don't think anything bad," she wrapped her arms around him looking up into his crimson blue eyes, "I just need a good gust of cold wind on my face to clear up some things. I don't want you to miss a good party on account of me being a total party pooper."

"But you're not."

"I am but its okay; as soon as I clear my head I'll be good."

"You sure you don't want me to come?"

"Yeah," she caressed his cheek with her thumb, "you stay here and look out for the others."

"You sure?" Asking her for the second time as he looked at her quizzically, "what's on your mind?"

"Maybe when I get back we'll talk about it," and with that she tip toed to give him a quick peck before letting go of his hand and disappearing into the crowd, leaving him to ponder the 'maybe' in her last sentence.

He walked over to the bar spotting his mom serving a few customers, leaning on the counter steps away. She made her way to him when they left.

"Now sweetie, just because you're my son doesn't mean you get special treatment, no alcohol for you."

He half heartedly smiled at her, "I don't want beer mom."

"Of course you don't, that stuff does nothing but clog your vision on everything. Trust me I know," she referred to her addiction to not alcohol but prescription drugs before summer.

"Yeah but it sure as hell makes you feel good," right about now he wanted that. Not with drugs but with his girlfriend who seemed to be escaping him at the moment.

"Spill."

He looked at his mom confused, "huh?"

"You heard me, what's up? I know there's something on your mind."

"Yeah but…"

"But what?"

"Mom I don't really want to tell you about my life. I love you and all but uh I think I'll wait until Lucas comes."

"Hey," she put her hands on her hips, "what's so wrong about sharing your problems with your mother? Lucas and Karen have that relationship."

"Yeah but Lucas quotes Shakespeare and all these dead guys for fun, you seriously want to compare me to him?"

"Nathan," she warned him.

He laughed and threw his hands up in defense.

"It's cool; I never said it was stupid that he does."

"I know but quit switching the subject and being such a brat. You might be seventeen going on eighteen soon but you'll forever be my baby boy."

"Mom," she shushed her, "not in public."

"Oh great," she threw her hands up in a sigh, "you don't want to talk about your problems with me because you think you're mature but then I call you my baby boy and now all of a sudden you're acting like that five year old boy who pushed me away because I took your diapers out in front of everyone at the park."

His eyes bulged out of their sockets, "I was five and still wearing Huggies pull ups, all the other kids were potty trained."

"You were potty trained too; you just continued to wet the bed until you were six."

"Great, let the world know. Are you doing this so I'll finally tell you my problem? If so then fine you win, I think I've had enough embarrassing childhood memories to last me until I'm sixty."

"Thank you," a satisfied smile played across her face.

"Just no more stories okay?"

"I promise."

"Okay good," he paused for a bit trying to find the words, "my night isn't going that well."

"Why would you say that? You left the house in such a good mood boasting how New Years was going to be in your exact words 'crazy as hell'. Nevertheless you were thrilled about partying with your friends and hanging out with Jill who might I add looks stunning tonight…I saw you two come in not too long ago."

"Yeah well I was and I want to be but it seems Jill doesn't want to be here let alone with me."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Well it seems that way."

"Where is she?" Deb searched for the missing girl.

"She went out for some air."

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"She didn't want me to," saying the words made him even more down.

"I don't think it's anything bad."

"That's what she said."

"Oh sweetie," she reached out for her son's hand, "do you know what may have gotten her so upset?"

"I can't think of anything," he thought for a bit, "when Lucas and I came to pick them up they were all talking about sex."

"Oh," Deb's face suddenly turned red; maybe she shouldn't have asked what was wrong and waited for Lucas.

Nathan shook his head and laughed at his mom. That word or anything to do with that subject always brought upon that face mother's would give their children, the one where they knew their kids were doing that sort of stuff but they hoped didn't or at least never have to hear about it."

"Don't worry mom, Jill and I aren't you know…"

"Yes okay," she breathed in a sigh of relief motioning him that she understood.

"But I think that's why she's upset."

"Oh…okay?"

"Not that we're not having sex," he waited for his mom to nod in understanding, "I don't really know why she's upset actually."

"I think I do."

"You do?" Nathan stared at his mother who gave him an assuring smile.

"Yeah honey, you said the girls were talking about sexual intercourse right?"

"Well yeah," he looked confused.

"And it had something to do with the other girls maybe taking part in the act where as Jill wasn't."

He nodded.

"Have you two talked about it?"

"A couple of times but nothing big, why?"

"Nathan I think Jill might be a little insecure with the whole sex issue."

"Really? I mean Haley and I sort of had this problem but she didn't react like Jill is doing now. Well maybe a little cause Haley found por…never mind what she found but she was upset for a reason."

"And Jill isn't?"

"I can't think of one. I never forced her because I understand since I went through this before."

"I know sweetie which is why you should be more supportive. I'm pretty sure Jill knows that too. She probably feels pressured from herself or her friends. It's tough being a teenager with all the decisions and what not to make.

"What should I do?"

"Do what you did with Haley and be yourself."

"I can do that," he smirked.

"Of course you can," she returned the smile before pushing him away jokingly, "now go find your girlfriend to ease her mind."

"Thanks mom," he replied honestly. It actually felt good talking to her.

Deb just smiled back signaling him to go which he did leaving her to bask in the glory she called motherhood, what children did without their mothers, was a miracle.


End file.
